Que j'ai été bête
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /Séquelle, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes/ Duo et Heero croyaient qu'ils étaient parti pour vivre heureux, mais à croire que les gens autour d'eux ne veulent pas de leurs bonheurs.
1. Que j'ai été bête

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur :** Parce qu'elle m'a été demandée et que je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser Heero et Duo dans cette situation où tout le monde se sentait mal à l'aise.

* * *

**Que j'ai été bête !**

* * *

Il y avait eu une grosse discussion entre Heero, Duo et Trowa. Maxwell avait tranché, il n'y aurait pas de mise en ménage. Ils ne formeraient pas un trinôme, il n'irait pas habiter non plus chez Yuy.

Le lendemain de cette discussion, il y a une tension qui se ressent entre les trois jeunes gens. Plus personne ne sait comment se comporter vis à vis des autres. Ils ne trouvent plus leur place dans un arrangement qui avait pourtant fonctionné durant presque six ans.

Heero a réfléchi également toute la nuit, il a eu le temps seul dans son lit. Il prend vraiment peur, Duo c'est sa stabilité. Il ira donc trouver le natté après le travail.

Le natté fait le matin et lui, la journée, ils se sont croisés dans les couloirs, seulement Duo lui a à peine adressé la parole et fait un sourire. Ce petit médicament qui lui met du baume au cœur et qui fait passer les journées de travail bien plus vite.

A peine sa journée terminée, Heero se précipite dans leur immeuble, il gravit les deux étages au pas de course, il pousse la porte de l'appartement de Maxwell. Tout est vide, cela sent même l'inoccupé, pourtant il a dû se faire à manger en rentrant du travail.

-« Duo ! » Panique Yuy.

-« Oui » entend-il à travers le mur venant de son appartement.

Heero ressort et trouve le natté qui lui ouvre la porte légèrement paniqué.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Je te cherchais ! »

-« Chez moi ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Tu y étais bien hier ! » Rappelle le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Heu ! Ro' hier, si tu m'avais trouvé chez toi, il m'aurait vraiment manqué un bois. Il fallait bien que je te fasse comprendre que vous aviez dépassé les bornes. »

-« Je suis le seul qui a subi tes foudres ! » S'étonne le métis.

Lui a été privé des bras aimants de son homme. Pourquoi Trowa n'a pas eu droit aussi à une sanction ? C'est ce que pense Heero.

-« Tu es le seul que j'aime. »

Il n'en faut pas plus au métis pour sentir son cœur soulagé d'un poids énorme. Il donne un tendre baiser à son homme et le pousse dans son appartement. Tout en défaisant les boutons de la chemise du natté, il continue à l'embrasser. Yuy va montrer à son amant comme il l'aime, avec tendresse, avec passion. Il va lui montrer toute l'importance que le châtain a pour lui avec des gestes puisqu'il a souvent si dur avec les mots.

Tout en le déshabillant et l'embrassant, Heero le fait reculer vers sa chambre.

Duo n'a pas réalisé de suite ce que voulait Yuy, ce n'est pas rare qu'il l'embrasse en lui ôtant sa chemise, il n'a pas oublié cette habitude et cette envie de toucher et voir la peau du natté. Ce ne sont pas les années qui passent qui diminuent l'envie de l'autre.

Il y a juste qu'Heero a des besoins physiques que Duo a très dur de satisfaire. Réalisant qu'Heero veut faire l'amour-là, tout de suite, ne lui convient pas du tout. Réalisation due à une main sur le bouton du pantalon et la direction que lui fait prendre Yuy.

Maxwell met une main sur la clavicule du métis et stoppe le baiser.

-« Non » dit Duo.

-« Non ? »

-« J'ai fait à souper, il est dans le four. »

-« Coupe-le, on le réchauffera. » Ordonne Heero en voulant reprendre là où le natté l'a arrêté.

-« Non, ça ne se réchauffe pas ! »

-« On ira au resto. »

-« Je n'ai pas passé une heure en cuisine pour le jeter. »

-« Tu n'aimes pas cuisiner. » S'insurge le brun de se faire repousser de la sorte.

-« Justement tu pourrais voir l'effort. Je voulais te montrer que je t'aime, que je ne t'en veux pas. »

-« En m'évitant dans les couloirs ! » Peste le métis.

-« J'étais préoccupé par un dossier. »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Barclay. »

-« Tu veux un coup de main ? » Demande Yuy directement plus professionnel.

-« Ro' si on commence à parler boulot à la maison, depuis le temps que je t'ai dit qu'on doit faire la part des choses. Il y a le privé et le travail, si tu recommences à mélanger les deux, ça va aller de pire en pire entre nous. Tu n'es pas le Preventer pour moi, même si j'adore cette couleur sur toi. » Réplique plus sèchement Maxwell en essayant un pointe d'humour tout de même.

-« Avoue que tu ne m'aimes plus ! » Dit Heero d'un ton sec.

-« Tu crois que j'endurerais tout ça si je ne t'aimais pas ? » Interroge le natté les deux mains sur les hanches.

Heero se mord la lèvre.

-« Je voulais juste te montrer comme je t'aime. »

-« Je le sais que tu m'aimes » dit Duo en l'attirant à lui pour le bercer.

Plus le temps avance, plus Maxwell se dit qu'ils se perdaient tous les deux. Le natté a humanisé son amant, seulement dans le privé c'est parfois comme s'il avait eu un enfant capricieux.

Duo se sent aussi mal qu'avant que Trowa ne rentre dans la vie d'Heero. Pourtant, il l'aime son homme. Si la demande en ménage était venue spontanément d'Heero, Duo l'aurait accueillie à bras ouvert. Seulement le natté ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que si Trowa n'avait pas fait la demande, cela n'aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit de Yuy. Et pour lui, ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour, seulement une preuve de sa jalousie.

Maxwell a vraiment l'impression de faire beaucoup plus d'efforts et que leur couple a plus d'importance à ses yeux qu'à ceux de son amant.

La minuterie sonne dans la cuisine, le métis se serre encore plus dans les bras du châtain. Puis s'éloigne un peu pour humer l'air.

-« Soufflé au fromage. » Réalise le brun.

-« Tu aimes ça, je sais. »

-« Merci » dit-il en le serrant encore une fois.

-« Mets la table, sinon il va être trop cuit. » Ordonne Duo.

Le repas se passe dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

La table n'est même pas débarrassée qu'Heero traîne Duo dans la chambre pour le remercier de toutes ses attentions.

µµµ

Avec difficultés, épuisé par une nuit d'amour mais complètement rassuré, Maxwell se rend au travail. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à l'avancée de son dossier Barclay.

Il ouvre son portable et envoie un mail à Heero

_Ne va pas croire que je te fuis, mission oblige_

_Je t'aime_

_Duo_

Avec un soupir, il envoie son mail. C'était trop beau, les missions d'éloignements avaient été calmes depuis quinze jours, cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Maxwell sort son sac de voyage de l'armoire de son bureau et s'en va vers l'aéroport.

µµµ

Les missions avaient été bien trop calmes, il fallait bien que le temps se venge. Ils ont juste un moment ensemble et la possibilité d'un câlin avant qu'un des deux doive repartir.

Ce qui arrange Heero, c'est surtout que Trowa part à la même cadence et jamais avec Duo. Il vérifie le planning chaque fois qu'il revient. Maxwell n'est pas resté avec Trowa plus qu'une journée.

Il est bien obligé de vérifier puisque la seule fois où Heero a demandé quand il est revenu si son amant était sorti Barton, il lui a répondu.

-« Oui, Heero, il avait envie de souper avec moi, de discuter. Nous sommes allés au Graffiti. Et on est rentré chacun chez soi. »

Devant le regard triste de Duo et sa réponse, il n'avait plus osé redemander.

µµµ

Yuy a aussi eu une mission de longue haleine avec Barton seulement tout en est resté sur le plan de la mission. Trowa ne voit plus le métis avec le même regard. Il en est encore jaloux, c'est vrai, mais plus pour la même raison. Non ce n'est pas vrai, Heero a une fois de plus ce qu'il veut le plus au monde, seulement il sait aussi que ce n'est pas en éliminant Yuy qui arrivera au cœur de Maxwell. Si briser Heero l'avait excité, maintenant il ne lui fait plus d'effet, le jeu a perdu de son attrait.

Il est même satisfait que Yuy ne débarque plus en lui tendant un préservatif et un lubrifiant, six mois qu'il n'est plus venu. Pourtant il voit bien que le métis n'est pas au mieux de sa forme lors de la dernière mission.

Et cela ne sert à rien de le questionner, de toute façon, il ne dirait rien. Il peut juste espérer que leur couple bat de l'aile et qu'il va bientôt pouvoir consoler Duo, à qui il n'a plus fait l'amour depuis sept mois.

L'amitié qu'il entretient avec Maxwell évolue positivement seulement cela ne satisfait pas Barton, c'est pour cela qu'il a voulu se mettre en ménage avec eux, pour ne pas passer totalement à la trappe.

Trowa a vraiment cru que le natté serait heureux de ne pas se retrouver seul, d'avoir un ami à la maison quand son amant est en mission. Il se serait adapté à l'option Yuy. Son but c'est le châtain maintenant.

Seulement la réaction de Duo l'a intrigué et étonné. Il ne le rejette pas complètement, néanmoins il lui a pourtant bien fait comprendre lors du souper au Graffiti que même pour Heero, il ne reviendrait plus dans son lit, qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme cela.

Un petit sourire apparaît à cette pensée. Duo n'est plus prêt à tout pour rendre Heero heureux. Le métis le regarde septique alors qu'ils sont assis côte à côte dans l'avion qui les ramène à l'aéroport de leur QG.

Le son d'arrivée d'un mail se fait entendre sur le portable du brun. Au sourire radieux qu'il a, cela ne peut que vouloir dire que Duo sera là à l'attendre.

-« Tiens, le CD Rom de la mission, dit Heero en le lui tendant. Pas besoin d'être à deux pour remettre ça à Lady Une. »

Trowa le prend, il n'a pas trop le choix. Yuy n'a pas tort, de toute façon. Si c'est le métis qui s'y rend, le natté partira avec lui. Surtout qu'il lui a bien dit que Heero passerait toujours avant lui.

Dans le hall d'attente, Maxwell est là en pantalon kaki, chemise preventer entrouverte, il est tout sourire quand les deux hommes apparaissent sur le port de déchargement. Heero l'embrasse sans pudeur puis lui prend la main et le tire derrière lui.

Duo regarde Barton, un peu désolé par l'attitude du métis. Son amant ne lui a même pas laissé le temps de lui dire bonjour. Quand Yuy revient de mission avec Collins, Viralit ou un autre, il n'a pas cette attitude de dédain pour son collègue de mission. Ils se disent au revoir, avant qu'un des deux parte vers le QG

Yuy est de plus en plus jaloux et de plus en plus possessif, encore une chance que c'est seulement vis à vis de Trowa, s'il l'avait été complètement et avec tout le monde, Maxwell aurait déjà pété un câble.

µµµ

Il y a une petite semaine qu'Heero est revenu de mission, il est dans son bureau avec Duo, la porte fermée. Ils rédigent tous les deux des dossiers en retard. Il y a longtemps qu'ils n'ont plus eu le même service. Le métis savoure ce moment de pouvoir rester ensemble 24H/24.

Lady Une est dans son bureau quand elle prend une communication téléphonique. Son visage se décompose légèrement. Elle finit par raccrocher et avec un soupir, elle se rend dans le bureau de Mac Quanally pour y demander un dossier puis elle se rend au bureau de Yuy/Maxwell, elle respire un grand coup, puis elle entre dans la pièce prête à livrer un combat seulement elle n'a pas le choix.

-« Collins a une péritonite, un de vous deux doit le remplacer sur sa mission avec Mac Quanally, départ dans 4 heures pour six mois » dit-elle un dossier en main.

-« Je prends ! C'est le dossier en question ? » Dit Duo en tendant la main.

-« Oui » dit-elle ahurie.

Heero n'est pas mieux, il regarde son amant sans comprendre.

-« Mac Quanally est à son bureau ? » Demande le natté.

Il commence déjà à rassembler ce que traine sur son bureau pour le mettre en une pile nette.

-« Oui. » Répond à nouveau Lady Une.

-« Bon, je vais faire un topo avec lui ! » Lâche le châtain.

Il se lève pour se rendre à une armoire, il en sort son sac de voyage de secours et part vers la porte.

-« Je passerai par l'appartement en me rendant à l'aéroport pour prendre le reste. » Précise Maxwell avant de la refermer.

Lady Une n'en revient pas, elle s'attendait à devoir bagarrer pendant au moins une demi-heure pour qu'un des deux parte. Elle s'attendait à ce que pour finir Yuy se dévoue un peu forcé.

-« Vous vous êtes disputé ? » Demande Lady une.

-« Non. » Répond Heero en regardant la porte.

-« Excusez-moi, ça ne me regarde pas en plus ! »

-« Tout ce passe bien, enfin je croyais. Vous permettez ! »

-« Allez-y. »

Le métis se lève et se rend vers le bureau de Mac Quanally. Il frappe sur la porte et entre sans attendre la réponse.

Duo glisse justement son portable dans son sac.

-« On se retrouve à l'aéroport, on finira la mise au point » dit-il à son binôme avant de se tourner vers Heero.

Le regard améthyste n'exprime ni colère, ni dégoût, juste ce qu'il exprime à l'ordinaire quand il regarde son amant.

-« Tu peux m'accompagner ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Hn »

-« Viens, alors. »

Le trajet se fait dans le silence, Heero est résigné en suivant Duo. Alors que Maxwell prépare son sac, Yuy s'est assis sur le lit du côté du natté pour ne pas le gêner. Il finit par dire :

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« De toute façon, un de nous deux n'y aurait pas coupé, j'ai plus de temps pour me préparer. » Sourit le châtain.

Il ajoute une série de boxer et de singlet dans son sac, sans regarder son homme.

-« Duo ! »

-« Je t'aime Heero, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir à nous, sans ta belle gueule devant moi ce sera plus facile. »

-« A ton retour, tu décideras si on reste ensemble ou pas ? » Interroge Yuy

Une boule se fait dans son estomac. Le natté se retourne vers son amant.

-« Non, à mon retour, je saurai ce que je veux, ce que je suis encore capable de tolérer par amour, fais de même Heero. Ce n'est pas une rupture que je veux, mais être plus heureux que malheureux. »

Duo s'avance prend Heero dans ses bras, le sert puis l'embrasse.

-« Je peux t'envoyer des mails ? » Demande d'une petite voix le brun.

-« Mais oui, Ro' » éclate de rire Duo

-« Je me sens si mal ! »

-« C'est pareil pour moi, mais mon malaise dur depuis plus de trois ans Ro'. Je suis à la limite de ce que je peux tolérer. Je ne veux pas commencer à te détester. »

-« Tu aurais dû me le dire. » Réprimande le métis.

-« Tu aurais pu le sentir. Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai toujours su ce qu'il te fallait sans parler. Je me rends compte que tu attends que moi je t'explique ce que j'attends de toi. Quand je reviendrais, on mettra tout à plat. Et si ce que je veux ne te va pas, tu prendras la décision finale. »

Un regard interrogateur se pose sur Maxwell.

-« Qui est d'accepter mes conditions, trouver d'autres arrangements, arrêter tout. »

-« Je ne veux pas te perdre. » Supplie presque Heero.

-« Me perdre, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu peux faire le choix d'arrêter oui, mais je t'ai dans la peau. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de réfléchir pour pouvoir me protéger cette fois. » Explique le natté en caressant la joue du brun.

-« Je te détruis ? »

-« A petit feu. Tu nous détruis. Cette fois, c'est à moi de trouver les solutions et je pars pour pouvoir le faire. »

Duo prend son sac, le met sur son épaule. Il attrape son sac qui ira dans la cabine avec son pc et de quoi tenir le vol de cinq heures pour Pékin.

-« Je t'accompagne ? » Demande le métis.

-« Retourne travailler, elle a déjà été bien tolérante Lady Une, le mariage lui va bien. »

-« Hn »

Heero regarde s'éloigner le taxi qui emmène son homme, un pas de course le fait se retourner.

-« C'était Duo dans le taxi ? »

-« Hn »

-« Il part longtemps ? »

-« Six mois »

-« … »

-« Va à l'aéroport, Trowa. Va lui dire au revoir » dit le métis en reprenant la direction du QG.

µµµ

Juste avant l'embarquement, Barton arrive à l'aéroport. Il a pris également un taxi.

-« Duo ! »

Maxwell et Mac Quanally se retournent en un seul homme.

-« Heero m'a dit que tu partais pour six mois » commence Trowa un peu mal à l'aise.

-« Oui, c'est gentil d'être venu. » Réplique le natté.

Il n'est pas plus à l'aise que le brun-roux, il se serait bien passé de devoir lui dire au-revoir, même s'il peut comprendre que son amant ait voulu faire un geste et montrer qu'il peut aussi ne plus être jaloux.

-« Tu vas me manquer. »

Le natté soutient le regard émeraude avant de répondre.

-« Je croyais avoir réglé ça au Graffiti, l'autre jour ! »

-« Tu vas quand même me manquer et toi ? »

-« Pas plus que n'importe lequel de mes collègues. Tu manœuvres mal Trowa, je crois vraiment que tu me prends pour le pire des demeurés. »

Duo se retourne et part rejoindre son binôme sur cette mission qui l'attend deux pas plus loin.

-« Que Yuy tirait son coup avec Barton, le QG était au courant, mais alors qu'il y a un truc entre toi et lui, ça m'en bouche un coin ! »

-« Merci pour la discrétion, Mac Quanally. Et si je n'étais pas au courant que c'est l'amant de mon homme. »

-« Oups ! »

-« Et c'est de l'histoire ancienne, ça ne sert à rien de l'ébruiter maintenant pour lui et moi ! » Rajoute Duo plus bas.

-« Et Yuy et lui ? Vous faisiez ça à trois parfois ? »

Maxwell s'arrête.

-« Si on parlait de la mission tu veux bien ! »

-« Vraiment désolé, je fais bourde sur bourde. »

µµµ

Heero respecte la décision du natté, c'est pour cela que c'est Maxwell qui envoie le premier mail pour demander des nouvelles de petit couple et des siennes. Il y avait bien eu des échanges de mails pour le travail mais rien de personnel.

Au bout de deux mois, Duo s'inquiète du mutisme de son amant. Il sourit en lisant la réponse du brun.

_Je me retiens d'envoyer des mails journaliers._

_Je les écris mais ne les envoie pas._

_Je veux te laisser réfléchir sans te mettre la pression._

_Petit couple va bien. _

_Je pars en mission, ils vont aller en vacances au QG. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution._

_Je t'aime_

_Heero_

Duo éclate de rire à la lecture du mail. Même si la mission est complexe, elle se déroule correctement et l'éloignement lui fait vraiment du bien. Mac Quanally est facile à vivre.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande le roux.

Il s'approche pour comprendre l'hilarité de son collègue.

-« Les perruches qu'on a vont au QG. Heero doit sûrement partir plus d'une semaine en mission. Trowa doit aussi y être. »

-« Et où ? J'aurai voulu le savoir ça » sourit Steve.

Maxwell écrit rapidement un mail. La réponse arrive tout aussi rapidement.

-« Dans le bureau de Lady Une. Moi, aussi j'aurai voulu voir ça, Heero lui dire, si vous voulez que je parte en mission, vous devez prendre mes perruches. »

-« Oui, mais si tu avais été là pour le voir, il n'aurait pas dû lui dire. »

-« C'est vrai aussi. »

µµµ

De son côté Duo passe beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à sa vie et ses envies. Comme il l'a dit, il a plus facile de le faire sans être près de son amant. La tension est tombée rapidement, il peut plus aisément faire la part des choses.

Sans s'étendre sur le sujet, il a aussi énormément discuté avec Mac Quanally, cerner également comment les gens extérieurs à leur couple le voit.

Petit à petit Duo se rend compte qu'il a été bête, buté, qu'il aurait pu sauver son couple et lui donner une certaine stabilité, il y a au moins six ans.

D'un autre côté les expériences sont faites pour progresser. Sans elles, il n'en serait pas venu à cette conclusion.

Il y a déjà quatre mois de mission et maintenant il sait comment faire mûrir son couple. Si Heero y a aussi réfléchi de son côté, tout pourrait rapidement être nettement mieux, il ne voulait pas dire parfait, ni se bercer d'illusion, un couple se construit à deux. Donc, il ne pouvait pas prendre toutes les décisions finales, quoi qu'il soit arrivé à cette conclusion.

Heero lui a dit au tout début de leur relation, il lui avait fait comprendre par après. Mais jamais Duo ne l'avait vraiment compris comme ça, qu'il devrait aller aussi loin. C'était la seule solution pour sauver son couple et le construire pour de bon sur des bases solides cette fois.

A Suivre…


	2. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur :** Parce qu'elle m'a été demandée et que je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser Heero et Duo dans cette situation où tout le monde se sentait mal à l'aise.

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

* * *

Heero est revenu de mission, il est déjà reparti plusieurs fois sur des plus courtes durées aussi. Il y a quatre mois que son homme n'est plus là. Le manque se fait cruellement sentir. Pour passer le temps, il se rend souvent dans la salle de sport du QG. Il épuise son corps, en porté d'haltères, en séries d'abdominaux.

Trowa le regarde faire depuis dix minutes au moins avant de lui demander de façon détachée.

-« Tu as des nouvelles de Duo ? »

-« Régulièrement »

-« Il va bien ? »

-« Tu n'en as pas ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Je n'ai pas sa nouvelle adresse mail, je lui ai donné la mienne, il n'a pas fait l'échange. Je ne veux pas utiliser celle du travail. »

Heero reste redressé dans sa série de cent-cinquante abdominaux à observer le brun-roux. Sa jalousie est donc mal placée, Duo ne s'est jamais intéressé à Barton. Dire que lui a eu peur de le perdre pour Trowa. Un rien soulagé, il redescend et reprend sa série.

-« Il va bien, je te préviendrai quand il reviendra. J'ai trouvé comment faire souffrir mon corps, je n'aurai plus besoin de tes services. »

-« Tant mieux parce que tu ne m'intéresses plus depuis longtemps. »

Trowa dit cette phrase d'un ton froid comme s'il s'en foutait, seulement il n'en mène pas large, il va devoir monter un autre plan pour continuer à pouvoir approcher Duo et l'attirer à lui.

Barton décide de quitter le chambranle sur lequel il est appuyé afin de partir. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Il n'a pas une ébauche de plan, rien. La carte de l'amitié n'est pas la bonne. Déjà qu'il sait par Collins que lui a des nouvelles de Maxwell, donc il a sa nouvelle adresse mail.

µµµ

Par un beau matin de juin, Heero reçoit un mail.

_Je rentre demain, demande deux jours de congé qu'on puisse rester ensemble et un peu profiter de nous après six mois._

_Je t'aime_

_A demain_

_Duo._

C'est pourtant à deux qu'ils attendent le retour du natté. Un Duo resplendissant sort du quai de déchargement, il est en grande discussion avec Mac Quanally. Il perd son sourire en voyant Barton à côté de Yuy.

-« Merci, Steve, je te revaudrai ça. »

Duo s'arrête devant Heero, le regarde tendrement, avant que son attention ne se reporte sur Trowa une fraction de seconde.

-« Pourquoi est-il là ? »

Le ton du natté est sec, le métis baisse la tête, il se sent directement pris en faute, alors d'une petite voix qui manque d'assurance il répond.

-« Je l'ai prévenu. »

-« Si j'avais voulu qu'il soit là, tu ne crois pas que je t'aurais demandé de le prévenir ou je l'aurai fait moi-même ? »

Le métis n'ose pas affronter le regard de Duo. Dans sa tête, il se dit qu'il vient encore de perdre un point. Il ne sait vraiment plus comment il doit se comporter ou agir pour garder l'affection de son amant. Quand il est trop jaloux, Duo est triste. Quand il se fait violence pour tolérer Barton, Duo est en colère.

Trowa attend en retrait, il est venu uniquement pour interférer dans les retrouvailles de l'ex-01 et 02. Il s'est bien rendu compte qu'il a perdu la bataille quand il a voulu se mettre en ménage avec Heero et Duo. Il l'a perdu certainement bien plus tôt seulement, il n'est pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

Maxwell reporte son attention sur le brun-roux avant de lui dire sèchement.

-« Je croyais qu'on avait tout réglé au Graffiti, Barton. A moins que tu ne cherches une humiliation en public. »

Se tournant vers Heero, il met son index sous le menton de ce dernier et lui relève la tête.

-« On rentre ? »

La voix de Duo est tellement douce par rapport au ton employé pour Trowa qu'il sent l'angoisse qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement s'envoler. Heero a une envie folle d'embrasser son amant, mais il a aussi peur de faire encore un impair.

-« Je ne t'ai pas manqué que je n'ai même pas eu droit à un baiser ? » Finit par demander le châtain.

-« Tu me manques depuis ton départ. » Avoue le brun.

Duo l'attire à lui et commence à l'embrasser tendrement avant de garder un bras autour de la hanche du métis et de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

-« Tes bagages ? » S'inquiète Heero.

-« Mac Quanally s'en occupe, il les déposera à mon appart en rentrant du QG. Tu as eu tes congés ? » S'informe le natté.

-« Hn »

µµµ

La première chose que fait Duo en entrant, c'est d'aller voir « petit couple ».

La deuxième est d'attraper Heero pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier est surpris, il s'attendait à une discussion, pas ce débordement d'affection. Quand les mains longilignes du natté déboutonnent la chemise du brun, c'est naturellement que Yuy veut faire pareil. Maxwell lui enlève les mains de sa chemise blanche.

-« Non, c'est moi qui te fait l'amour. »

Duo avait beaucoup réfléchi au premier moment de son retour. Il sait que s'il veut sauver son couple, dès le début il doit s'imposer, le dominer, c'est la seule issue pour eux deux.

Le métis ouvre des grands yeux, seulement il est trop soucieux de ne pas se mettre le natté à dos, qu'il quitte son appartement qu'il ramène ses bras le long de son corps et attend.

Le châtain espérait cette preuve qu'Heero veuille également sauver leur couple, que lui aussi voulait faire des efforts pour cela.

Yuy lève le visage vers Duo, il lui propose ses lèvres comme un fruit tentant. Maxwell prend le visage à deux mains et reprend son baiser. Rapidement le métis se retrouve en tenue d'Adam au milieu du salon. Alors que Maxwell est encore en pantalon. Au milieu de l'effeuillage, le natté a pris les mains basanées le long du corps du métis pour l'autoriser par ce geste à lui ôter sa chemise.

L'ex-01 se sent rouge de confusion d'être ainsi aux yeux de son amant, son envie bien visible. Il finit par faire un pas vers Duo, passer ses bras autour du cou du natté. Comme Maxwell ne l'arrête pas, il l'embrasse, les mains de l'ex-02 caressent la peau bronzée qui lui a tant manquée.

Ragaillardi, Heero commence à faire reculer son amant pour l'entraîner vers la chambre. Il ne lui a pas fait faire deux pas que Maxwell le décroche de son cou et dans un mouvement Yuy se retrouve couché sur le ventre sur la table à côté de laquelle ils viennent de passer. La main sur sa nuque qui le maintient ainsi se fait caresse. L'action a été rapide, seulement sa virilité s'est encore gonflée de désir, puis il sent tout le corps de Duo se coucher sur lui.

-« Je t'ai dit que je te faisais l'amour, pourquoi veux-tu prendre l'initiative ? »

Sa voix est douce, rauque, la main de Maxwell qui ne le tient pas remonte le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Ce mélange de tendresse, de violence, d'amour fait que le métis est sur le point d'exploser. Pourtant Duo ne lui a pas encore prodigué une seule caresse vraiment appuyée, ni touché à sa virilité.

La préparation est un vrai supplice pour Heero, tout en douceur et lenteur. Quand Maxwell se prépare à le pénétrer, il lui prend ses hanches à pleines mains pour le positionner convenablement. Le natté tire le métis d'un mouvement brusque à lui tout un le pénétrant. Heero crie, halète avant de dire.

-« Recommence »

De nouveau, Yuy sent le poids de son amant venir sur son dos, alors que les deux pouces toujours sur ses hanches font des petits mouvements circulaires.

-« Si je veux. »

Le métis tourne son visage vers son amant, l'amour brille dans l'améthyste. Le froid se refait et Duo commence des mouvements de va et vient tantôt en douceur, tantôt en tirant le corps d'Heero à lui, tout en rentrant en lui. Yuy ne tient pas longtemps, il se répand. Maxwell ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre pied dans la réalité, qu'il change d'angle pour venir frapper sur la prostate du brun et rapidement jouit également, il se laisse retomber sur le dos d'Heero pour récupérer.

Ce dernier se déplace pour pouvoir l'embrasser, il attend que le châtain revienne de sa petite mort, tout en lui caressant le dos. Duo l'avait déjà comblé, mais là, il venait de dépasser tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait découvrir. Il ne voulait pas mettre cela sur le compte du manque. Non, il y avait eu un rapport de force qu'il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux.

Maxwell ouvre les yeux et voit son amant le regarder tendrement. Il l'embrasse, puis se relève, s'extrait de son corps.

-« Viens. » Ordonne-t-il

Il le guide jusqu'à la salle de bain, ils vont ensemble sous la douche, Duo ouvre l'eau, règle la chaleur comme il les prend toujours, à 38° avant de pousser Heero sous le jet pour le laver. Yuy frisonne aux contacts de ses mains sur son corps. Maxwell lui tend le gel douche pour qu'il lui rende la pareille.

Quand ils sont secs, le natté qui a fait attention à ne pas mettre la tête sous l'eau, pour ne pas perdre trop de temps à les sécher, il tire le métis vers le lit. Ce n'est sûrement pas le meilleur endroit pour une discussion, seulement il a envie d'être détendu pour l'avoir et pouvoir profiter un peu de la douceur du brun après six mois d'absence.

Tendrement enlacés, Heero sur la poitrine de Duo, ce dernier se lance.

-« Je veux que tu m'écoutes sans trop m'interrompre. »

-« Hn »

-« Parce qu'avant que tu n'acceptes mes conditions, tu auras ton mot à dire. Si tu acceptes sauf très bonnes raisons, tu ne l'auras beaucoup moins. »

Heero se redresse pour regarder le natté.

-« Je vais t'expliquer mon raisonnement avant que tu acceptes ou pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je dois seulement te dire qu'à trop vouloir te rendre heureux, j'en ai oublié le principal. Si je suis mal dans ma peau, si je suis malheureux, je ne sais pas t'apporter le bonheur et, je finis par te faire souffrir. J'ai besoin d'être stable pour arriver à te rendre heureux, et mais tu dois l'être aussi sinon c'est impossible. »

Maxwell met sa main sur la tête d'Heero pour le recoucher sur lui, il y plus facile de parler sans affronter le regard bleu acier.

-« Donc, j'ai cherché un moyen de te rendre heureux sans que cela ne me rende malheureux. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, analysé notre vie. Et j'avais toutes les données en main pour y arriver avant notre première fois. Seulement, je n'y ai pas fait attention, je ne voulais pas de cette solution. »

Duo sent Heero froncer les sourcils sur son torse, il s'interroge aussi.

-« Tu m'as retendu une perche plusieurs années plus tard, j'ai pris de l'assurance, plus de décision pour nous deux, mais toi, tu n'avais toujours pas ce dont tu as besoin. »

-« Si, je t'ai ! »

-« Oui, mais je ne sais pas te rendre heureux. »

Heero se redresse.

-« Si, tu sais. » Affirme le brun.

-« Oui, mais je ne le faisais pas. Pour des principes idiots, car j'estimais que nous étions égaux, que c'était comme ça qu'on devait être ensemble, sur un pied d'égalité. »

-« Je ne te suis pas. »

-« Recouche-toi. » Ordonne Maxwell.

La main de Duo descend jusqu'au fessier rebondi qu'il caresse pour se calmer et se donner du courage également.

-« Quand Trowa a commencé à faire partie de ta vie, il a juste résolu le problème, maso qui est minime chez toi. Tu n'es pas un maso à forte dose, mais de temps en temps tu aimes car tu as l'impression d'être vivant quand tu souffres. Trowa calmait ça chez toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être fort brutal avec toi pour t'apporter ce baume qui t'excite, je m'en suis rendu compte aujourd'hui. Tu réagis très vite et ça je sais que je peux te le donner, je n'aime pas le faire, je me sens mal quand je l'ai fait, mais si je te câline juste après, ça ne me perturbe moins. »

Pour la troisième fois Heero se redresse pour regarder son amant.

-« J'ai aimé comme tu m'as fait l'amour. J'ai aimé comme tu m'as dominé, j'ai aimé tout ce que tu m'as fait, tout ce que tu m'as donné. »

-« Moi aussi Ro', te sentir vibrer d'une excitation que tu n'as jamais eu m'a apporté encore plus de plaisir. »

-« On recommencera ? »

Duo se noie dans le bleu cobalt. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut l'aimer ! Il ne va pas toujours avoir facile, seulement c'est pour le bien d'Heero, et puis il trouvera sûrement un équilibre dans cette relation qui sera bien moins dure à vivre pour lui que ce qu'il a déjà subi.

Maxwell remonte sa main vers l'épaule pour l'obliger à se recoucher.

-« Avec Trowa, tu cherchais quelqu'un qui te domine, qui te soumette à sa volonté. Ça a marché un temps, parce que Trowa voulait te casser. Il y avait un rapport de force, mais d'un autre côté comme il voulait te dominer pour te détruire, tu ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, tu devais t'imposer. Pourtant ce que je vais te proposer, c'est ce que tu cherchais en Trowa, s'il t'avait aimé, tu m'aurais quitté pour lui, si tu l'avais aimé aussi, même s'il voulait te détruire. Ça j'en suis persuadé. »

Duo sent frissonner Heero dans ses bras, peut-être s'en rend-il compte aussi. Que leur histoire n'a traversé tout cela que parce qu'ils s'aimaient et que Trowa n'était pas tombé amoureux du métis mais bien du natté.

-« Que veux-tu me proposer ? »

-« Tu m'as demandé de te protéger de toi. »

-« Hn »

-« En couple, je prendrai toutes les décisions principales. Pour le détail, on mangera ce que je déciderai, on regardera ce que j'ai décidé. Si j'ai envie de sortir, on le fera, si j'ai envie de rester à la maison, pareil. Ça je peux te le donner sans problème et te soumettre à ma volonté je peux te le donner, si jamais ce que je veux t'es insupportable, il y a toujours moyen de discuter, mais la décision finale restera la mienne.»

-« Je devrai t'obéir même au travail ? »

-« Dans le privé seulement, même si on est en rue et pas en mission, oui je prendrais les décisions. »

Heero se mord la lèvre.

-« Si j'accepte et que je te désobéis ou que je ne veux pas t'obéir, tu vas me punir ? » S'informe Yuy les yeux légèrement brillants.

-« Ro', si tu penses à fessées et autres sévices physiques ! Non, parce que je t'aime et que ça devient incompatible avec ce que je suis en amour, et que punition n'est pas plaisir. Je ne veux pas être violent avec toi, ça me donnerai l'impression de te battre et ça je ne peux pas, mais il y aura des sanctions. »

-« Comme ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, dormir sur le canapé. »

Heero se redresse.

-« Dormir sur le canapé, pourquoi tu n'irais pas dormir chez toi ! » S'exclame le métis.

-« Parce que j'emménage demain ici, c'est la deuxième chose qu'on fera demain. »

-« La première ? » Demande le brun.

-« Virer Trowa de ta vie. »

Le métis sourit.

-« C'est fait, il y a deux mois. »

-« Ça je m'en fous, tu le vires devant moi. Qu'il sache que je suis au courant ! »

-« Et toi tu le vires quand ? »

-« C'est fait, à la soirée Graffiti ! »

-« Il y a plus d'un an ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Oui, m'intéresse pas ce type. Avec lui comme ton amant, puisqu'il est amoureux de moi, je pouvais décider si oui ou non, il couchait avec toi. »

-« Je peux réfléchir ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Jusque demain matin. »

-« Si j'accepte, je ne pourrais plus te faire l'amour ? » Se tracasse le brun.

-« Si quand je te le demanderai ou si tu me le demandes avant et que je suis d'accord. »

-« Si je n'accepte pas ? »

-« On essayera de trouver un équilibre, mais pour moi, c'est la seule solution. J'en ai pas trouvé d'autre. »

-« Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir besoin de ça. Mais c'est vrai que quand tu prends des initiatives j'aime énormément. » Avoue Heero en se collant encore plus à son homme.

Après un moment de silence Yuy demande.

-« Je ne peux pas avoir une semaine test ? »

-« Non, Heero, je ne vais pas te demander d'aller marcher nu dans la rue. Je ne vais pas te demander de baiser avec d'autres mecs et encore moins avec ce qui s'est passé avec Trowa. Ro', je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas, je préférai ne pas devoir assumer ce rôle de dominant, parce que pour moi en amour on est égal, mais je te veux heureux, bien dans ta peau. »

-« Mais tu ne seras pas heureux, toi ? » Réalise le brun.

-« Si Heero, bien plus que de devoir te partager. Je vais trouver mon équilibre dans cette relation, en sachant que tu n'as plus besoin de personne, que je vais savoir calmer tes frustrations.»

Le métis se cale, les courbes de son corps suivent celles du natté, il est bien pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'a dit son amant. La lampe de chevet est restée allumée.

Au bout d'une heure.

-« Duo ! »

-« Hm ! »

Heero sourit, le natté s'est endormi. Il est si beau comme cela. Si serein, il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu aussi détendu. Et lui est toujours avec son dilemme. Est-ce que Duo a raison, qu'en amour, il a besoin d'être dominé ? D'un autre côté, tous ses amants avant Maxwell étaient des armoires à glaces, un peu violent, mais pas une fois, il n'avait vraiment imposé ce qu'on lui faisait, il subissait et il aimait ça.

Il avait viré ces hommes de sa vie parce qu'il manquait un petit truc. Avant que le châtain ne lui fasse découvrir quoi.

Duo lui a appris l'amour, la tendresse, ressentir la peur. Il avait vraiment eu peur de perdre son binôme, celui qui le connaissait si bien, qui voit quand il ne va pas bien, celui qui sait quand il va mieux.

Là, il est soulagé, ils s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre. Ils vont apprendre à vivre ensemble, quand quelque chose n'ira pas, Duo ne quittera pas la pièce en claquant la porte pour aller dans son appartement. Et pourquoi se sont-ils disputés depuis qu'ils se connaissent d'abord ?

Parce qu'il voulait imposer quelque chose à Duo et que celui-ci en souffrait. Les rares fois où ils se sont disputés, c'est à cause de Trowa ou parce que lui était jaloux. Duo ne veut que son bonheur, il l'a dit. Il veut pouvoir le combler complètement et tout seul. Pourquoi cette fois, Duo se tromperait sur ce qu'il voulait, il ne se rappelle pas une fois qu'une décision que Duo aie prise n'aie pas été juste.

Il allait tenter l'expérience, si vraiment cela n'allait pas, il ne resterait qu'une solution se quitter. Seulement alors, ils n'auront pas de regrets, ils auront vraiment tout essayé.

Maintenant que la décision est prise, Heero s'endort rapidement.

µµµ

Au matin, ce qui le sort du sommeil, c'est un léger cliquetis, un léger mouvement. Il ouvre un œil pour voir Duo déposer son Gsm (portable) sur la table de nuit.

-« Je t'ai réveillé ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Hn, il est quelle heure ? »

-« Un peu plus de 9 heures, quelle décision ? »

-« Qui te dit que j'en ai pris une ? »

-« Tu ne te serais pas endormi. » Répond Duo en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Yuy sourit, cette réponse lui enlève un des derniers doutes qui lui restait, Maxwell le connaît trop bien pour se tromper, cela renforce sa décision.

-« J'accepte. »

-« Bien. »

A Suivre…


	3. Nouvelle relation

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Nouvelle relation**

* * *

Duo prend de sa main libre le bout de la couette et la fait voler.

-« Debout, on a une longue journée. »

Yuy frissonne à cause de la rapidité de l'action.

-« Programme : déjeuner, s'habiller, aller chez Trowa, faire mon déménagement, en faisant d'abord de la place chez toi. Nous n'allons jamais arriver à mettre mes affaires dans ton appartement si on garde tout. On soupera en ville. »

-« Ce sera comme ça ? Tu feras le programme de la journée ! »

-« Oui, quand il ne sera pas établi une semaine à l'avance dans les grandes lignes. On ne sait pas tout prévoir, et puis ça ôte du piquant de la vie. »

Le métis se mord la lèvre.

-« C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Allez debout que je puisse me lever. » Insiste le châtain.

Heero s'y plie, cela lui fait un peu bizarre de savoir qu'aujourd'hui, il n'aura aucune vraie décision à prendre. Il a l'impression d'avancer vers l'inconnu en ayant quand même des éléments pour s'orienter.

Le programme est suivi à la lettre, Heero s'habille pendant que Duo en boxer passe chez lui pour s'habiller et récupérer ses deux sacs de voyage, déjà des histoires qu'il n'aura pas à déménager.

Quand ils sont prêts tous les deux, ils vont vers l'appartement de Trowa.

Barton ouvre la porte et s'efface pour les laisser entrer. Maxwell pousse légèrement Heero vers le brun-roux.

-« Voilà, Duo ne me croit pas quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus de toi dans ma vie, alors je te le redis. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi dans ma vie, et je ne viendrais plus te voir. »

Yuy se tourne un peu vers le natté pour voir s'il est satisfait, le châtain lui passe une main autour de la taille avant de regarder Barton.

-« Et c'est pareil pour moi, même en amitié. Juste le travail et encore si je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

Duo marque un point quand il voit Barton se décomposer.

-« Viens, on va faire de la place chez toi pour mettre mes affaires. » Susurre Maxwell.

Heero passe son bras autour de la taille de son amant et lui emboîte le pas sans plus un regard pour l'ex-03. Ils restent enlacés jusqu'à l'appartement de Yuy au bout du couloir.

-« Range la cuisine, je trie ta garde-robe. »

Le métis s'arrête une fraction de seconde, puis obtempère. Il n'a pas trop le choix. Il n'a pas envie non plus de savoir quel genre de sanction Duo pourrait inventer. Il a accepté quelque chose, il doit s'y plier.

Le natté a déjà rangé les tenues de Preventer du métis sur des cintres. Cela prendra moins de place en mettant une délimitation avec le porte-ceinture, il pourra mettre aussi les siennes dans la même armoire.

Après il s'attaque aux pulls, il en a déjà éliminé plusieurs, surtout un qu'il a horreur, un brun-rouille avec des jacquards noirs et verts qui fait très british. Il a jeté également des pantalons élimés. Il sourit en trouvant un marcel vert et un cycliste noir caché au fond de l'armoire, il le remet puis les pulls qu'il garde.

Le tri avance, Maxwell regarde sa montre, fronce les sourcils.

-« Heero ! »

-« Hn »

Le son ne vient pas de la cuisine.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« De la place pour tes affaires dans la salle de bain. »

-« Amène-moi un sac poubelle, s'il te plait »

Heero veut lui répondre d'y aller lui-même.

-« Je finis et je te l'amène. » Préfère-t-il dire.

-« Maintenant ! » Ordonne le natté.

-« J'ai presque fini. »

Duo soupire, c'était trop beau, il doit se montrer plus ferme. Il se redresse pour aller le trouver quand Heero arrive avec le sac.

-« J'avais plus que deux choses à déplacer. » Dit-il comme excuse.

-« Tu veux bien mettre les vêtements par terre dans le sac. »

-« C'est ce que tu jettes ? » Demande le métis.

-« On les mettra dans un bulle, je vais devoir faire du tri dans les miens aussi. » Rassure le châtain.

Yuy regarde son pull qu'il adore, le voyant faire Duo lui demande en penchant la tête.

-« Tu y tiens pour une raison sentimentale ? »

-« Hn ? »

-« Il y a un souvenir attaché dessus, c'est quelqu'un de spécial qui te l'a donné ? »

-« Non ! »

-« J'ai horreur de te voir dedans. Il ne te met pas en valeur, c'est pour ça que j'aimerai le jeter. »

Avec un soupir, le métis le met dans le sac et met les autres affaires avec lui.

-« Range le tiroir à sous-vêtements, tu ne gardes que les boxers. Te voir circuler en slip kangourou c'est un 'tue l'amour'. »

Le brun ouvre de grands yeux, il en met depuis toujours. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de six boxers, offerts par Duo, il n'avait pas compris le message, là, c'est clair.

-« Viens, on va chez moi. » Dit Maxwell quand il a fini le tri des t-shirts.

La moitié de ceux du métis sont passés à la trappe. Le natté se demande pourquoi il garde autant de vêtements qui sont trop petits ou abîmés. Heero est toujours habillé de la même façon, alors que Duo a trouvé des trésors dans ses armoires.

Encore une chance que le mobilier est au Preventer pour les trois-quarts. A part les objets et les vêtements presque tout va rester dans l'appartement du châtain.

Arrivé chez lui, Duo commence par trier ses affaires par les vêtements. Dans une manne, il met ce qu'il garde. Dans un sac ce qu'il jette. Maxwell a envoyé Heero vider la salle de bain et tout mettre dans un carton, il trierait en remettant en place, même s'il est persuadé de ne pas avoir trop de choses à jeter ou périmée.

Quand il revient près de son amant, après avoir déposé la caisse dans sa salle de bain, Heero voit dans la manne un pantalon en cuir noir et il le sort.

-« Je n'aime pas te voir dedans, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu pars draguer, que tu te cherches quelqu'un d'autre ! »

-« Et même pour toi ? » Demande le natté, la tête dans son armoire.

-« Trop de mauvais souvenir, trop de mec qui te court après. »

-« Jette-le, alors. » Autorise le châtain en regardant son petit ami.

Un magnifique sourire apparaît chez Yuy.

-« Viens ici ! »

Le tirant à lui, Duo l'embrasse avec passion.

µµµ

Ils travaillent d'arrache pieds, si bien qu'au moment du souper, tout est en place, deux, trois fois Heero dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'énerver quand Maxwell s'est débarrassé de certains objets ou qu'il a bougé de choses qui lui tenait cœur, qu'il avait toujours connu à cette place-là.

Néanmoins il devra s'y faire, Duo a tendance à changer constamment ses affaires de place. Yuy a pu le constater quand il se rendait chez le châtain. S'ils vivent ensemble, chacun va devoir s'adapter aux petits défauts de l'autre.

Au restaurant, malgré que le serveur lui ait donné un menu, c'est le natté qui a passé la commande pour lui, il a choisi en fonction de ses goûts, c'est sûr, seulement la nouveauté au menu qui le tentait énormément, lui est passée sous le nez car il n'a pas osé faire la demande alors qu'ils sont en public.

Le métis sait déjà que son amant est réceptif à ses souhaits quand ils ne sont qu'eux deux. Alors il lui glissera à l'oreille qu'une prochaine fois, il aimerait manger cette spécialité indienne. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas trop envie de tester les limites du nouveau contrat qui le lie à Duo, il n'a pas encore non plus réussi à voir ce qu'il peut demander et dire sans vexer son amant. Cette situation est toute nouvelle pour lui.

µµµ

Le lendemain, en revenant du travail, une autre surprise l'attend. Un tableau effaçable avec les jours de la semaine comme ils en ont parfois pour leurs horaires chez les Preventer. Dedans, Duo a inscrit les corvées qu'Heero doit faire cette journée, là. Maxwell passe les bras autour de la taille du métis et le tire vers lui.

-« Je t'explique ? » Demande-t-il tendrement.

-« Cela va rester là ? »S'inquiète le brun.

-« Non, c'est juste pour t'expliquer ce qui te revient dans le ménage, ce qui est à ta charge. »

-« Et ce que toi tu vas faire dans le ménage ? » Interroge le métis ne voyant que son nom.

-« Je ferai ma part, je ne vais pas te transformer en esclave. Je gère mon horaire seul Ro' »

-« Explique-moi ? » Dit Heero en soupirant doucement.

-« Tu fais comme tu veux mais ce qui est à ta charge doit être fait avant le souper. Je t'ai mis ce que tu devais faire, en fonction de tes goûts et de mes goûts aussi. J'avoue que je n'aime pas cuisiner et que je l'ai mis pour toi, mais je m'occupe du linge, de tout ce qui est repassage et rangement dans les armoires, je sais que tu n'aimes pas le faire. »

-« Comment vas-tu surveiller si c'est fait quand tu feras l'après-midi ? » Demande Heero en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas ton problème ça. Ça doit être fait si tu ne veux pas de sanction. »

-« Il n'y a pas besoin de laver si souvent, je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

-« On va vivre à deux constamment. »

-« Tu vas me faire un tableau pareil quand tu pars en mission ? » Questionne Yuy.

Il aime savoir où il va, il n'a jamais aimé l'inconnu.

-« L'appartement devra être impeccable quand je rentre, c'est tout. Tu es adulte, tu es capable de te gérer seul. »

-« Alors pourquoi ? »

Duo l'embrasse dans le cou, il sent Heero frissonner de plaisir sous ses lèvres.

-« Parce que c'est comme ça, Heero quand je suis là, tu obéis sans réfléchir, c'est tout. Tu as toujours fait ça, depuis petit, quelqu'un te dictait tes actes. Je ne fais que le reproduire et je le fais pour ton bien. »

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est de ça que j'ai besoin, Duo. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose pour l'instant. »

-« Il te manque quoi ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Si je savais, tu crois qu'on en parlerait ! » Dit Heero un ton un rien plus sec.

Le natté le lâche de suite et s'en va le laissant seul dans la cuisine.

-« Ne fuis pas la discussion ! » Lâche Heero en lui suivant.

Son ton est de plus en plus agressif.

-« Discuter, ce n'est pas crier, ni s'imposer par la force. Tu peux me faire part de tes revendications, mais la décision finale m'appartient. »

Le natté s'assied dans le divan, prend un livre et commence à le lire.

µµµ

Au bout de cinq minutes où Yuy est resté debout devant lui sans plus rien dire. Il finit par craquer et lui dire d'une voix calme.

-« Ne m'ignore pas Duo ! Ne fais pas comme si je n'existais pas. Trouve une autre sanction, mais pas ça ! »

Heero s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du natté, ce dernier le regarde enfin.

-« Tu as tellement besoin que je te punisse ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu m'ignores, gueule-moi dessus, immobilise-moi, si tu crois que je mérite une punition parce que je te désobéis ou que je te suis irrespectueux, que je veux m'imposer à toi, mais ne m'ignore pas. Je ne supporte pas ça, surtout de toi. J'ai l'impression de mourir à tes yeux. »

Duo dépose son livre, déplie ses jambes, ouvre les bras et le tire à lui pour le rassurer, Heero cherche à l'embrasser, Maxwell esquive.

-« Tu crois que tu mérites une récompense en plus ! »

Yuy repose sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Il est si bien dans la chaleur de ses bras. Duo l'embrasse sur les cheveux, il soupire, il a envie qu'Heero lui fasse l'amour, seulement ce n'est pas le moment. Il est en manque de son homme, oui il lui a fait l'amour, il a pris son pied, seulement les mains de Yuy sur lui lui manquent, lui être soumis lui aussi il en a besoin. Ce ne sera pas encore pour ce soir, pas avec ce qui vient de se passer.

Heero aussi dans la chaleur des bras rassurants réfléchit à ce qui peut bien lui manquer. Pourquoi ressent-il ce sentiment de frustration ? Parce que ce qu'il vit pour l'instant lui plaît. Duo a raison, il a besoin de limites, et que quelqu'un lui donne ces limites avec amour, surtout dans le privé.

Seulement, sexuellement il lui manque quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'a pas eu depuis longtemps, qu'il n'a pas pu donner. C'est plutôt cela, donner, il a reçu beaucoup d'amour, mais il n'a pas pu en donner, il n'a pas pu rendre tout ce que son amant lui a donné, et il se sent en déséquilibre vis à vis de lui, et il ne supporte pas cela. Surtout qu'il sait que Duo aime plus recevoir que donner.

-« Je crois savoir ce qui me manque ? » Dit-il doucement.

-« Ah ! Et c'est quoi ? »

-« Te faire crier de plaisir, te faire l'amour, posséder ton corps. »

-« On y reviendra Heero, ne va pas croire que ça ne me manque pas non plus. »

Le métis s'extrait des bras du natté, il sait qu'il est presque l'heure de faire à manger, il regarde le tableau du menu sur la porte du frigo. Tout en faisant à manger, son esprit vagabonde sur les soirées qu'ils ont déjà passées auparavant. Maxwell ne lui a pas parlé de cela lors de la mise en route de leur nouvelle vie.

-« Duo ! Je peux inviter des gens à souper ou pour une soirée ! »

-« Aujourd'hui ? »

-« Non, je peux ? »

-« Si tu me demandes avant et que tu me dis qui ? Pourquoi pas ! »

Le métis s'active pour faire le repas. Les courses Maxwell les ont faites et rangées suivant le menu de la semaine préparé sur le frigo. C'est le châtain qui a aussi la charge des courses pour la maison, Yuy ne les a pas vues dans ses charges pour l'entretien de l'appartement.

Heero sourit en voyant pendre à côté du frigo un bloc note pour inscrire ce qu'il faut racheter, il pourra toujours inscrire ce qu'il manque ou lui fait envie et Duo décidera s'il l'achète ou non.

µµµ

Le lendemain, le natté revient avec un papier de la banque pour qu'il lui signe une procuration afin d'avoir accès au compte de son compagnon. Heero ouvre des yeux exorbités devant la demande.

-« Je vais te verser les trois-quarts de mon salaire tous les mois, et tu gères le tout, mais je tiens à garder un peu de liberté financière, si j'ai envie de te faire un cadeau. » Dit Yuy en réponse.

Maxwell réfléchit un moment avant d'accepter la proposition. Tout compte fait, ce qu'il a lu sur certains sites lors de ses recherches doit être adapté à leur cas, tout n'est pas faisable pour leur couple, déjà qu'ils partent régulièrement en mission et qu'ils ne vivront pas éternellement ensemble, il ne sera pas tout le temps là pour faire les courses non plus.

-« Je n'ai pas encore regardé tout pour les charges, et comment gérer l'ensemble de nos factures, on en reparlera un peu plus tard, de ce que tu dois me verser, je ne veux pas me priver du plaisir de recevoir des petits cadeaux de temps en temps. » Avoue Duo en attirant Heero à lui pour l'embrasser, tout en lui caressant la joue de la main.

µµµ

Maxwell attend encore deux, trois jours et, comme il n'y a plus eu d'esclandre de la part du métis, un soir, alors qu'ils sont au lit et qu'il a excité Heero en le couvrant de baiser, il lui susurre dans l'oreille.

-« Fais-moi l'amour, je te laisse les rênes de nos plaisirs pour cette nuit. »

Yuy renverse le châtain sur le lit et commence à le caresser, à l'embrasser. Rapidement Maxwell monte au septième ciel, entraînant son amant avec lui. Le métis était réellement en manque de son amant, si bien que le natté dénatté par les sports nocturne sait à peine quel horaire il fait le lendemain et c'est avec des petits yeux qu'il arrive au travail.

C'est un métis rayonnant qui le rejoint fin de matinée.

-« Ton souper est dans le frigo, tu n'auras qu'à le réchauffer. »

Heero l'embrasse et part vers le bureau de Lady Une, car elle l'a fait demander avec un mot sur son bureau.

Pourtant s'est déprimé qu'il en sort.

-« Je pars en mission, trois mois d'instructeur à Tokyo sur la nouvelle base. On vient juste de trouver l'équilibre. »

-« Et c'est rare qu'on ait quinze jours ensemble. » Rappelle le châtain.

-« J'ai essayé d'y échapper. »

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais tu vas me manquer. Ça va me faire bizarre de rester dans ton appartement sans toi. »

-« Notre appartement. »

Le départ de Yuy est prévu pour le lendemain. Cela n'a jamais autant pesé au métis, quand il rentre au soir de leur journée de travail, le sujet est toujours d'actualité, Duo continue d'essayer de rassurer son amant.

-« Il y a des années que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien. » Soupire le brun.

Ils sont au lit et discutent sans arriver à éteindre la lumière.

-« Dis-toi qu'on a trouvé, que ça ne peut que rester comme ça. »

-« Duo ! Fais-moi l'amour comme quand tu es revenu de ta mission chinoise. »

Le natté enlève la couette, le temps de tirer le métis jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ce dernier se sentait en forme rien qu'à l'idée.

A Suivre…


	4. Le bonheur se construit au jour le jour

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Le bonheur se construit au jour le jour.**

* * *

Malgré les multiples mails, la séparation est insoutenable pour les deux preventers. Ce n'est pas une mission à haut risque, seulement elle est contraignante par la longueur. Les deux jeunes gens viennent juste de trouver un équilibre, tous les deux ont peur aussi de ne pas arriver à réinstaller les habitudes qui ont prises pendant ses quinze jours.

Duo a peur de devoir tout recommencer au début et devoir se priver des caresses de son amant.

Heero a peur de ne plus avoir un amant aussi dominant au moment de l'acte. Il veut bien laisser instaurer ce système, s'il a ses compensations sexuelles, la séparation peut aussi avoir cette répercussion.

« Quoi que c'est la séparation qui avait créé la situation » pense d'un coup le métis.

Non pas la séparation, le fait que Duo veuille être heureux, et combler personnellement son amant. Cette idée en tête, les craintes du jeune homme diminuent d'elle-même, Duo, ne perdra jamais ce qu'il avait acquis si durement.

µµµ

Il y a un mois qu'Heero est parti quand Trowa vient frapper à la porte de l'appartement.

-« Je venais voir si tu voulais un peu de compagnie. »

Duo reste la bouche ouverte devant l'audace de Barton.

-« J'ai été clair, je crois ! » Gronde Maxwell quand il se ressaisi.

-« On n'avait pas parlé de même plus d'amitié au « Graffiti ». Tu as toujours eu cette relation avec moi dans le dos de Yuy. »

-« Barton, je t'ai manipulé. Si je voulais avoir une emprise sur toi, il fallait que je joue la carte de l'amitié. Ce que je t'ai dit avec Heero est l'entière vérité. Si mon bonheur t'est insoutenable, il y a d'autres casernes. »

Et Maxwell referme la porte au nez du brun-roux.

µµµ

Le natté demande également pour partir en mission, le temps lui semblant moins long à s'activer qu'à rester à Sank. Lady Une accepte sans problème, elle propose même à Duo de reprendre « petit couple » dans son bureau, puisqu'il doit partir un mois. Le général a bien changé avec les années.

µµµ

A son retour, trois mois plus tard, Heero regarde l'appartement, l'effet Maxwell a agi, même certains meubles ont changé de place.

-« J'ai fait soft, je ne voulais pas que tu n'aies pas l'impression de rentrer chez toi. »

-« Chez nous » dit Yuy en s'appuyant sur le torse de son amant.

-« Tu as l'air fatigué ? »

-« Je suis lessivé. »Avoue le brun.

-« Tu veux prendre un bain ? »

-« Hn »

-« Va le faire couler, je vide ton sac pendant ce temps-là »

-« Tu ne veux pas le prendre avec moi ? » Supplie presque le métis.

Son homme lui a tellement manqué. Il n'a pas envie de le quitter déjà.

-« Si on va faire comme ça. Je vais réfléchir à ce qu'on va manger en trempant. Je ne vais pas te faire cuisiner en plus » lui dit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-« Hn »

Duo se glisse dans l'eau chaude, Heero vient se mettre devant lui, la tiédeur de l'eau ainsi que la promiscuité de son amant, le fait qu'il se sente en sécurité. Yuy ne tarde pas à s'endormir.

Maxwell qui avait rêvé des joies des retrouvailles, se retrouve avec une marmotte qui ne bouge même plus quand il lui met un peu d'eau sur le visage pour le réveiller. Il voudrait pouvoir le sortir du bain et qu'il puisse finir sa nuit dans des draps chauds plutôt que dans cette baignoire où l'eau commençait à refroidir.

Un peu résigné par le manque de réaction du métis, Duo décide de le sortir lui-même afin de le mettre au lit. Maxwell pousse le jeune homme pour pouvoir sortir de l'eau le premier et avoir plus facile pour le sortir de là, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a une réaction, Heero ouvre les yeux.

-« Je suis désolé. » S'excuse-t-il directement.

-« Je te sèche et je te mets au lit, interdiction d'en sortir avant demain. » Sourit Maxwell en lui déposant un baiser sur le nez.

Heero baille à se décrocher la mâchoire alors que le natté arrive à la fin de sa phrase. Le brun obtempère sans rechigner.

-« Allez, mets-toi là sur ce côté. »

-« C'est ta place ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Je sais, mais je veux pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras cette nuit, tu dors toujours tourné vers moi. » Lui sourit le natté.

-« Hn »

Devant la moue un peu déconfite du métis, Duo ajoute.

-« On se rattrapera demain, ça ne me pose pas de problème, ça m'est déjà arrivé au retour de mission. »

A peine couché Heero repart dans les bras de Morphée. Duo se réchauffe une pizza et la mange, dans le salon, devant la TV, avant de venir se caler contre le corps chaud de Yuy.

µµµ

Quand le natté ouvre les yeux au matin, il sent la main de son amant jouer avec la sienne qu'il avait placée sur le ventre du métis.

-« J'aime tes doigts. » Dit le métis quand il entend un changement dans la respiration.

-« Tu n'aimes que mes doigts ? » Taquine le châtain.

-« J'aime tout en toi. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Je supporte de moins en moins de me séparer de toi. »

-« Pourtant, on en a encore pour plusieurs années à partir ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme aujourd'hui ? »

Duo sourit, Heero est resté dans les mêmes dispositions qu'au moment de son départ.

-« Je travaille cette après-midi. Toi, tu as ta lessive à faire et me faire à souper. Je t'ai mis la liste des courses sur le frigo ainsi que le menu de la semaine. Je t'ai mis aussi le pourcentage de ton salaire que tu devrais me verser pour que je puisse gérer tous les frais de l'appartement. Pour les courses, je t'ai mis l'argent qu'il te faudra pour tout ce qui manque. »

-« Hn »

-« Dans le programme, je rajouterais bien que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour ce matin, et que j'aimerai que tu me le fasses ce soir. »

-« Ton programme me plaît. »

-« Tant mieux, il est taillé sur mesure. »

µµµ

Tout en faisant son linge, Heero pense que Duo a toujours mieux su que lui ce qu'il lui fallait pour son équilibre

Pendant les trois mois de sa mission, Yuy a fait des recherches, pour savoir ce que voulait instaurer vraiment le natté, il sait déjà qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire tout ce qu'il a vu et lu. Il ne veut pas devenir complètement dominé par son amant, même si cette position en amour lui convient bien mieux.

Le métis avait visité des sites et des forums pour voir à quoi s'en tenir, puisque Duo l'avait sûrement fait aussi, ce qu'il lui donnait n'était pas de la science infuse, il le sait bien, c'est trop différent de ce qu'est son amant normalement. On ne pouvait pas dire que Duo le soumettait en l'humiliant. Il avait lu qu'il y avait des gens qui promenaient leur conjoint en laisse dans la rue. Duo a juste pris l'habitude de passer son bras autour de sa taille pour marquer son appartenance et il aimait ça.

Il avait lu aussi l'histoire de cette femme transformée en esclave, qui en tenue de soubrette devait entretenir tout dans la maison, son mari pourtant au chômage, ne levait pas le petit doigt, il jetait même ses cendres de cigarette par terre quand elle finissait de laver pour l'obliger à recommencer. Et pouvoir abuser d'elle quand une posture qu'elle devait prendre et qui était trop provocante à son goût. Duo faisait sa part, l'appartement était impeccable quand il est revenu, pourtant il sait Duo moins méticuleux que lui.

Sur un autre forum, il y avait un homme qui devait manger comme sa femme pourtant, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts alimentaires et cet homme se plaignait car il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait exprès de ne jamais faire des choses que lui aimait. Maxwell respectait ses goûts. Il n'avait pas envie de le défier car il avait accepté la soumission, ce n'était pas pour se rebeller sans raisons. Tant que Duo resterait ouvert, mais en se montrant intransigeant comme pour l'instant ça ne lui poserait pas de gros problèmes.

Maxwell adaptait ce qu'il avait vu à leur cas et pour cela il lui en était reconnaissant, il le voyait encore plus, il ne voulait que son bonheur. Il avait lu aussi qu'un type avait dû avoir cinq partenaires sur une nuit pendant que son maître se délectait du tableau. Cela ne lui arrivera jamais, Duo est bien trop jaloux. Heero se mord la lèvre en pensant à cette situation, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dû le faire souffrir en lui imposant Trowa ? Une ombre obscurcit son regard, il se rachèterait de toutes ses erreurs passées. Il aimait trop le natté, il lui avait déjà fait trop de mal en se cherchant.

µµµ

Maintenant que la machine est en route, Heero va pouvoir faire les courses. Duo lui a mis l'argent ainsi que la liste des courses, comme il lui avait dit. Il regarde aussi la somme qu'il devra verser sur le compte bancaire de Maxwell pour les frais de l'appartement et de leur entretient. En faisant un rapide calcul, il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas abusé, Duo assumera une partie des frais. S'il n'a pas assez avec l'argent que lui a donné le natté, il payera avec sa carte bancaire. Il ne va pas non plus commencer à compter tout au centime près. En tout cas, il préférait cette solution que la procuration dont il était question au début.

Ce qui le fait sourire, c'est la petite note, le reste de l'argent devra être sur la commode avec le ticket de caisse. Autant il était libre en mission, qu'il ne devait pas justifier ses dépenses, maintenant cela va être l'inverse. Il se demande comment Duo va gérer ses propres missions. Il verra en temps voulu, mais ce n'était pas son problème et cela le fait sourire, ça le satisfaisait en même temps. Au moins il ne doit pas se tracasser pour des bêtises.

Heero part d'un bon pas afin de faire les courses, il aime encore bien pouvoir les faire quand il a le temps, et cela Duo le sait, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il ne les a pas faites, pour lui permettre de les faire.

Il les range rapidement et fait le souper, il n'aura plus qu'à le réchauffer. Maintenant, il a envie d'aller chercher son homme au travail, il y a trop longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu.

Le natté est ravi de le voir arriver dans son bureau. Il clôture sa journée et passe son bras autour de la taille du métis pour rentrer enlacer vers l'appartement. Dans les couloirs, ils croisent Trowa qui les regarde passer en secouant la tête.

Les deux jeunes gens décident de revenir en passant par le centre-ville et faire un peu de lèche vitrine. Duo s'arrête devant une devanture d'une pâtisserie et regarde le choix qu'il y a, alors que Heero se met à regarder un passant, une armoire à glace, il est sûr de le connaître, cela doit être un de ses ex. Deux doigts sur son menton lui fait lâcher l'individu du regard. Deux améthystes presque noires de rage le sondent.

-« Je crois que c'est un de mes ex » justifie-t-il.

De suite la tendresse est revenue dans ses yeux. Maintenant que Duo peut se montrer tel qu'il est. Il voit clairement la jalousie dans ses actes.

µµµ

Le métis a prévu le repas pour 21h30, ils soupent ensemble, tout en discutant de tout et de n'importe quoi.

-« Tu n'as pas fait le menu pour samedi ? »

-« On ira au restaurant. » Prévient déjà Duo en savourant le bon plat qu'a préparé son amant.

-« On ira au restaurant indien ? »

Yuy a fait part à Maxwell de son envie de goûter à la nouveauté qui lui était passé sous le nez au moment de l'emménagement de Duo, il y a déjà de cela quatre bons mois.

-« Peut-être si j'ai envie de manger indien. »

Un peut-être du natté c'est presque synonyme de « oui » pour le métis. Cela lui fait chaud au cœur.

Samedi seulement, Maxwell a invité plusieurs collègues à la dernière minute, cela a fini en souper Pizza commandée, le tout bien arrosé de bière. Même si c'est Heero qui a fait le gros du service, Duo n'est pas resté inactif. C'était aussi la première fois qu'ils reçoivent depuis qu'ils vivent ensemble. Yuy vit bien le nouveau système instauré par le natté, même s'il se demande souvent comment réagirait ses collègues s'ils savaient ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas.

D'un autre côté, il est heureux de comment tout se déroule, Duo est possessif, seulement cela peut passer pour une attitude d'homme amoureux. Jamais le natté n'a utilisé un ordre, mais toujours des demandes polies.

Dimanche, Maxwell est barbouillé et surtout il n'a pas envie de sortir.

-« On ira au restau lundi soir, promis. » Dit Duo en ramassant les cadavres de bière.

Il tient à aider Heero à remettre l'appartement en état.

-« Indien ? » Redemande Yuy.

Le regard améthyste se fixe dans le cobalt, seulement cette fois il ne répond pas.

Lundi soir, ils se préparent pour sortir, Yuy a fait le matin, Maxwell la journée. Quand le couple passe devant le restaurant indien, le métis s'étonne qu'ils n'y entrent pas.

-« On se promène pour s'ouvrir l'appétit ? » Questionne le brun.

-« Non. »

Heero s'étonne de sentir le natté plus tendu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-« J'avais envie de manger indien. » Insiste Heero pour comprendre le fond du problème.

-« J'avais compris. » Lâche d'un ton plus sec Duo.

-« C'est pour ça qu'on n'y va pas parce que j'en ai envie ? » Demande le brun.

-« Pas que pour ça ! »

Yuy veut s'arrêter de marcher, seulement le bras qui le tient ferme à la taille le pousse en avant. Maxwell ouvre la porte d'un restaurant grec et le regarde droit dans les yeux, Heero ne scille pas.

-« Entre. »

Yuy le fait avec des pieds de plombs.

-« Duo ! Cela devient n'importe quoi, tu n'aimes pas plus que moi le grec. » Dit le brun en passant à côté de son homme.

-« Si tu continues, je te commande une moussaka et tu mangeras tout. » Gronde en sourdine le natté.

-« Tu vas te punir pour me punir ? » S'étonne le métis.

-« Je ne veux pas te punir, tu n'as pas besoin que je te punisse, je veux juste te faire comprendre que si tu émets un souhait et que j'aime te faire plaisir, tu ne vas pas l'obtenir à chaque fois. Tu n'as pas trouvé le moyen de t'imposer par la ruse. »

-« J'ai compris, on peut sortir maintenant. »

Duo soupire, si au moins Heero n'était pas aussi buté, ils seraient ressorti d'ici, ils auraient été dans un autre restaurant, sûrement pas l'Indien qui faisait tellement envie au métis. Sûrement dans un qu'il sait qui aurait plu à son amant. Seulement là, il se sent obliger de tenir tête sinon, il n'arrivera pas à instaurer ce qu'a besoin son homme, alors il s'installe à une table

-« Viens ici et ne me gâche pas la soirée. »

C'est pourtant avec des regards meurtriers qu'Heero s'assied. Maxwell essaie de discuter avec son amant que cette soirée ne soit pas un fiasco total seulement le jeune homme n'y met pas beaucoup de volonté. Le natté ne pousse pas le vice à commander quelque chose que le métis ne saura pas manger sans faire de grimaces. Il commande une soupe grecque et du Taramosalata pour eux deux.

La soirée ne se prolonge pas. Arrivé à l'appartement, Duo se rend dans la chambre directement. Quand Yuy vient se coucher, alors que pour une fois, Maxwell n'a pas donné l'heure du couché. A sa place, il y a une couverture pliée, son coussin et son dessous de pyjama plié au-dessus.

Heero est interloqué.

-« Jusqu'à vendredi, tu dors sur le divan. » Lâche Duo sans se tourner vers lui.

-« Bien, mais tu feras un nœud dedans jusqu'à vendredi aussi. » Réplique Yuy en partant les bras chargés.

Le cœur du châtain manque un battement. Ce n'est pas possible, pourtant il ne peut pas laisser passer cet affront. Il repousse ses couvertures et se rend jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Il descend son pantalon de nuit et s'appuie à la table, sous le regard complètement ahuri de son amant.

-« Tu te permets beaucoup trop, Heero. Au travail. »

-« Tu n'as même pas envie. »

Maxwell croise les bras sur son torse, son regard vire au Shinigami.

-« Je ne vais pas faire un nœud dedans, Heero. Tu as fait un choix, assume. On n'en serait pas là avec une autre attitude. »

Yuy le regarde seulement il n'avance pas. C'est quand Duo donne un coup de rein pour se lever de la table que le métis bouge. Il voit bien au regard du natté qu'il n'y coupera pas. Il sait qu'il a poussé son amant à bout, qu'il a trop usé de certains privilèges, qu'il a cru qu'il pourrait continuer comme avant, il en a presque oublié qu'il avait accepté un contrat avec Duo, et que d'autres que lui l'auraient déjà fouetté dans les mêmes circonstances ou bien d'autres punitions pour le soumettre complètement.

Il commence à s'appliquer afin de faire naître l'envie chez son amant. Au bout de cinq minutes, son homme est toujours mou sous sa langue, il se redresse pour le regarder.

-« Je suis désolé Duo. Tu ne veux pas qu'on se rend dans la chambre, tu serais plus à l'aise. »

Le métis se tenait debout devant Maxwell, les mains devant son ventre, le natté le regarde sans répondre. Le châtain le tire à lui pour l'embrasser puis le pousse vers le bas. Il change un peu de position pour lui laisser accès à son postérieur. Cette fois, il se concentre sur ses sensations plutôt que le contexte et la raison de la situation.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Duo est suffisamment en forme pour relever Heero, il l'embrasse, le déculotte et le pousse sur la table, il le prépare rapidement avant de s'activer en son homme. Le plaisir de Yuy devient de plus en plus fort. Est-ce la situation ? Ou la force des coups de butoir de son amant, mais il jouit rapidement. Puis plus rien, pas un baiser dans son cou, pas une caresse.

Le temps qu'il réalise vraiment Duo est retourné dans la chambre et le vide se fait dans son cœur. Maxwell n'a même pas gémi une seule fois. Il est même persuadé qu'il n'a pris aucun plaisir à l'acte et malgré la situation, il a quand même voulu lui donner un acte comme lui les aime, un acte violent de soumission complète ou il n'a pas de choix.

Le natté doit être fameusement mal dans sa peau. Comment peut-il toujours se comporter si mal avec lui ? Alors qu'il venait de décider qu'il ne voulait plus lui faire du mal, même pas une semaine après, il lui fait ça ! A trop recevoir d'amour, il aurait viré égoïste.

Tout en se lavant, il réfléchit à la douleur que doit ressentir son amant. Duo en temps normal aurait claqué la porte et attendu de se calmer pour venir discuter. Ici, il a dû assumer un rôle qu'il tient sans problème au travail mais qui est à l'opposé de ce qu'il est en couple.

Malgré tout ce que lui a dit Duo, si lui ne fait pas un effort, cette solution qui lui convient à merveille, il faut bien qu'il l'avoue, il aime ça, il se sent bien dans sa peau à pourvoir ne rien diriger dans le privé. S'il ne savait pas le mal qu'il vient de faire à son amant, il serait au paradis. Il sait que Duo peut lui donner ce qu'il vient de recevoir avec amour, en étant satisfait lui aussi.

Il continue à détruire Duo, il le rend malheureux. Il repasse rapidement son bas de pyjama et se rend dans la chambre, il s'agenouille devant le lit, Maxwell ne dort pas, il l'entend à sa respiration, même s'il garde les yeux fermés. Yuy lui caresse tendrement le visage, puis dépose deux, trois baisers papillon sur les joues, le nez, le coin de la lèvre.

-« Je t'aime Duo, je suis vraiment désolé de mon comportement. »

A Suivre…


	5. Brique après brique

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Brique après brique**

* * *

Heero se relève et va se coucher sur le divan. Au matin, il prépare leur déjeuner qu'il prend seul comme souvent quand Maxwell fait l'après-midi. Il replie la couverture et range le divan. Il tient à se faire pardonner, il ne va pas tout laisser trainer pour que Duo lui reproche encore autre chose.

Au soir quand Maxwell rentre à la maison tout est impeccable et le repas est prêt. Pourtant le natté n'a toujours pas l'air des plus heureux.

Ils mangent en silence, Yuy ne voulant pas trop insister de peur que son amant ne le prenne mal. Il attend en essayant de prévoir les exigences du châtain.

Quand Duo s'installe devant la TV, Heero se met un peu en retrait et attend. Se faire ignorer c'est ce qu'il déteste le plus, pourtant cette fois, il n'insisterait pas. Pour finir le natté tape la place à côté de lui, le métis s'y installe rapidement, un rien soulagé qu'il ne le laisse pas en plan debout dans la pièce. Maxwell finit par le tirer à lui et lui faire mettre la tête sur ses cuisses, il glisse la main sous le tee-shirt et caresse les abdominaux, des pectoraux jusqu'à la limite du Jeans.

Quand Yuy met sa main sur la cuisse de son amant pour la caresse, Duo l'arrête de la voix. Le métis se mord la lèvre, mais ne bouge plus. Il se demande si le natté va l'exciter longtemps, s'il va le laisser comme ça après.

Le film vient de se terminer.

-« Fais-moi l'amour, Heero, j'en ai envie ! »

-« Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ? » S'informe Heero en se redressant.

-« Que tu sois tendre, c'est tout. »

Yuy s'assied sur les genoux du natté et l'embrasse le plus tendrement qu'il peut. Il ne pense qu'à faire plaisir au châtain, lui faire tout ce qu'il sait qui lui plaît.

µµµ

Pleinement heureux, Duo donne un long baiser à Heero, il a marqué ce dernier de plusieurs suçons, chose que Yuy n'a jamais accepté auparavant. De la langue, il titille les marques rouges. Heero lui sourit.

Quand Duo avait tourné la tête de son amant de manière à faire le premier, il s'était attendu à un non, seulement le métis avait de lui-même amener les lèvres sur son cou offert.

-« Je t'aime Heero. »

-« Moi aussi »

Maxwell lui donne un dernier baiser et sort de l'étreinte du métis. Un dernier sourire et le natté s'en va sous la douche. Quand il en sort, Heero a repris son coussin, sa couverture et son dessous de pyjama qu'il a mis dans la chambre en rentrant du travail. Il va prendre sa douche après son amant.

Le lendemain quand Duo arrive au travail, il se rend de suite dans son bureau, Heero remarque le sac de voyage et l'interroge du regard.

-« C'est prévu depuis samedi, je serais là vendredi si tout va bien. »

-« Tu pars quand ? »

-« De suite, sois sage » dit le natté en l'embrassant rapidement.

Il se retourne pour sortir.

-« Duo ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

-« J'ai voulu te prévenir lundi ! »

-« Tu aurais dû ! »

-« Tu n'aurais pas fait ta crise. Heero, tu as accepté quelque chose, on y arrivera que ce soit en douceur ou par la force. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire machine arrière, à toi de voir ce que tu veux, toi ! Je sais que c'est ça que tu as besoin, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je l'instaurerais et je ne te passerai rien. »

-« C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin de te tenir tête. »

-« J'apprécie le jeu, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand je gagne et que je te vois te soumettre, ça me plaît, plus tu lâches du mou rapidement, moins je perds des plumes dans le combat, c'est tout ! » Rassure Maxwell.

-« Je ne veux pas te blesser, te faire du mal ! »

-« Alors, tu n'utilises pas la bonne méthode. A vendredi. » Lance le natté après lui avoir volé un baiser.

µµµ

Vendredi soir, quand Duo pousse la porte de l'appartement, tout est en ordre, l'odeur du poisson aux petits légumes embaume toute la pièce. Cela le fait sourire, Heero suit le menu instauré. Il se demande seulement s'il a mangé ce qui était au menu durant la semaine, il lui demandera, juste pour savoir. En mettant son sac dans la chambre, il voit la couverture, le coussin préparé. Deux bras viennent le prendre par la taille.

-« Quand tu as dit vendredi, je ne savais pas si tu comptais cinq jours à ne pas dormir avec toi, alors que tu étais à la maison. Je n'ai pas dormi sur le divan en ton absence. Je dois encore faire mes deux nuits dessus. »

-« Tu aurais dû dormir sur le divan et c'était fini » répond doucement le natté en se laissant aller contre le torse du métis.

-« Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais ! »

-« Que tu dormes sur le divan jusqu'à vendredi, c'est clair ! Heero. »

-« Mais ! »

Maxwell s'extrait de ses bras et se retourne avec le sourire.

-« Ro', tu n'es plus capable de suivre un ordre de mission simple ? »

Le métis ouvre de grands yeux devant l'ironie de la question du natté.

-« Si ! »

-« A croire que non ! Obéit sans réfléchir, c'est simple. Maintenant, je vais devoir me passer de toi dans le lit deux jours de plus ! »

Un doigt suit la courbe de la mâchoire basanée.

-« Tu peux la lever ! »

-« Nenni. »

-« Je te complique la vie » soupire Heero.

-« Tu es l'air de ma vie » répond le natté.

Yuy sourit devant la réponse, de l'air vicié de temps en temps.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait en mon absence ? » Demande le natté en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

Il aime le regarder cuisiner et puis ils ont été séparé durant plusieurs jours, ils aiment pouvoir profiter de l'autre un maximum au retour. Ils ne savent jamais quand ils vont repartir alors ils jouissent de l'autre tant qu'ils peuvent.

-« Mon travail, je n'ai pas mangé ce qu'il y avait sur le menu, faire la cuisine pour toi ne me gêne pas, mais faire de la grande cuisine pour moi seul, non. » Avoue le métis.

-« Ça va, c'est bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? » Demande Duo voyant l'air mal à l'aise de Yuy.

-« Trowa est venu ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

-« Voir si je n'avais pas besoin d'un extra. Je lui ai dit que tu me comblais. J'ai bien vu qu'il était septique. »

-« Il finira par se lasser, déjà que j'ai dit qu'on ne partirait plus en mission avec lui à Lady Une, parce qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait confiance en lui. » Expose le natté un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Quand ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Quand tu étais à Tokyo, quand je lui ai demandé de faire plus souvent l'après-midi et toi le matin, d'intervertir nos tours de garde quand tu es là » sourit Duo.

Lady Une avait accepté du moment que ses meilleurs éléments soient productifs. Duo n'avait jamais été du matin c'était de notoriété publique.

µµµ

Les missions continuent à se succéder à la même cadence pour les deux ex-pilotes, seulement la vie est quand même des plus agréable, ils sont heureux de se retrouver et de pouvoir partager des moments à deux. Comme Heero est content de se retrouver parfois seul dans l'appartement. Il a toujours été un solitaire, même s'il peut de moins en moins se passer du châtain, qui lui apporte chaque jour plus de stabilité, seulement il aime pouvoir se retrouver chez eux, de temps en temps sans contrainte.

Ce n'est pas que Duo soit difficile à vivre, néanmoins Yuy aime le contraste entre le privé et le travail, parce que, même absent, le gros de leur vie est réglé par Maxwell et cela le soulage de ne pas toujours être la personne sur qui on compte. Il n'aurait même pas pu imaginer, ce que cela faisait de voir arriver des factures et de ne pas se soucier de comment il allait les payer. Quand il est seul, il les ouvre et les met sur le coin du bureau, après avoir regardé la date de l'échéance pour les classer. Si la date de l'échéance arrive avant le retour du natté, il lui envoie un mail avec un scan de la facture et il s'en lave les mains.

µµµ

Quand ils vivent à deux, le rythme de travail est aussi différent, le natté faisant plus de journée et d'après midi que le métis. A la longue, Heero ressent la fatigue de se lever tôt et de veiller pour attendre son amant le soir pour manger avec lui puis de passer la soirée en tête à tête.

Il y a cinq jours que Duo est revenu de mission, cinq jours qu'Heero fait le matin. Si Maxwell a eu un jour de congé, comme souvent au retour de mission, Yuy lui a été de garde le jour du retour de son amant. La caserne de Sank subissant une épidémie de grippe pour l'instant, le métis avait accepté de faire le matin pour que le natté puisse avoir son jour de congé.

Après le souper et la vaisselle, Duo tire son amant jusqu'au divan, il enclenche un programme qu'il sait qui plaira à Heero aussi. Pourtant, une demi-heure passe, et Yuy se relève et se dirige vers la salle de bain, Maxwell s'étonne de le voir revenir en bas de pyjama, se diriger vers la cuisine pour boire son coup d'eau comme tous les soirs avant d'aller au lit.

-« Où vas-tu ? »

Heero soupire et vient vers le châtain.

-« Je suis fatigué, j'ai envie d'aller me mettre au lit, est-ce que je peux ? » Dit-il d'une voix sèche et cassante.

Duo ouvre de grands yeux. Puis tapote le divan à côté de lui. Le métis s'y assied en soupirant. Le natté attrape le menton du basané et le tire à lui avec un sourire tendre. Il mordille la lèvre inférieure, pourtant le métis ne réagit pas.

-« Tu es si fatigué que ça ? »

-« Hn ! Oui et non, je pars en mission dans trois jours aussi. »

Maxwell passe une main sur la joue du métis en lui souriant.

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais fatigué, je suis un monstre peut-être que tu n'oses plus me dire ce que tu souhaites ? »

-« De toute façon tu n'en tiens pas compte ! »

-« Tu le crois vraiment ? » Demande le natté le regard plus froid

-« Tu me l'as bien fait sentir avec le restaurant. »

Le châtain soupire avant de lui ordonner sèchement.

-« Va au lit, quand mon émission sera finie, je viendrais te retrouver. »

Yuy se lève et part se coucher. Duo soupire une fois de plus, dire qu'il avait eu l'intention de l'amener au restaurant Indien demain pour lui faire plaisir, sachant qu'il partait en mission dimanche matin. Il n'y a pas à dire, Heero a l'art de se faire passer les surprises sous le nez, par ses rébellions pour de mauvaises raisons.

Maxwell avait toujours su qu'Heero avait un caractère fort que quand il se croyait dans son droit ce n'était pas facile de lui faire comprendre qu'il peut avoir tort. Néanmoins, il sait qu'il doit lui tenir tête quand il enfreint des règles de la vie à deux qu'il connaît par cœur.

Quand le natté va au lit, il trouve Heero couché à sa place. Cela le fait sourire. Comme cela monsieur a besoin de tendresse, de se sentir aimé, il se rend compte qu'il est allé un peu loin et que ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée. Duo fait le tour du lit, et s'accroupit devant l'endormi.

-« Ro', tu es à ma place, là. »

Heero ouvre un œil, puis deux avant de lui répondre.

-« Je sais. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Insiste le natté.

-« Te demander pardon. » Avoue le métis.

-« De quoi ? »

Yuy soupire un peu, il sait que son amant sait pourquoi, néanmoins, il tient à l'obliger à dire le fond de sa pensée, chose qui n'est pas évidente pour lui, surtout quand il doit demander pardon, en général il préfère le faire par gestes plutôt que les mots.

-« De mon comportement. » Lâche avec un profond soupir le brun.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton comportement ? »

Le métis sent qu'il va l'envoyer bouler, s'il continue à insister de la sorte.

-« J'aurai dû t'expliquer pourquoi j'étais fatigué plutôt que de m'énerver sur toi. »

Duo passe la main sur le visage de son amant, il sent la barbe qui commence à pousser sous ses doigts.

-« Je sais pourquoi tu es fatigué, j'ai vérifié ton horaire, je savais que tu partais en mission dimanche matin avant que tu ne me le dises, la seule chose que je ne surveille pas, c'est tes dossiers, mais je surveille le reste, sinon je ne sais pas gérer nos vies. Tu m'aurais dit « j'aimerai aller dormir tôt aujourd'hui Duo » tu y serais allé. Je suis pour la discussion, même si je prends les dernières décisions. Un j'aimerai, et je te dis oui ou non. Pas me mettre devant le fait accompli, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ton attitude vient de te faire passer un dîner demain soir au restaurant indien. »

Heero se redresse.

-« Tu n'en avais pas l'intention, tu me dis juste ça pour que je me sente encore plus coupable. » Gronde le brun.

Il est bien réveillé maintenant et prêt à l'attaque. Il vient à nouveau d'oublier toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

-« Pense ce que tu veux. Tu me rends ma place, s'il te plaît. »

Yuy recule dans le lit et puis se retourne pour ne pas faire face à son amant, alors que d'habitude c'est comme cela qu'ils dorment, la respiration de l'un berçant l'autre. Duo se glisse dans le lit et vient le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Et je t'aime, Heero, malgré ton sale caractère. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas ce que j'aime en toi. »

-« Ce n'est pas possible que tu puisses m'aimer quand je suis comme ça ! Et je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. » Soupire le brun.

-« Je ne te le demande pas non plus, garde ton caractère. Je te demande juste de respecter les règles du jeu. »

-« Et je vais y gagner quoi ? Quand on joue à un jeu c'est pour gagner quelque chose. » Sourit Yuy.

-« Un restau indien, un jour, peut-être ! Allez dors maintenant »

µµµ

Entre deux missions pour l'un ou pour l'autre, la vie est devenue agréable pour l'ex-01 et l'ex-02. A son retour de mission, Duo finit par inviter Heero au restaurant indien, pas comme une récompense, mais parce qu'il avait envie de lui faire ce plaisir-là. Vivre à deux c'est aussi ça, faire plaisir à l'autre sans raison. Et surtout Maxwell ne tient pas que l'incident de ce fameux restaurant ne reste pas dans leur couple comme un moyen de pression.

La vie devient encore plus agréable pour eux quand Lady Une mute Trowa à Tokyo avec un grand supérieur. Il faut dire que Barton était trop souvent le centre de tension entre ses hommes. Maxwell ne voulait plus partir avec lui en mission, Yuy non plus. Ni travailler sur un dossier, à force de se faire refiler les dossiers Barton, les autres Preventers commencent à la sentir mauvaise de devoir partir avec lui. L'ordre de roulement des départs est perturbé. Pour le Général cela devient un casse-tête, car cela ne sert à rien de les mettre ensemble, le travail ne sera pas fait correctement.

Lady Une a fini par prendre cette décision car elle a eu vent de la liaison que Barton et Yuy ont entretenu, et elle comprend donc les réticences de Maxwell de laisser partir son amant avec lui, comme de ne plus avoir confiance dans le brun-roux. Pour finir, elle n'a plus vu que cette solution-là, et entre garder un bon élément et en perdre deux, son choix a été vite fait.

Avec un salaire alléchant, Barton n'a pas eu de raison de ne pas accepter, surtout qu'il voit bien qu'il n'arrive pas à récupérer Duo. Résigné Trowa a accepté la place qu'on lui proposait, peut-être que l'absence fera réfléchir le natté sur ce qu'il a perdu.

Quand le couple Yuy-Maxwell ne participe pas au pot d'adieu et que Lady Une constate la détresse chez Barton de cette absence, elle se doute qu'il y a encore plus que ce qu'elle imagine. Seulement, elle ne cherche pas à savoir, son seul but c'est de récupérer deux éléments qui ne vont donc plus faire des chichis et perturber le service.

Surtout que pour l'instant, il y a un problème avec le dossier « Bradislava » que Yuy a traité avec Stephan Viralit. Elle vient de recevoir un Email la prévenant qu'un supérieur allait venir voir si le dossier était monté convenablement avant qu'il ne soit envoyé en justice. Il faut dire que le principal accusé du dossier jure qu'il n'était pas là, en donnant tout une série de preuves à l'appui, une partie de l'enquête dans être refaite dans les grandes lignes.

En plus, Yuy devra se débrouiller seul, Viralit vient de partir en mission pour trois mois en début de semaine. Elle ne peut pas le ramener sans éveiller des soupçons dans le milieu qu'il infiltre.

Depuis qu'elle a reçu l'heure d'arrivée du supérieur, le général tourne dans son bureau en l'attendant.

On frappe à la porte.

-« Entrez ! » Dit-elle

La porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme.

-« Vous ! »

-« Et oui ! Moi ! »

-« Cela sera sûrement plus facile pour lui. »

Lady Une guide le jeune homme jusqu'à la pièce qui sert de bureau à Maxwell/Yuy. Elle frappe puis ouvre la porte. Le métis relève la tête. Sur leur bureau, les deux portables sont installés, des dossiers fermés et ouverts sur un coin.

-« Maxwell n'est pas là ? » Demande Lady Une après avoir parcouru la pièce du regard.

-« Si, dans le bureau de Collins pour mettre au point sa mission de surveillance. »

-« Bien, qu'il vienne chercher ses affaires, il faut revoir le dossier « Bradislava », rapidement. »

Yuy se lève, ouvre la porte.

-« Duo vient vider le bureau j'ai besoin de place. »

-« J'arrive. »

Dans la minute, une tornade nattée entre.

-« Mon général, Chang. Chang ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Tu restes au soir ? On se fera une bouffe à l'appart, c'est moi qui régale. »

Un sourire apparaît chez Heero.

-« Enfin si vous avez fini votre travail ! » Réalise le châtain.

-« Si on n'a pas fini alors on reportera à demain. C'est avec plaisir que je viens manger chez vous ce soir » répond le Chinois.

-« Duo, tu débarrasses le plancher qu'on puisse s'y mettre ? » Insiste le brun.

-« Je suis parti Heero. » Réplique le natté.

Le métis regarde au-dessus de l'armoire aux dossiers de leur bureau.

-« La maquette de la place, tu l'as déplacée ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Tu as rangé le dossier aux archives, j'ai descendu la maquette au sous-sol ! Tu en as besoin ? » Questionne Maxwell en rangeant ses papiers.

-« Hn ! »

-« Je te l'amène. Mon général vous pouvez amener ça dans le bureau de Collins » dit Duo en déposant son portable et trois dossiers dans les bras. « Installe-toi Wufei, je t'amène le dossier Bradislava et je vais chercher la maquette. »

-« Merci. » Répond Wufei.

Chang s'installe au bureau de Maxwell, alors que le général part déposer les affaires qu'on lui a données. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur Duo qui amène un dossier papier et repart, aussi vite qu'il est venu.

Yuy installe la disquette comprise dans le dossier sur son pc pour en sortir les éléments. Au moment où il veut les télécharger, il ouvre de grands yeux, attrape le dossier papier et regarde le nom. Furieux, il retire la disquette, la range dans le dossier et se lève. La porte se rouvre sur Duo et une maquette qu'il dépose sur le centre du bureau.

Heero a le regard noir et écrase le dossier sur le torse de Duo.

-« Dossier Bradislava, pas Brodiska. »

-« Désolé, je fais l'échange. » Murmure Maxwell.

-« Te trompes pas cette fois » dit sèchement Heero.

Le natté revient rapidement en disant.

-« C'est le bon cette fois. Ça tient toujours pour ce soir alors Wufei ? »

-« Oui. » Sourit timidement Chang.

-« Travaillez bien, je m'occupe de faire livrer » dit Maxwell à l'intention de Yuy qui ouvre déjà le dossier pour prendre la disquette.

Dans le même mouvement il tend le dossier papier au Chinois pour se mettre au travail.

A Suivre…


	6. Prise de conscience

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Prise de conscience**

* * *

-« Lady Une m'a dit, commence Yuy, que le coupable prétendait ne pas être là au moment des faits, preuves à l'appui. Voilà mon dossier, j'ai les preuves que c'est lui. »

Heero tourne son portable vers le Chinois.

-« Je le vois bien, mais voilà les preuves qu'il présente lui. »

Chang fait pareil, il tourne son portable vers le métis. Ce dernier parcourt rapidement le dossier et n'y comprend plus rien. Il commence à fouiller son dossier pour comprendre où il aurait pu faire une erreur.

Il râle intérieurement que Viralit ne soit pas là pour l'aider, ce dossier est vieux de presque deux ans et il y a souvent plus dans deux têtes que dans une. En plus, il a déjà eu au moins une bonne trentaine d'autres sur les épaules depuis celui-là.

En ouvrant le dossier mails, il constate que sur cette mission, c'est Duo qui était son contact extérieur. Si Lady Une en avait usé au début de leur relation, elle le faisait de moins en moins, car ce n'était pas toujours évident de garder, un de ses deux meilleurs éléments à la base et en combinant l'importance des missions, elle pouvait toujours faire suivre le mail s'il y avait un problème de compréhension pour le contact.

Yuy se lève et ouvre une fois de plus la porte.

-« Duo, amène-toi, j'ai besoin de toi sur le dossier. »

Le natté arrive en soupirant.

-« Tu sais que je suis sur une enquête aussi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, te servir de coursier. »

Le regard du métis le fait taire de suite.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Dit Duo en s'appuyant sur le chambranle.

-« Tu étais mon contact. »

Maxwell entre dans la pièce et referme la porte en disant.

-« Oui et quoi ? Tu connais en général tes dossiers, non ! »

-« Prends une chaise et viens ici. » Ordonne Yuy.

Le natté s'exécute, Heero lui fait un rapide topo de la situation.

-« C'est normal qu'il pouvait être à deux places au même moment, il a un jumeau monozygote, tu m'as demandé par mail qu'on fasse une enquête pour le prouver. »

-« Où est ce mail, Duo ils doivent être tous dans le dossier-contact quand on le clôture. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve ce que tu dis et que je puisse recommencer une recherche ! Et si tu n'avais pas été là pour me rafraîchir la mémoire. Pourquoi le dossier n'est pas complet ? C'est toi qui l'as clôturé, il y a ta signature. » Se fâche Heero.

-« Je n'ai jamais transmis ce mail, j'ai fait un topo oral à Lady Une, alors pourquoi, elle n'a pas rajouté sa recherche, je n'en sais rien. Et clôturer un dossier que tu n'as pas suivi, excuse-moi, mais je peux me permettre des erreurs. J'étais juste ton contact, moi. Tu avais encore fait du zèle et tu étais à l'hôpital. Lady Une me pressait de te le faire remplir, tu sortais du bloc opératoire, tu n'allais pas remplir un dossier en plus, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait et j'avais autre chose en tête avec toi aux soins intensifs. » Expose calmement Maxwell.

Wufei les regarde faire et sourit intérieurement. Décidément rien n'a changé dans leur méthode de travail, toujours aussi efficace. Si ça se met Lady Une n'a même pas remarqué que c'était Maxwell qui avait fait le dossier. Bon maintenant, il se retrouve avec un dossier incomplet, mais il pouvait bénir la mémoire du châtain.

-« Où est ce mail Maxwell ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas au dossier ? » Demande le Chinois.

-« Je vais aller le chercher, il était peut-être codé « contact » mais j'ai mis le temps à comprendre ce que tu essayais de me faire passer comme message. C'était vicieux et j'ai bien failli louper l'allusion. » Lâche le châtain en se levant.

Le natté parti, Chang reporte son attention sur Yuy, il s'étonne de le voir si stoïque, presque amorphe.

-« Yuy ! »

-« On ne saura pas utiliser le mail. » Soupire le brun.

-« Tu t'en rappelles maintenant ! » S'étonne le Chinois.

-« Hn, j'étais épié, mais il fallait qu'il me prouve que j'avais raison pour passer à l'action et que c'est pour ça qu'il nous filait toujours entre les doigts. »

Le métis avale sa salive, montre un mail à Wufei.

-« C'est le mail réponse qui me prouve que j'avais raison. »

_Excuse-moi, il faudra que tu te contentes de ma seule personne, car moi, j'ai toujours été enfant unique._

La porte s'ouvre sur Duo avec une disquette en main.

-« Comment avec une réponse pareille peux-tu être sûr qu'il était jumeau ? »

-« Parce que c'est ce que je lui avais demandé, donc s'il insistait sur le moi, c'est que l'autre ne l'était pas. »

Voyant Maxwell mettre la disquette dans son portable, Heero s'insurge.

-« Tu ne vas pas montrer ça ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas effacé ? »

-« Je n'efface jamais aucun de tes messages, ils sont tous classés sous diverses disquettes, clefs USB. Tu vois bien que ça peut servir. »

-« Je voudrais bien comprendre comment tu as fait passer le message, le mail est important Yuy, qu'il me le montre. »

-« J'ai fait passer le message en lui disant qu'il me manquait à un tel point que j'aurai aimé qu'il soit jumeau pour que mon plaisir soit complet. »

-« Tu aurais écrit ça, j'aurai compris beaucoup plus vite tu sais ! » Dit Duo avec un grand sourire pour son amant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur le mail, Maxwell. » Insiste Chang.

-« Un descriptif fort détaillé de ce qu'il aurait voulu faire avec moi et mon frère jumeau que je n'ai pas. Me faire un coup pareil alors que je suis seul à la maison. » Soupire le natté en secouant la tête.

-« Je m'abstiendrais de le lire. Je vais aller voir Lady Une pour qu'elle recherche toutes les démarches qu'elle a faites à l'époque pour prouver qu'il a un jumeau. Merci on a bien avancé, à ce soir. »

-« Si tu veux tu pourras rentrer avec Heero, il a fini deux heures avant moi. Comme ça tu ne devras pas traîner dans les rues ou ici. Lady Une a l'art de vous faire travailler sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. »

-« Bien, Maxwell, je m'occupe de ce dossier et je rejoins Yuy dans son bureau. Ne pars pas sans moi. » Dit-il au métis.

-« Hn, Duo, tu peux revenir ici avec tes affaires. » Propose le brun.

-« Nenni, j'y suis, j'y reste, sinon je n'aurai jamais fini mon travail pour ce soir. »

µµµ

Heero et Wufei partent à 16 heures. Le métis est passé par le bureau de Collins avant de quitter le QG, Duo lui a confirmé que le traiteur chinois livrerait pour 19h30.

Quand Maxwell pousse la porte de leur appartement à 18h45, les bras chargés de plusieurs bouteilles, Yuy et Chang sont en grande discussion sur le dossier « Bradislava ». Après avoir enlevé ses souliers dans l'entrée, et mis ses chaussons, il se dirige vers la cuisine pour déposer ses courses.

-« Vous parlez travail depuis deux heures ? Pour faire ça vous pouviez rester au boulot. » Sourit le natté.

Il vient s'installer dans le salon avec les deux jeunes gens. Il regarde sa montre puis la table et Heero en face de lui. Avec un soupir, le métis se lève et part vers la cuisine et revient avec les assiettes pour mettre la table.

-« Tu rajoutes des verres à vin, s'il te plait ? » Insiste le châtain.

Le brun repart vers la cuisine et revient avec les verres à vin et eau.

-« Wufei, tu manges avec des baguettes ou des couverts ? » Demande Duo.

-« Les baguettes c'est bon. » Répond le Chinois.

-« Ro' »

-« Oui, je sais des couverts pour toi. » Soupire légèrement Heero.

Yuy revient une fois de plus de la cuisine, regarde sa table, tout est prêt, le pichet à vin est préparer, la bouteille d'eau aussi. Il se dirige vers les deux autres. Duo demande justement des nouvelles de Sally et de sa fille. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'asseoir à nouveau, Maxwell lui demande.

-« Ro' tu me ramèneras une bière s'il te plait. »

Le métis fait volteface et revient avec la dite bière qu'il tend au natté avec un :

-« Monseigneur n'a plus d'exigences ? »

Duo la prend puis le détaille de la tête aux pieds, avant de l'ignorer et de reprendre sa discussion avec le Chinois.

-« Comme ça Sally recommence à travailler ! C'est bien, elle a quel âge maintenant Meiran ? »

-« Elle vient d'avoir trois ans. Je regardais vos perruches tout à l'heure. Elles sont magnifiques. » Félicite Chang.

-« Je ne sais pas combien de temps, on va encore les garder, le couple a déjà huit ans. Je dois avoir l'album photo des petits qu'ils ont eu. Je me suis trompé en achetant les graines, je ne savais pas que Heero leur donnait des graines stérilisantes. »

-« Si tu le trouves cela me ferait plaisir de les voir. » Répond le Chinois.

-« Duo, je m'excuse. » Lâche Heero en voyant que le natté ne le regarde plus.

-« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était là, je vais bien finir par mettre la main dessus. » Réplique Maxwell sans s'occuper de son amant.

Pendant que Duo regarde une pile d'albums photos dans la bibliothèque, Wufei regarde Yuy qui reste debout les mains devant le ventre, le regard ancré sur son amant qui s'active dans un coin du salon en sortant les albums photos.

-« Tu veux un coup de main. » Insiste le métis.

-« Je sais où il est Wufei, il est dans ma chambre, j'arrive, je vais le chercher. » Réalise Maxwell.

Ce dernier passe à côté de Yuy comme s'il n'existait pas.

-« Duo ! Ne m'ignore pas, je ne supporte pas ça, tu le sais. Trouve autre chose comme sanction, mais pas ça, j'ai l'impression de disparaître pour toi ! Duo ! » Supplie Yuy.

Le châtain s'arrête et revient vers le métis. Il l'attrape à bras le corps le plie en deux et lui donne une tape magistrale sur les fesses, puis il le redresse, le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-« Tu préfères ça ! »

-« Oui, tout du moment que tu ne m'ignores pas ! »

-« Va chercher l'album photos ! » Gronde Duo.

Le ton est froid, Heero y va directement, non sans avoir passer une main sur ses fesses. Chang regarde le natté estomaqué.

-« Enfin Maxwell, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ? Ce n'est pas ton enfant pour lui donner une fessée. » S'indigne Wufei.

-« Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé pardon alors s'il ne se savait pas en faute ? Les règles il les connaît, et le respect en fait partie. »

-« Tu te venges de cette après-midi ? »

-« De cette après-midi ? S'étonne le natté. Oh ! Non, rien à voir, il y a le travail et le privé. Ce que je tolère au travail, n'est pas acceptable dans le privé. »

Le métis revient en disant un peu penaud.

-« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé »

-« Tu as bien regardé ? » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Hn » Affirme de la tête le brun.

Duo tapote la place à côté de lui et Heero s'y assied.

-« Et quand vous êtes tous les deux en missions, qui s'en occupe ? » Demande Chang pour essayer de relancer la conversation.

Duo se lève pour ouvrir l'armoire du hall où est la nourriture des deux perruches. Chang en profite pour regarder le métis toujours assis sur le fauteuil, qui attend le retour de son amant.

-« Yuy ? »

-« Hn »

-« Ça va ? Tu veux en parler ? » Murmure le chinois.

-« C'est un peu gênant que tu aies assisté à ça, mais la table aurait dû être mise pour son retour »

-« Yuy ! » S'indigne Wufei.

Le Chinois n'en croit pas ses oreilles, il veut demander des précisions au métis, seulement Maxwell revient avec la mangeoire spéciale mission ainsi qu'un album photos.

-« Voilà, avec ce système-là, elles peuvent tenir une semaine sans problème. J'ai même retrouvé l'album photos. » Sourit-il.

-« Et si vous partez plus d'une semaine ? » Demande Wufei, ne voulant pas indisposer plus Heero.

-« Tu ne devineras jamais où va la cage. » Sourit le châtain de toutes ses dents.

-« J'aurai dit au QG. » Propose Chang.

-« Oui, mais où précisément ? » Insiste le natté.

-« Vu ton enthousiasme, dans le bureau de Lady Une. » Lâche le chinois.

-« Ben mince alors, oui c'est là. Tiens voilà l'album, je vais ranger ça. » Dit Duo en repartant avec la mangeoire

-« Yuy ! » Murmure Wufei.

-« J'ai accepté quelque chose, je dois m'y plier. »

-« Tu me rassures, tu as perdu un pari, tu dois tenir combien de temps ? Encore une chance que tu as eu la présence d'esprit de faire la distinction entre travail et privé. » Soupire de soulagement le Chinois.

-« C'est lui qui y a pensé. » Dit Heero.

-« Et il n'a pas perdu de pari non plus. » Finit Maxwell.

-« J'ai peur de comprendre. » Murmure Wufei.

-« Pourquoi peur ? Il n'y a pas qu'un modèle de couple. Chacun fait son couple comme c'est le mieux pour soi ! » Dit Duo en s'asseyant à côté d'Heero.

-« Oui, mais tu le frappes, tu es sado ? Tu te contiens au travail et la moindre incartade en dehors, c'est la raclée. » Juge Wufei.

-« C'est la première fois que je lève la main sur lui, et sûrement la dernière. Il a eu une réaction de gamin, je le traite en gamin, c'est tout. Mais pourquoi les gens confondent toujours, on n'a rien d'un couple sado-maso, quoi que maso j'en connais un qui ne dirait pas non. »

Duo regarde son amant tendrement, Heero lui sourit.

-« Je préfère que tu me domines qu'avoir mal, quoi qu'un peu, j'apprécie. » Avoue Yuy.

Chang qui buvait un peu de son jus de fruits pour se donner contenance faillit tout recracher en entendant cela. On sonne à la porte, Maxwell sort son portefeuille, tend sa carte bancaire au métis ainsi qu'un billet de 2 crédits. Ce dernier se lève et se rend à l'entrée.

-« Wufei pour moi, en amour, on est sur le même pied, mais ce qui est le plus important à mes yeux, c'est de rendre l'autre heureux sans être malheureux. On a failli se détruire avant que je ne mette la main sur ce qui manquait à Heero. » Expose le natté.

-« Mais tu as bien vu au travail ! » Insiste le chinois.

-« Parce que tu es pareil au travail que chez toi, toi ? » S'étonne le châtain.

Cette phrase fait réfléchir le Chinois, là-dessus, il n'a pas tort, on ne connaît pas les gens, on ne connaît souvent qu'une facette d'eux. Celle qu'ils veulent bien vous montrer. Duo rirait sûrement de le voir plier le linge et repasser les vêtements de Meiran, depuis que Sally a repris le travail et fait parfois des gardes complètes le week-end.

Heero passe devant le salon avec une caisse aux relents appétissants, il se dirige vers la cuisine pour rendre le tout plus présentable.

Dix minutes passent.

-« C'est prêt vous pouvez passer à table. » Prévient le métis.

Duo et Wufei se lèvent et viennent s'installer, Heero dos à la cuisine, les deux autres l'un en face de l'autre. Le repas se commence dans une bonne ambiance tout le monde s'est servi et mange de bon appétit.

Cela fait un moment que Maxwell l'a remarqué, Yuy cherche à l'allumer depuis qu'il s'est assis à côté de lui dans le divan. Ses phrases, son attitude font qu'il se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il est vraiment certain qu'il n'a pas rêvé quand Duo sent le pied d'Heero venir se mettre sur son entre-jambe tout en étant presque naturel pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas comme lui.

Yuy trouve dans ses nouilles, un scampi entier, il le prend avec ses baguettes et le tend à son amant. En se penchant pour le prendre, le natté enlève discrètement le pied du métis.

-« Il va falloir qu'on parle, nous deux. » Prévient Duo.

-« Avant ou après ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Avant. »

Le regard du brun s'assombrit de suite, puis l'évite. Le châtain lui passe la main sur la joue, puis relève le menton du métis pour qu'il le regarde.

-« Ce ne sera jamais une sanction, Heero, jamais. Je trouverai toujours bien autre chose que de te priver de ça. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes. » Ordonne le natté.

-« Hn »

Duo relâche le menton et reporte son attention sur le Chinois.

-« Tu as des nouvelles de Quatre ? »

-« Il est toujours conseiller Preventer, mais je ne le vois pas souvent. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est l'année passée. » Répond Wufei.

-« Je l'ai croisé, il y a deux ans, quand je faisais une infiltration en Arabie, mais bon comme je n'étais pas censé être là, il a fait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Depuis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. » Explique Duo.

-« Et Barton ? Il travaillait à Sank, je sais que Lady Une l'a muté pour des problèmes dans son service. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? Parce qu'à trois vous deviez faire des étincelles. » Interroge Chang.

Yuy et Maxwell se regardent.

-« Des étincelles c'est sûr. » Murmure le métis arrachant un sourire au natté.

-« Les détails je ne peux pas te les dire, ils sont confidentiels, mais Trowa cherchait à être le meilleur au détriment des enquêtes et de ses coéquipiers parfois. La seule chose que je peux lui gréer, c'est que sans lui, j'aurai encore mis plus de temps à remettre notre couple sur les rails. »

-« Pour sauver un couple il faut être deux, Maxwell. » Lâche le Chinois.

-« Oui, et il faut qu'un des deux se rende compte qu'il peut perdre l'autre, et que c'est fini de tout céder, même pour le bonheur de son conjoint. » Explique le natté.

-« Tu as trompé Yuy avec Barton ! » S'indigne Chang.

Duo soupire et regarde son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit.

-« Tu peux le dire pour moi. Je suis totalement fautif. » Lui dit le métis.

Le natté s'insurge.

-« Ce n'est pas toi qui n'as pas fait ta mission comme il faut pour que tu y ailles. Ni toi qui as demandé à te faire violer ! Mais là où Barton n'a pas réalisé, c'est qu'il ne te faisait pas du mal, mais du bien, qu'il ne te détruisait pas, mais qu'il satisfaisait quelque chose que je suis incapable de te donner. »

-« Mais si tu y arrives, maintenant. » Rassure le brun.

-« Barton c'est naturel chez lui, il aimait te soumettre, il y prenait plaisir… »

Duo s'arrête de parler, se lève d'un coup et part vers la cuisine. Il revient avec une bouteille d'eau.

-« Je suis de surveillance externe, il faut que j'arrête le vin. » Explique le natté en resservant son amant et Wufei.

Yuy voit bien que son compagnon bouillonne, il finit par se lever et se mettre derrière lui. Il lui passe les bras autour du cou, une main glisse vers la poitrine par les boutons détachés de la chemise de Maxwell. De l'autre main, il relève le visage du châtain vers lui. Il commence à l'embrasser, en lui caressant doucement les pectoraux.

Quand le Gsm de Duo sonne, sans interrompre son baiser, Heero regarde et renvoie un message vide. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il rend la liberté à son amant.

-« Collins arrive, ton pion bouge, il passe te prendre, files. »

Maxwell se lève d'un bond et s'en va.

-« Je suis désolé du spectacle Wufei, mais il fallait que je le calme. Il n'a même pas entendu son biper dans sa veste. »

-« Il me semblait bien que c'était un biper que j'avais entendu. »

-« Hn »

Le métis fait tourner lentement le vin dans son verre puis finit par regarder le Chinois qui le scrute.

-« Duo croit avoir trouvé ce qui me convient : une relation dominant/soumis. Je le croyais aussi, commence Heero. Mais en l'écoutant parler, je viens de réaliser que ce que j'ai besoin c'est d'être dominé. Wufei, est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'au début de notre relation, Duo était le soumis de nous deux, c'est lui de nous deux qui a fait le plus d'efforts pour que notre couple tienne et pour ça je l'aime. »

Le métis s'arrête pour voir si son ami n'est pas trop outré par ce qu'il entend, avant de reprendre.

-« Il n'a pas arrêté d'évoluer pour me satisfaire, parce que ne va pas croire, la relation comme elle est me convient. J'aime tout ce qu'il a instauré. Mais lui croyait qu'une fois tout en place, les habitudes prises, il pourrait être lui dans cette nouvelle relation, qu'il ne devrait plus me serrer la vis. Je crois qu'il vient de réaliser également quand il a parlé de Barton que je vais continuer de ruer dans les brancards, car j'aime le conflit et me sentir faible quand la personne ne me veut pas de mal. Duo supportera ça, mais je dois évoluer aussi, je dois faire des efforts pour me contenir, sinon je vais continuer de le détruire. Il lui faut des périodes de répits, sinon notre couple finira droit dans le mur, malgré tous les efforts et tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait déjà. Je le veux bien dans sa peau. »

A Suivre…


	7. Regarde, on y est

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une.

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Regarde, on y est !**

* * *

Trois quarts d'heure après son départ, Maxwell repasse le pas de la porte de leur appartement. Il enlève ses chaussures, remet ses chaussons. Il trouve la maison bien calme. Heero arrive de la cuisine.

-« Wufei est parti ? »

-« Hn, toi parti, on s'est remis à reparler du travail. Il a fini par dire qu'il allait se coucher. »

Maxwell s'assied à la table de la salle à manger qui est débarrassée. Il dépose devant lui un paquet de frites, et commence à les manger. Heero vient se mettre debout à côté de lui.

-« Il y avait des restes, si tu avais encore faim ! »

-« On change le menu pour demain, on fait souper reste, on ne va pas jeter. Et j'ai pas faim, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je mange ça. »

-« Recule ta chaise, s'il te plait ! »

Le natté le regarde, avant de s'exécuter. Le métis s'assied en travers de ses genoux, un bras dans le dos de Duo sous la chemise. Il vient appuyer son flanc sur le torse de son amant, son autre main vient effleurer la joue du natté, après qu'il ait déposé son visage sur l'épaule de Maxwell.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ro' ? »

-« J'en ai marre de te faire du mal. »

Duo éloigne le métis pour le regarder, lui passer une main sur la joue en le regardant tendrement.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal. »

-« Je te fais mal depuis des années. »

Duo l'embrasse tendrement, puis le laisse se coller contre lui. Heero lui donne continuellement des petits baisers dans le cou.

-« Tu sais Ro', je n'aurai jamais cru que tu t'intéresserais à moi, j'étais tellement différent de ce qui t'attirait comme mec. Pourtant je mourrais d'amour pour toi. Quand tu m'as embrassé, pour la mission, je me suis dit : profite, tu n'en auras plus. Profite, maintenant tu connais son goût, ça va arrêter de te torturer. Puis j'ai senti que tu réagissais, et j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi, tu avais agi comme ça. »

-« Bien t'en as pris. »

Maxwell lui relève le visage pour lui déposer un baiser tout léger, en lui mordillant la lèvre juste après. Yuy frissonne dans ses bras, si bien qu'il recommence, avant de reprendre leur discussion.

-« Tu ne sais pas me faire du mal puisqu'on est ensemble, que j'ai ce qui me tient le plus à cœur, c'est à dire toi. Tu es ce qui me rend le plus heureux. Ro', ne regarde pas en arrière, tu ne vas pas commencer à te détruire pour un passé qui nous a construit quelque chose de bien ! Regarde où on en est, tu crois vraiment que tes crises peuvent me faire autant de mal que de te voir aller chez Trowa ? »

-« Je ne te rends pas heureux, puisque je t'oblige à changer. »

Le métis continue à caresser le natté et murmurer dans le cou de Duo plus qu'il ne parle.

-« Tu crois que je suis le seul qui ait changé. Regarde comment tu es mis, ce que tu fais Ro', je ne t'ai rien demandé, ce n'est pas dans le contrat que tu dois me consoler, que tu dois me câliner, quand tu estimes avoir dépassé les bornes. Tu as envie d'être docile pour mon bonheur, comme j'ai envie de te donner ce que tu as besoin. »

-« Je ne serais jamais soumis, Duo ! Il faut arrêter, je vais te détruire. »

-« Prouve-moi que ce n'est pas bon pour toi, et je fais machine arrière. »

-« J'aime, mais tu dois te forcer. »

-« Chut ! Ecoute-moi bien parce que je ne reviendrai plus dessus. J'ai dit que je savais que c'était ça qu'il te fallait et que je l'instaurerai par la douceur ou la force. Heero, la base est en place, nous y sommes. Nous sommes là à l'instant dans le rôle Dominant/soumis. »

Heero veut parler Duo lui met un doigt sur la bouche.

-« Ce que je n'avais pas réalisé, c'est que ce qu'il te fallait en plus, une situation Dominant/dominé, tu as besoin que je te remette à ta place, parfois dans la vie courante, mais ton besoin d'être dominé est surtout d'ordre sexuel, et là, ça ne me pose plus trop de problèmes. »

Yuy s'éloigne un peu de Maxwell pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son amant.

-« Duo, laisse-moi, te faire l'amour, laisse-moi, te donner toute la tendresse que tu as besoin, laisse-moi t'aimer, sans rien recevoir. »

-« Pourquoi veux-tu être frustré ? »

-« Pour compenser tout ce que je t'ai fait ! »

Il y a du désespoir dans les yeux bleu cobalt. Maxwell lui passe tendrement la main sur le visage, l'approche de lui pour l'embrasser, le rassurer aussi. Il a un léger pincement au cœur, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Heero culpabilisait autant après les sanctions, de le voir jouer un rôle qu'il n'était pas en amour avant les choix qu'il avait fait pour sauver leur couple.

-« On a encore une discussion à avoir, nous deux ! »

-« Après »

La demande est presque désespérée.

-« Avant j'avais dit, Ro', avant. »

-« Duo ! » Supplie une fois de plus Heero.

-« Dis c'est qui qui dicte les règles ici ? »

-« Toi ! »

-« Bien. »

Maxwell lui repasse une fois de plus la main sur la joue, puis le remet dans son cou, il aime sentir sa respiration à cet endroit.

-« Heero, est-ce que tu cherches à me provoquer pour avoir une sanction ? Pour que je te remette à ta place, que je te montre que j'ai toujours les rênes de notre couple en main ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être en colère contre toi, pour te donner ce que tu as besoin, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? »

Duo parle doucement, pour bien qu'à la voix, Heero sache que justement Maxwell est dans des dispositions normales. Le natté remonte lentement sa main dans la chevelure ébouriffée du métis, puis il resserre d'un coup et le tire en arrière pour l'embrasser, ce baiser n'a rien de la tendresse qu'ils y avaient entre eux, il n'y a pas cinq secondes. Yuy se sent de plus en plus excité, mais il repousse rapidement Duo.

-« Je ne veux pas être satisfait, je veux te satisfaire, c'est de ça que j'ai besoin maintenant. »

-« J'ai compris Heero, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les sanctions c'est moi qui les décide, ainsi que leur forme, leur longueur et la raison de la sanction, si j'estime que tu en mérites une. C'est moi également qui décide quand et comment on fait l'amour. »

-« Duo ! »

Une fois de plus le natté met un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

-« Une sanction ça ne fait pas plaisir et j'en viens à ce que je voulais te parler avant tout ça. Heero, je ne te priverai jamais de sexe en punition, et je t'aime toujours autant, pas besoin de m'allumer quand une sanction tombe. »

-« Je ne supporte pas que tu m'ignores. »

-« Donc tu voulais savoir si je t'aimais toujours ? »

Heero regarde Duo, avant de réaliser que c'était ça. Il avait eu peur. Peur que Maxwell puisse ne plus l'aimer. Et la réaction immédiate pour lui, c'était de l'allumer, pour être sûr des sentiments de son homme pour lui. Voilà pourquoi immanquablement ils finissaient au lit, après une crise comme disait le natté.

-« Duo ! »

-« Je ne dis pas que tu fais des bêtises pour qu'on finisse au lit, mais je trouve que ça devient un peu ça pour l'instant. Et ça doit cesser Ro'. »

-« Tu viens de dire ! »

-« Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais l'amour vache ne sera plus une fin en soit à nos crises, compris »

-« Hn »

-« Puis la prochaine fois que tu as encore une attitude de gamin irrespectueux, tu te retrouves avec une punition de gamin. Je n'ai pas cherché à t'humilier en te rappelant que ton travail n'était pas fait, j'ai été discret. »

-« C'est vrai. »

-« Tu n'as pas voulu que je t'ignore, pourtant c'était le plus discret comme sanction. Je ne t'aurai pas ignoré toute la soirée, mais comme tu n'as pas voulu, que tu insistais, j'aurai pu te mettre au coin, mais là tu te serais senti encore plus humilié. »

-« Je ne suis pas un gamin. »

-« Tu as eu un comportement de gamin, tu as cherché à tester mon autorité en présence d'un tiers. Tu as cru que je n'oserai pas parce que Wufei était là ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Tu as agi sans réfléchir, tu râlais intérieurement d'avoir été pris en défaut devant Wufei. »

-« Peut-être. »

-« Sûrement. »

Duo bien que la voix froide, n'arrête pas de passer sa main sur le visage de Yuy pour le rassurer. Cela ne sert à rien de le traumatiser, ni d'ajouter à son angoisse du moment qu'il croit qu'il ne peut plus l'aimer.

-« Reste maintenant que tout n'est pas réglé entre nous. Je ne peux pas te donner une récompense pour de mauvaises actions. » Dit Maxwell avec un grand sourire.

Le métis lui sourit aussi, car il sait que le natté va accéder à sa demande, à ce qu'il a besoin, même s'il se demande aussi ce que va bien pouvoir inventer son amant pour le sanctionner.

Mettant ses deux mains sous les aisselles du métis, Duo le met debout.

-« Déshabille-toi, j'aime voir ton corps. »

Heero perd son sourire, ce n'est pas qu'il soit spécialement pudique, être sous le regard de son amant pendant l'acte ne l'a jamais gêné. Néanmoins, pas comme ça, sans raison, pour se faire regarder.

Seulement, devant le regard insistant, qui devient, avec le temps qu'il met pour s'exécuter, un peu plus noir. Yuy finit par défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, qu'il laisse tomber. Duo du bout du doigt vient sentir sa peau, avant que son regard se porte sur le pantalon qu'il a toujours sur lui.

Avec un petit soupir, il l'enlève ainsi que le boxer qui suit le mouvement du jeans. Heero relève le regard et se sent rougir en voyant les yeux du natté parcourir son corps, le détailler.

-« Tourne-toi. »

De nouveau, il sent ce regard le dénuder encore plus qu'il ne l'est.

-« Tourne-toi. »

Quand le métis se retourne, Duo est debout devant lui, il lui tend la main et le tire vers la chambre.

-« Tu as mérité ta récompense. »

Yuy le retient.

-« Tu sais que couché sur la table de la cuisine tu serais plus à la hauteur, et j'aurai plus accès à ton corps pour te satisfaire ? »

-« C'est dur la table. » Rouspète Maxwell.

-« Pas s'il y a des protections. »

Voyant la table préparée avec un matelas à eau.

-« Tu étais persuadé que tu me ferais céder, tu avais déjà tout préparé. » Rage le natté.

Le ton est redevenu froid, il a lâché la main de son compagnon.

-« Non, j'espérais ardemment, quoi que je sais ce que je dois faire pour obtenir ce que je veux le plus souvent, je n'y arrive pas toujours mais parfois quand même. »

Maxwell tire Yuy à lui pour l'embrasser.

-« Faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée. Si je n'avais pas cédé, tu serais encore plus frustré ! »

-« Crois-moi ou pas, mais si tu acceptes, parce que je m'en rends bien compte que tu peux revenir sur ta décision, je serai très heureux, si tu refuses, je le serai aussi, moins mais quand même, sachant que je n'obtiens pas toujours tout, que c'est vraiment toi qui prends les décisions pour nous, que tu sais me tenir tête, que je ne fais pas ce que je veux de toi. »

-« Je pourrais te l'accorder ailleurs aussi. »

-« Aussi. »

Duo l'embrasse et se dirige vers la cuisine. Heero pendant plus de deux heures ne cherche qu'à satisfaire son amant, en baisers, en caresses, sur tout le corps, plus d'une fois Yuy repousse tendrement une main de Maxwell qui veut lui rendre la pareille.

Quand le châtain demande qu'il le prenne, le brun va chercher un jouet pour adulte pour le satisfaire.

Quand malgré ses efforts, il n'arrive plus à réveiller la virilité de son amant, Heero l'embrasse, satisfait par l'air heureux, si pas extasié de son amant. Ensemble, ils se rendent vers le lit, où les ordres de couché sont inversés, Duo voulant pouvoir tenir Heero dans le creux de ses bras durant toute la nuit. Yuy en cuillère dans les bras de son amant. Il prend les deux mains du natté dans les siennes, Duo cherchant à le satisfaire.

Par contre après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Heero se fait réveiller par des caresses et la virilité de son homme s'insinuant lentement en lui, Heero dépose lui-même une des mains de Duo sur sa virilité.

Heero arrive presque en retard au travail. Il reprend le dossier en cours. Lady Une lui a remis sur son bureau, les recherches à faire pour clôturer l'affaire « Bradislava ». Duo s'assied un moment à son bureau, avant de partir dans la pièce de surveillance, ils le font en alternance avec Collins, chacun deux heures, avant de faire d'autres dossiers en cours, pour l'instant, ils ne chôment pas, il y a plein de dossiers surtout sur la région de Sank, ce qui leur permet de ne pas être en mission extérieure depuis au moins quinze jours.

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui. »

-« Tu ne sais pas qui a fait la recherche pour les jumeaux. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, je ne trouve rien au registre national. Lady Une me refile son dossier, parce qu'elle ne l'a plus. »

-« Si mais ça ne va pas t'aider. »

-« Barton ! Tu étais sûr de ses recherches ? »

-« Je n'ai pas vérifié, j'étais juste ton contact, Ro'. J'avais déjà deux dossiers sur les bras, si je dois vérifier les recherches que tu me demandes en plus. »

-« Mais bien les informations que tu m'envoies, bon dieu, Duo ! »

-« Demande à Lady Une, qu'elle lui demande, mais je ne m'en occupe pas. » Lâche Maxwell en ouvrant la porte pour partir

-« Duo ! »

-« C'est ton dossier. » Rappelle le natté.

-« C'est toi qui l'as clôturé, je ne serai pas le seul à couler, je te préviens. »

-« Trowa, c'est le problème de Lady Une, t'avise pas de le contacter. » Gronde le châtain.

-« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » Demande le général en arrivant dans le couloir.

Duo regarde son amant, puis le général, puis retourne à Heero.

-« Dossier Bradislava. » Finit par dire le natté.

-« C'est Yuy qui est chargé du dossier. Qu'est-ce que vous venez-vous en mêler, Maxwell ? »

-« Merci mon général, je ne croyais jamais dire ça, mais merci. »

Le châtain donne un coup de rein et quitte l'encadrement de la porte où il était pour partir. Le brun en profite pour expliquer la situation à son supérieur.

-« Duo était mon contact, c'est pour ça que je lui demande des informations, mon général. »

-« Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué de refaire la recherche qu'on avait faite à l'époque. » S'étonne Lady Une.

-« Je ne sais pas comment l'avait fait Barton, mais je ne trouve rien. » Se justifie Yuy.

-« Je vais vérifier dans ses dossiers, faites autre chose en attendant. » Ordonne le Général.

-« Bien, mon Général. » Approuve le métis.

Maxwell repasse par leur bureau deux heures plus tard et voit qu'Heero travaille sur autre chose.

-« Tu as été déchargé ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Tu as entendu le général, ce n'est pas tes oignons. » Grogne le brun.

Le châtain sourit, avant de lui dire.

-« J'ai oublié de te dire, je suis de surveillance interne. Je ne serais là qu'à 23 heures, mange sans moi ce soir, je me réchaufferai mon repas quand je reviendrai. »

-« Hn »

-« Maxwell ! » Crie Collins

-« J'arrive, mon pion bouge, je ne sais pas si tu seras encore là quand je reviens. »

-« Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je t'aurai attendu. »

-« Je sais, c'est une des règles. »

µµµ

Quand Duo revient au QG, il est presque 20heures, il a déposé Collins chez lui avant de revenir surveiller les écrans, puisque leur pion, est à nouveau à son domicile. Maxwell râle, parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de s'arrêter pour prendre une collation et ce qu'il y a dans l'appareil automatique ne le tente pas. Il devra attendre d'être rentré pour calmer son appétit.

Trois heures à regarder un type bouger dans son appartement. Quoique l'équipe de nuit, n'a pas mieux, c'est souvent le sommeil qu'il doive surveiller.

20h30, son dernier collègue vient de lui souhaiter bonne fin de soirée, reste l'équipe de garde au premier étage. A 23heures, Constantine viendra le relever. Il ne voudrait pas faire son emploi, toutes les nuits, nuit après nuit, regarder ces écrans et réveiller l'équipe qui est en charge du dossier si ça bouge.

Un peu après 21 heures, Maxwell s'étonne d'entendre la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Sûrement, un homme du premier étage qui vient aux nouvelles, il n'est sûrement pas le seul à s'emmerder grave.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, le natté à la surprise de voir apparaître son amant, et pas en n'importe quelle tenue, dans le kimono qu'il avait vu dans son armoire, le jour de l'aménagement. Il lui avait demandé pour quelle occasion il le réservait.

Heero n'avait rien répondu puisqu'il l'avait acheté sur un coup de tête. Duo lui avait demandé de le passer, une fois pour qu'il le voie dedans, le métis ne l'avait pas encore fait, ne trouvant jamais le bon moment, ou une raison suffisante pour le faire.

Là, Duo n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du métis. Le bleu indigo du kimono faisait encore plus ressortir les yeux du brun, lui fait ressortir également sa carrure en le moulant au corps, le dessous de couleur grise le serrait à la taille, mais était très ample au niveau des pieds, avec plusieurs plis.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ? » Finit par dire Maxwell en avalant sa salive.

Il reporte son attention sur les écrans, avant de regarder son amant un fois de plus de la tête au pied.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de manger seul, alors je suis venu manger avec toi. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur la deuxième chaise.

Il commence directement à déballer le petit frigo box de camping où l'odeur de la nourriture chaude s'élève.

-« Heero, tu rentres à la maison, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Je suis au boulot. Rentre immédiatement, si tu ne veux pas manger seul, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre, maintenant, tu rentres. »

Le ton de Duo est sec, celui qu'il utilise quand il donne un ordre à Heero à la maison.

-« Tu es au boulot, donc je suis ton supérieur. On mange ici. »

Yuy continue à déballer les petits raviers qu'il a préparés.

-« Tu n'es pas en service. Tu me remballes tout ça, et tu vas m'attendre à la maison. Heero ne m'oblige pas. »

-« A quoi ? » Le coupe Yuy le regard autoritaire dans les yeux améthystes.

-« Tu es en service, j'ai autorité sur toi. On mange. Ouvre la bouche. » Dit Heero de suite plus doucement.

Voyant arriver les baguettes avec un morceau de porc, Duo ouvre la bouche et commence à manger.

-« N'empêche que toi tu n'es plus en service, Ro' »

-« Mais toi bien, tu n'es pas en privé. » Dit Yuy en avançant une fois de plus les baguettes vers son amant.

Puis il pique dans un ravier et il mange aussi, le regard dans celui de son homme.

Duo n'arrive pas vraiment à définir ce qu'il y voit. Seulement une chose est sûre, Heero se marre bien, il est heureux, il est en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

N'empêche que manger comme ça, avec son homme, qui le nourrit à la baguette, lui en tenue japonaise, ça lui ouvre l'appétit et pas rien qu'un appétit. Heero est de nouveau en mode séduction et il joue de son charme. Sa façon de manger est sensuelle, la façon dont il tend les baguettes aussi.

-« Tu sais, ouvre la bouche. Il y a encore des endroits où on n'a pas fait l'amour. »

-« A la maison, je ne vois pas Ro'. » Répond Duo en regardant son écran, avant de le reporter sur son amant.

-« Non, je parlais en général. »

-« C'est sûr ça, Ro' » sourit Maxwell.

Il lui vole un baiser, avant de prendre ce que le brun lui tend sur les baguettes.

-« On n'a encore jamais fait l'amour au travail. »

Duo qui venait chercher sa bectée, s'arrête dans son geste.

-« Ça ne va pas la tête ? »

-« Il y a moyen tu sais, surtout à des heures pareilles. »

-« Enlève-toi ça de la tête, tout de suite. C'est hors de question. » Gronde le natté.

-« Ouvre la bouche, c'est le dernier morceau. »

-« Maintenant tu remballes tout ça, et tu vas m'attendre à la maison. »

Heero commence à ranger tout, pendant que Duo regarde ses écrans. 21h40, au moins ce petit interlude aura fait passer le temps.

Yuy se lève, Maxwell ouvre la bouche pour lui dire au revoir, et il a la surprise de voir le métis venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux à califourchon.

-« Il y a un dessert prévu avec le repas. »

-« Je le prendrai à la maison. »

-« J'aurai dû mettre ce kimono bien plus tôt, il a beaucoup d'avantages, comme celui qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a en dessous, je comprends l'avantage du kilt, maintenant. » Minaude le métis.

-« Heero, je suis au travail. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Justement et ton bonhomme vient d'aller au lit. »

Duo le tire à lui, le colle plus contre son corps, puis il l'embrasse.

-« Tu t'es bien amusé, on reparle de tout ça à la maison, maintenant, tu rentres. »

-« J'aurai mon dessert, Maxwell, tu es en service, je suis ton supérieur. Tu es dos au mur, pas moyen d'y couper. Tu n'as même plus l'excuse de ta surveillance qui vient de tomber à l'eau, ton pion dort. Même l'argument, j'ai pas envie, ne tient pas, ton pantalon est trop petit depuis un long moment déjà. »

A Suivre…


	8. Le chat et la souris

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une.

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Le chat et la souris.**

* * *

Duo met ses mains sous les aisselles d'Heero.

-« Tu as raison, je suis dos au mur, tu as gagné. »

Yuy n'a pas le triomphe modeste, il sourit comme un damné. Maxwell recule un peu sa chaise sur roulettes et détache les boutons de son pantalon et va chercher l'objet de la convoitise du métis.

-« Je suis peut-être à l'étroit mais pas assez motivé pour passer outre certains de mes principes. Il faut encore que je te prépare. »

-« Il y a un objet en moi qui vibre depuis trente minutes, je suis prêt et toi aussi bientôt. » Affirme le brun en se mettant à genoux devant le châtain.

Le natté se demande quand le métis a bien pu acheter cette panoplie érotique. Hier, ils avaient décidé de la tester ensemble, quand Duo l'avait découverte en étant le premier utilisateur. A croire qu'Heero n'a pas voulu l'attendre pour les autres objets qu'elle compose.

A la première goutte saline dans sa bouche, Yuy veut se relever, Maxwell est plus que prêt. Deux mains sur ses épaules, le maintiennent, les pieds que Duo a mis sur ses mollets ne lui laissent pas beaucoup de marche pour repousser son amant et avoir gain de cause.

Cela le fait sourire intérieurement, Duo a retourné la situation à son avantage. Alors il finit ce qu'il a commencé et boit sa coupe jusqu'à la lie.

Son petit travail accompli, Heero sent les jambes de son amant se déplacer pour que le châtain puisse se lever. Une main arrive à son menton. Yuy ne veut pas lâcher si facilement, pourtant il se laisse mettre debout, sans baisser le regard, ils s'affrontent un moment.

-« Je suis toujours en position d'obtenir ce que j'ai envie. » Affirme Heero.

La deuxième main du natté est sur l'avant-bras du métis en train de le caresser. Pourtant à l'affirmation du brun d'un geste rapide, qui prend Yuy au dépourvu, il se retrouve le visage contre les écrans de contrôle, une main calée dans le dos. Maxwell d'un mouvement de pied, lui écarte déjà les jambes au maximum dans la position des fouilles. Il n'y a pas de parades, surtout que Duo est déjà venu chercher sa deuxième main pour la maintenir dans son dos avec l'autre. Le cliquetis des menottes se fait.

La main du natté remonte le long de la cuisse de son amant, alors qu'il sent le poids de Duo sur son dos.

-« Tu as raison, un kimono, ça cache tout. »

Doucement, il retire l'œuf rond toujours en position vibreur.

-« Je n'ai pas encore fait l'amour au travail mais à croire que toi bien. Trowa te manque tellement que tu veux reproduire ça avec moi ? » Entend-il dans son oreille.

La voix est froide et cassante. Heero avale sa salive difficilement. Le poids sur son dos disparaît, ses mains recouvrent leur liberté.

Quand le métis se retourne, Duo rattache son pantalon sans le regarder.

-« Tu vas me payer tout ça Heero, attends seulement que je rentre. »

-« Je m'en doute, mais j'ai vu une faille dans notre système. »

-« Ton besoin de rébellion était très mal placé. Tu m'attends, je m'en fous de savoir que tu fais le matin et que tu dois te lever à cinq heures. Tu m'attends. »

-« Duo ! »

Le regard améthyste se fixe sur le métis.

-« Tu fais les expériences, tu analyses. Je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus. Tu m'as montré une faille. Elle sera bouchée, c'est tout. Rentre, maintenant. »

-« Je n'ai pas voulu reproduire quelque chose que j'ai vécu. Il n'y a rien de comparable Duo, vraiment rien. »

-« Rentre, Constantine va bientôt arriver, il est toujours en avance. Tu n'as rien à faire ici en civil. »

µµµ

Quand Duo rentre du travail, il trouve Yuy toujours en kimono, assis sur les genoux, comme les geishas quand elles accueillent un hôte. Le torse droit, la tête baissée, les deux mains sur ses cuisses.

-« Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible, Heero. En plus, j'ai l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule. » Gronde le natté.

-« Ce n'est pas le but. »

-« Quoiqu'un peu non ? » Insiste le châtain.

-« Je suis mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement avec Trowa. Je voulais tester, pas te blesser. »

-« Tu ne m'as pas blessé. C'est moi qui ait sanctionné de suite en te montrant que ton geste, j'aurais pu très mal l'interpréter. Allez relève-toi. Je me lave et on va au lit. »

-« C'est tout ! » S'estomaque le métis.

-« Je vais boucher les failles, mais j'ai besoin de repos aussi. Je vais finir par regretter que Lady Une n'envoie pas un de nous deux en mission, tu es insatiable pour l'instant. »

-« C'est toi qui m'excite, te voir me rend comme ça. »

Heero a suivi Duo dans la salle de bain pour enlever son Kimono.

-« Belliqueux ? » Demande Maxwell avant de brosser ses dents pour masquer son sourire.

Enfin prêt, le natté se rend dans la chambre pour y attendre le métis, qui doit encore remettre son kimono dans la penderie. Celui-ci vient se coucher face à son amant, Duo l'embrasse sur le nez. Lui passe un doigt sur la joue en le regardant tendrement.

-« Tu n'as pas eu ton dessert toi ! Tu le veux ? »

-« J'y ai droit ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en priverai jamais. Tout dépend si toi tu le veux ou pas ? »

-« Le même que le tien ? »

-« Oui, tu as le droit de choisir, mais pas le goût. » Dit Duo en continuant à lui caresser la joue de son pouce, puisqu'il a déposé sa main sur la mâchoire du métis.

Heero s'avance encore un peu, vient se coller pour que Maxwell le prenne dans ses bras.

-« Non, j'estime ne pas mériter un dessert. Surtout que je vois que tu me l'aurais donné. Je t'aime à la folie, Duo »

-« Moi aussi »

Bercé par la chaleur de l'autre, ils n'ont plus envie de bouger et finissent par s'endormir.

µµµ

Heero réveille légèrement Duo en se levant pour partir travailler. Le natté ne devra se rendre au travail que pour midi pour récupérer un peu des heures qu'il fait en surveillance interne.

Quand Maxwell arrive au boulot, Yuy a son bureau surchargé de dossiers.

-« C'est quoi ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Les dossiers de Barton. » Soupire le brun.

-« Toujours pour Bradislava ? »

-« Hn »

-« Elle t'a tout refilé la chouette. » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Même pas. »

Duo s'installe à son bureau et se met à taper ses rapports, avant que Collins ne l'appelle pour continuer la surveillance de son pion.

-« Duo ? » Demande le métis quand celui-ci se lève pour aller en salle de surveillance.

-« Hm ! »

-« Comment as-tu demandé la recherche ? »

-« Comme d'habitude Ro'. Trouve-moi, tout sur ce bonhomme-là de son premier slip à maintenant. Si tu demandes une recherche centrée, tu peux passer à côté d'un autre élément, Barton ne savait pas ce que je voulais. »

Heero passe sa main dans ses cheveux, soupire et prend le dossier suivant pour l'analyser.

µµµ

-« Toujours rien ? C'est bien les dossiers de la bonne période au moins ? » Demande le châtain en revenant deux heures plus tard.

Voyant le regard qui vient se poser sur lui. Duo lève les mains au ciel.

-« Ok, je demandais juste. »

Maxwell s'installe pour continuer son travail et repart deux heures plus tard surveiller son pion. Deux heures passent avant que le natté ne revienne dans son bureau, le métis a défait sa cravate, ses cheveux sont éparpillés dans tous les sens d'avoir été malmené. Duo lui tend une farde marquée urgent dessus. Heero l'ouvre, puis regarde son binôme qui vient de s'asseoir à sa place.

-« Tu aurais pu me donner ça à un autre moment, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Je prends les devants, avec toi, on ne sait jamais. »

Heero regarde l'importance de la note, voyant qu'elle n'est pas trop grande, il commence à lire, de toute façon, il a besoin d'un interlude.

_1. En dehors de ses heures de services, même au sein du QG, s'il vient en tant que civil, le capitaine Yuy doit obéissance au lieutenant Maxwell, et seulement à lui, cette soumission n'enlève en rien son autorité sur les autres sujets du QG_

_2. Tout ce qui touche au privé, reste de l'ordre du privé, qu'il soit discuté au QG ou ailleurs, les règles établies sont de vigueur quel que soit le lieu quand c'est du domaine du privé. Ex Barton, c'est du privé. Décision finale au lieutenant Maxwell._

_3. Liste pouvant être agrandie, suivant les futures failles pouvant être trouvées par le capitaine Yuy._

_4. Ces éléments sont ajoutés, donc toutes les autres règles restent en vigueur._

Le tout écrit sur le papier du QG avec une forme de note de service. Heero redresse la tête et tombe sur le regard rieur de Maxwell.

-« Tu te rappelles, j'ai toujours eu horreur qu'on mélange le privé et le boulot, mais si tu commences, je peux continuer. »

Yuy lui sourit au-dessus de sa pile de dossiers, le natté prend la note et la met dans le broyeur pour la faire disparaître.

-« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

-« Duo, tu as déjà tes dossiers. »

Maxwell regarde sa montre.

-« Si dans une heure, tu n'as pas trouvé, je t'en consacre une. »

-« Hn »

Ils travaillent dans un silence quasi de plomb, chacun concentré sur son travail. Trois-quarts heure passe.

-« Duo ! Je l'ai ! »

Le natté relève la tête, un sourire de soulagement sur le visage.

-« Il est peut-être brouillon dans sa façon de classer ses dossiers, mais qu'est-ce que c'est complet. » Dit Yuy.

Maxwell se lève et vient se mettre avec sa chaise à côté de son amant pour regarder le document avec lui. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Duo lâche.

-« C'est presque un saint le jumeau. Un saint et un violeur d'enfants également proxénète. »

-« Ça a l'air de t'étonner ? Tu as bien lu les renseignements pourtant l'autre fois ? »

Le châtain rougit.

-« Jusqu'à l'information qui m'intéressait, comme quoi il était bien jumeau monozygote, le reste, c'était pour ton dossier de clôture. Mais vu comme tu es revenu sur une civière, tu ne l'as pas vu non plus. Heero ne me regarde pas comme ça, je serais plus consciencieux à l'avenir. »

-« Pas étonnant que tu sois toujours lieutenant. » Lâche Yuy en reprenant la farde.

-« N'empêche que je ne comprends pas qu'Igor ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'il avait disparu du registre civil, il n'a plus rien dû toucher, plus de salaire, plus de papiers d'impôts, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte. »

-« Duo, je t'aime. »

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » S'étonne le natté.

Yuy entreprend une recherche.

-« Parce qu'un mort n'a plus besoin de ça, et comme je le cherche parmi les vivants, voilà pourquoi je ne le trouvais pas. »

-« Il a tué son frère ! »

Heero regarde mieux la fiche qu'il vient de sortir.

-« Non, mort trois mois après l'arrestation de son frère d'une crise cardiaque. »

Maxwell se lève pour reprendre sa place de l'autre côté du bureau.

-« En tout cas, je suis soulagé, en voilà un qui ne pourra plus nuire, je me rappelle les photos que Lady Une nous a montrées. »

-« Tu n'as vu que les photos Duo ! Savoir que ce type allait m'échapper après ce que j'ai vu en Serbie, je crois que je l'aurai abattu de mes mains. »

-« La peine de mort c'est encore trop doux pour des ordures pareilles, mais au moins, ils ne risquent pas de se retrouver dans la nature. »

-« Hn. »

Yuy rassemble tous les documents qu'il a besoin, il se reconstruit un dossier sans faille et se rend auprès de Lady Une. A son retour, il y a un mot de Duo sur son bureau.

_Mon pion bouge, on se retrouve à la maison, attends-moi pour manger, je suis de surveillance externe._

µµµ

En poussant la porte de leur appartement, Duo a un temps d'arrêt. Cela ne sent pas le vol au vent comme le menu le prévoit. Le hall embaume le hachis Parmentier. Maxwell enlève ses chaussures et met ses chaussons. Il va d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine.

-« Avant que tu ne cries et ne te fâches, laisse-moi t'expliquer. » Dit directement Heero.

Le natté croise les bras sur son torse et attend.

-« Je voulais faire le vol au vent, mais en prenant les champignons dans le frigo, j'ai vu le haché qu'on aurait dû manger, il y a deux jours, quand tu as invité Wufei. Aucun de nous deux n'a pensé à le congeler, il allait être mauvais. »

-« Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas eu raison, c'est même très bien que tu penses à notre portefeuille. »

-« Mais ? » Insiste le brun.

-« Tu aurais dû me le demander avant, Heero. »

-« Tu étais en surveillance ! » Plaide le métis.

-« Tu as essayé de me joindre ? »

-« Non. » Avoue Yuy.

-« Tu aurais essayé, tu étais dans ton droit, tu ne sais pas me joindre, tu fais au mieux, je ne dis rien. Mais là tu es complètement fautif, j'ai l'impression que tu passes ton temps à essayer de tester mes limites, ça ne marche pas sur un point, j'essaie un autre. De temps en temps, ça peut être amusant, mais là ça commence à devenir lassant Heero, le jeu perd de sa saveur. »

-« Je vais être puni ? » Demande le brun.

-« Parce qu'en plus tu es incapable de retenir ce que je te demande sans une sanction ? On est deux adultes Heero. »

-« Pourtant tu estimes que je t'ai désobéi. »

-« Tu n'as pas vraiment désobéi, tu n'as pas respecté les règles d'essayer de me prévenir au moins avant d'agir. Le tout est de savoir si tu l'as fait intentionnellement dans le but de me pousser à bout ? »

-« Tu m'as laissé un mot comme quoi tu étais en surveillance. »

-« On part parfois pour vingt minutes Ro', tu le sais, tu l'as déjà vu, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis là que trois heures après, je ne suis pas joignable. Alors ton cheminement d'idées ? »

-« Le poulet pouvait encore attendre ou être congelé, pas le haché. »

-« Donc ? »

Yuy soupire.

-« Je n'ai pas cherché à te joindre pour ne pas essuyer un refus. »

La minuterie sonne.

-« Prends le plat, on passe à table. » Ordonne le natté.

Duo ouvre le frigo et sort le reste de la bouteille de vin, il prend deux verres dans l'armoire au-dessus de l'évier avant de partir vers la table de la cuisine où tout était préparé. Yuy a déjà servi l'assiette de Maxwell, il remplit la sienne et s'assied en regardant son amant pour le sonder.

-« Mange, ça va refroidir. »

Le métis commence à manger.

-« Tu sais Ro', j'ai l'impression que tu fais des bêtises et que tu me testes pour que je te punisse. Je ne vais pas m'occuper plus de toi quand je te punis, alors changement. Les sanctions ne vont plus être systématiques pour tes bêtises, mais elles tomberont si tu insistes et que tu ne tiens pas compte de mes avertissements ou de mes remarques. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais il est sûr que tu vas finir par me trouver. »

-« Qui te dit que je ne te pousse pas à bout pour qu'on arrête, que tu puisses redevenir toi, parce que je n'aime pas cette situation ? »

-« Toi, toi, tu me le dis. Tu me pousses à bout parce que tu crois que ça ne me convient pas. Tes arguments pour arrêter, c'est toujours vis à vis de moi, mais vis à vis de toi, ça tu ne sais pas m'en donner que c'est mauvais, que ça ne te convient pas ? »

-« Et toi ? Donne-moi un argument pour me convaincre que je ne te détruis plus avec mon sale caractère ? »

-« Heero, je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes. » Plaide le natté.

-« Tu te caches derrière des règles, mais toi non plus tu ne sais pas me certifier que je ne te détruis plus. »

-« Quand j'ai gain de cause sur toi, j'aime, ça m'apporte de la fierté, parce que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de faire courber Heero Yuy, le pilote du Wing. Quand tu t'écrases et que tu deviens câlin pour te faire pardonner ton comportement, j'ai plus de tendresse qu'aucun de mes amants ne m'en a jamais donnée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ma vie en main, pas d'être le jouet du destin. Mais ma plus belle récompense, c'est ton bonheur, de savoir que tu as ce qu'il te faut et que je suis capable de te le fournir seul, Heero, sans personne. »

Duo s'arrête deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

-« Je me sens valorisé d'être capable de te rendre heureux, oui et ton comportement, parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que tout ça me plaît autant qu'à toi, me détruit et ça me froisse que tu veuilles casser tout ce que j'ai installé pour toi, oui ça me blesse, tous ces efforts pour rien. »

Maxwell se lève et se rend dans leur chambre, sans avoir touché à son assiette.

Heero se mord la lèvre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Pourtant, il avait dit à Wufei qu'il devait lâcher du mou, que Duo le rendait heureux, le comblait. Alors pourquoi ne fait-il que du mal à son amant ?

Il sait que Maxwell est bien dans sa peau quand ils sont en harmonie. Pourquoi ce besoin de le détruire ?

A Suivre


	9. Je vais y mettre du mien

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une.

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Je vais y mettre du mien **

* * *

Oui, Heero se pose la question. Il regarde la porte par laquelle Duo est parti. A ce moment précis, il sait qu'il a trouvé plus fort que lui. Ce n'est pas dans le physique, non, c'est dans la faculté d'adaptation du natté, dans sa façon de trouver le positif dans la tourmente, dans le moyen que Duo a d'être heureux en toute circonstance.

Est-ce que Maxwell abuse de cette force, de ce pouvoir ? Non, il l'utilise seulement pour le rendre encore plus heureux, mieux dans sa peau, plus performant. Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour le remercier ?

Le métis soupire, il se lève pour prendre les deux assiettes et les mettre dans le four encore chaud, il se rend rapidement vers leur chambre. Il frappe. N'ayant pas de réponse, il appelle le natté. La porte s'ouvre brusquement.

-« C'est maintenant que tu regrettes, une guerre en retard. Tu agis puis tu réfléchis. »

Maxwell laisse la porte ouverte et se remet sur le lit où il était avant d'aller lui ouvrir. Heero le suit, comme Duo a pris son roman policier, Yuy lui retire des mains et le dépose sur la table de nuit en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-« C'est vrai que je suis venu pour te dire que je suis désolé. »

-« Est-ce que tu en penses un seul mot ! A mon avis, comme tu as vu qu'à chaque fois j'ai cédé, je me suis calmé, tu viens me le dire sans le penser. C'est des mots vides de sens. »

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui, ça tu sais le dire aussi comme, je suis désolé, mais tu ne fais rien pour me prouver que tu es vraiment désolé. Je m'excuse Heero, mais des actes sont parfois plus parlants. »

Maxwell se déplace sur le lit, et sort de l'autre côté étant donné que le métis l'empêche de passer de par sa position. Le natté se rend dans le hall et s'en va, laissant Yuy pantois devant la réaction plutôt vive de son amant. Depuis que Duo a instauré cette nouvelle façon de vivre, il y a plus d'un an, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit fuir et non affronter.

Le métis met cinq minutes à réfléchir, à réagir, puis il se lève pour partir en chasse derrière son amant. Il descend les escaliers, il s'attendait à le trouver à l'entrée de leur immeuble, c'est toujours là qu'il s'assied pour penser, mais il n'y a personne, alors Yuy s'y installe pour attendre le natté et repenser tout ce que son amant lui a dit pendant ce début de repas.

µµµ

Une heure passe avant que la voiture de service de Collins ne s'arrête au coin de la rue et que Maxwell n'en sorte. Yuy voit bien que les traits de Duo se ferment quand il le voit assis devant leur immeuble. Il vient vers lui d'un pas décidé.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demande Duo en s'asseyant à côté d'Heero.

-« Je t'attendais pour m'excuser »

-« T'excuser avant de ruer dans les brancards une fois de plus, essayer de me prouver que ce que je fais c'est mal et pas pour ton bonheur ? »

-« Duo, j'en ai besoin, ça me convient tellement que j'en suis devenu insatiable, parce que ça m'excite comme situation. Tu me domines, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir peur, tu ne me feras jamais du mal. Du coup, il n'y a plus rien qui m'inhibe. »

-« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux seulement ? » Demande Duo en passant un doigt sur la mâchoire de son amant.

Yuy reste sans rien dire, il sait à l'attitude du natté qu'il n'a pas fini de parler.

-« Parce qu'un coup, tu mets tout en place pour me faire arrêter. Puis tu me fais comprendre que tu veux qu'on continue. Ro', je ne suis pas une girouette. »

-« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit. Je me rends compte que je ne te détruis pas, que tu apprécies la situation autant que moi. »

Heero se lève et vient se mettre face au natté, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

-« Ro', relève-toi, immédiatement ! »

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« Bon, ça va, je te crois, tu me mets mal à l'aise, si un collègue rentrait ou sortait. »

Duo se lève et le prend par le coude pour le faire se mettre debout.

-« Tu as mangé ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Je t'ai attendu. »

-« On va essayer de manger avant que ce pion bouge, il est bien nerveux, aujourd'hui. »

Le natté aurait mieux fait de se taire, il n'est qu'à la moitié de son assiette, que Collins vient le rechercher.

-« Ro' finis de manger et va te coucher, je ne sais pas quand je rentre. »

µµµ

Au milieu de la nuit, Maxwell pousse la porte de leur chambre, il vient mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour le réveiller.

-« Ro', je dois partir en mission, mon pion est tombé, je dois remonter la filière maintenant. Je t'ai laissé deux cents crédits sur le buffet pour les courses, je n'ai pas le temps de les faire. »

-« Il est quelle heure ? » Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-« Presque deux heures du mat, Collins m'attend en bas, on doit encore passer chez lui pour prendre ses affaires et prévenir sa femme. »

-« Longtemps ? »

-« Le temps de tout démanteler. »

µµµ

Une grosse semaine passe avant que Maxwell ne rentre de mission, il n'est pas tard, à peine 18 heures quand il pousse la porte de l'appartement. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Heero dans le salon avec Stephan Viralit.

Le regard de Yuy passe de Duo à son collègue, comme il voit le natté lui sourire ses traits se détendent imperceptiblement. Pendant l'absence de Maxwell, il avait pris des résolutions, il voulait les tenir cette fois et penser un peu plus à Duo, que pour cette fois leur couple fonctionne de mieux en mieux. Que chacun ait sa part de bonheur ! Que les efforts ne soient pas tous de la même personne.

Le natté se rend directement dans la buanderie pour vider son sac, Heero l'y rejoint après s'être excusé auprès de Stephan. Duo lui passe tendrement la main sur la joue.

-« Il n'y a pas de mal Ro', je ne t'ai pas prévenu que je rentrais. Continue ce que tu devais faire, je suis HS de toute façon, je vais me mettre au lit après une bonne douche. »

-« Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse à manger ? »

-« J'ai dîné dans l'avion. »

Pendant qu'Heero retourne auprès de son collègue, Duo va sous la douche. Il en prend une longue pour bien se détendre, l'hôtel qu'il avait en mission n'avait pas énormément de commodités. Maxwell revient vers le salon en bas de pyjama et en se séchant les cheveux.

-« Tu n'étais pas en mission longue durée, Viralit ? » Demande intrigué Duo.

-« Si, mais tout s'est effondré il y a dix jours, du coup je suis revenu plus vite que prévu. Tu as de la chance de faire moins androgyne que moi. Ce genre de mission c'est toujours pour moi. Quand je suis arrivé au QG, le capitaine avait fini sa journée. Comme demain il est de repos. » Répond Stephan.

-« J'ai vu en passant par le bureau, puis en mission, il t'a demandé de passer. » Ajoute Maxwell en continuant de frotter ses cheveux.

-« C'est ça ! » Admet Viralit.

-« Duo, tu étais en Pologne toi ! » Affirme Heero.

-« Oui. » Répond ce dernier.

-« Vous devriez discuter de vos dossiers, je crois qu'ils sont liés. » Assure Yuy.

-« Oui mais dans deux jours, maintenant je vais au lit. » Avertit Duo.

-« Décidément, ça a des avantages de se taper son supérieur. » Plaisante Viralit

-« Oui, regarde Minor, plus de mission, classement, horaire fixe. » Indique le natté.

Une mine de dégoût apparaît chez les deux Preventers restants.

-« C'est dû à quoi ? Se taper Lady Une ou plus de missions ? » Demande Duo en rigolant.

-« Les deux Maxwell. » Affirme Stephan.

Le natté attend la réponse de son amant

-« A toi de voir. » Sourit le métis.

Yuy se lève et prend le châtain par la main avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son collègue pour lui dire.

-« Je vais le mettre au lit, sinon tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi. »

-« Dis que je gêne chez moi ? » Proteste le châtain.

La porte fermée, Maxwell passe ses bras autour du cou d'Heero, l'embrasse avant de lui dire à l'oreille.

-« Tu m'as manqué, tu vas me manquer. »

-« Je ne pars que demain en soirée. Laisse-moi finir que je puisse venir te retrouver. »

-« Je veux dormir ! » Prévient Duo.

-« J'aimerai simplement te tenir dans mes bras, je vais te laisser dormir. On verra demain matin, ce que tu décideras. »

Après un dernier baiser, Duo se met dans le lit, Heero vient lui déposer un bisou sur la joue. Arrivé à la porte, il sourit, son compagnon est déjà endormi. Il s'est mis au milieu du lit comme ça, Yuy pourra choisir sa place.

µµµ

Il y a six mois que Barton est muté à Tokyo maintenant. Yuy vient de partir en mission. Après avoir travaillé son dossier avec Viralit, Lady Une confie une autre mission au châtain, il doit parfaire l'instruction du nouveau collègue qui remplacera Trowa. C'est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, de petite taille, n'arrivant pas au mètre septante, les cheveux blonds coiffés souvent en porc-épic, il a des yeux bleu-vert légèrement rieurs, il répond au nom de Kay Louis.

Maxwell se demande pourquoi c'est toujours sur lui que tombe ce genre de corvée. Il a dû surveiller Minor quand il était en fin de carrière à faire des missions. Maintenant, il se retrouve souvent à faire du baby-sitting de nouveaux.

Heero revient de sa mission après une grosse semaine d'absence. Comme celle-ci n'a pas été des plus faciles, Lady Une lui a octroyé trois jours de congé mais surtout parce qu'il a énormément de jours à reprendre.

Le métis arrive à la fin du deuxième, il s'est mis devant son ordinateur en début d'après-midi, juste pour se changer les idées. Il sait qu'il a encore à laver la salle de bain et changer les draps de leur lit, préparer le souper, seulement il avait besoin de décompresser alors il s'est octroyé au départ une petite heure de réel plaisir.

Une clef tourne dans la serrure, Heero regarde l'heure, se mord la lèvre, il écarquille les yeux en constatant qu'il est presque 18 heures. Puis il essaie de prendre une attitude normale. Pris dans l'élaboration d'un nouveau virus, il n'a pas vu le temps passer.

Maxwell rentre avec le nouveau, Louis.

-« Installe-toi, mon compagnon, Heero Yuy. » Dit le natté en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. « Tu veux une bière Louis ? Et toi Ro' ? » Dit-il en disparaissant par la porte du salon.

-« Je veux bien. » Admet le plus jeune.

-« Hn. » Répond le brun.

Duo se rend à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il dépose sa veste dans la chambre et va à la cuisine. Il revient avec trois bières. Il en tend une au jeune homme blond, et se penche sur l'ordi, puis sans un regard pour le métis, il sauvegarde le travail qu'il effectuait. Il ferme le portable et le met sur le buffet.

Seulement à ce moment-là, Maxwell fixe son amant qui ne demande pas son reste et part vers la salle de bain. Le natté entend rapidement le bruit de l'eau et l'odeur du propre s'élever dans l'appartement.

Duo continue à discuter avec le nouveau pour mettre au point leur prochaine mission. Une heure passe avant que Heero ne revienne dans le salon.

-« Je peux reprendre mon portable ? » Demande-t-il directement.

-« Non, ce n'est même pas du travail. » Affirme le natté.

-« Si ! » S'indigne Yuy.

-« L'élaboration de virus n'a jamais été du travail mais de l'amusement pour toi. Tu en as quinze d'avance. Dans dix minutes, tu nous feras à souper, tiens ta bière. » Expose Maxwell.

-« Ton collègue reste manger ? » S'informe le brun.

-« Tu restes Louis ? » Interroge le châtain.

-« Pourquoi pas, si ça ne gêne pas. » Répond le blond.

-« Ça ne me gêne pas. » Réplique Duo.

-« Et lui ? Vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis une semaine, il rentre de mission, tu vas partir samedi. » Réalise Kay.

-« On a l'habitude. » Répond Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

Pourtant Louis attend l'approbation d'Heero en le regardant. Encore un peu vexé de ne pas pouvoir récupérer son portable, il a bien envie de lâcher une pique. Seulement à la dernière seconde, il repense à ses résolutions et son « je n'ai pas mon mot à dire » se change en

-« Si ça ne gêne pas Duo, ça ne me gêne pas. »

-« Je ne suis pas persuadé que ma copine prendra les choses comme ça. En plus, elle panique à l'idée de se retrouver seule pour ma première mission. » Lâche Louis d'un ton badin.

Le repas se passe agréablement, Yuy écoute la discussion d'une oreille distraite. Il se demande combien de temps Maxwell va le priver de son ordinateur ? Il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir fait une telle bêtise qu'on doive lui prendre son outil de travail et d'amusement, il faut bien le reconnaître.

Comme le repas touche à sa fin, que Heero a fini de débarrasser la table, que Duo et Louis parlent à nouveau de leur prochaine mission, Yuy vient demander s'il peut reprendre son portable.

-« Non, Heero, j'ai des choses à discuter avec toi en privé avant. » Répond cinglant le natté.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ! » Peste le brun.

-« Ca peut changer plus de choses que tu ne crois ! » Affirme le natté en le dévisageant.

La voix de Maxwell est dure et sèche, le regard qu'il pose sur le métis est glacial. Celui-ci avale sa salive et s'assied dans le divan à côté du natté.

Louis est un peu mal à l'aise devant cette scène.

-« Je vais vous laisser. » Lâche Kay en se levant.

-« Excuse-nous, dit le châtain. On est des piètres hôtes. Reste, ça ne pose pas de problème. »

-« Je vais rentrer chez moi, bonne nuit. » Insiste Louis.

Duo se lève pour le raccompagner pendant qu'Heero part vers la cuisine pour mettre le lave-vaisselle en route.

Le natté revient dans le salon et appelle le métis.

-« A nous deux maintenant, tu as enfreint combien de règles ? »

-« Trois. » Dit Yuy en comptabilisant ce qu'il n'a pas fait en temps et en heure.

-« Quatre. » Répond Duo d'un ton cassant.

Devant le regard étonné du brun, le natté poursuit.

-« Tu m'as menti en plus, ce n'était pas du travail. N'ajoute pas une cinquième entorse en continuant à me tenir tête. Tu as le choix entre quatre jours sans portable ou huit jours de divan. »

-« Quatre, dit Yuy. Tu m'en prives aussi pour le travail ? »

-« Heero, il y a le privé et le travail, je vais devoir te le dire combien de fois ? » Gronde-t-il.

Le métis baisse la tête en disant.

-« Si tu as fini, je vais relaver la cuisinière »

-« Va. » Lâche Duo en repartant ranger un peu le salon où traînent toujours les bières de l'apéritif.

Ce petit ménage calme Maxwell, voir les perruches se faire des câlins également. Il reste dix minutes à regarder la cage, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le châtain rejoint le métis dans la cuisine avec les verres sales, il vient l'embrasser dans le cou, à la naissance du tee-shirt.

-« Plus tu te soumets, plus je t'aime et tu m'excites. » Avoue Duo.

-« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je suis désolé. »

-« Tu sais que si tu n'avais pas réclamé ton portable après le repas, tu n'aurais pas eu de sanction. Je t'aime, tu sais ça au moins ? » Demande Maxwell en lui caressant la joue.

-« Moi aussi et tous tes actes me le prouvent, plus que les miens. » Finit en murmurant le métis.

Les yeux améthyste sont remplis de tendresse. Heero se renverse pour l'embrasser

-« Je suis irrécupérable. » Avoue le brun avec un sourire.

-« Je t'aime comme ça, je dois rester sur mes gardes avec toi, ça apporte du piment. »

-« Tu pars quand ? » Demande le métis en se laissant aller contre le torse de Duo.

-« Dans cinq jours. »

-« Je rangerai le reste demain, si tu me l'autorises. Tu ne veux pas qu'on inaugure les nouveaux draps ? »

-« Si c'est comme hier, tu pourras bien encore les changer. »

-« Alors je les changerais. »

µµµ

Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Duo a proposé à son homme de rentrer dans une relation de domination. Il y a eu beaucoup de haut et des bas avant que Yuy n'accepte et réalise pleinement que cette situation est bénéfique aux deux, dès lors Heero devint bien moins belliqueux.

Leur amour grandit toujours plus, même les gens de l'extérieur voient qu'ils ont trouvé l'équilibre, qu'ils sont heureux. Cela a des répercussions sur le travail, ils en deviennent encore plus performants.

Maxwell était déjà revenu de mission, quand Lady Une appelle Yuy dans son bureau pour lui faire part d'une nouvelle mission qu'il doit honorer rapidement.

-« Voilà, le dossier sur lequel vous allez travailler, Hawaï, il y a des disparitions dans la population de plus en plus, vous devez infiltrer ce quartier, si possible passer pour un couple ou des amis proches. Trois semaines de missions pour mettre tout en place, les équipes vont se succéder, toutes les deux semaines, choisissez votre coéquipier et bon travail. »

-« Je choisis Maxwell. » Dit-il directement.

-« C'est une mission Yuy, pas des vacances. » Rappelle sèchement le général.

-« Nous allons en mission, mais ils nous restent une série de congé à prendre tous les deux, on prolongera d'une semaine. » Précise le capitaine qu'elle le sache déjà.

Sur ce, le métis quitte le bureau du général pour prévenir Duo de leur prochaine mission. Sur le chemin de son cabinet de travail, il réalise que cela ne va pas être évident de faire comprendre à son amant ses projets. Surtout qu'il vient de s'apercevoir que les vacances c'est de l'ordre du privé, donc le choix en revient à Maxwell, pas à lui.

Il entre dans son bureau, il est vide, il soupire. Il a envie de régler cette histoire rapidement. Il s'assied à sa table pour commencer à préparer la mission en attendant son binôme. La porte s'ouvre sur Louis, tant que son apprentissage n'est pas fini, il partage la même pièce qu'eux. Le blond dépose un carton d'archives et repart.

Yuy sourit en reposant à leur rencontre dans les couloirs du QG deux jours après l'incident de sa privation de son portable. Etant en mission avant, puis en congé, Kay n'avait pas encore rencontré son capitaine. La rencontre s'est fait dans un couloir où justement Heero apostrophait Steve Mc Quanally.

_Flash back_

-« J'ai besoin de ce dossier rapidement. »

-« Je l'ai remis à Maxwell, il y a dix minutes. » Répond Steve.

Le métis fait volte-face pour retourner à son bureau, Louis sur ses talons, puisqu'il y retourne aussi après avoir porté un message urgent de la part du natté à Lady Une.

-« Duo ! » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte brusquement.

Encore une chance qu'elle est bien ancrée dans ses gonds, elle aurait pu sauter. Kay est toujours derrière Yuy et le stagiaire n'en menait pas large.

-« Mon dossier ! » Gronde le brun.

-« Sur ta table. » Répond simplement le natté.

-« Cela fait une demi-heure que je parcours le QG pour le trouver. » Peste le métis en avançant dans la pièce.

-« C'est pour ça que je l'ai pris, Mac Quanally te cherchait pour te le donner. » Se justifie Maxwell.

-« Tu aurais pu me biper pour me prévenir, tu ne crois pas ! » S'indigne le capitaine.

Heero n'arrivait pas à se calmer, surtout d'avoir perdu son temps aussi bêtement. Son regard se pose sur le stagiaire qui est resté dans la porte sans oser entrer, Maxwell tourne la tête et fait les présentations.

-« Entre Louis, je te présente ton Capitaine, Heero Yuy et oui j'aurai dû, je suis désolé, j'ai voulu te rendre service. »

-« Abstiens-toi la prochaine fois. » Râle Heero en s'installant.

Le blond entre et vient se mettre à sa table. Ainsi c'était lui son Capitaine de le voir comme ça, il comprend mieux tout ce qu'on lui en a dit, il est totalement différent de l'homme qu'il a vu dans le privé.

_Fin du flash back_

Cela étonne toujours le métis, quand Louis l'appelle par son grade, c'est le seul qui le fait. D'un autre côté, il n'a jamais fait allusion à ce qu'il avait vu et pour ça il lui en est aussi reconnaissant. Pas qu'il se sente en situation de faiblesse, seulement Maxwell a raison, il ne faut pas mélanger le privé et le professionnel et en l'appelant Capitaine, il sait que le jeune homme comprend qu'il a affaire à son supérieur.

Le natté revient enfin avec Kay, ils portent chacun un gros carton des archives.

-« Louis, tu veux bien aller chercher trois cafés, j'ai une discussion privée à avoir avec Maxwell »

Le blond parti, Yuy n'attend pas, il n'a pas énormément de temps pour exposer les faits.

-« Lady Une m'envoie en mission trois semaines à Hawaï, j'avais le choix de mon binôme, je t'ai choisi »

-« Elle a accepté qu'on travaille ensemble ? Depuis qu'elle sait qu'on est un couple, elle n'a plus voulu ! » S'étonne le natté.

-« Elle a été réticente mais elle a accepté. »

-« Faut que je mette les bouchées doubles avec Louis alors, il doit être opérationnel avant que je ne parte. C'est dans combien de jours ? »

-« Dans une semaine maximum. »

Voyant le regard fuyant de son amant, le natté commence à se poser des questions, qu'il finit par dire à haute voix.

-« C'est une mission dangereuse ? »

-« Non, enfin pas de ce que j'ai vu du dossier. Duo, en voyant Hawaï, j'ai eu envie de prendre une semaine de plus là-bas avec toi, sans travailler, c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi comme binôme et j'ai déjà prévenu Lady Une. »

Heero se mord la lèvre, autant la jouer franc jeu, camoufler ne servirait qu'à lui créer des ennuis.

A Suivre…


	10. Quand la douceur ne marche pas !

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une.

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Quand la douceur ne marche pas !**

* * *

Maxwell ouvre de grands yeux, veut parler, mais on frappe à la porte.

-« On règlera ça à la maison ! » Gronde presque le natté avant de dire à la personne d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvre sur Louis et les trois cafés.

Duo s'occupe de Kay, lui montre toutes les ficelles du métier, lui explique comment rédiger un rapport. Encore une chance que le blond comprenne vite, car le châtain lui fait un cours express.

A 14h30 sonne la montre d'Heero, il rassemble ses affaires pour retourner chez eux. Pas une fois depuis que Yuy a transmis l'ordre de mission à Duo, ce dernier ne l'a regardé.

-« Je serais en retard ce soir, attends-moi pour manger, s'il te plaît ! » Annonce le natté quand le métis passe à côté de lui.

-« De beaucoup ? » Interroge Yuy.

-« Pas plus d'une heure, j'espère. » Répond Duo avant de reprendre un dossier sur la table et de montrer quelque chose à Louis.

Heero parti, Maxwell congédie Louis en l'envoyant chercher d'autres choses. De toute façon, ils ont fait le tour des derniers points, le châtain estime que Kay est enfin prêt après trois mois d'instruction. Dire que la première année, les erreurs du nouveau pourraient lui être imputées !

Duo se renverse sur sa chaise de bureau, se gratte la tête. Vraiment la décision qu'a prise Heero n'est pas pour le satisfaire. Déjà, il n'apprécie pas beaucoup de devoir travailler avec son amant, pour lui on est en train de mélanger privé et travail, là. Cela l'arrangeait la décision de Lady Une de ne plus les faire partir ensemble sur des missions extérieures. Travailler avec Heero, il devra bien le faire, il n'a pas le choix, c'est son capitaine, il a reçu un ordre de son supérieur dans le cadre de son boulot.

Seulement, ce qui ne passe pas du tout, c'est les vacances !

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas envie de partir en vacances à Hawaï avec lui. C'est l'art et la manière qu'il n'apprécie pas. Est-ce que Heero l'a fait délibérément ou est-ce qu'il n'a pas réfléchi ? Comme il a l'air de lui avoir présenté. L'envie a dépassé ses actes.

Le châtain se prend la tête entre les mains et ferme les yeux pour analyser convenablement la situation.

Plus Duo réfléchit à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, plus il se dit qu'Heero vient de tester une fois de trop ses limites, cette fois il a dépassé les bornes. Cela va chauffer quand il rentrera.

Duo pousse la porte de l'appartement, il est toujours rouge de colère. Heero s'étonne de le voir déjà arriver, il regarde sa montre, oui il est en avance et pas de bonne humeur, la punition sera salée cette fois ! Yuy se mord la lèvre. Le regard noir, Maxwell appelle le métis alors que le natté s'est déjà installé sur le divan.

Heero avance, pas rassuré pour un sou, il n'a jamais vu Duo dans une rage pareille. Yuy s'arrête juste devant le châtain, prêt pour la confrontation.

-« Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, qu'on ne mélangeait pas privé et travail et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux qu'on parte en mission ensemble ! En plus tu organises les vacances alors que c'est du domaine du privé, et donc mon entière décision. » Fulmine le natté.

Heero ne sait pas trop quoi répondre, tout ce que son amant vient de dire est vrai.

-« Déculotte-toi, il faudra bien que tu retiennes la leçon puisque la douceur ne marche pas, on va essayer la force. »

Yuy ne bouge pas, il regarde hébété son amant, trop surpris par cette demande complètement inhabituelle. Ne voyant pas bouger le métis, Maxwell l'attrape par la boucle de sa ceinture et le tire plus près de lui.

En moins de deux minutes, le brun se retrouve en travers des genoux du natté, les côtes sur ses cuisses, les fesses à bonne hauteur pour la main droite de Maxwell. Trop stupéfait, Heero n'a opposé aucune résistance.

La main du châtain commence à s'abattre régulièrement sur les fesses du métis, une fois sur celle de gauche, une fois sur celle de droite. Duo voulait que la punition soit comprise, il frappait fort, rapidement. Petit à petit, le séant rosit. Yuy commence à gesticuler pour échapper à la brûlure sur ses fesses, il sent ses joues rougir légèrement, colorées par la honte de la situation et de sa position et certaines sensations qui montent dans son bas ventre. Maxwell ne diminue pas d'intensité, même si le rythme ralentit, le fessier d'Heero rougit légèrement. La main du natté commence à lui faire mal alors comme il estime que la punition n'est pas suffisante, on ne se remet pas une jambe en place sans hurler, sans savoir résister à une quarantaine de claques.

Duo déplace un peu Heero sur ses genoux pour pouvoir reprendre la fessée avec sa main gauche, maintenant le bassin du métis se trouve sur les cuisses du natté, les fesses rouges bien en vue du châtain. Cette vision ainsi que quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse rend la punition différente pour Maxwell. Ce dernier n'aime certainement pas faire mal à Heero, mais elle est en train de prendre une drôle de tournure.

Se sentant réagir le natté relève la tête, il fronce les sourcils en voyant les murs de son bureau. Si cela se passe comme ça, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Il ne veut pas qu'une punition se transforme en plaisir. Ce n'est pas le but ! Une punition reste déplaisante, pour lui. Il ne faut pas mélanger les deux, comme le travail et le privé.

N'empêche que de s'imaginer les fesses d'Heero toutes rouges, ne le laisse pas indifférent, le tout est de savoir si son amant apprécierait ! Il peut toujours faire un essai avec son accord, parce qu'il n'est pas certain de pouvoir le faire, quoi qu'en mélangeant caresses et fessées. Le châtain se sent de plus en plus troublé rien qu'à l'idée.

Duo secoue un peu la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il a un autre problème à régler en rentrant. Il ne veut pas de cette violence entre eux pour une histoire de punition, le reste peut devenir du plaisir !

A force de réflexion, Duo n'est plus aussi si sûr que son amant a cherché intentionnellement à le provoquer. A moins que Heero ne soit devenu un bon comédien, il avait vraiment l'air désolé par les décisions qu'il avait prises. Maxwell voulait faire confiance au métis et à ses bonnes résolutions.

µµµ

Duo se lève et se dirige vers le bureau du général, il y entre quand il en obtient l'autorisation.

-« Maxwell ! » Dit d'un ton sec le général.

Elle prévoit qu'elle va avoir des ennuis, Duo a sa tête des mauvais jours. La discussion ne sera pas aisée pour Lady Une.

-« Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour des congés d'une semaine ! » Commence le châtain.

-« Vous avez un stock de jours à prendre, et ça avant la fin de l'année. La feuille est déjà partie, il n'y a plus moyen de changer la date ! »

-« Mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre une semaine à Hawaï ! » Se fâche le natté.

-« Arrangez-vous avec Yuy si vous ne voulez pas rester sur l'île mais les congés vous les prendrez, c'est un ordre ! » Conclut Lady Une en lui montrant la porte de son bureau.

Pestant contre la Terre entière Duo retourne vers son bureau où il s'affale sur la chaise encore plus en colère que quand il est parti. Seulement, sa colère s'est reportée sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Maxwell soupire, il doit trouver une solution avant de rentrer, sinon il ne pourra pas gérer l'incident convenablement.

On frappe à la porte du bureau, Louis entre avec des documents et des rapports à rédiger. Duo sourit ça va lui changer les idées.

Pour finir Duo n'a pas tellement de retard, il est juste repassé par la banque pour prendre ses extraits et vérifier combien ils ont de côté pour pouvoir prendre ses vacances. Rien que d'y penser, il sent que la colère remonte en lui.

Le natté arrive à la maison, il ouvre la porte qu'il referme en la claquant. Heero arrive immédiatement de la cuisine, il se mord la lèvre quand il croise le regard furieux du châtain.

-« Désolé ! » Murmure Yuy en regardant le sol.

-« Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en rogne, c'est contre Lady Une. De quel droit a-t-elle rentré la date des congés sans m'en parler ? Maintenant je suis obligé de les prendre ses satanés congés. »

-« Tu sais que tous les congés des deux dernières années que tu n'as pas pris avant la fin de l'année, elle va devoir payer une amende dessus ? » Demande le métis.

Il est rassuré de voir que la colère de son amant s'est reportée sur quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne.

-« Non, je ne savais pas. Je comprends mieux cette vieille chouette ! »

-« J'ai reçu le listing des congés que doivent prendre les gens qui sont sous mes ordres. Tu as un mois à prendre. » Explique Yuy.

-« Et toi ? » Demande le natté en ôtant ses chaussures.

-« Six semaines ! » Dit Heero en repartant vers la cuisine pour surveiller le repas.

Duo part pour mettre la table et en se rendant au salon, il entend le métis siffler.

-« Ro', je n'ai pas dit qu'on les prend à Hawaï, ses vacances. » Lance le châtain.

Là, il est vraiment en train de se demander tout compte fait si le brun ne l'a pas encore une fois de plus manipulé pour obtenir gain de cause.

Il tenait à parler des vacances calmement pendant le repas, seulement il se sent obligé de prendre les devants.

-« Du moment qu'on soit ensemble, sur du sable fin, on va où tu veux ! » Répond Heero un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

-« Ok, on choisira ensemble comme on l'a fait pour les vacances à Nice. Chacun énoncera ses souhaits et on cherchera ce qui combine le mieux ça ! »

Les yeux d'Heero pétillent de bonheur. Il sort du four le plat de pâtes et se dirige vers la table. Après avoir servi Duo, il se remplit une assiette.

-« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux comme vacances ? » Demande Yuy en commençant à manger.

-« Un bon lit et toi ! » Dit simplement Maxwell.

Trop pris dans ses pensées, cela n'avait pas été une priorité de savoir où il voulait aller à la place d'Hawaï. En réalité, il serait bien resté sur leur lieu de mission. Seulement, s'il voulait les prendre ailleurs c'était parce qu'il était obstiné et qu'il ne voulait pas que Heero ait gain de cause.

-« C'est tout ? » S'étonne le métis.

-« J'ai envie de visiter aussi un peu. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Duo, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en vacances ? »

-« Dormir, être près de toi, visiter une île paradisiaque. Je n'en sais rien Ro'. Je n'ai pas pensé aux vacances, ni à ce que j'avais envie de faire, puisque pour moi, il n'y avait pas de vacances à prendre ce matin encore. » Se fâche le natté.

-« J'ai reçu la directive il y a trois jours, j'allais rédiger une note interne pour vous prévenir de me rentrer des dates de congés. Je me voyais bien prendre un mois avec toi ! » Explique en souriant Heero.

-« Fais la note avant qu'on ne parte en mission, comme ça c'est Lady Une qui aura le casse-tête pour tout combiner. » Lâche Duo un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-« Si cette petite vengeance te fait plaisir, elle ne me pose aucun problème Duo ! » Sourit Yuy en commençant à débarrasser la table.

Maxwell revient déjà avec le portable d'Heero pour faire des recherches. Ils passent une grande partie de la soirée à regarder les horaires, les prix des vols pour changer de lieu, le prix des hôtels. Ils sont à la recherche d'îles qui pourraient convenir. Ile Maurice, îles Fidji, île de Pâques, l'île de la réunion. Le natté ouvre de grands yeux en voyant le prix des charters ainsi que certains hôtels, il va devoir faire un choix.

Pendant que le métis va leur préparer un petit encas, Maxwell ouvre une page du net sur Hawaï, afin d'en connaître un peu plus sur leur mission, il s'étonne de voir qu'il y a plusieurs îles, il croyait qu'Hawaï c'était une île et non un archipel.

-« La mission s'effectue où ? » Demande le natté.

-« l'île Oahu, plus précisément Honolulu » Répond de la cuisine Heero.

Duo continue à parcourir la carte du regard, cherchant des hôtels, leur prix comme celui des navettes pour les autres îles. Rester dans le secteur, serait bien moins coûteux. Seulement le natté a encore un doute sur les raisons de son amant, en restant sur l'archipel, il pourrait surveiller la mission.

-« Pourquoi voulais-tu rester à Hawaï ? » Finit par demander le châtain quand Heero revient avec un plat de chips et des bières pour eux deux.

-« Par facilité, j'aurai fait changer la date des billets payés par l'agence Preventer, ça ne nous aurait rien coûté en frais de voyage pour le retour. Duo, je ne sais pas comment on vit, mais je sais que les prix des vols peuvent être très chers et je préfère qu'on garde cet argent pour aller au restaurant et penser à nous. » Explique le métis en s'asseyant en face de son amant.

-« Tu ne veux pas rester à Oahu pour surveiller la mission ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Bien sûr que non, il sera toujours temps pour moi de surveiller ça à mon retour de vacances. Duo grâce à toi, je peux enfin apprendre à apprécier la vie, je peux me laisser vivre. Tu gères tout, je te donne trois-quarts de mon salaire quel qu'il soit. Si j'ai un plus petit salaire car j'ai eu beaucoup de congés, c'est à toi de gérer tout ça pour qu'on vive normalement. Si j'en ai un plus gros à cause des missions, je mets de côté pour mes dépenses personnelles. »

Heero marque une pause.

-« Je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ça, parce que quand je quitte le travail, je n'ai plus à me tracasser. »

-« Viens ici. » Dit Duo en reculant sa chaise.

Yuy fait le tour de la table et vient s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant.

-« On va rester à Hawaï, mais sur l'île de Big Island, plus précisément à Hilo. »

-« C'est très bien tout ça ! Tu as déjà fait les réservations dans un hôtel ? »

-« Non, je vais le faire »

Tendrement enlacé, ils regardent les lieux villégiatures et choisissent ensemble celui qui leur convienne le mieux, avec bains à bulles, piscines, services tout compris.

µµµ

Ils avaient fini de faire l'amour, Heero se reposait sur le ventre la tête tournée vers le mur. Duo, appuyé sur sa main, regarde son amant, des doigts il parcourt la peau basanée, il descend jusqu'au fessier qu'il mate sans vergogne, sa main flattant les rondeurs. Yuy se retourne vers le natté pour lui sourire un peu mal à l'aise.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ! » S'étonne le métis.

Il sait que ce n'est pas le genre de son amant de l'observer comme ça, quand ils sont rassasiés l'un de l'autre.

Maxwell continue à le regarder sans rien dire.

-« Tu as encore des envies ? » Demande le brun inquiet de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur des attentes de son amant.

-« Tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi, si je te raconte ce qu'il m'est arrivé en réfléchissant à la meilleure sanction ! »

-« Qui n'a pas eu lieu ! » Constate d'un coup le métis.

-« Il n'y avait pas à avoir de sanction, tu ne l'as pas fait intentionnellement, je le sais maintenant. » Avoue Duo sans quitter le fessier de son amant qu'il continue à caresser tendrement.

-« Je ne me moquerai pas de toi ! » Dit affectueusement Heero.

-« Je me suis imaginé que je te donnais une fessée et que tu appréciais beaucoup. Le fait d'imaginer tes fesses rouges me donnait chaud au bas ventre. »

Duo s'interrompt, il devient un peu rouge.

-« Et ? » Demande gentiment Yuy

Le regard de Maxwell quitte le séant pour venir se mettre dans le cobalt.

-« Tu crois qu'en vrai tu apprécierais ? » Finit par demander Duo après une grande inspiration.

Le métis l'observe pour voir s'il est sérieux.

-« Tu veux te lancer dans le Sado-Maso ? » S'étonne Heero.

-« Je ne sais pas Ro', je ne sais même pas si je pourrai le faire. Mais ça m'a tellement excité tantôt, que si j'apprécie et que tu aimes et qu'avec ça je peux te combler encore plus, pourquoi pas ! »

-« Je ne suis jamais contre de nouvelles expériences en matière de sexe. » Avoue Yuy.

-« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir le faire ! »

-« Je ne t'obligerai jamais à rien, Duo ! De un parce que je n'en ai plus le droit, sourit Heero. Et de deux, ce qu'on vit me comble, je ne vais pas te demander plus que ce que tu peux me donner en étant heureux. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es bien plus important que ma pleine satisfaction sexuelle. Sans toi, je ne sais pas être heureux et bien dans ma peau, et ça je l'ai enfin compris. » Achève-t-il en se redressant pour embrasser le natté.

Le rouge arrive aux joues de Maxwell devant le compliment de son amant.

-« Tu éteins Duo, s'il te plait ! Je me lève dans cinq heures, moi. »

Le natté coupe la lampe, met sa main sur les fesses d'Heero et s'endort rapidement également.

A suivre…


	11. La peur est tenace

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une.

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**La peur est tenace**

* * *

Dans quatre jours, ils seront dans l'avion pour Hawaï, pour l'instant, Yuy est débordé, c'est à lui d'installer la mission extérieure, de prévoir tout le matériel nécessaire pour les équipes qui vont se succéder sur cette mission, le temps qu'elle durera.

Maxwell s'occupe plus de repérer les alentours pour qu'ils connaissent les lieux !

Avec la surcharge de travail, le brun va se mettre au lit directement après le repas. Le métis l'a demandé, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas à ce rythme-là. Seulement, ce n'est pas pour cela que le châtain ne le réveille pas de temps en temps en allant se coucher si l'envie se fait sentir.

En vieux routiers des déplacements, leurs affaires sont rapidement préparées, plus les affaires personnelles pour les vacances, que Duo a pris soin de choisir lui-même.

µµµ

La veille du départ, Lady Une convoque Yuy dans son bureau pour lui donner les dernières informations sur la mission.

-« Il y a encore eu une disparition sur l'île, on retrouve le corps mutilé avec des organes manquants. Voilà, les places d'avions, vous avez la journée de demain pour préparer vos affaires Maxwell et vous. Le vol est à 19 heures »

-« Merci, mon général ! »

Le capitaine prend les documents que lui tend Lady Une et s'en va en masquant un sourire, ils vont pouvoir faire la grasse matinée. Heero bénit l'organisation et la prévoyance de Duo. Si au début de leur relation, le châtain n'était pas un expert dans ce domaine, leur nouvelle façon de vivre avait développé cela aussi chez son amant.

Prévoir tout, pour eux deux, en avait fait un as de l'organisation, Maxwell pouvait partir en mission d'urgence, Yuy savait qu'il ne manquerait de rien, son amant préparait et pensait à tout.

Arrivé à son bureau, il contacte directement l'agence de voyage qui a émis les billets de leur vol.

-« Oui, il y a une erreur de date sur les billets 125486 et 125487, la date de retour doit être post posée d'une semaine »

-« Un moment s'il vous plaît, je vérifie les coordonnées. »

Après plusieurs recherches, échanges d'informations, Heero obtient le changement de date. C'est gagné, le voyage de vacances est payé par les Preventers. Le métis regarde son binôme d'un air triomphant.

Duo voulait sa vengeance sur Lady Une, Yuy n'était pas contre.

-« Tu as préparé ta note de service ? » Demande le natté quand son amant raccroche.

-« Oui, tiens voilà la tienne. Je vais distribuer les autres. » Dit-il en se levant pour mettre les notes dans les casiers correspondants à ses hommes.

-« Ro' ! »

-« Hn ? »

-« Tu prends quand tes six semaines ? » Interroge le châtain.

-« Sur mon bureau Duo, mais ce n'est pas sûr que je les obtienne. »

Maxwell tend la main pour prendre le papier.

-« Je ne veux pas être vicieux Ro', mais les congés, tes congés, c'est de l'ordre du privé. »

Le métis s'arrête alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte.

-« Duo, modifie-les si tu veux, je m'en fous. Fais-moi juste une copie que je sache quand tu as décidé de me mettre en congé, si Lady Une les accepte. »

Le natté parcourt les dates.

-« Il y a une raison particulière aux dates que tu as choisies ? »

-« Non, il reste six semaines à prendre, alors qu'il n'y a plus que cinq mois dans l'année, en commençant après Hawaï, ça fait une semaine toutes les trois semaines, c'est tout, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux accepté. »

-« Finir l'année sur du sable chaud, ça te dit ? » Demande le natté en regardant Yuy qui attend pour pouvoir continuer son travail.

-« Si tu viens avec moi, je finis l'année où tu veux, même en Alaska. Duo ! Là c'est ton capitaine qui te parle, il faut se remettre au travail, demain, on commence la journée à 17h, en partant pour l'aéroport. Remplis nos deux fiches de congés et tu rassembles les données nécessaires à la mission. »

-« Bien mon capitaine. » Sourit Maxwell.

Heero parti, Duo remplit rapidement les deux fiches, à part quinze jours en période de fin d'année, le natté ne prend pas les mêmes dates que son amant. Ils aiment passer du temps ensemble, seulement il connait aussi le besoin d'indépendance de son compagnon. Il sait que le métis appréciera d'avoir du temps pour lui seul, sans l'avoir dans les pattes.

Le reste de la journée, les deux binômes ne font que se croiser, trop pris dans leur préparation respective.

A la dernière minute, le châtain se rappelle qu'il y a encore les perruches à reloger pour un mois. Il se rend chez le Général Une pour voir si elle accepte encore une fois de prendre leurs oiseaux. Cette dernière accepte volontiers, le natté peut amener la cage demain dans l'après-midi.

µµµ

Quand Duo arrive à l'appartement, Heero vient directement à lui, il passe ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'embrasse passionnément.

-« Hé ! Les vacances c'est seulement dans trois semaines. » Sourit Maxwell en lui caressant la joue du revers de la main.

-« Je suis heureux qu'on puisse paresser au lit demain matin. »

-« Si j'en ai envie ! »

-« Du moins, moi, je ne vais pas devoir me lever à 5 heures et te laisser tout seul dans le lit. »

Yuy lui donne un dernier baiser et file vérifier l'état de son repas, il ne faudrait pas que cela accroche.

µµµ

A 5 heures, malgré que le réveil ait été coupé, Heero se réveille, il se tourne vers son amant et le regarde amoureusement dormir. Sachant très bien que Duo n'est pas du matin, il ne cherche pas à le réveiller, néanmoins, il en profite pour le contempler dans un second sommeil.

Vers 7 heures du matin, Yuy ne sait plus rester au lit. Alors il se lève. Il se rend à la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner comme Maxwell les aime, quand il a le temps de manger, des croissants chauds, un cacao onctueux.

C'est la bonne odeur qui fait lever le natté, les cheveux à moitié sortis de la tresse. Heero le trouve encore plus sexy comme cela. Ils déjeunent en tête-à-tête, avant que Duo n'énumère l'horaire de la journée.

Maxwell décide de porter la cage des oiseaux au QG, juste avant de partir pour l'aéroport, cela leur laisse une bonne demi-journée pour préparer l'appartement pour leur absence prolongée.

Duo charge Heero d'amener à Collins, ce qui est périssable dans le frigo pendant que lui fait tourner une dernière machine de linge.

Au retour du métis, Maxwell lit dans le salon, Yuy vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-« Tu avais l'intention de m'administrer la fessée à quel moment ? » Demande le brun.

-« Je ne sais pas Heero, je n'ai pas encore fait les recherches. Avec la mission, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de moment à moi pour ça ! » Explique le châtain.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu faire des recherches ? Il faut faire ça à l'instinct ! » S'étonne le brun.

-« Pourtant, si tu savais le nombre de recherches que j'ai fait pour instaurer notre vie actuelle, tu serais étonné ! Il y a des règles à respecter. Si je te considère comme un objet, tu vas perdre ta dignité et te sentir très malheureux, tu ne seras pas bien dans ta peau, ni moi ! » Développe Duo.

-« C'est en discutant qu'on apprend de l'autre, il n'y a pas besoin de lire beaucoup de choses pour faire l'amour. Il faut juste être à l'écoute de l'autre ! Et ça tu l'as toujours été. » Argumente Heero.

Maxwell réfléchit.

-« Cela te travaille, on dirait. Tu sais que c'est mon choix, Ro', que je peux encore décider qu'on ne le fasse pas ! »

-« Si tu me dis de ne plus t'en parler, je n'en parlerais plus ! » Certifie le métis, le regard brûlant.

-« Mais tu vas en garder l'envie et ça va te travailler. »

-« C'est sûr, mais je ne t'en parlerai plus. » Affirme Heero.

Il prend même un livre et commence à le lire. Depuis le temps, il le sait très bien que s'il veut quelque chose, il lui suffit de demander. S'il demande trop, il n'a rien, il l'a déjà trop souvent constaté pour faire l'erreur cette fois. Depuis que son amant a fait allusion à son rêve éveillé, il n'y a pas une soirée, qu'il n'a attendu de voir le natté essayé ce nouveau jeu sexuel.

Duo regarde sa montre, il n'est que 14 heures, il a prévu de quitter l'appartement à 16h45, pour avoir le temps de déposer la cage ainsi que les deux fiches de demande de congés. Pendant que Heero se rendra directement à l'aéroport pour enregistrer les bagages et le matériel preventers. La machine n'a pas encore fini de tourner, ils n'ont plus rien à faire. Le natté se lève et tend la main au métis. Que ce dernier prend pour se mettre debout, il se mord la lèvre, se sentant déjà un peu excité rien qu'à l'idée.

Le natté tire son amant jusqu'à la chambre. Arrivé là, il l'embrasse en commençant à enlever les vêtements d'Heero, un à un. Entre chaque habit, Duo caresse la peau basanée, il se rassasie de la beauté du corps de son amant, il n'en a jamais assez, le voir nu suffit à l'exciter.

Yuy attend l'autorisation de pouvoir rendre la pareille au natté, de pouvoir le mettre nu. Ce dernier finit par le lui dire au creux de l'oreille. Les doigts halés se glissent sous le tee-shirt pour lui ôter, puis détache les boutons du jeans un à un. Le châtain l'arrête au moment où il passe ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer.

De la main sur ses poignets, il en profite pour tirer Heero avec lui vers le lit. Duo s'y assied, le regard dans le bleu cobalt. Le natté ne se sent pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme, c'est aussi une des raisons qui lui ont fait arrêter l'effeuillage. Maxwell gardera ainsi une protection.

-« Tu veux toujours essayer ? » Demande le châtain.

Pour toute réponse Heero se couche au travers des genoux de son amant, à la vision de ce postérieur galbé, Duo ne peut s'empêcher de le caresser tendrement. Puis se décidant enfin, il mélange tapes légères et caresses, sachant que pour son amant, ce n'est certainement pas assez violent. Le natté finit par frapper un peu plus fort et de plus en plus fort en gardant un rythme soutenu, la vue du fessier rosissant, l'aide à maintenir la cadence.

Heero, s'était senti un peu mal à l'aise dans cette position, sous le regard brûlant de Duo posé sur ses fesses, lui n'aime pas se faire regarder surtout quand il est nu. Pour cela, il restera toujours prude, pendant la relation pris dans ses sensations il n'y pense plus, mais là, les mains sur le sol, il se sent vraiment très mal dans sa peau.

Les mains qui viennent le flatter, finissent par lui faire oublier cette sensation de gêne, quand Duo commence à le frapper, il est d'abord surpris, s'il appréciait le mélange entre les claques et caresses. Yuy n'avait pas vu venir l'action de sa position. Seulement, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller plus loin.

Dans un premier temps, Heero ne fait que subir les claques sur son fessier. Cependant, plus Duo frappe, plus il sent la douleur monter en lui, instinctivement il commence à bouger pour se soustraire aux frappes régulières de son amant.

Voyant les fesses de Yuy devenir de plus en plus rouges, Duo frappe plus fort, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas vraiment c'est que Heero bouge, commence à se dandiner pour éviter les coups.

Premier réflexe du natté : stopper les claques, il passe alors sa main sur les fesses rouges, pour atténuer la douleur. Donnant même des petits baisers dans la nuque du métis, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner

La douleur s'estompant doucement sous les caresses, Heero sent le sexe de son ami durcir sur ses côtes, Yuy se trouve partagé entre subir une seconde séance pour l'amour de Duo ou lui demander d'arrêter parce qu'il n'apprécie pas. Le métis tourne la tête pour voir son amant et découvre les yeux de celui-ci en fascination sur son postérieur.

-« Encore, Duo ! »

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« Hn »

Maxwell le fait glisser pour pouvoir changer de main. Le natté s'étonne de ne pas sentir l'excitation de son homme. Dans cette position, il devrait la percevoir puisqu'il a son bassin sur ses cuisses. Après un dernier baiser sur la nuque, Duo reprendre ses claques d'abord légèrement, puis de plus en plus forts. Heero se mord les lèvres, pour subir sans fléchir.

Après cinq grosses minutes, quand Yuy bouge pour échapper aux claques de Maxwell, il se rend compte que Duo ne bande plus. Il tourne la tête pour voir son amant et constate que son visage est fermé, qu'il frappe plus en automatisme qu'autre chose, à force de gesticuler, le natté le regarde et voit son visage rougi, ses lèvres mordues presque à sang pour ne pas crier.

La main en suspens, le châtain reste le regard dans le cobalt.

-« Tu en veux encore ? » Finit par demander le natté.

Heero secoue la tête. Duo le redresse et le couche sur le côté pour lui faire face, il met sa main sur les fesses du métis, puis tire les couvertures à eux. Yuy cache son visage sur le torse de Maxwell. Les pensées se bousculent dans son cerveau, s'il avait vu que Duo avait plaisir à le corriger de la sorte, il aurait accepté, mais là même son amant, n'avait rien éprouvé alors comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

-« Ro' »

-« Hn »

Comme le métis garde sa tête baissée, Duo lui prend le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'appréciais pas ? »

-« Parce que toi tu aimais, je l'ai senti. » Lâche Yuy en enlevant son menton de la main pour se réfugier sur le torse de son amant.

-« Te caresser, seulement te caresser. Et peut-être de voir tes fesses, mais elles n'ont pas besoin d'être rouges pour ça ! » Répond le natté en serrant encore plus fort le métis dans ses bras.

-« Je sais que j'aime la souffrance quand elle est associée à de la domination et pendant l'acte amoureux, mais pas comme ça ! J'ai l'impression de subir une punition sans raison. » Murmure Yuy.

Sentant les mains de Duo devenir de plus en plus caresses pour lui faire oublier cet acte. Pour finir Heero lui demande doucement.

-« Pourquoi voulais-tu faire ça ? »

-« Je crois bien que j'ai toujours peur que tu ne prennes un amant qui pourra te donner ce que tu as besoin. »

-« C'est de toi que j'ai besoin Duo. Tu es devenu dominant par amour, pour me donner ce que j'ai besoin, je suis bien, je suis heureux pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'aille voir ailleurs ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, une vieille peur. » Murmure le natté.

Puis il roule sur son amant pour lui donner ce qu'il a besoin et que ce mauvais moment soit vite oublié. En le dévorant de baisers, le châtain ouvre sa table de nuit et en sort plusieurs accessoires. Toujours couché sur Heero, Duo lui dit.

-« Je ne veux plus rien entendre sortir de ta bouche sauf des gémissements, à la rigueur un « non » catégorique, si ce que je vais te faire ne te plait pas, on est d'accord ! »

-« Oui. » Murmure le métis.

Le natté se soulève un peu et met quelque chose sur les yeux du brun qu'il attache solidement derrière la tête de son amant. Privé de la vue, Heero sent ses autres sens se développer. Les mains de Duo courent sur son corps, lui prodiguent milles caresses, quand Yuy veut rendre la pareille. Il entend à son oreille.

-« Tourne-toi, mets-toi à quatre pattes ! »

La voix est suave, excitante, s'il n'était pas nu, il serait à l'étroit dans son boxer.

Le froid se fait sur le ventre d'Heero pour qu'il puisse bouger, cela fait frissonner légèrement le métis. Les mains de Duo le prennent à la taille et le font reculer vers le milieu du lit, du moins c'est comme cela qu'il le ressent. Puis la pression se relâche, Yuy se sent perdu seul dans ce grand lit froid. Dans une position qui le gêne un peu, Maxwell bouge autour de lui. Il retient un sursaut quand on lui agrippe le poignet droit, quelque chose comme une corde est passée autour de ce dernier.

Le métis fronce ses sourcils sous le bandeau, qu'est-ce que va lui faire Duo ? Il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'a plus attaché au lit, ce serait ça qu'il va faire. Il a envie de demander, seulement, il se retient juste au dernier moment par peur de fâcher son amant. Le bras droit s'écarte un peu sous la pression de la corde. Le poignet gauche suit rapidement le même traitement.

Yuy sent le lit s'enfoncer, les mains de Duo reviennent sur son dos, des petits baisers arrivent rapidement aussi, Heero n'en peut plus, il voudrait de l'action, qu'on le soulage pas qu'on l'excite encore plus. Une claque magistrale suivie d'une caresse et d'un baiser sur ses fesses endolories lui font bien comprendre qu'il n'est qu'au début de son supplice, tendre calvaire.

Les doigts fins de son amant descendent le long de sa cuisse et arrivent à sa cheville, qui se fait emprisonner aussi et tirer vers le montant du lit. La main remonte sur la jambe prisonnière, repasse par les fesses, le début d'une préparation. Heero soupire de frustration quand la main quitte son intimité pour descendre vers sa jambe encore libre, qui ne le reste pas longtemps.

-« Tu es beau ! »

Heero rougit en pensant au tableau qu'il doit représenter pour Duo, lui les jambes légèrement écartées, les bras écartés tout en étant à quatre pattes.

Après une longue préparation, Duo en arrive aux choses sérieuses et s'occupe de son amant pour lui faire atteindre le nirvana.

µµµ

Maxwell le détache et enlève le bandeau, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il constate qu'Heero pleure silencieusement. De suite Duo panique.

-« Je t'ai fait mal ? Il fallait m'arrêter ! » Questionne le châtain le regard hagard.

Il cherche une explication dans les yeux de son amant et passe le revers de sa main sur sa joue afin d'essuyer les larmes de son pouce.

-« Tu me rends heureux, je ne pourrais jamais te rendre la pareille. » Explique le brun en venant se blottir dans les bras du châtain.

-« C'est parce que tu me rends heureux que j'arrive à te donner tout ça. » Répond le natté soulagé.

Il embrasse passionnément le métis. Quand leur baiser s'achève, il tourne la tête vers le réveil, il est déjà presque 16heures.

-« Ro', il faut qu'on se prépare. »

-« J'ai plus envie de bouger, je suis bien, trop bien. »

-« On remettra ça, une autre fois, quand on aura plus de temps pour nous, pour savourer l'après ! » Murmure Maxwell en mordant l'oreille dans laquelle il vient de parler.

Le châtain se lève et tend la main au métis pour le traîner vers la douche, qu'ils prennent en vitesse. Ils s'habillent pour partir, Heero parcourt l'appartement pour vérifier que tout est débrancher, si toutes les valises sont bien dans le hall.

-« Heero prépare petit couple, met la couverture sur la cage, que je n'aie plus qu'à la prendre. N'oublies pas la boite de graine. » Crie Maxwell de la buanderie où il pend le linge pour ne pas qu'il pourrisse dans la machine en leur absence.

-« Duo ! »

La voix d'Heero est légèrement triste.

-« Quoi ! » Fait le natté en venant rejoindre son amant devant la cage des perruches.

Dans le fond, gît la perruche bleue, la turquoise regarde son compagnon dans les graviers.

-« Ça ne vit que dix ans, il y a neuf ans qu'on les a, ça devait arriver, c'est peut-être mieux avant qu'on ne parte. Si la deuxième meurt, le QG se sentira moins responsable. » Dit Duo en prenant son amant dans la chaleur de ses bras.

-« C'est grâce à elles que tout a commencé. » Avoue Yuy.

Maxwell ouvre la cage et sort le petit corps sans vie.

-« On va en racheter une ? » Demande Heero dépité en recueillant la perruche que lui tend son homme.

-« Pas avant de partir en tout cas, au retour on verra ! » Admet Duo en mettant la couverture sur la cage.

Il jette un dernier regard à son amant qui n'a toujours pas bougé, l'oiseau encore dans les mains, il se sent aussi triste que lui. C'est une partie de leur vie qui vient de mourir. Un petit être qui leur avait permis de se découvrir.

-« Heero, je suis comme toi, ça me rend triste, mais il faut s'activer, on ne peut pas rater l'avion. Capitaine, on a une mission à exécuter. » Ajoute-t-il comme il voit qu'il ne bouge pas.

Yuy revient à la réalité, emballe l'oiseau dans un journal en papier, puis dans un sachet qu'il met dans le vide ordure avec un pincement au cœur.

Il est l'heure, la mission n'attend pas, Maxwell doit encore déposer la cage et les fiches de vacances, pendant qu'Heero enregistrera les bagages, comme cela il ne devra pas affronter la colère de Lady Une qui doit crouler sous les demandes de congés à l'heure actuelle.

A suivre…


	12. Concessions nécessaires

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une.

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Concessions nécessaires !**

* * *

Arrivés à Hawaï, après un vol sans histoires, deux escales et quatorze heures de voyage, ils atterrissent à 00h30, le lendemain.

Ils ont dormi dans l'avion afin de pouvoir travailler toute la journée, seulement pour pouvoir commencer, il faut encore récupérer les bagages, puis ils pourront rejoindre le petit appartement sur le bord de plage, loué par les Preventers où tout le matériel nécessaire à la mission, les attend depuis trois jours, amené par une société de livraison.

Duo parcourt l'appartement situé au rez-de-chaussée, il comprend trois pièces, une cuisine, un salon et une chambre. Maxwell soupire en constatant qu'il y a deux lits d'une personne.

-« Déballe les malles et range les affaires dans les armoires. Nos affaires personnelles restent dans les valises. » Ordonne Heero avant de se rendre au commissariat de l'île.

Il doit aller chercher tous les dossiers des victimes dans cette douloureuse affaire.

Le châtain s'exécute, cela risque d'être souvent comme ça, Yuy qui ordonne et le châtain qui exécute. Depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'aéroport, le métis est en mode travail.

Duo commence à déballer les affaires, sortir les vêtements qui seront nécessaires pour des futures infiltrations pour eux et les suivants. Il y a de tout : des tenues de soirées, des costumes cravates, des tenues plus décontractées. Une panoplie de chapeaux de toutes sortes.

Arrivé à la fin de la malle, Le châtain a un moment de stupeur, sur le fond, dans de la mousseline, une robe de soirée en paillettes, d'un beau rouge soutenu, un décolleté plongeant.

Maxwell la met sur le côté par en dessous du coffre, il découvre d'autres affaires féminines. Comme il vient d'entendre le brun rentrer dans l'appartement. Le natté prend une robe bain de soleil (1) de couleur turquoise, Duo s'avance dans le salon.

-« Ro', tu ne crois pas quand même pas qu'on va avoir besoin de ça ! »

Yuy, installé à la table de la salle à manger, imprime toute une série de dossiers afin de pouvoir commencer l'enquête. Il relève la tête avant de répondre.

-« Il n'y a pas que mon service qui va venir si l'enquête s'éternise. Dans les autres services, il y a des femmes. » Justifie le métis avant de replonger dans la mise en place de leur futur travail.

Le châtain repart avec la robe pour finir son rangement. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi cette robe de bal le fascine tellement. Seulement quand toutes les autres affaires sont rangées, il la reprend, pour la mettre sur la porte de la garde robe et plus précisément devant la porte. Ses doigts parcourent le tissu et soulèvent les volants qu'elle comporte.

Un regard brûlant sur sa nuque finit par le faire se retourner. Duo avale difficilement sa salive quand il accroche les yeux bleus qui le dévorent littéralement.

-« Tu devrais la mettre si elle te plait tellement. »

La voix du métis est grave. Le message qu'elle fait passer à Maxwell est très clair. S'il ne se ressaisit pas, il va finir en casse-croûte.

-« Ro', il y a longtemps que je ne peux plus me faire passer pour une femme quand je suis en infiltration, je suis un peu trop taillé en V » Expose le natté en faisant le geste des deux mains.

-« Range-la sinon tu la mets » Lâche Heero en repartant vers l'autre pièce.

-« Ce n'est pas ma taille. » Soupire légèrement Duo en la mettant dans l'armoire.

Quand le natté revient dans la pièce principale, qui se compose d'un divan deux places avec un club de l'autre côté d'une table basse. Dans le coin près de la fenêtre, il y a une table de salle à manger munie de quatre chaises. Il voit qu'Heero est retourné à la table avec son portable ouvert devant lui, une série de dossiers posés de l'autre côté de la table.

-« Installe-toi, il faut essayer de trouver un point commun entre tous les dossiers. »

-« Tu as la version ordi, je les ai en papier ? » Demande Duo en prenant le premier de sa pile.

-« Je t'ai sorti la moitié ! »

-« Il y en a eu combien ? » S'étonne Maxwell en voyant son tas.

-« La trente-deuxième victime a été découverte, il y a trois jours ! »

Le châtain soupire et commence à s'atteler au travail, étudier les dossiers qu'il a devant lui, l'un après les autres. C'est un travail minutieux, de fourmi, ils ne doivent rien laisser passer, lire convenablement de manière à n'oublier aucun détail, qu'un fait similaire dans un autre dossier leur indique une piste à suivre, c'est aussi la raison qui a poussé Heero à séparer les dossiers en deux, vu leur nombre. Même entraînés comme ils sont, ils n'ont pas les capacités pour retenir trente-deux dossiers sur le bout des doigts.

Ils travaillent comme ils ont toujours travaillé chacun de leur côté, quand un des deux aura une piste, il sera toujours temps d'en parler à l'autre, avec un peu de chance se sera la même.

Les heures filent, petit à petit. Chacun leur tour, les deux partenaires se lèvent pour refaire du café ou préparer un en-cas qu'ils mangent en continuant de consulter leurs dossiers, d'annoter des détails, des faits. Ils se permettent ainsi un moment de détente pour reposer leur esprit, faire circuler le sang, éviter les courbatures qui arrivent à la longue. Il faut dire qu'ils ont aussi encore le trajet en avion dans les jambes et que leurs membres s'ankylosent plus rapidement.

Heero sur l'ordi, attrape plus rapidement des crampes que Maxwell, qui travaille sur documents papier, ce dernier peut circuler dans la pièce tout en tenant son dossier en main. De toute façon, c'est la méthode qu'ils affectionnent personnellement, ils sont donc plus efficaces ainsi.

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, Maxwell se lève et se rend dans la partie cuisine pour préparer un percolateur supplémentaire de café. Il profite de ce moment d'accalmie pour détendre tous ses muscles, faire des mouvements d'étirements, mais surtout son esprit.

D'un coup, le natté se frappe la tête et part en courant vers la porte sous le regard estomaqué du métis, qui le voit ouvrir cette dernière. Par la fenêtre, Yuy voit le châtain gravir la pente et partir sur la digue.

Duo revient dans les dix minutes avec un petit sac d'achat, il est accueilli par un regard glacial bleu.

-« On va essayer de cerner la zone de disparition, j'ai acheté une carte et de quoi noter les lieux où on a retrouvé les cadavres, lieux d'habitation. J'ai des petites étiquettes de couleur différentes, on va y inscrire le nom de la victime, on aura une vue d'ensemble » Explique Duo en punaisant le plan de l'île sur le mur en dessous du drapeau aux couleurs d'Hawaï, qu'il a roulé pour qu'il cache son plan quand ils ne sont pas dans l'appartement.

-« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais tu aurais du m'en parler avant ! » Lâche Heero en revenant au premier dossier pour donner les renseignements au natté.

-« Ro', j'ai toujours travaillé à l'instinct, nous sommes coéquipiers. Mon idée est bonne, je le sais. »

Un sifflement de dédain arrive aux oreilles de Maxwell, il n'y fait pas attention et vient chercher son bic resté sur la table.

-« Je mets le nom ou un numéro de dossier ? » Demande Duo en retournant vers le plan.

-« Numéro de dossier, je fais le listing » Répond Yuy en sortant déjà une feuille de l'imprimante.

Rapidement la carte se couvre d'étiquettes de couleurs : bleu pour le lieu d'habitation, rouge pour le lieu de découverte. Les trente-deux dossiers faits, Duo recule jusqu'à la table où Heero ferme le portable pour regarder comme le natté le plan de l'île ainsi étiqueté.

-« Ca n'apporte rien ! » Lâche le métis en soupirant.

Tout ce travail qui leur a pris un peu près une heure pour rien, enfin presque pour rien, ils auraient tellement voulu trouver une piste directement, mais cela aurait été trop beau, ils viennent seulement d'éliminer une possibilité.

Maintenant, il y a des petits drapeaux de deux couleurs partout sur l'île et rien qui peut déterminer une ligne de conduite ou une piste à suivre.

-« Non, j'avais espéré ! » Soupire également le natté en passant les bras derrière sa tête.

Puis il les laisse retomber avant de déposer ses mains sur la table.

-« Il doit y avoir un point commun, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Point de vue autopsie ? » Demande Maxwell en se retournant vers Yuy qui avait eu un dossier rien que sur cette partie de l'enquête.

Le métis lui avait dit de ne pas s'occuper de cette partie là, un dossier unique avait été créé par la police locale, puisque de toute façon l'ablation des organes était toujours réalisée de la même façon, il savait que le brun l'avait parcouru tout à l'heure pour se faire une idée.

-« Les organes sont prélevés de façon professionnelle, anesthésie à l'éther, la personne est menottée et l'ablation se fait à vif entraînant la mort, le corps est retrouvé dans les cinq jours de la disparition. » Répond le métis.

-« A chaque fois ? »

-« A chaque fois ! »

-« Donc on a quatre jours pour retrouver une personne disparue ? » Enonce le natté en se levant de la table pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-« Deux, la mort remonte dans les trois jours à daté du moment de la disparition, vu qu'on ne signale celle-ci que vingt-quatre heures après qu'elle ait été constatée. »

-« Foutue loi » Lâche Duo en se remettant à sa place pour reprendre une fois de plus ses dossiers un à un, la main appuyée sur son front.

Heero le regarde depuis un moment avant que Maxwell ne relève la tête sur son amant.

-« On va aller sur le terrain. Change-toi ! » Dit Yuy quand il accroche le regard améthyste.

-« Pourquoi faire ? On n'a pas le début d'une preuve ! »

-« Questionner la famille de la dernière victime, le dossier est presque vierge. Mets une tenue stricte, c'est la veillée du souvenir ce soir ! » Dit Heero en partant déjà vers la salle de bain.

Maxwell le voit faire des mouvements d'étirement tout en marchant, preuve qu'il est aussi éreinté que lui par cette journée. Duo aurait bien pris une douche pour se décontracter et être d'attaque, seulement il ne faut pas rêver, il la prendra ce soir avant d'aller dormir, enfin s'il en avait encore la force surtout.

Le métis sort de la salle de bain dans les dix minutes. Il est habillé d'un costume impeccablement taillé comme une seconde peau, les traits moins fatigués, les mèches de sa frange encore un peu humide. Heero s'est sûrement mis un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller.

Maxwell se lève pour se rendre également dans la salle d'eau afin de passer une tenue adéquate et surtout se jeter un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, en suivant l'exemple de son homme. Arrivé à la hauteur de Yuy, ce dernier lui envoie ce qu'il doit mettre.

-« Ro', j'ai horreur de mettre ça, déjà que ma tenue Preventer m'agace... »

Un regard arrête la litanie du natté qui soupire en passant à côté du métis. Cela ne sert à rien, la fatigue de son coéquipier pourrait se retourner contre lui et si lui râle plus facilement c'est aussi parce qu'il se sent épuisé. L'eau froide va lui remettre les idées en place assurément.

-« Faudra changer de genre, mon vieux sinon ça va péter, je ne vais pas supporter trois semaines comme ça moi ! » Râle dans la salle de bain le natté en enlevant son jean et sa chemise.

Enfin en boxer, Duo s'asperge rapidement d'eau à même le robinet. Ensuite, il commence à mettre le costume trois pièces que lui a donné son homme.

Le châtain se regarde dans la glace et se fait un petit sourire, il est fier de lui, il rentre toujours dedans. Dire qu'ils ont acheté cela pour le mariage du Chinois, il y a six ans, il se sent juste un peu à l'étroit au niveau du torse.

Quand le natté sort de la salle d'eau pour revenir dans les communs, Heero vient directement à lui, le regard carnassier.

-« Contrôle tes hormones, on est en mission ! » Lâche le châtain quand les mains de son homme viennent se mettre sur col blanc de sa chemise.

-« Tu n'as jamais été doué pour les nœuds de cravates ! » Dit le métis en la réajustant.

Après, il lui remet le col de sa veste convenablement sans quitter le regard améthyste.

-« On questionne séparément ? » Demande Duo.

Il sait très bien que s'il ne se raccroche pas à la réalité, il va bientôt balancer son complet-veston parce qu'il n'y a pas que le torse qui commence à être à l'étroit.

-« On écoute les conversations ! »

Heero lâche Duo à regret et se dirige vers la porte.

Pendant plus de deux heures, les Preventers circulent parmi les convives pour récolter des informations sur ce qu'a fait Hiroshi Sora avant de disparaître. Ils ont laissé traîner leurs oreilles dans toutes les discussions et noté mentalement ce qui pourrait les intéresser. Ils n'auront plus qu'à remplir le dossier de la jeune femme.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils s'arrêtent dans une pizzeria pour prendre leur souper.

Les deux boites ouvertes au centre de la table, les deux coéquipiers commencent à remplir des feuilles de tout ce qu'ils ont entendu, complétant ainsi le dossier de la police locale.

Maxwell n'a pas mis longtemps à enlever le dessus de son costume trois pièces, il reste en chemise ouverte à moitié pour lui permettre de bouger à son aise, tout en écrivant de la main droite, il mange de la main gauche.

Yuy a pris le temps de repasser une tenue plus adéquate en se rendant à la toilette, mais tout comme son collègue n'en perd pas pour se restaurer.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as noté ? » Demande le brun en voyant que le châtain a déposé son bic.

-« Tous les lundis, elle faisait son marché, c'était une passionnée de musique, elle discutait avec un disquaire ambulant. Il paraît qu'elle n'est pas allée au rendez-vous chez son meilleur ami : le jour de sa disparition. C'est entre son domicile et chez lui que ça dû arriver, elle y allait tous les mercredis après midi. Il faudra trouver l'adresse de son meilleur ami, son nom Almélec Geunot. Et toi ? »

-« Elle est enseignante à mi-temps, elle travaille le jeudi et le vendredi, elle allait au stretching le samedi après midi. Le mercredi matin, elle nettoyait chez sa mère à l'autre bout de l'île. Très serviable, elle faisait les courses pour sa voisine aveugle qui habite sur le même palier qu'elle. Elle est allergique aux fruits de mer. Elle vient de divorcer et n'a pas d'enfants. »

-« Tiens ça me fait penser que j'ai entendu qu'elle devait aller voir un médecin normalement très prochainement. Sa mère a dit qu'elle devait encore annuler le rendez-vous, docteur Sterding, un truc du genre, parce que c'est à ce moment là que le plateau de service est tombé sur le sol. »

-« Cherche l'adresse du meilleur ami, je regarde si je vois un médecin qui correspond. »

Il est presque 1 heure du matin quand le métis clôture le dossier en rassemblant les deux versions et les derniers éléments qu'ils ont trouvé.

-« On reprend demain ! » Dit Heero en se levant.

-« Ce n'est pas de refus, avec le décalage horaire, je suis vanné. » Répond Duo en s'étendant pour chasser les courbatures.

-« Vas-y le premier. »

-« Merci. »

Après une rapide toilette, le châtain en boxer, se dirige vers la chambre, regarde les deux lits séparés par deux tables de nuit. Après avoir haussé les épaules, le natté se dirige vers le lit de droite, sa place dans le lit est toujours à droite de toute façon.

En tout cas le lit est bon, pas trop dur, ni trop mou, il va bien dormir, mieux que dans l'avion. Maxwell se sent glisser dans le sommeil quand :

-« Fais-moi une place ! »

-« Les lits sont trop petits pour y dormir à deux, va dans l'autre ! »

-« Duo, c'est un ordre ! »

Lentement le natté se retourne dans le lit pour regarder son amant.

-« Heero la nuit c'est du privé ! »

Non, mais si Yuy croit qu'il va continuer à le faire courir dans tous les sens et passer tous ses caprices, il est temps pour Maxwell de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

-« La mission ne s'arrête pas la nuit. » Lâche le brun.

Duo se lève d'un bond, dans le mouvement il se précipite sur le métis qu'il repousse sur le mur près de la porte, ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

-« Je le savais que c'était pour ça que tu me voulais en mission ! J'ai eu tort de te faire confiance ! Tu voulais juste reprendre le dessus. » Gronde le châtain l'avant bras sous le cou de son amant.

-« Ne m'oblige pas à user de la force ! »

Les yeux bleus se font acier pourtant Yuy ne fait pas un seul mouvement pour se dégager.

-« Tu ne crois pas que je le sais que si j'ai le dessus contre toi, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas me faire du mal ! » Rage le châtain en pressant un peu plus son bras sur la gorge du métis.

S'ensuit un affrontement de regards qui dure bien cinq minutes avant que Duo ne pose une question à son coéquipier.

-« Alors pourquoi me voulais-tu en mission ? »

-« Ensemble, nous formons la meilleure équipe pour débroussailler le terrain et il y avait les vacances ! » Explique-t-il un ton plus bas et surtout moins autoritaire.

Duo respire mieux et relâche même la pression sur le cou de son amant. Voyant le regard d'Heero qui se radoucit aussi, le châtain finit même par se redresser, il reste pourtant debout devant le métis qui reste contre le mur.

-« On arrive à ce que je savais qui arriverait. Pas que tu ne sois pas capable de faire la part des choses, mais il y a une différence entre travailler dans le même bureau et ensemble. » Dit le natté en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Heero ne bouge toujours pas, il attend, il sait que Duo n'a pas fini de parler et qu'il n'est pas encore calmé de l'affront qu'il vient de lui infliger par son attitude. C'est la nuit et le privé, il doit attendre l'autorisation de Maxwell, même s'il a dur de ne plus être sur le qui vive, prêt à toute éventualité. Seulement son couple en dépend, et ça c'est plus important que n'importe quoi à ses yeux.

De toute façon, il n'y a pas de réel danger pour l'instant, c'est juste l'instruction des dossiers, les recherches de preuves et en cas de vrai problème, ils leur resteraient leurs réflexes à tous les deux.

-« Après cette mission, on n'ira plus jamais en mission ensemble. Je suis clair ? » Demande le natté.

Yuy ne dit toujours rien.

-« Heero, je suis clair ! » Insiste le châtain en refaisant un pas vers le métis.

-« Hn »

-« Si on ne veut pas se déchirer toute la mission et qu'on ne se pourrisse pas la vie. Je vais devoir faire une concession. »

Le châtain regarde le métis pour être certain qu'il a son attention mais surtout que ses mots soient compris dès la première fois parce que cela lui en coûte de le faire. Seulement, dès qu'il a eu l'ordre de mission, il pensait bien devoir arriver à cette solution. Depuis qu'il sait qu'ils vont partir en mission ensemble, cela ne pouvait que finir comme ça.

-« Je lâche les rênes de notre couple, plus de dominant et de dominé, pour le temps de la mission. Juste le temps de la mission ! Quand les suivants arrivent, la mission est finie pour nous, au moment où on repasse cette porte en tant que Preventers en vacances, je les reprends ! »

Maxwell n'a pas lâché le regard de son homme en lui parlant, dernière preuve de son autorité sur le métis. Quand ce dernier aura accepté le deal, le châtain sera à sa merci, il le sait. Pourtant Heero n'a pas l'air de le vouloir.

-« Ro' je fais ça pour nous, ce que j'accepte pour le travail, je ne l'accepterais jamais pour le privé. Ici ça va devenir impossible de mettre une limite entre les deux, on doit rester vigilants tout le temps. Tu veux te retrouver cloué comme ça à un mur tous les soirs pour que tu retrouves ta lucidité ? »

Yuy baisse le regard.

-« Non ! »

Puis le brun avance d'un pas, vient prendre le natté dans ses bras.

-« Je t'aime ! »

-« Je t'aime aussi Ro' »

Le châtain relève le menton de son homme et l'embrasse avant de le tirer vers son lit où il se couche. Heero vient rapidement se mettre dans son dos, inversant leur position nocturne.

µµµ

Pendant plus de trois jours, ils épluchent les dossiers, sans trouver de liens entre les personnes enlevées. Duo aimant le travail sur papier, avait repris ses vieilles habitudes de faire des tableaux visuels. Sur une grande feuille, ils avaient classé les données qu'ils avaient en colonne pour voir s'il y avait une ligne de conduite. Inscrire le sexe, l'âge, le groupe sanguin, d'autres problèmes de santé inscrit dans le dossier médical qu'ils ont fait demander aux médecins traitants, ce dernier est inscrit aussi sur cette feuille. Ils ont même repris les lieux de loisirs ainsi qu'ils ont pu trouver dans le dossier.

Sur la carte des drapeaux noirs commencent à fleurir au fur et à mesure qu'ils trouvent les lieux de disparitions des victimes.

Rien, ils ne découvraient toujours rien. Il y a autant d'hommes que de femmes. Pas de tranches d'âge, cela allait de douze ans à quarante-neuf ans. Les victimes provenaient de toutes les parties de l'île.

-« Le lieu de travail ! » Dit d'un coup Duo dans l'après midi du quatrième jour.

-« Le gosse de douze ans, il n'avait pas de travail ! » Répond Heero.

Maxwell laisse retomber sa tête sur la table.

-« J'en ai marre ! » Soupire le natté.

-« Duo ! »

Le châtain relève la tête.

-« On fait une pause ? » Propose le métis.

-« Ce n'est pas de refus ! »

-« Va te changer, la femme de la trentième victime travaille sur la plage pour élever ses deux enfants, on y va ! »

-« Tu avais dit pause ! » Râle Duo en se levant.

-« On change de méthode, ne râle pas ! » Dit Yuy en se rendant dans la chambre pour préparer les vêtements du châtain.

-« Tu sais que je suis un grand garçon, je sais encore choisir mes vêtements ! » Argumente le châtain en voyant son coéquipier regarder dans la garde robe.

Pour finir le métis se rend à la valise sous le lit du natté.

-« Ro' non, c'est pour les vacances ! »

Maxwell met sa main dessus pour empêcher le brun de l'ouvrir.

-« Tu vas encore me rabâcher les oreilles avec ton privé ? »

-« Oui ! Et tu as intérêt à ne pas insister si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse regretter d'aller en vacances avec moi après cette mission ! »

Le châtain enlève sa main et se rend dans la garde robe où il prend un bermuda fleuri ainsi qu'un débardeur turquoise uni. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand il entend le bruit de la valise qu'on glisse sur le sol. Toujours sans se retourner, Duo enlève sa chemise pour passer son t-shirt, les mains de Yuy se mettent sur ses pectoraux, pour descendre rapidement vers le bouton de son jeans et le faire sauter.

Depuis que Maxwell avait mis en place la concession, tous les soirs Heero est venu le retrouver dans son lit. Si le premier soir, rien ne s'était passé, c'était sûrement plus parce que l'affrontement était encore trop récent pour que Yuy ne redevienne le Preventer plus que le petit ami.

Dès le deuxième, la nuit prend une autre tournure. Le métis se glisse dans le lit, vient se blottir contre le dos chaud de son amant, les caresses sont appuyées mais n'ont qu'un but : exciter rapidement le natté, le préparer pour pouvoir satisfaire leurs corps dans un acte physique où presque aucune marque de tendresse n'est échangée.

Quand le sexe du châtain est gonflé de désir, Heero s'étend sur le dos de son amant pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant. C'est le seul moment où le métis détourne l'attention du natté en l'embrassant afin de le distendre et ne pas lui faire trop mal au moment de la pénétration.

Quand le visage de Maxwell ne reflète plus la douleur, Yuy assouvit sa soif du corps de Maxwell et il ne se prive pas pour satisfaire ses envies. Faisant de plus en plus rapidement des mouvements de va et vient en son amant sans toute fois oublier d'imprimer la même cadence à la hampe dressée qu'Heero a dans la main.

Duo ne s'en plaint pas, il prend beaucoup de plaisir à laisser son homme être l'actif. Ce qui manque surtout au natté ce sont plus des gestes de tendresse de la part de son amant. Seulement, ils sont en mission aussi et pas en vacances, c'est toujours un petit problème que le châtain pourra régler dans moins de dix jours maintenant.

Sentant les mains de son homme s'insinuer dans son boxer, Maxwell essaye de le ramener à l'ordre du jour.

-« Ro' tu as dit qu'on partait sur le terrain ! »

-« Tu as demandé une pause, tu vas l'avoir ! » Répond Heero en lui mettant les mains sur l'armoire.

Puis il tire son bassin en arrière pour le positionner, avant de lui écarter les jambes d'un mouvement de ciseaux quand son jean et son boxer arrivent sur le sol.

Le natté soupire, ça va encore être un acte rapide, puis il sent la langue d'Heero se mettre entre ses deux omoplates et descendre de plus en plus en petits cercles concentriques. Les mains de son amant faisant les mêmes en sens inverses sur son torse. Le châtain sent son corps frissonner de partout sous les sensations que son amant lui prodigue et les attentions qu'il n'a pas durant la nuit.

µµµ

Sa pause, Maxwell l'a eue, il ne sait même plus où il est quand Heero se retire et vient l'embrasser dans la nuque.

-« Va prendre une douche et on s'y remet ! »

Quand Duo revient, Yuy est à la table de la salle à manger, devant son pc, habillé et le teint frais, il doit s'être rafraîchi à l'évier de la cuisine.

-« Dis Ro' pendant que je me douchais, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Tu as bien dit qu'il utilisait de l'éther l'assassin, où trouve-t-il les produits ? Avec les quantités qu'il utilise, ça ne doit pas être évident de s'en procurer sans se faire repérer ? » Lâche Maxwell en arrivant en bermuda fleurit et se séchant les cheveux.

-« Je fais une recherche pour voir si des vols ont été commis ! Toi, regarde dans les pharmacies si une demande est faite de façon répétée et dans les différentes pharmacies. »

Heureux d'avoir peut-être enfin une piste et surtout par ce qu'il vient de vivre, Duo s'installe devant son PC et commence ses recherches. Il se demande si cela n'a pas été une bêtise de négliger la partie autopsie.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) Robe d'été à fines bretelles pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le terme.


	13. Saut d'Humeur

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une, Wufei.

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Saut d'humeur**

* * *

Les deux Preventers se sont attelés au travail pendant plus d'une heure. Duo a téléphoné à toutes les pharmacies de l'île, seulement aucune n'a eu de demandes extraordinaires par rapport à l'éther. Par contre, elles ont toutes eu au moins une demande d'une bouteille dans le courant de l'année écoulée. Toutefois, les assassinats se sont tous déroulés durant cette même année.

Maxwell envoie après chaque contact un mail demandant de les prévenir si quelqu'un se présente à nouveau pour demander de l'éther, le cachet Preventer et de la police locale ouvrant beaucoup de portes.

De son côté, Heero n'a pas eu plus de chance : pas de vol constaté dans l'hôpital de l'île, ni signalés ailleurs.

En désespoir de cause, Yuy décide de reprendre l'enquête là où il voulait la recommencer avant leur petite pause de l'après-midi.

Le métis se lève pour changer de vêtements puisque lui ne l'a pas encore fait. En revenant de la salle de bain. Il jette un Tee-shirt bleu foncé à Maxwell.

-« Le turquoise ne te va pas ! » Lâche comme explication le brun quand il voit l'étonnement dans les yeux de son amant.

-« Peut-être mais je n'aime pas celui-là, il me serre au cou. » Répond le châtain en passant celui qu'il avait choisi.

Le métis ne relève pas, seulement il lance un regard désapprobateur au natté.

-« Tu sais Ro', encore une chance que c'est moi le dominant, parce que toi dans ce rôle-là tu es vraiment chiant à vouloir décider de tout. » Reprend Duo en se levant pour suivre son coéquipier.

-« Et qui te dit que je ne te trouve pas trop mou dans ce rôle-là, que je ne te montre pas ce que je veux ? »

-« Nenni Ro', pour que tu rues encore plus dans les brancards. Ce n'est pas un toutou que je veux, c'est un amant consentant et bien dans sa peau. Si c'était un toutou que je voulais, je me prendrais un chien. »

-« Hn. »

-« Tu ne peux pas le penser Ro', tu veux que je décide de ce que tu dois porter comme vêtements ? » S'estomaque le natté.

-« Tu décides bien de mes sous-vêtements ! » Lâche Heero en introduisant la clef dans la serrure de la voiture qu'on leur a prêtée.

-« Parce que je n'aime pas du tout te voir en slip kangourou. Je ne te prépare pas tes vêtements le soir pour que tu les portes le matin ou quand on sort, à ce que je sache ! » Dit platement le châtain en s'installant à côté de son coéquipier.

-« Si tu le faisais, je n'aurais pas le droit de rouspéter. » Râle Yuy.

Maxwell éclate de rire, devant le regard étonné de son amant. Il s'explique :

-« Et tu veux que je durcisse mon rôle de dominant. Ro' parfois tu manques de logique. »

µµµ

Pendant que Duo jouait avec les enfants sur la plage, Heero questionnait la veuve. De retour à l'appartement, Yuy sort le dossier de la trentième victime en demandant.

-« Qu'est-ce que t'ont dit les enfants qui n'est pas dans le dossier ? »

-« Leur père était un pêcheur et il aimait jouer au poker le dimanche matin. Le nom du café est le « Marcassin ». Il se disputait souvent avec leur mère. S'il n'était pas mort, ils auraient divorcé. »

-« Etrange, ce n'est pas consigné. La femme n'en a pas parlé. Sinon, il a quitté la maison, le dimanche matin et n'est jamais revenu ! »

-« Il faudrait savoir où est situé le « Marcassin » et s'il y est arrivé. » Dit Duo en prenant son portable pour faire les recherches en question.

-« Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui ça. Quand tu auras l'adresse autant y aller le jour où il devait s'y rendre. »

-« Pour le divorce, elle a peut-être peur de ne pas toucher les primes des assurances et autres si on savait qu'il y avait une demande de divorce enclenchée. » Répond sans en avoir l'air le natté toujours à la recherche du café en question.

-« Tu trouves ? » Demande Yuy en se levant pour venir voir ce que fait son amant.

-« Oui, Ro' je l'ai. Bon, il y allait de 10h30 à 13h30. Au moins, on sait ce qu'on va faire dimanche matin, tu sais jouer au poker Ro' ? » Questionne le châtain en se basculant un peu sur sa chaise pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-« On y va en Preventer ! »Affirme Yuy.

-« C'est quand qu'on fait de l'infiltration ? » Soupire le natté.

-« Quand on aura quelque chose à infiltrer Duo ! » Sourit le métis.

-« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour faire avancer cette foutue enquête ? »

-« On va faire une liste avec les dossiers incomplets. »

-« C'est d'un marrant ! » Soupire Maxwell en attrapant son premier dossier.

-« Je prends les dossiers papiers, tu prends les dossiers ordinateurs. »

-« Mais pourquoi ? » S'indigne Duo.

-« A force de travailler toujours sur les mêmes dossiers on est peut-être passé à côté d'éléments importants. »

-« Tu ne peux pas me les imprimer ? »

-« Duo ! » Gronde Yuy.

-« Bon ça va ! Je demandais seulement. » Dit Maxwell en mettant les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête.

-« Je n'aime pas plus travailler sur papier que toi sur ordi. »

-« Je fais mes annotations comment moi ? » Bougonne le châtain en mettant sa tête sur son avant-bras, avant de déposer l'autre main sur le souris du portable pour lire le premier dossier.

Une feuille de papier lui arrive sous les yeux.

-« Râle pas ! » Rajoute Yuy.

Il prend le premier des dossiers papiers déjà bien froissé par les manipulations du natté.

Ils lisent jusqu'au soir, comme le premier jour, Duo faisant son mémo sur une feuille de papier, Heero finissant par faire aussi des annotations sur une feuille de papier n'ayant pas son cher portable pour les inscrire sur une autre page. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se rendent compte que leur méthode de travail est fort semblable, même si le support est complètement différent.

-« On mettra nos notes au clair demain. » Dit Heero en se levant

-« Oui, ça nous occupera samedi en attendant dimanche. » S'étire le natté.

Comme tous les soirs, Maxwell prend possession de la salle de bain le premier, il se couche pendant que Yuy fait la dernière inspection, qu'il vérifie si toutes les portes sont bien fermées, les volets hermétiquement clos, les fenêtres légèrement ouvertes, mais le loquet verrouillé. En mission, le métis vérifie tout !

Comme tous les soirs, Yuy vient se blottir sur le dos du châtain. Depuis la troisième nuit, Duo n'a plus rien mis comme sous-vêtement, ça ne sert à rien, en plus Heero est encore moins tendre quand il constate qu'un morceau de tissu l'empêche d'arriver à ce qu'il désire.

Les mains du métis se font entreprenantes, caressant pour exciter son futur amant. Quand la respiration de son binôme se fait plus rapide, Heero lui susurre à l'oreille.

-« Fais-moi l'amour violemment, j'en ai besoin. »

Maxwell se tourne lentement vers son amant pour le regarder dans les yeux, de toute façon Yuy n'éteindra la lampe de chevet qu'une fois qu'ils auront fini d'épuiser leurs corps.

-« Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas excité ! »

-« Si tu l'es ! » S'indigne le brun.

-« Non, je bande c'est tout, je ne suis pas excité ! » Dit le natté en mettant la main de son homme sur sa virilité qui est déjà redescendue depuis que ce dernier a commencé à discuter sans plus le flatter.

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu puisses me faire l'amour comme ça ? » Soupire Heero devant cette nouvelle contrariété.

-« J'ai besoin de tendresse, de câlins. Cette après-midi, là j'étais excité, là on n'a pas fait que baiser. Là, j'ai pris mon pied, il n'y avait pas seulement que mon corps de satisfait, tu as rassasié mon esprit également. » Explique Duo.

Il a un regard qui prouve à Yuy que c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas oublié ce grand moment de cette après-midi. Surtout que rien que d'y repenser, il sent l'excitation revenir justement, le métis ne devrait pas avoir tellement de difficultés pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

-« Tu es pire qu'une femme avec tes idées de plaisirs, d'excitations. » Râle Yuy.

-« Encore une chance pour toi que je n'en suis pas une ! » Rigole Maxwell.

Le brun le fait taire avec des baisers sur le cou dévoilé par le mouvement de tête du châtain celui-ci ayant renversé la tête lorsqu'il s'était mis à rire. Les doigts basanés tracent des cercles autour des mamelons du natté.

Oui, Heero veut quelque chose, alors il met toutes les chances de son côté pour l'avoir et en plus il prend énormément de plaisir à sentir Duo vibrer sous sa bouche, sous ses mains. Quand la bouche du métis veut prendre la virilité du châtain, ce dernier l'en empêche.

-« Arrêtes, sinon je vais me répandre dans ta bouche ! »

-« Tu es assez excité, là ? » Demande Heero la voix chaude.

Il y a longtemps que le châtain ne l'a pas entendue, depuis leur dernière journée dans leur appartement à Sank.

Maxwell fait remonter le visage de Yuy vers le sien, pour l'embrasser tendrement, mordiller les lèvres fines avant de lui dire :

-« Oui, là tu vas l'avoir, va débarrasser la table de la salle à manger, j'arrive. »

Le châtain s'attend presque à un refus. Depuis qu'ils sont à Hawaï, tout ce que Duo a dit, proposé, a été repoussé, refusé, comme si Heero voulait s'imposer, marquer son rôle de supérieur, comme s'il avait eu peur que le châtain ne le respecte plus dans le travail.

Pourtant là, directement, après avoir donné un baiser à son amant, le métis sort du lit et se dirige vers la salle à manger. A le voir partir, le natté se rend compte que de pouvoir faire l'amour au brun lui a manqué aussi. Cela va leur faire du bien à tous les deux de pouvoir reprendre leur position dans leur couple. Cette mission ensemble aura engendré beaucoup de tension entre eux. Cela renforce encore l'idée de Maxwell : elle sera la dernière, il n'en fera plus jamais avec son amant.

Duo repousse les draps et sort aussi du lit pour rejoindre Heero qui attend debout près de la table les deux mains sur sa virilité pour la cacher. Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, le natté dévoile la nudité de son homme amenant un peu de rougeur sur les joues du métis. Maxwell adore le voir comme cela. Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser, tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur le dos du brun, les doigts effleurent les rondeurs du postérieur. Avec un de ses pieds, le châtain écarte un peu les jambes de Yuy.

Le métis relève la tête pour lui dévoiler son cou. Le châtain le mordille avant de tourner son amant vers la table, sinon il va lui faire un suçon qu'il va avoir dur à cacher avec les t-shirts et cela risque de ne pas faire très sérieux en interrogatoire. Yuy pourrait lui reprocher par la suite, ce n'est pas le moment de mettre encore plus de distance entre eux.

-« Tu as fait ta toilette intime au moins avant de venir me trouver ? » Susurre le natté à l'oreille du brun.

-« Oui, j'avais envie que tu me fasses l'amour ! » Avoue le métis en regardant son amant qui s'est couché à moitié sur son dos et sur la table pour le regarder et lui parler, Maxwell avait besoin de contact visuel.

-« Donc j'ai fait la mienne pour rien ! » Sourit le châtain.

Heero passe sa main sur la joue de son amant qui lui fait face pour se faire pardonner. Qu'est-ce que Duo peut l'aimer quand il est si tendre avec lui ! A vrai dire, il a l'impression de se retrouver avec son petit ami et non son coéquipier !

-« Duo ! S'il te plaît ! » Insiste Heero.

Maxwell ne se fait plus prier, il ne faudrait pas que le Preventer refasse surface. Cela lui couperait tous ses effets. Ne voulant certainement pas blesser son amant, le châtain commence sa préparation, utilisant suffisamment de lubrifiant pour ne pas déchirer le brun lors de la pénétration, c'était toujours ce qu'il redoutait : meurtrir Yuy.

Sentant le métis devenir de plus en plus impatient, s'empalant lui-même plus profondément sur les doigts qui le préparent. Le natté s'éloigne un peu du corps chaud pour s'ajuster convenablement. Voyant Heero tenir la table pour ne pas bouger, Duo s'enfonce en un mouvement jusqu'à la garde.

Le natté savait ce qui plaisait à son amant. Depuis plus de dix minutes, Maxwell faisait monter le plaisir de son amant, avec des douces caresses et des gestes plus violents faisant crier de plus en plus le brun, au milieu des gémissements du métis, le châtain entend :

-« Soumets-moi, j'en ai besoin ! »

La première fois Duo n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, pris dans son plaisir également, seulement la deuxième fois, il en est vraiment certain. C'était donc de ça qu'Heero avait besoin. Après une semaine et demie à le côtoyer sans lui mettre de limite, inconsciemment Yuy cherchait à ce que le natté reprenne les rênes en soirée, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de danger apparent et qu'ils pouvaient être moins sur le qui-vive.

Maxwell allait donner ce que voulait son homme, il ressort complètement avant de rentrer en un mouvement, Heero crie, halète en demandant encore. Le châtain ralentit ses mouvements pour ne pas jouir trop tôt et frustrer son amant.

Le métis grogne de sentir son plaisir diminuer, mais une main sur sa nuque l'empêche de bouger, les mouvements de va et vient redeviennent plus rapides, pour diminuer encore, sa frustration devient plaisir, Duo ne réalisant jamais ce qu'il veut au moment où il le veut, il n'est plus le maître de son plaisir, c'est le châtain qui en détient les clefs.

Le tendre calvaire qui fait descendre et monter l'adrénaline d'Heero dure depuis quinze minutes, la main sur sa hampe lui donnant plus de satisfaction quand les va et vient diminuent en lui.

Entendant la respiration de Yuy devenir de plus en plus rapide, le châtain donne un grand coup de butoir et met sa main sur les cheveux du brun, ressert celle-ci sur la tignasse et le tire en arrière pour l'embrasse goulûment, il n'en faut pas plus à Heero pour qu'il se répande enfin. Tout en l'embrassant, Duo fait des allées et retours de plus en plus vite, il ne relâche les cheveux qu'au moment où il jouit également.

-« Merci ! »

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi ! » Sourit Duo en déposant des petits baisers sur les lèvres meurtries.

Devant l'air ravi de Yuy, Maxwell sent sa virilité reprendre de la vigueur, pourquoi pas abuser des bonnes choses, il reprend ses mouvements tout en caressant le corps alangui sous lui, Heero attrape une des mains de châtain pour la déposer sur sa verge tendue que Duo retire rapidement avant de s'extraire de l'âtre chaud de retourner le métis sur la table, grimper pour venir s'empaler lui-même sur le sexe de son amant. Le brun le regarde faire les yeux surpris, il n'avait même pas réalisé que le châtain s'était préparé. Yuy lâche un soupir de satisfaction avant de répondre aux baisers qui lui dévorent la bouche. Voir Maxwell se servir de son corps pour se donner du plaisir lui fait atteindre l'extase en même temps que son partenaire.

Epuisé, Maxwell s'effondre sur le brun pour reprendre ses esprits. Il finit quand il se sent mieux par regarder l'heure à l'horloge de la cuisine, il est presque deux heures du matin.

Après un dernier baiser, le châtain se relève et prend la main du métis pour le tirer vers le lit, il le couche vers le mur avant de se mettre en cuillère derrière lui. Un dernier baiser dans le cou, puis le natté éteint la lumière.

-« Duo ! »

-« Hm ! »

-« Je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi mon capitaine ! »

-« Duo ! »

-« Dors Ro', je ne reprends pas complètement les rênes, mais je ne te les laisse plus. Dors ! »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le métis glisse dans les bras de Morphée, même s'il est dans les bras de son amant.

Au matin, quand le réveil sonne, Heero ouvre les yeux et se souvient de la nuit mouvementée qu'ils ont eue, mais surtout de ce que lui a fait Duo et de ce qu'il lui a dit. Comment est-ce qu'il va reprendre le dessus sur son amant maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il va encore lui obéir sans broncher ? D'un autre côté, il se sent bien mieux dans sa peau. Depuis deux ou trois jours la tension montait en lui, comme avant que Trowa ne fasse partie de sa vie. Le brun laisse échapper un petit soupir dû à ses réflexions.

Maxwell, avait également été réveillé par le réveil n'étant pas du matin il ouvre les yeux pour ne pas se rendormir, le châtain en profite pour regarder le métis. Celui-ci est plongé dans d'intenses réflexions et il se rend compte que Yuy est un peu perdu, du revers de la main, le châtain lui caresse la joue, puis le tourne vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-« Quand on aura quitté ce lit, tu redeviendras le chef, je suis sous tes ordres. » Sourit le natté complètement décoiffé par les sports nocturnes.

-« Je suis bien là moi dans tes bras. »

-« Oui, mais on a une enquête à finir. »

Le châtain repousse les draps et sort du lit. Il entend un soupir en provenance du métis. En tout cas, il se sent mieux dans sa peau, au moins maintenant, il va être encore plus productif, il ne perçoit plus la tension qui monte dans leur couple.

Debout au milieu de la chambre, Duo s'étire avant d'aller chercher ses vêtements pour se préparer pour la journée. Il a presque envie de dire à Heero de se lever, alors qu'il le voit le regarder du lit. Seulement, il se contrôle, ce n'est pas récent, presque depuis le premier jour, le métis joue à tester son autorité, à vérifier ses dires. Ici, il a certifié au brun qu'il redeviendrait le chef, une fois les pieds hors du lit, son attitude n'étonne donc pas vraiment le natté.

Quand le châtain ressort de la salle de bain, le métis est toujours dans le lit, il a même l'air de s'être rendormi. Le natté soupire et part vers la cuisine pour faire couler le café. Il lui donne encore dix minutes, puis ira le réveiller.

Pendant que le café passe, Duo prépare les deux grandes feuilles avec toutes les informations, il les remet sur le mur, ils en auront besoin quand ils commenceront à remettre leurs idées en commun.

Maxwell finit de mettre la dernière punaise au mur quand une tasse de café noir arrive dans son champ de vision.

-« Merci Ro' ! »

-« On s'y met ? »

Duo retourne à la table, tend ses notes au métis et prend la série de marqueur pour inscrire les informations sur les feuilles. Force est de constaté qu'ils ne trouvent pas beaucoup plus d'information comme ça : un loisir pour la cinquième et la vingt-deuxième victimes, un ami à retrouver pour la quinzième, un lieu de disparition pour la douzième et trentième victimes. En tout, cinq nouvelles informations ont été rajoutées avec cette méthode. Reste une dizaine de dossiers incomplets.

Maxwell regarde le mur avec toutes les informations.

-« J'ai l'impression qu'on a de plus en plus de trucs à rechercher et de moins en moins de solutions. » Soupire le natté.

-« Oui, on doit vérifier, le lieu de disparition de la trentième demain. » Annonce Yuy.

-« Oui et voir aussi s'il y a bien eu une demande de divorce pour cette dernière ! » Rappelle le natté en se tournant vers le métis.

Il voit le brun l'inscrire sur la feuille avec toutes les recherches à faire et en cours. Comme l'a dit Duo tout à l'heure, quand il en barre une, il en rajoute deux. Le châtain préfère ne plus regarder cette liste. Il reporte son attention sur le mur.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton dossier sur les autopsies ? » Finit par demander Duo après dix minutes de silence.

-« Ce que je t'ai dit ! »

-« C'est tout ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Hn ! » Répond Yuy avant de se remettre à pianoter sur le portable pour introduire une recherche de renseignements à propos de la demande de divorce de la trentième victime.

-« Parce qu'avant de me mettre dans la peau du tueur, je voudrais quand même savoir s'il choisit une victime au hasard et qu'il la vide de ses organes revendables. S'il sait ce qu'il va prélever sur sa victime et qu'il la choisit en fonction de ça. S'il prend une victime au hasard, il fait comment les analyses pour savoir si les organes sont compatibles avec le greffé. »

Duo arrête de parler de sa voix monocorde, il réfléchissait plus à haute voix qu'il ne faisait part de ses constatations à son binôme.

Maxwell se rend compte qu'il a parlé à haute voix quand il entend le crayon courir sur le papier dans son dos. Il se retourne pour constater qu'Heero a inscrit ses dires dans la liste des recherches à faire.

-« Je vais faire une demande pour avoir les dossiers d'autopsies. Toi, tu fais des recherches pour qu'on en sache plus sur les greffes. Qui a accès à la liste des demandeurs d'organes ? Comment on conserve un organe prélevé et le temps pour le réimplanter ? »

Le natté se lève de la table sur laquelle il était appuyé pour venir se mettre au travail. Au moins maintenant il a l'impression qu'ils vont avancer un peu dans cette enquête au lieu de tourner en rond depuis plus d'une semaine et demie.

Le brun est satisfait par le concept de Duo. Son idée de vouloir penser comme le tueur n'est pas mauvaise. En savoir plus sur la partie médicale de cette enquête leur donnerait une marche d'avance lors de la prochaine disparition, qui n'allait certainement pas manquer d'arriver.

Trois disparitions par mois, ça fait une moyenne d'une tous les dix jours. On approchait de la période critique.

Il fallait prendre le tueur de vitesse cette fois.

A Suivre…


	14. Tout se précipite

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une, Wufei.

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Tout se précipite !**

* * *

Maxwell se met directement derrière son écran pour commencer ses recherches. Yuy s'active avec ses demandes de dossiers d'autopsie.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Duo en sait déjà un peu plus sur les greffes d'organes ainsi que les transplantations. Enfin, le natté savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter des informations sur un seul site, alors il approfondit ses recherches sur au moins trois autres sites, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent des renseignements qui concordent.

Le châtain attend l'ouverture d'un fichier confidentiel, ce dernier met beaucoup de temps à télécharger. Lui laissant la possibilité de réfléchir à un problème qui le préoccupe depuis ce matin. L'heure du coucher va poser des difficultés. Il a dit au métis qu'il lui laissait les rênes du pouvoir tant qu'ils ne sont pas au lit. Mais comment va-t-il pouvoir lui dire d'aller au lit avant lui et surtout lui demander de se préparer pour la nuit sans dépasser son rôle.

Duo ne veut surtout pas revenir sur sa parole, il veut marquer la distinction entre le privé et le travail. Maxwell laisse échapper un soupir, ne trouvant pas de solution à son problème.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Yuy.

Le natté relève la tête presque surpris.

-« J'attends que mon fichier s'ouvre ! Oh ! Il l'est ! » S'excuse le châtain en commençant ses nouvelles recherches.

-« A quoi pensais-tu ? »

-« A rien qui t'intéresse ! » Répond sans se démonter le châtain.

-« Tu ne pensais pas au travail ! » La voix du métis est pleine de reproches.

Duo ne répond plus rien, il inscrit la confirmation de sa recherche sur une feuille de papier à côté de son portable.

-« Duo ! »

-« C'est un problème qui me concerne et qui n'a rien à voir avec le boulot. » Le ton de Maxwell est sec et ne permet aucune rébellion.

-« Ca arrangerait ton problème si je ne suis plus ton capitaine quand je dis que la journée de travail est finie ? » Demande calmement Heero.

Il a vite cerné ce qui peut tracasser son amant au point de ne plus penser à cette enquête, alors qu'elle fait partie intégrante de leur vie depuis maintenant dix jours. Si Duo n'est pas concentré, il risque d'être moins performant, c'est une éventualité que le brun ne veut pas rajouter, ils tournent déjà suffisamment en rond comme cela.

-« Ce serait la solution ! » Admet Maxwell sans relever la tête de son ordinateur.

-« Accordé ! »

-« Merci ! »

-« Tu as déjà des points dont tu es sûr ? » Demande Yuy en se levant pour venir voir les notes de son coéquipier.

-« On a affaire à des cas de transplantations, parce que le receveur n'a rien à voir avec le donneur, le mot greffe est rentré dans le langage usuel quand même, mais médicalement parlant c'est une transplantation d'organes si tu dois avoir des contacts avec des médecins. »

-« Hn »

-« Entre l'ablation de l'organe et la transplantation, il ne faut pas dépasser quelques heures, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps, parce que ça varie avec les organes à conserver, je peux faire une liste, si tu as besoin ? » Explique Maxwell tout en continuant de parcourir le fichier ouvert devant ses yeux.

-« Quand on retrouve le corps, ça ne sert plus à rien de le savoir ! » Affirme le brun avant de continuer dans ses demandes de renseignements alors qu'il regarde les notes de Duo « Et la conservation, tu as déjà trouvé ? ».

-« La même chose, Ro', la méthode de conservation varie suivant l'organe, mais pas rien que l'organe, c'est un casse-tête ce truc, j'aurai mieux fait de m'abstenir. »

-« Je cherche la liste d'attente pour les greffes d'organe ! » Dit Yuy en faisant le tour de la table pour se mettre devant son portable.

Au bout de trois heures, les Preventers commencent à voir plus clairs dans leur recherche. Ils en savaient plus sur la conversation des organes. Seulement, il fallait encore savoir qu'elle était la méthode que l'assassin pratiquait entre la réfrigération, les liquides de conservations qui se classaient en trois groupes également.

Heero avait eu très difficile d'accéder à la liste d'attente pour une greffe, ce qui était pour eux une petite victoire. Si Yuy avait séché pendant deux heures avant d'avoir accès au fichier, ce n'est pas le premier venu qui pouvait y arriver. Ca réduisait considérablement le champ des assassins.

-« A moins que ce ne soit une filière ! » Lâche d'un coup Duo. Le métis regarde le natté sans comprendre. « On ne cherche pas un assassin, mais plusieurs ! »

-« On cherche déjà une piste ! » Répond le brun avant de tenter d'avoir la liste des personnes ayant accès à l'agence de la Biomédecine.

-« Bon, je vais nous chercher à manger, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et l'esprit ! » Dit Duo en se levant et prenant son portefeuille sur le meuble.

-« Lieutenant Maxwell ! » Gronde Heero.

-« Tu fais chier Ro'. » Mais devant le regard posé sur lui, le natté continue plus calmement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

-« Change de réfectoire. »

Le châtain revient vers le métis et lui donne un baiser avant de s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur.

-« Tu as un souhait particulier. Profite tant que tu peux choisir. » Lui dit le natté, les yeux brillants.

-« Sur la plage, derrière l'hôtel quatre étoiles, ils font du Mahi Mahi, avec une salsa de papaye, ça me tente depuis qu'on est arrivé. » Avoue le brun.

-« Je vais nous prendre ça ! » Sourit le châtain en partant.

Il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il va chercher seulement puisque son homme en avait envie, ils allaient en manger.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'hôtel en question, Duo se demande s'il ne vient pas de faire une grosse bêtise, quoique Heero est raisonnable depuis un moment, il cède plus vite, même s'il rue toujours autant dans les brancards. Le châtain sait qu'il n'y coupera jamais, cela restera dans le caractère de son homme. Ce qu'il sait aussi, c'est que Heero va sûrement en profiter durant la mission et rien que pendant la mission, si ce n'est pas le cas, Maxwell resserra la vis.

Voyant ce qu'on lui sert, le natté sait qu'ils ne mangeront pas devant les ordinateurs. Cela va leur faire du bien, tous leurs repas sont pris sur le pouce depuis qu'ils sont ici. Duo paie et ramène rapidement leur pitance.

Le châtain ne s'attendait pas à trouver Heero assis sur les marches de leur pavillon, deux verres sortis avec une bouteille de vin blanc. Où est-ce qu'il avait trouvé ça ?

Si le métis a besoin de faire une pause, c'est soit qu'il ne trouvait rien, soit qu'ils ont bien avancé, mais vu ses traits détendus, le natté opte pour la deuxième solution.

-« Tu sais ce que j'aime dans les missions avec toi ? » Demande le brun quand Duo s'installe à côté de lui.

-« Non ! » Répond Maxwell.

Il sait déjà qu'il n'appréciera pas la réponse. Il ouvre le plat qu'on lui a remis avec les morceaux de poissons grillés, des ananas en sauce et salsa de papaye, en attendant la suite. Il tend une fourchette à Heero pour qu'ils puissent manger ensemble à même le plat.

-« Les pauses, je décompresse vraiment, je ne dois pas garder mon masque de capitaine. Tu crois que je pourrais faire ça avec Viralit, Collins, Mac Quallany ? » Répond le brun en piquant sa fourchette dans un morceau de poisson qu'il tend au châtain.

-« Je te comprends, mais on n'est pas en vacances, même si c'est agréable, même si nos méthodes de travail sont compatibles et très efficaces. Vivoter entre le privé et le travail, ça me tue, ça m'épuise. Et c'est la dernière fois ! »

-« Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit la dernière ! » Dit Heero avant de prendre un morceau de poisson pour lui tout en regardant son homme.

-« Pourtant ce sera le cas ! »

-« C'est le travail, lieutenant. »

-« Ne rejoues pas à ce jeu-là, Heero ! Il y a autant de privé que de travail, tu viens de constater par toi-même que ça ne te convenait pas plus qu'à moi. Tu ne sais plus sur quel pied te positionner. Se voir en mission c'est faire l'inverse de notre situation de couple, ça crée des tensions ! C'est moi qui gère le privé, alors c'est non, le travail n'a rien à gagner dans l'histoire ! »

-« Je n'ai pas dit que la journée de travail était finie ! » Insiste le métis tout en donnant à manger à Maxwell maintenant qu'il s'était tu.

C'est vrai, Duo n'a pas à lui parler sur ce ton-là, ils sont toujours collègues pas amants.

-« Je ne te dis pas non pour te faire chier, Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a en jeu pour l'instant avec ton attitude ? C'est notre couple que tu joues ! » Peste Duo en éloignant la fourchette qui vient vers sa bouche pour manger avec sa fourchette dans le plat.

-« Tu es sous mes ordres, pourtant ! » Ne veut pas lâcher le brun.

-« Parce que j'ai toujours refusé les promotions. Devenir capitaine, c'est ne plus pouvoir travailler dans le même secteur, ni sous tes ordres. J'ai fait le choix de rester toujours un grade en dessous de toi pour l'équilibre de notre couple, parce que toi tu voulais t'élever professionnellement et que tu y avais ta satisfaction ! »

-« Tu en as refusé combien des promotions ? » Demande un peu abasourdi Heero devant cette révélation.

Il en oublie même de manger.

-« Trois, mais rien ne dit que je serai lieutenant-colonel, on m'a proposé trois fois le grade de capitaine. » Répond simplement le châtain en goûtant un peu de salsa de papaye.

Le regard du brun va du natté au plat, il recommence à manger tout en réfléchissant. Est-ce qu'il aurait laissé passer une promotion pour Duo ? Il n'en sait même rien. Ce qu'il sait c'est que son amant a raison sur beaucoup de points. La tension dans leur couple il l'a ressentie, il y a une différence à travailler sur des dossiers différents dans le même bureau, même s'il a droit de regard sur les enquêtes du châtain et l'avoir directement sous ses ordres comme pour l'instant. Maxwell reste dans son rôle, qu'il soit le lieutenant ou son copain, il passe d'une responsabilité à l'autre sans broncher.

-« Point trois de la note de service Ro' (1) » Dit Duo en se levant mettant le reste du plat sur les genoux du brun.

Il prend tout de même le verre de vin que le métis a servi pendant que Maxwell déballait le repas et il va se remettre au travail derrière son pc.

-« Tu veux rajouter quelle règle ? » Demande Heero en continuant de manger le poisson.

C'est ce qui lui goûte le plus et il constate également que le repas n'a pas l'air d'avoir plu au natté, vu ce qu'il a mangé.

-« Quand le travail et le privé se rencontrent, le privé prend le dessus, j'ai droit de décision ! C'est une adaptation de le note de service Ro', je n'ajoute rien. Mais on dirait que tu as besoin qu'on te mette les points sur les i, alors que dans le travail tu démarres au quart de tour. »

Yuy revient dans le bungalow, il dépose le reste du plat se composant uniquement des fruits au centre de la table ainsi que la bouteille de vin et son verre. Il se remet au travail également.

-« Quand auras-tu les dossiers d'autopsie ? » Demande d'un coup Duo alors qu'il vient de s'avancer sur sa chaise en rallant.

-« Pas avant lundi ! »

-« Fait chier comment veux-tu que je fasse du travail convenable ? » Lâche Maxwell en se mettant debout, d'un mouvement sec il referme son portable.

-« On n'a besoin que de savoir le temps minimum et le maximum avant de greffer Duo ! »

-« De trois à quarante-huit heures. »

-« C'est vaste. » Admet Yuy.

Le natté se trouve devant la fenêtre, il respire profondément, cherchant à se calmer, Heero ne sait pas si c'est dû à son attitude ou à l'enquête. Le brun regarde sa montre, ils ont bien avancé aujourd'hui, il est déjà passé 20H. Demain, ils vont pouvoir reprendre leur enquête en interrogeant les clients du « Marcassin ».

-« Tu as trouvé qui peut avoir accès à la liste de Biomédecine ? » Demande le châtain toujours en regardant dehors.

-« Oui pour y avoir accès, il faut être médecin, on te donne un code et pour ça il faut donner ton numéro d'attribution à l'ordre des médecins. »

-« Ça va limiter les recherches ! » Dit Maxwell en se retournant tout sourire.

-« J'ai mon code Duo ! J'ai piraté la base de données de l'ordre des médecins, j'ai inventé des coordonnées et j'ai obtenu un code d'accès. »

-« N'empêche que ça limite les recherches, un médecin ou un pro en informatique. Quand on aura les dossiers d'autopsie, j'espère qu'il est mis si c'est fait correctement, mais je crois bien, sinon on ne pourrait pas les réutiliser pour les transplanter. Si les organes ne sont pas convenables, il ne pourrait pas en revendre d'autres ! » Explique le châtain en revenant vers le lieu de travail.

-« Qui te dit qu'il les revend ? » Demande le métis en regardant son amant les bras croisés sur son torse.

-« Ro' ! »

-« Tu fermes des portes en disant que c'est pour la revente, tu n'en sais rien ! » Affirme Yuy.

-« Trente-deux organes, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il en fasse sinon ? »

-« Tu as dit toi-même qu'il vidait peut-être le corps des organes, il y en a peut-être plus que trente-deux ! » Lâche le métis.

-« Bon dieu on tourne en rond sans ces dossiers » Râle de nouveau le natté en tapant ses mains sur la table de travail.

Le brun ne scille même pas d'une paupière, il continue d'observer les réactions de son homme.

-« Trouve-moi tous les centres d'analyses sanguines de l'île qu'on ait une avance à la prochaine disparition. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demande Maxwell en s'installant devant son pc qu'il ouvre pour y faire la recherche.

-« Copier la liste de demande d'organes en attente aux Etats-Unis et les pays avoisinants, pour voir si notre ou nos prochains organes qui auront disparus réapparaissent quelque part. »

-« Ro', tu n'es pas en train de souhaiter une disparition ! » S'offusque le natté.

-« Il va en avoir une d'un jour à l'autre, c'est statistique. La prochaine sera peut-être la dernière, je le souhaite ça ! »

Duo soupire et reprend ses recherches. Au bout d'une heure, Heero interpelle son amant.

-« Tu as fini ? »

-« Oui, tout est mis dans un fichier ! »

-« Bien, fini journée ! »

Maxwell regarde sa montre.

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« Certain. »

Le natté sauvegarde ce qu'il vient de faire, ferme les programmes de son ordinateur. Puis il se lève pour le ranger dans la planque entre deux planches du parquet, prévue durant leur sortie. Heero prend le sien et l'amène au châtain.

-« Tu veux que je passe une tenue spéciale ? » Demande le brun.

-« On va juste aller se promener sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau et aller se chercher une glace au bout de la jetée. J'ai vraiment besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. » Répond le châtain en se relevant.

Il passe le revers de la main sur la joue basanée, puis relève le menton de métis pour l'embrasser tendrement.

C'est de cela qu'avait besoin Duo, le bras autour de la taille d'Heero, pouvoir marcher sans penser à rien, faire un break dans son enquête même si ce n'était qu'une heure, pouvoir être un homme comme les autres.

Rentrer au pavillon, Maxwell envoie Yuy se laver et se préparer pour la nuit. Le châtain vient se coucher dans son dos et lui donne un baiser dans le cou. Le brun prend la main de son amant pour la mettre sur sa virilité. L'ex 02 sourit dans la gorge du basané.

-« Je me demande comment tu évacues la tension quand tu fais une mission avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

-« En abdominaux, en pompes, en courses. Mais je préfère cette façon-là. » Sourit l'ex 01.

-« C'est bien parce que je t'aime et que je te l'ai promis ! » Taquine Duo comme s'il n'en avait pas autant envie que son amant.

Après un baiser dans le cou, il commence les préliminaires.

µµµ

Dimanche matin, Yuy et Maxwell préparent les questions qu'ils vont poser pendant leur visite au « Marcassin ».

-« Tu sais jouer au poker ? » Demande vers dix heures le métis.

-« Oui ! »

-« Bien, tu vas intégrer le « Marcassin » à 10H30. Je viendrais une heure après toi pour questionner les clients. S'il ne me parle pas, tu seras sur place pour entendre leur propos. »

-« Bien, tu veux que je m'habille d'une certaine façon ? » Interroge le châtain en se levant.

Il est en tenue Preventer, puisque c'était comme cela qu'ils étaient censés se présenter. Puisqu'il doit se changer, il est déjà parti vers la porte qu'il vient d'atteindre quand le métis lui répond.

-« Mets la robe de soirée rouge qui te plaisait tant ! »

Duo se retourne en disant.

-« Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? »

-« Oui ! Mets ce que tu veux, tu dois juste te faire passer pour un touriste. »

Heero dépose son amant devant le café à 10H25, ce dernier y entre et s'installe au comptoir, il commande un café et regarde les joueurs de cartes en le sirotant.

Quand Yuy entre au « Marcassin » une heure plus tard, Maxwell joue à une table, il fait le quatrième homme, des jetons servent de mises. Une bière est devant le natté. Le métis commence par interroger le barman avant de faire le tour des clients en montrant la photo de la trentième victime.

-« Je connais pas ton type moi ! C'est la première fois que je viens. » Admet le châtain quand le brun l'interroge.

En trois quarts heure, Heero a fait le tour de tous les clients, avec certains il a parlé un peu plus. Pour le métis vient le moment de l'attente dans la voiture, il reste en planque pour récupérer son binôme à sa sortie. Le temps passe, Duo aurait dû sortir à 13H30, il est déjà 15H, il n'est toujours pas là ! Yuy ne peut décemment pas rentrer dans le café pour aller le chercher.

Le brun s'apprêtait à envoyer un SMS à son amant quand la porte du « Marcassin » s'ouvre sur celui-ci, qui tient un des clients par l'épaule. Ils s'en vont tous les deux en chantant des chansons salasses.

Le métis sent la colère monter en lui, il vient de poireauter deux heures pour rien. Il a bien remis ses notes en ordre sur son portable, mais il ne l'a pas envoyé en infiltration pour lui faire plaisir pour qu'il se rince la gueule au frais des Preventers. En plus Duo est en train de reprendre la direction de leur pavillon par-là. Et bien il reviendra à pied !

Yuy met le contact et démarre sur les chapeaux de roues.

µµµ

A 17H, Maxwell pousse la porte du pavillon, il dévisage son collègue.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« Tu étais en infiltration, pas là pour t'amuser ! »

Duo vient se planter devant son binôme, les mains sur les hanches.

-« Parce que tu crois que je prenais du bon temps-là ! Elle est infecte leur bière en plus, mais au moins j'ai des informations ! »

Heero se lève pour être à la hauteur de son coéquipier.

-« Et tu étais obligé de le tenir dans tes bras ? »

-« Je l'ai reconduit chez lui, il ne tenait plus debout, c'était le meilleur ami de la trentième victime, monsieur le jaloux ! Tu aurais pu nous suivre à distance, ça m'aurait évité une marche forcée de dix kilomètres. » Lâche le natté en partant vers la salle de bain.

-« Lieutenant Maxwell, au rapport. »

Le châtain revient dans la pièce et vient claper des talons devant Yuy en lui faisant le salut dû à son grade.

-« La veille de sa disparition, la victime est allée voir une diseuse de bonne aventure qui fait office de guérisseuse très réputée sur l'île, la vieille Carmégnita. »

Pendant tout son rapport, le natté regarde droit devant lui en gardant la pose.

-« Tu me cherches Duo ! »

-« Je vous marque le respect que vous demandez Capitaine Yuy. »

-« Arrête ton cinéma, tu n'as jamais fait du zèle avec Lady Une ! » S'énerve le métis.

-« Alors tiens ta place également et ne mélange pas tout. Tu vas finir par me faire douter de toi quand tu pars en mission. Si tu crois que je peux coucher pour avoir des renseignements c'est que tu le fais. » Dit le châtain en redescendant son bras et regardant enfin Heero.

Le regard légèrement bridé se fait de plus en plus noir et glacial, le natté le soutient sans broncher.

-« Cinq heures d'infiltration pour ça ! » Soupire le brun.

-« Il était en instance de divorce parce qu'il avait une maîtresse, il était de bonne condition physique. Et son médecin traitant ce n'est pas celui du dossier, c'est celui de sa femme pas le sien. C'est le docteur Jivivi et ce docteur-là, je l'ai déjà vu dans plusieurs dossiers. »

-« Il y a deux milles médecins pour l'île et quarante pour cette partie qui concerne les disparitions ! » Coupe Yuy.

-« Bien on aura vite clôturé l'enquête et on pourra rentrer avant de s'entredéchirer. Quand tu auras les autopsies, on interroge les quarante médecins et on regarde celui qui a fait le coup et puis basta d'ici. » Lâche Duo en se retournant pour partir vers la salle de bain.

Après l'avoir suivi du regard, Heero prend la direction de la salle de bain où il entend l'eau couler. Maxwell doit vouloir se calmer sous la douche. Ni une, ni deux, le brun se déshabille pour la prendre avec lui, il y a d'autres moyens de calmer leur frustration.

Le métis ouvre le rideau de douche, le natté le referme brusquement, il n'y a plus que sa tête qui dépasse du rideau.

-« Finis, tu vas séparer le privé du travail. J'aurai dû mettre le holà la première fois que tu as mélangé. Je t'aurai cru plus intelligent que ça de ne pas savoir le faire sans que je ne mette les limites moi-même. »

-« Je n'ai pas dit que la journée de travail est terminée, tu me dois obéissance ! » Gronde Yuy.

-« Coucher et câlins sont de l'ordre du privé ! Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à énumérer les règles à tout bout de champ ! J'en ai ma claque ! » Grommèle Maxwell en refermant le rideau de douche.

Le métis n'a pas trop le choix, il se sait en tort, alors il prend ses vêtements et sort de la salle de bain pour se rhabiller. En attendant son amant, il reprend tous les dossiers. A ceux qui ont une adresse mail encodée dans leur dossier, il envoie un courriel pour leur demander si la victime s'est rendu chez la guérisseuse Carmégnita peu avant sa disparition.

Quand le châtain arrive en se séchant les cheveux, il s'informe pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

-« Note les numéros de dossier de ceux qui ont Jivivi comme médecin attitré. »

C'est ce que fait Duo, avec son tableau c'est rapide.

-« Envoie un mail à ceux qui ne l'avaient pas pour savoir s'ils l'ont déjà eu ! » Ordonne sèchement le brun quand il vient voir ce qu'il doit faire.

A l'heure du souper, Heero se lève pour aller le chercher sur la jetée. A part pour lui donner des ordres, le brun n'a pas encore adressé vraiment la parole au natté. Yuy clôture la journée de travail quand tout ce qu'il voulait faire l'est, quand tous les recoupements qui pouvaient être faits avec les éléments amenés par Duo sont mis à jour dans les dossiers.

-« Ro' va te préparer pour la nuit ! »

Bien que le brun continue d'envoyer des regards noirs à son amant, il s'exécute sans rien ajouter. Depuis que le châtain a repris la dominance après le travail, c'est lui qui vérifie si tout est fermé. Après ça, il vient se coucher derrière le métis.

-« Tu veux ce que tu voulais dans la douche tout à l'heure ? » Demande le natté en caressant le ventre d'Heero tendrement.

Yuy lui tend le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait en main avec un petit sourire. Maxwell embrasse lentement son amant avant de lui faire l'amour pour apaiser les tensions de cette enquête.

Un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du brun et le châtain s'extrait du lit et va se mettre dans le lit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Heero le regarde faire, médusé.

-« Tu crois avoir droit à la chaleur de mes bras avec la journée que tu m'as fait subir ? Te priver de sexe, je ne le ferai pas, je te l'ai promis. Mais tant que tu ne feras pas la part des choses, tu dors dans un lit et moi dans l'autre. »

* * *

(1) la note de service se trouve au chapitre 8 pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent plus.

A Suivre…


	15. Fin de mission !

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une, Wufei.

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Fin de mission ! **

* * *

Lundi matin, cela faisait un moment que Duo avait l'impression d'être observé. C'est une des raisons qui le pousse à ouvrir les yeux. Il constate qu'Heero le regarde de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son regard bleu est anxieux, tendu, fatigué comme s'il avait réfléchi une partie de la nuit, comme s'il se demandait si Maxwell l'aimait encore ! Toujours cette éternelle question quand ils sont en opposition.

-« Tu as dormi au moins ? »

-« Je ne sais pas ! » Répond le métis d'une petite voix.

Maxwell se lève du lit et vient se mettre assis devant celui de Yuy. D'une main il caresse la tempe de son homme en passant au-dessus des sourcils, l'action ne se fait pas attendre, le brun ferme les yeux pour s'endormir.

Le châtain n'avait pas voulu épuiser son amant, le tracasser toute la nuit, seulement il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tension, il devait lui faire sentir qu'il avait dépassé les limites du tolérable. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, comme souvent il y était allé à l'instinct. C'est maintenant en voyant la fatigue de son homme qu'il se dit qu'il aurait pu penser à l'enquête avant d'agir. Surtout qu'ils vont recevoir les dossiers d'autopsie aujourd'hui.

Duo regarde le réveil, cela va, il n'est que 5heures du matin, il va le laisser dormir cinq heures et Heero sera en forme pour tenir la journée.

En général, ils commençaient le travail vers 7h30. Aujourd'hui, Maxwell sait qu'il sera plus tard. Le châtain attend que la respiration du métis se fasse plus profonde avant de se lever pour couper le réveil et retourner dans son lit. Il encode son GSM sur réveil et vibreur et non sur sonnerie pour 8heures, si lui ne bouge pas trop, Heero va pouvoir récupérer.

Le natté se lève quand le vibreur se met en route. Il marche sur la pointe des pieds et se dirige vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Il fait couler le café et prépare les tartines qu'ils mangent toujours.

A 9h30, le coursier de la police locale amène les dossiers. Yuy apparaît à la porte de la chambre en se frottant l'œil d'une main.

-« C'est les autopsies ? » Demande-t-il en baillant.

-« Hm ! »

-« Je prends une douche et on s'y met ! » Dit le métis déjà beaucoup plus réveillé et professionnel.

Dégageant un coin de la table, Maxwell prépare ce qui sera nécessaire pour remettre en ordre leurs dossiers. Il décroche le panneau également, autant inscrire directement les organes prélevés et ne pas faire le travail deux fois.

Quand le brun s'installe à la table, il sourit timidement à son coéquipier avant de boire une gorgée du café noir qui est devant lui. Heero sort le dossier et introduit le CD rom dans son PC, pendant que les données se téléchargent, il mange ce que Duo a préparé à son intention.

-« Tu es prêt ? » Demande Yuy en scrutant son partenaire.

-« Il n'y a pas de dossiers sur papier ? » Réalise d'un coup Maxwell. « Si tu te mettais sur le coin que je puisse jeter un œil au portable en même temps ! » Continue le natté puisque le brun ne lui tend pas lesdits dossiers.

Le métis se lève et vient s'installer là où son amant lui demande.

-« Merci ! » Sourit Duo.

-« On peut s'y mettre ? » Insiste Heero « Matéo Courada, On lui a enlevé le rein gauche. »

-« Matéo Courada, c'est quel numéro de dossier ça ? Où est cette liste ? » De la panique pointe dans la voix du natté.

Yuy relève la tête du portable et regarde Maxwell qui reprend toutes ses notes pour chercher cette foutue liste comme il vient de dire à l'instant.

-« Duo ! Elle est dans mon ordinateur, je te l'imprime ! »

-« J'ai cru que je l'avais égarée ! » Soupire de soulagement le châtain.

Yuy pose sa main sur le menton de son homme pour regarder son vis-à-vis avant d'affirmer.

-« Depuis quand n'es-tu plus sûr des sanctions que tu me donnes ? »

-« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? » Demande Duo en le regardant septique.

-« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, alors agis normalement ! Et puis c'est à moi de te remercier du sommeil que j'ai pu récupérer sur ma nuit. Tiens la liste, on peut se mettre au travail, je crois qu'on a perdu assez de temps comme ça ! »

-« Matéo Courada, c'est le dossier 16 Ro' ! »

En deux heures, ils ont reclassé toutes les informations, les organes n'ont été prélevés qu'à la pièce, donc sûrement en fonction d'un besoin. Sur les cinq premières victimes c'est un rein qui a été ôté. Puis par après les organes enlevés n'avaient pas de constantes entre eux, aussi bien un foie, un cœur, parfois un cœur-poumon, pancréas, tous les organes qu'on pouvait greffer ont été pris au moins une fois. Mais surtout des organes vitaux.

-« Est-ce qu'on a les groupes sanguins des victimes dans ton dossier ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Oui, je te les donne ! »

-« Pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé ça tantôt, ça me fait chier de reprendre tout le temps les mêmes documents ! » Ronchonne Duo tout en remettant son panneau de façon plus accessible.

Puis il cherche un marqueur d'une nouvelle couleur pour inscrire le groupe sanguin en dessous du numéro. Le châtain relève la tête et voit que Yuy lui sourit.

-« Je te les donne dans l'ordre des dossiers, je les ai reclassé tout à l'heure. »

-« Merci, Ro' »

En moins de vingt minutes, les groupes sanguins sont inscrits, pour les cinq reins gauches, le groupe sanguin était A positif un groupe plutôt répandu, d'après l'étude qu'avait effectuée Maxwell pendant les recherches sur les greffes.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais avec les groupes sanguins ? » Demande pour finir le brun.

-« Voir si on pouvait cataloguer les receveurs, à part le cœur-poumon B, tous les autres organes sont pour des receveurs courants A positif ou O positif. Tu n'attendais pas encore des informations ? »

-« Si j'ouvre la boite mail. »

-« Parce que tant que j'ai tout devant moi ! » Ronchonne une fois de plus le natté.

-« Tu as mal dormi pour être de si mauvaise humeur ? » Demande légèrement sarcastique Yuy en regardant s'il a des messages.

Le GSM du brun sonne, il décroche.

-« Nous arrivons ! Duo planque le tout, une nouvelle disparition. » Dit Heero en coupant l'ordinateur.

Juste après il donne un coup de main au natté pour faire disparaître les preuves de leur enquête, ils sont peut-être là en tant que preventers, seulement ils essayent d'être les plus discrets possible en cas d'infiltration.

-« Tu as des détails ? » Demande Maxwell en s'activant pour rependre son panneau et le dissimuler sous le drapeau.

-« Au téléphone ça ne servait à rien. Tu es prêt ? »

-« Oui, j'ai fini ! » Dit le châtain en emboîtant le pas au métis qui l'attend près de la porte avec les deux portables sur le bras.

Ils arrivent rapidement au commissariat local où le chef de brigade les reçoit. Il donne le dossier à Yuy avant de faire un rapide bilan.

-« C'est une femme de quarante ans, Mickaela Potichar, voilà son adresse, la famille vous attend. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire les deux preventers se rendent au domicile pour recueillir les informations auprès du mari. Duo commence l'interrogatoire, demandant le nom du médecin traitant, si sa femme est allée voir dernièrement la vieille Carmégnita, si elle avait fait dernièrement des analyses sanguines, son groupe sanguin.

-« Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle est dans les mains de ce tueur en série qui vole des organes ? » Commence à paniquer l'homme.

-« Nous ne pouvons laisser passer aucune piste ! » Explique Yuy.

-« Elle a fait une analyse il y a deux mois, je vais vous chercher le papier. Son médecin traitant c'est Corban, je ne sais pas son groupe sanguin. Voilà le papier » Dit l'homme en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil en face des deux agents.

Le métis tend le papier au châtain, de toute façon il s'était déclaré presque naturellement comme le responsable de la section médicale. Heero commence les questions classiques afin de savoir ce qu'avait fait sa femme les vingt-quatre dernières heures avant sa disparition, ses amies, ses connaissances, ses habitudes, son travail.

Après avoir noté toutes les informations qui l'intéressaient, Maxwell rend le document au mari avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Yuy en déduit qu'il doit y avoir des informations intéressantes pour sa partie d'enquête.

-« Bien, nous vous tiendrons au courant. Si un élément vous revient, même s'il vous semble anodin, vous pouvez nous téléphoner sur ce numéro-là ! » Dit le natté en tendant une carte avec le numéro du portable de service de cette enquête.

A peine sorti le brun questionne son binôme.

-« Tu as une piste ? »

-« Groupe sanguin AB Positif ! » Voyant un sourcil se lever chez son partenaire Maxwell complète sa réponse. « Il n'y a que trois pour cent de la population mondiale qui a ce groupe sanguin, on va sûrement avoir une piste. Un groupe sanguin rare, c'est une chance, je vais contacter directement tous les centres d'analyses de l'ile et du continent pour voir s'ils ont eu ce groupe à analyser ses quarante-huit dernières heures, qu'ils transmettent le nom. »

Duo est vraiment excité, il a l'impression d'avancer et non de faire du sur place. Installé dans la voiture, Heero insiste auprès du natté.

-« Tu sais faire ça de la voiture, sinon je te dépose au bungalow ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demande le châtain ne comprenant pas que son amant ne soit pas aussi impatient que lui d'avoir de nouveaux éléments.

-« Questionner la liste de connaissances que le mari vient de me transmettre ! » S'étonne le capitaine.

-« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

-« Non ! » Sourit Heero en passant le revers de sa main sur la joue de son vis à vis. « Alors, voiture ou pavillon ? »

-« Je serais plus à mon aise avec tous mes papiers. » Avoue le natté en allumant pourtant déjà son ordinateur.

-« Je te dépose au pavillon. »

-« Merci ! »

Pendant que Yuy recueille les informations auprès des amis et connaissances, étendant ses recherches à d'autres personnes au fur et à mesures de ses investigations qu'il rassemble sur une page de son portable pour partager ses découvertes avec Duo. Ce dernier voudra certainement les retranscrire avec lui sur le tableau qu'il apprécie tellement et qui, il est vrai, est bien pratique.

Maxwell lui reprend tous les dossiers un à un, téléphonant aux médecins traitants des victimes pour savoir s'ils peuvent lui dire dans quel cabinet d'analyse les examens ont été réalisés et s'il y en a eu dans les mois avant la disparition. Certains médecins acceptent de répondre par téléphone et de faire les recherches dans les dossiers des patients. D'autres ont préféré demander à Duo de venir à une certaine heure pour qu'ils puissent faire ça dans le calme. Le natté n'aurait pas toutes ses informations aujourd'hui comme il l'espérait.

Le métis rentre tard dans la soirée pour trouver le châtain satisfait de sa journée et surtout d'avoir bien avancé.

-« La journée est finie ! » Dit le brun en déposant ses papiers sur la table.

Ce dernier a les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux. Il se frotte les tempes comme pour chasser une certaine gêne.

-« Tu as mangé ? » Demande Maxwell en venant vers son homme.

-« Je n'ai pas pris le temps » Avoue Heero.

Le brun s'assied à la table en continuant de se masser de chaque côté du crâne en soupirant légèrement.

-« Je t'amène quelque chose, tu manges et au lit. » Dit Duo en se rendant dans le coin cuisine pour faire un sandwich à son amant.

Pendant que Yuy s'alimente, le natté rassemble les papiers et commence à fermer le pavillon pour la nuit, il n'est pas très tard à peine 22heures. Néanmoins, ils ont tous les deux des heures de sommeil à récupérer.

Son repas avalé, le brun demande.

-« Je dois faire ma toilette ? »

-« Prends juste une douche, on verra pour les câlins demain matin ou soir. » Sourit Duo en passant près de son homme pour aller éteindre les lumières dans la cuisine.

-« Hn »

Cela arrangeait le brun, il ne se sentait pas en forme. Une nuit blanche, le stress d'une enquête et il était épuisé. Cela l'inquiétait aussi, il venait juste d'avoir trente ans, il n'était pas si vieux que cela !

-« Ça ira mieux après une nuit de sommeil. » Dit Maxwell en lui tenant la main pour le relever de la table de la salle à manger.

Puis il le pousse vers la douche puisqu'il restait là assis à la table de la salle à manger.

Après une douche rapide, Yuy se glisse dans le lit, ferme les yeux, soupire d'aise. Il sent le châtain se mettre dans son dos qui vient glisser ses mains sur son ventre.

-« Tu veux… »

Un index vient faire taire le métis.

-« Tu dors, je ne veux plus t'entendre. »

µµµ

Ce qui réveille le brun c'est Duo qui sort du lit.

-« Tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas. » Ordonne Maxwell.

Pourtant quand le châtain revient Heero s'est retourné dans le lit pour lui faire face.

-« Tu sais qu'en te levant, tu perds le droit de me faire obéir ? » Demande Yuy avec un grand sourire quand le châtain revient se mettre dans la couche.

-« Oui, je sais, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire faire à part de me dire de me mettre au travail ! J'ai fermé toutes les portes de ta manipulation. » Sourit également le natté en passant une main sur le visage de son amant. « Tu te sens mieux ? » Chuchote l'ex-02.

-« Oui, j'avais besoin de sommeil ! Tu avais l'air satisfait quand je suis rentré ! » Répond sur le même ton le métis.

-« Je crois bien que j'ai une piste, je dois encore consulter trois médecins et j'aurai toutes les informations qu'il me faut. Et toi ton enquête ? »

-« Elle a consulté la voyante Carmégnita, mais je dois vérifier ma boite mail pour les autres informations qu'on n'a pas su faire hier avec la disparition. » Explique Yuy en s'avançant un peu pour embrasser tendrement Duo.

Maxwell se retire, passe son pouce sur les lèvres qui le tentent.

-« Tu sais me sortir les demandes d'organes pour un groupe sanguin AB rhésus positif ? Qu'on sache directement où chercher si on retrouve le corps ? » Les mains du métis se font plus entreprenantes sur le torse du natté. « Ro' j'ai rendez-vous à 9H30 chez le premier médecin, on n'a pas le temps même si j'en ai envie également. » Argumente le châtain en venant l'embrasser sur le nez, tout en lui caressant la joue maintenant.

-« 9H30, ce n'est pas tout de suite ! » Dit Yuy en passant une main derrière la nuque de son homme.

-« Tu crois ? » Demande Maxwell en lui montrant sa montre.

Le brun ouvre des yeux exorbités en voyant qu'il est passé 8h30. Avant de lâcher presque en colère.

-« Pourquoi m'avoir laissé dormir autant ! »

-« Quand ma montre a sonné à 7H, tu dormais encore à poings fermés, je sais bien qu'on a du pain sur la planche, mais ça ne t'arrive pas si souvent que ça, bien reposé tu seras plus performant. Maintenant je vais me lever et laisser mon capitaine prendre la relève. » Sourit le natté en repoussant les couvertures, il se rend à la douche.

Quand ce dernier en sort, Heero est devant son PC en boxer.

-« Il y a un cœur, deux foies, deux reins, un intestin et une cornée en demande d'organe pour ton groupe sanguin ! » Dit Yuy en partant vers la salle de bain.

-« Je déjeune et je pars à mon rendez-vous ! » Crie le natté pour couvrir l'eau qu'il entend déjà couler.

µµµ

Il est passé midi quand le natté pousse la porte du pavillon, Heero est devant son PC avec un plat de pâtes froides, le tableau est décroché du mur et suivant les couleurs que Duo utilise ordinairement il le complète tout en relevant sa boite mail.

Maxwell se laisse tomber sur la chaise devant son amant, il attrape le plat qu'il commence à manger. Yuy le regarde faire en souriant légèrement.

-« Tu as tes informations ? »

-« Me reste un médecin à voir ce soir, à 19H30. Et toi ? »

-« Trois personnes que je dois aller voir pour la voyante, mais elle devient une piste sérieuse ! »

Duo ouvre la bouche pour parler quand le GSM de mission de Heero sonne, alors plutôt que de rester comme cela sans rien fait, il enfourne une fourchette de pâtes pour s'occuper. Il écoute le brun d'une oreille distraite.

-« Yuy ! … Bien nous arrivons ! Ils viennent de retrouver le corps. » Dit le métis en se levant.

Le natté a déjà déposé son plat au mot « arrivons » et commencé à ranger le bureau pour pouvoir partir rapidement. Le métis lui donne un coup de main, prend son portable et referme la porte à clef. Il retrouve Maxwell qui l'attend devant la voiture.

-« Pas besoin, c'est au coin de la rue ! »

Le châtain lui emboîte le pas. Le médecin légiste est déjà présent. Duo attend pour pouvoir le questionner, alors que Heero commence avec la police locale à relever les indices qu'aurait pu laisser l'assassin en déposant le corps.

Voyant les traits de son homme se refermer, Yuy vient aux nouvelles.

-« C'est les poumons, rien à voir avec les organes que tu as trouvé. » Peste Maxwell.

-« Rentre, sur la table il y a une liste et trois personnes à contacter, va. On va trouver la piste qui nous mène à l'assassin, c'est qu'il agit en dehors de la filière normale c'est tout. » Calme le capitaine.

Heero se dit que Duo doit vraiment être sur les nerfs pour avoir cette baisse de régime pour une contrariété, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Autant l'éloigner et lui faire faire du travail plus administratif.

En le regardant partir, le brun se mord la lèvre, il doit vraiment l'avoir épuisé moralement pour qu'il n'ait plus sa maîtrise. Heero sait qu'il doit réaliser des efforts, ne plus ruer dans les brancards le temps que Maxwell soit mieux dans sa peau. Quand il le voit comme cela il est plein de bonnes résolutions, seulement dès que son homme se sent mieux dans sa tête, son caractère reprend le dessus.

Quand Heero rentre dans le pavillon, il y a un message du natté qui lui dit de ne pas l'attendre, qu'il fait les trois personnes qui ont vu la voyante puis son dernier médecin. Maxwell rentre à presque 21h les traits moins tendus.

-« J'ai une piste sérieuse et même deux ! » Commence Duo en venant embrasser son homme.

-« Enonce ! » Dit Heero en se renversant sur sa chaise pour le regarder dans les yeux de la tendresse clairement marquée dedans.

Le natté a le souffle coupé, il secoue la tête ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser distraire, ils ont mieux à faire.

-« Le centre d'analyses Collard est celui qui a effectué toutes les analyses sanguines dans les trois mois avant la disparition d'une victime. Et toutes ont vu au moins une fois la voyante Carmégnita ! » Explique avec un grand sourire Duo en allant ouvrir le frigo pour voir ce qu'il pourrait grignoter.

-« Donc on a deux pistes ! Les pharmacies n'ont pas sonné, donc soit il a un stock d'éther, soit il ne s'approvisionne pas sur l'île ! »

Maxwell s'assied sur la chaise en face de son homme une cuisse de poulet à la main.

-« Tu as pris les noms des gens qui ont voyagé sur les vols depuis la disparition et depuis qu'on a retrouvé le corps ? » Demande le natté en mordant dedans.

-« J'ai commencé, je me suis contenté des vols datés de la mort des victimes, il y a déjà trente-trois jours à faire. Sans alourdir avec d'autres recherches ! »

-« Ca va amener bien du plaisir ! » Râle le châtain.

-« J'ai déjà sorti dix listes ! » Sourit Yuy en les tendant à son homme. « Dans ton portable, il y a un programme que je viens d'installer, tu peux recopier les noms au fur et à mesure. A 22H on s'arrête ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les deux pistes ? » Demande Duo en commençant à encoder les noms.

Il soupire régulièrement preuve que c'est une véritable corvée pour lui de faire ce genre de travail.

-« Tu iras voir le directeur du centre Collard pour avoir la liste du personnel et des renseignements sur les archives ! » Explique Heero tout en imprimant une nouvelle liste qu'il dépose devant son amant.

Maxwell relève la tête, fronce des sourcils.

-« Demain, j'irai ? »

-« Tu aimes le travail sur le terrain pas celui de gratte papier, dans deux jours la nouvelle équipe est là pour prendre la relève. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. » Justifie Yuy en cherchant les vols pour la prochaine date de décès.

Le châtain secoue la tête et reprend son travail.

-« Tu es bien conciliant ! »

-« J'ai des choses à me faire pardonner. » Murmure Heero.

Duo hoquette, il redresse la tête rapidement, voyant l'air mal à l'aise de son amant, il reprend son travail sans rien ajouter.

A 22h, toutes les listes sont sorties, Maxwell en a déjà encodé plusieurs. S'ils trouvent un nom récurant, ils pourront toujours le rechercher dans les autres vols voir s'ils le voient arriver sur l'île peu avant les disparitions.

Yuy avait clôt la journée de travail, Duo était parti prendre une douche pour se relaxer, il se sentait épuisé, courbaturé.

-« Je fais ma toilette ? » Demande le brun quand le châtain sort de la salle de bain.

Pour toute réponse, le natté prend la main de son homme et le tire jusqu'à la chambre.

-« Fais-moi l'amour, j'en ai besoin. » Finit par dire l'ex-02 en embrassant son homme et en le couchant sur le lit.

-« Je veux bien te faire l'amour, mais il faut que tu me laisses les commandes de ton plaisir. » Sourit le métis en caressant la joue du natté toujours au-dessus de lui.

Maxwell l'embrasse une dernière fois et roule sur le côté.

-« Je te laisse faire alors. »

-« Mets-toi sur le ventre ! » Dit Yuy en se levant pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

Le châtain s'exécute même s'il fronce des sourcils de se sentir abandonné alors qu'il ne désire que de la tendresse de son homme, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui laisser « carte blanche ». Seulement avec la culpabilité marquée sur le visage de son amant, le natté sait qu'Heero ne va penser qu'à son plaisir.

Le brun revient après un court moment, Duo sent le lit s'affaisser à ses pieds, puis les mains d'Heero un peu calleuses se mettre sur ses mollets. De suite, Yuy constate que Maxwell se contracte.

-« Je vais juste te faire un massage, tu es tout noué, après je te ferai l'amour. » Vient susurrer à l'oreille le métis d'une voix chaude, avant même le massage elle détend le natté.

Les mains d'Heero, dans lesquelles il a mis de l'huile de bain, remontent des mollets en faisant des petits cercles et des pressions régulières, il remonte lentement, puis redescendent, faisant grogner Duo de mécontentement et de plaisir en même temps. Arrivé au-dessus des cuisses, Yuy s'assied sur le fessier de son homme pour décontracter les reins, le milieu du dos, les omoplates, les épaules. Quand il le sent complètement décontracté, il se couche sur son dos un peu en quinconce pour venir l'embrasser tendrement, relever la frange du natté et le regarder avec amour.

-« Là tu vas pouvoir profiter. » Lui dit doucement Heero avant de se retirer de son dos pour se coucher à côté de lui pour l'embrasser.

Duo passe ses mains derrière le dos du brun pour le tirer à lui et approfondir leurs baisers.

µµµ

C'est en sueur qu'Heero laisse son amant une heure après, il se couche à côté de lui et remonte les couvertures sur leurs deux corps fatigués. Les yeux de Maxwell en face de lui sont brillants du plaisir qu'il a ressenti. Ce dernier passe le revers de sa main sur la joue du métis avant de fermer les yeux.

Le réveil sonne à 7heures, les sortant tous les deux d'un sommeil réparateur.

-« Bonjour, toi ! » Lâche Duo constatant qu'ils se sont endormis l'un en face de l'autre.

-« C'est le dernier jour de recherches, demain faut préparer le briefing pour la nouvelle équipe. » Avoue Yuy en souriant à son homme.

-« On a bien avancé, ils auront juste une piste à approfondir. »

-« Deux, quoi que je ne vois pas quoi faire avec cette vieille voyante. » Murmure le brun. « Peut-être aller la voir, il faudra le signaler à la prochaine équipe. » Réalise-t-il d'un coup.

-« Allez lève-toi que je puisse sortir de ce lit. »

Le métis vient se coller contre Maxwell qui ne comprend pas les gestes de son homme. Ce dernier le fait passer au-dessus de lui pour lui permettre de sortir du lit sans qu'il ne doive en sortir le premier.

-« Rappelle-toi, tu dois être le premier levé. » Sourit Yuy en le regardant une fois qu'il est debout.

Le châtain passe rapidement par la salle de bain, il revient en se nattant les cheveux. Soudain Yuy l'accoste !

-« Si j'avais constamment l'attitude d'hier tu referais une mission avec moi ? »

-« Tu ne tiendrais pas une mission ! » Dit simplement l'ex-02.

Il a le nez dans la penderie pour choisir ses vêtements : un jeans et un tee-shirt bleu clair.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! » Lance Yuy en se redressant sur les avant-bras, un regard déjà plus noir.

Le natté lui sourit quand Heero se mord la lèvre réalisant tout seul que Duo a raison.

-« Tu as eu ta chance ! Tu as eu trois semaines pour me le prouver et ce que tu m'as montré, ne m'as pas convaincu. Je reste sur ma position. Plus de mission ensemble ! » Finit Maxwell en quittant la pièce pour préparer le déjeuner.

µµµ

Dans le milieu de la matinée, Duo se rend chez le directeur du centre Collard. Ce dernier n'est pas coopératif, il se cache derrière le secret professionnel. Pour finir, exaspéré, Maxwell demande à la police locale de lui amener un mandat de perquisition pour obtenir les informations qui lui sont nécessaires. Nom, prénom et adresse de tout le personnel actuel et ayant travaillé dans l'année pour cet établissement. Ainsi que le nom et le moyen d'accès aux archives.

Avec ces renseignements, le châtain revient au pavillon, il faut commencer à monter un dossier sur le personnel. Il est déjà tard quand Heero dit que la journée de travail est achevée. Pendant que le natté s'activait sur sa partie de l'enquête, Yuy a fini d'encoder toutes les informations sur le programme créé à cet effet et a fini l'étude des passagers.

Demain matin, ils devront préparer le briefing, rassembler tout le matériel nécessaire pour la nouvelle équipe, copier les informations sur CD rom, le tout étant sur leur ordinateur portable personnel.

µµµ

Midi vient de sonner quand Kay Louis et Steve Mc Quallany frappent à la porte du pavillon. Ils doivent faire vite, à 16H l'avion pour Big Island décolle. Les deux preventers en vacances doivent encore faire enregistrer leurs bagages et doivent être l'aéroport pour 15h au plus tard.

-« Et la perruche ? » Demande un peu anxieux Maxwell.

-« Elle est toujours vivante, Lady Une a acheté un petit miroir pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule. Le Week-end, elle ramène la cage chez elle, Marie-Meya lui a demandé. » Sourit Steve.

Soulagé par cette bonne nouvelle, Duo laisse la place à son partenaire qu'il puisse commencer le briefing.

Yuy montre deux chaises préparées et commence ses explications, Maxwell tout naturellement s'est placé devant le tableau pour pouvoir montrer en même temps ce que son capitaine explique.

Après un résumé rapide de la situation et des méthodes utilisées pour l'instant qui dure une bonne heure. Le brun transmet toutes les informations sous forme de documents variés, listes, CD-Rom, programmes préparés durant la matinée par les deux chargés d'enquête ainsi que le GSM de service.

La nouvelle équipe regarde les informations reçues, pose les questions qui leur semblent importantes encore pendant une petite heure avant que l'ex-01 donne ses dernières instructions.

-« Nous sommes en vacances pendant une semaine, pas besoin de me contacter pour avoir d'autres informations, j'ai envoyé notre rapport à Lady Une, c'est votre lien pour la semaine à venir, vous pourrez à nouveau me contacter à partir de samedi en huit. » Clôture Yuy en voyant Maxwell rassembler leur dernier effet personnel pour se rendre à l'aéroport.

-« Capitaine ! » Insiste Louis.

Il faut dire qu'il est peu habitué aux méthodes expéditives du métis et sa rapidité sur les explications. Il tient à encore poser une question.

-« Je suis en vacances ! » Répond Heero.

-« Lady Une a voulu qu'on prenne nos vacances après la mission. Qu'elle gère le reste et la suite de l'enquête ! » Lâche Maxwell en prenant les deux valises près de l'entrée. « On y va ! » Ordonne-t-il.

-« Au moindre problème, Lady Une. Analysez la liste des passagers avec la liste du personnel du centre Collard… » Complète rapidement Yuy se rappelant un détail.

Il jette des regards vers la porte où Duo a déjà disparu pour savoir s'il a le temps de donner d'autres informations sans mettre son amant de mauvaise humeur.

Le natté s'arrête sous le préau.

-« Heero, on va rater l'avion, amène-toi ! »

Le brun emboîte le pas à son homme pour le rejoindre.

-« Capitaine ! » Tente une dernière fois le blond.

Yuy ralentit le pas prêt à s'arrêter pour répondre à la question de la nouvelle recrue. On ne sait jamais quelle serait importante et primordiale pour la clôture de cette enquête.

-« Heero ! » Gronde Duo.

-« Lady Une. » Répond le métis en se précipitant derrière Maxwell.

Il est en vacance et il n'a vraiment pas envie de commencer ces dernières avec un amant fâché sur lui parce qu'il n'a pas été plus expéditif.

Le brun prend une des deux valises au châtain et passe l'autre bras autour de la taille de son homme, ce dernier lui donne un rapide baiser sur la bouche avant de haler un taxi pour les conduire vers leur paradis à Hilo.

A Suivre…


	16. Des vacances de tout repos !

**Dis****claimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une, Wufei.

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Des vacances de tout repos !**

* * *

Le voyage a duré à peine deux heures. Après avoir pris un taxi jusqu'à leur hôtel, ils se sont installés dans leur chambre avant d'aller souper.

Duo avait choisi une formule tous frais payés. Leur chambre était avec « vue sur la mer », un lit double, deux tables de nuit, un petit salon comprenant deux fauteuils, un coin salle de bain avec une douche.

Dans l'hôtel même, il y avait une piscine et un jacuzzi, une terrasse où se dressait trois fois par jour un buffet à volonté.

C'était aussi la première fois que le couple descendait dans ce genre de lieu de vacances, privilégiant plutôt un appartement ou une villa où ils pouvaient vivre comme bon il leur semblait.

Ayant été un peu pris par le temps, Maxwell avait choisi cette solution, qui lui semblait mieux convenir surtout qu'ils sortaient de mission et qu'ils étaient toujours assez fatigués. Autant profiter un peu de la vie et se laisser traiter comme des princes. Pas de repas à préparer, pas de nettoyage à faire.

Comme le lieutenant ne voulait pas avoir des problèmes et pouvoir avoir des attentions aux yeux de tous, il avait opté pour un hôtel reconnu homosexuel. Cela le châtain commença à le regretter dès le premier soir.

Après les trois semaines qu'il venait de vivre, Duo et Heero avaient choisi une table un peu à l'écart et mangeaient les yeux dans les yeux, en se donnant de temps en temps un petit baiser ou en se faisant une caresse sur la main. Ils se donnaient mutuellement à manger un aliment qui leur goûtait pour faire découvrir à l'autre. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver et de ne plus avoir la pression de l'enquête sur les épaules.

Quand Yuy se lève pour aller remplir leurs assiettes, Maxwell voit qu'on l'aborde, qu'on vient le frôler. Le châtain n'a pas le temps de réagir, qu'il voit un autre homme s'asseoir à sa table et lui prendre la main. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, cheveux bruns clairs à l'ossature forte, devant approcher les cent kilos. L'ex-02 retire précipitamment sa main et fusille du regard l'individu en face de lui.

-« Allez ne fais pas ta mijaurée, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. »

-« Tu as bien vu que j'étais accompagné ! » Râle Duo.

-« Cela fait du bien un peu de changement, mon compagnon s'occupe du tien ! »

-« On n'est pas du tout échangiste ! » Gronde Maxwell.

Il écarquille un peu les yeux en voyant revenir son homme avec l'autre qui lui a passé un bras autour de la taille.

-« Tu vois ton compagnon n'a pas l'air si réticent lui ! » Sourit l'autre type.

-« Ro ! » Réprimande le natté.

-« J'ai cru que tu voulais, tu ne l'as pas repoussé. » Explique Heero en regardant son amant dans les yeux.

-« Et quand j'ai repris ma main c'était quoi alors ? » S'indigne Duo de plus en plus en colère.

Seulement, il ne sait plus si c'était sur son homme ou si c'était sur ces deux intrus.

Le métis dépose leurs assiettes sur la table et regarde celui assis à sa chaise. L'attitude de l'ex-01 n'est plus du tout aussi prévenante que quelques secondes auparavant.

-« Je peux récupérer ma place ? »

-« Allez, il y a deux minutes tu étais d'accord, s'il ne veut pas on peut se payer une bonne partie de jambes en l'air à trois! » Propose l'homme en se renversant sur la chaise pour regarder Heero dans les yeux et en mettant sa main sur celle du brun.

A ce simple geste, Yuy prend l'homme par le col de son tee-shirt et le met debout.

-« Aucun des deux n'est intéressé » Dit calmement le métis en relâchant l'homme qui tombe sur ses pieds.

Heero s'assied à sa place et ignorant les deux hommes qui n'en mènent pas large et finissent par partir chercher des personnes plus réceptives ailleurs.

Duo ne décolère pas, c'est avec rage qu'il mange ce que son amant vient de lui amener.

-« Je croyais que c'était une chose réglée, fidélité et toi ! » Peste le natté le regard dans les yeux bleus de son homme qui a l'air de se foutre de la scène qui vient d'arriver.

-« On ne peut pas dire que tu avais l'air contre. »

-« A croire que tu n'avais pas envie de voir que j'étais contre ! Tu as fait une mission avec moi, tu n'as pas eu le temps de tirer ton coup ailleurs alors tu veux le faire maintenant. » Agresse Maxwell de plus en plus en colère.

Maintenant toute cette histoire lui fait voir Heero sous un autre œil.

-« Si j'ai tellement besoin d'extra comme tu dis, je ne voudrais pas repartir avec toi ! » Gronde Heero en se levant.

-« Assis ! » Crie Duo alors que le métis était déjà parti. (1)

Le brun revient en arrière et s'assied, dépose sa tête sur sa main, le coude posé sur la table, il regarde les yeux furieux le châtain. Les deux autres types qui passent à ce moment-là avec quelqu'un de consentant, n'en reviennent pas de voir cet homme qui a soulevé un poids de cent kilos à bout de bras, plier devant un gringalet comme Maxwell.

-« Depuis Trowa, il n'y a plus eu que toi pour le plaisir. » Marmonne Heero entre ses dents.

-« Pour le plaisir, ça n'inclut pas les missions ça ! » S'offusque l'ex-02.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais usé de ton charme pour obtenir des informations, je n'y crois pas ! » Argumente le capitaine en tirant son assiette à lui.

Autant finir de manger puisque de toute façon il n'a pas autre chose de plus intéressant à faire à ce moment-là. Duo chipotant dans son assiette mais continuant à manger, ce dernier n'a pas l'air de vouloir quitter la table avant d'être un peu calmé.

-« La façon dont tu le dis, ça implique plus que simplement le charme ! » Persifle le natté.

-« Les capotes dans les sacs de base preventers ne sont pas là pour du beurre. »

Maxwell tape les deux mains sur la table faisant retourner tous les regards vers eux, puis montre la direction de l'hôtel, Heero se lève et y part avec un Duo furieux derrière lui.

Depuis que le type l'avait abordé, Yuy avait envie de faire l'amour, évacuer la tension de cette mission, d'avoir du sexe pur et violent. Il s'était senti frustré que Duo ne veuille pas. Son amant était tout à fait capable de lui donner ça ! Mais depuis un certain temps, il voudrait également que son homme veuille bien une fois tenter l'expérience de l'amour brutale avec lui, que ce soit lui qui le brutalise un peu.

Il avait bien essayé la fessée pour lui faire plaisir. Pourquoi est-ce que Duo ne voulait pas faire aussi des expériences qui l'existaient lui ? La mission, ses envies inassouvies, le fait que Maxwell ne voulait plus faire des missions avec lui, avait mis également les nerfs de Yuy à fleurs de peau et le rendait particulièrement belliqueux.

Arrivés à la chambre d'hôtel, Duo ouvre la porte et pousse Heero à l'intérieur.

-« Discutons entre quatre yeux ! » Tempête le natté les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard noir.

-« Donc j'ai le droit de te répondre. »

-« Tu le prends toujours de toute façon. Depuis quand date la dernière fois que tu as baisé pour les besoins d'une mission ! »

Maxwell essaye de régulariser sa respiration, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ses nerfs et son calme apparent.

-« L'affaire Bradislava ! » Dit Yuy en détournant le regard.

Puis il se mord l'intérieur de la joue quand il entend la respiration de son amant se couper net.

-« Bradislava ! » Hoquette l'ex-02. « Avant le départ de Trowa, avant qu'on ne règle tout ! » S'indigne le châtain le regard de plus en plus triste.

Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à son homme ? Lui dire une chose pareille comme s'il l'avait fait le mois dernier, comme si ses sentiments à lui n'avaient aucune importance. Il va finir par le penser.

Là, Heero ne teste plus son autorité mais cherche bien à lui faire du mal, en tout cas il le ressent comme cela, même si le jeune homme n'y pensait pas vraiment.

Duo stoppe ses pensées, il n'allait pas lui chercher des excuses, non pas cette fois. Il avait eu le cœur déchiré en deux. Il avait vraiment cru qu'Heero utilisait régulièrement les préservatifs du sac de base et c'était faux. Dix ans qu'il s'investissait dans son couple, dix ans qu'il souffrait, même s'il avait des moments où il était bien dans sa peau. Il avait vraiment l'impression de faire plus d'efforts que son homme pour sauver son couple.

Et Heero qui ne trouvait rien à dire, rien pour se justifier, rien pour s'excuser. Son attitude prostrée, qui n'exprimait ni repenti, ni honte, lui faisait mal aussi.

-« Avec tout ce qu'on a baisé durant cette mission. Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait fait l'amour » Rajoute un ton plus bas Duo en regardant le sol pour empêcher Yuy de pouvoir son regard.

Il avait besoin de temps pour se ressaisir un peu. Chose faite, Maxwell relève son visage pour dévisager son amant les yeux emplis de colère en ajoutant.

-« Tu as des envies de partouze parce que je ne te suffis pas ! » Gronde écœuré le châtain blessé au plus profond de son cœur.

Ainsi tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis des mois presque que des années n'avaient servi à rien, il était toujours incapable de satisfaire seul son homme.

-« Duo ! »

Le châtain lève la main pour le faire taire.

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte du message que me fait passer ta phrase ? » Demande le natté des larmes contenues dans les yeux, alors qu'il s'appuie sur la porte pour tenter de tenir debout.

-« Je … »

-« Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Le message est clair malgré tous mes efforts pour te satisfaire, j'en suis incapable. Je me demande ce qu'on fait encore ensemble ! » Dit d'un ton las l'ex-02 en se retournant les épaules basses pour sortir de la chambre. « Je le savais qu'il ne fallait pas partir en mission ensemble, ça ne pouvait que finir comme ça ! » Murmure tristement le châtain.

Heero se mord les lèvres. Est-il inapte à rendre Duo heureux ? Est-il incapable de se comporter en adulte quand son amant est dans les parages et qu'il n'est pas en service ? Duo est pourtant le seul qui le satisfait pleinement, alors pourquoi lui fait-il tellement de mal. C'était méchant comme attaque ! C'était stupide d'insinuer qu'il le trompait en mission alors qu'il cherchait tous les moyens pour ne pas devoir en arriver à cette méthode qu'il affectionnait avant de sortir avec Duo et qu'il ne constate qu'il le détruisait avec son aventure avec Trowa.

Yuy n'arrive même pas à se rappeler pourquoi il avait eu envie d'agresser Maxwell, pourquoi il s'était rebellé. De voir la douleur sur le visage de son amant, lui faisait peur, jamais le natté n'avait agi comme cela !

Après s'être mordu encore une fois les lèvres, il décide de retrouver le châtain et de discuter avec lui, de lui demander pardon, il lui devait bien cela.

Le brun commence à parcourir l'établissement, il ne trouve Duo, ni au bar, ni à la piscine. Il l'aperçoit dans le hall de réception qui attend son tour pour parler au préposé. Trouvant la situation étrange, Heero vient questionner son amant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Me prendre une chambre, je n'ai pas su modifier mon billet d'avion pour rentrer. »

Yuy ouvre de grands yeux en entendant la réponse dite sans vie dans la voix, dans l'indifférence totale.

-« Tu ne peux pas, tu vas achever notre couple. » Supplie le métis.

-« Tu viens de le faire tout à l'heure. » Répond simplement Maxwell en avançant d'un pas.

La remarque fige une fois de plus le métis, qui ferme les yeux pour se ressaisir. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Duo, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il avait trouvé une stabilité auprès de lui, l'impression d'être humain et non une machine de guerre.

Heero se précipite derrière le natté qu'il voit à la réception maintenant.

-« Duo ! Discutons ! » Implore le brun.

Le châtain s'éloigne un peu pendant que le réceptionniste fait des recherches.

-« Pourquoi ? Pour te laisser me faire encore plus de mal ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pour l'instant, la crise de la quarantaine à trente ans peut-être. Mais je n'en peux plus, tu es en train de me détruire alors pour une fois, je vais penser à moi avant de ne plus être capable de me relever. Je stoppe notre histoire ici. » Dit calmement le natté comme si ça ne lui faisait rien.

Pourtant au fond de son cœur et de son âme il est déchiré.

-« Monsieur Maxwell » commence le réceptionniste, pour rappeler le jeune homme près de lui. « Désolé, il n'y a plus de chambre de libre, mais nous pouvons vous monter un deuxième lit. Dans trois jours une pièce se libérera. »

-« Faites monter le deuxième lit ! » Soupire l'ex-02 avant de partir vers la piscine.

Yuy lui emboîte le pas. Il voit son amant s'installer sur une chaise longue pour profiter des rayons de soleil descendant. Le brun s'assied sur le transat à côté de son homme.

-« Va dans la chambre, je ne veux plus te voir, laisse-moi respirer. » Dit Duo avec un mouvement de la main pour lui signaler de prendre congé.

-« Si notre histoire est finie, je n'ai pas à t'obéir. Je ne veux pas que ça soit fini. J'ai besoin de toi, tu es le seul à savoir me canaliser. Je n'ai confiance en personne d'autres pour me permettre de m'abandonner dans des bras. Duo, sans toi, je ne suis rien, alors oui je vais aller dans notre chambre pour te laisser respirer. Te laisser te calmer. Je te demande pardon pour mes enfantillages, pour mes bêtises, pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Si tu décides après t'être calmé que c'est toujours fini pour nous, je ferais tout pour te reconquérir, pour te prouver qu'il n'y a que toi d'irremplaçable dans ma vie. »

Sur ses paroles, Heero se lève pour regagner la chambre et réceptionner le deuxième lit.

Duo le regarde partir avec un poids sur la poitrine. Avait-il encore la force de continuer ? Pouvait-il vivre sans lui ? Il n'en était pas plus sûr ! Seulement continuer comme cela, il ne pouvait pas, il devait faire réfléchir le métis sur son attitude, bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était presque à la fin de leur histoire si lui n'agissait pas autrement. Les gens autour de Maxwell circulaient, mais au vu de sa tête renfrognée personne ne vint l'aborder.

Dans la chambre, Yuy n'en mène pas large, surtout quand deux grooms viennent déposer le deuxième lit, et qu'un troisième entre en se dandinant pour faire le lit qu'il réalise tout en lui lançant des sourires aguicheurs. Déjà que le genre tapette, n'attire pas le capitaine, mais alors dans l'état d'esprit qu'il est, rien ne pourrait lui faire d'effet.

Enfin seul, le brun se laisse tomber à la renverse sur le premier lit, il met ses deux bras sur ses yeux pour mieux réfléchir et surtout trouver le moyen de se racheter, seulement rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Tout ce à quoi il pense, n'est pas réalisable ! Duo n'a pas besoin d'avoir un amant qui se jette sur lui pour lui faire l'amour ce qui était sa première solution. Il ne ferait que remettre de l'huile sur le feu, se faire passer pour un détraqué sexuel, et en pensant à son comportement des derniers temps, il aurait la même réaction que le natté, si on avait inversé les rôles.

Lui faire un cadeau ne servirait pas à rien, la confiance ne s'achète pas avec quelque chose. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? Il a seulement trois jours pour se racheter. Si Duo quitte leur chambre commune, il peut dire adieu au châtain, cela il en est sûr, Maxwell peut être tout aussi déterminé que lui quand il se sait dans son droit.

La porte qui s'ouvre ramène le métis à la réalité du moment, il retire ses bras pour voir l'heure et le nouvel arrivant, il espère que ce n'est pas le groom.

22H ! Duo rentre dans la pièce et se rend directement dans la salle de bain. Yuy entend rapidement l'eau couler. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, le natté revient dans la chambre, un essuie autour de la taille en train de refaire sa natte. Il se met devant la garde-robe et choisit ce qu'il va mettre.

Heero le regarde faire sans oser l'aborder, ce n'est même pas que Duo l'ignore, parce que cela il n'aurait pas supporté, même si cela l'aurait presque rassuré, cela voulait dire que son amant le punissait. Non, Maxwell le regardait, mais ne s'occupait pas de lui, il agissait comme il agissait avec les autres Preventers au QG.

Le châtain passe un boxer noir et l'essuie vole sur le deuxième lit, puis il passe un jeans noir moulant, torse nu, il sort plusieurs chemises avant d'en mettre une à manches courtes de couleur bleu pâle qui met ses yeux en valeur, elle est cintrée et met son torse taillé en V en avant.

-« Tu sors ? » Finit par demander le métis ne constatant pas d'animosité en provenance de son coéquipier.

-« Oui, j'ai envie de me défouler, de bouger, faire septante longueurs de piscine ne m'a pas suffi ! » Répond le natté.

-« Je peux venir ? » Demande Heero en se redressant sur le lit mettant déjà les pieds sur le sol, on ne sait jamais qu'il dise oui.

-« C'est fini, Heero, je n'ai plus rien à t'interdire ! » Dit Maxwell en ouvrant la porte de la chambre pour partir.

Tétanisé par cette réponse, Yuy met un moment avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et rejoindre son amant dans le dancing. S'il n'agit pas maintenant qu'il laisse la distance se mettre entre eux, jamais plus ils ne seront un. Il passe un jean cigarette bleu ciel et une chemise blanche. Il se dépêche vers le dancing, paye son entrée et parcourt la salle du regard, il fronce les sourcils. Il ne voit pas Maxwell.

-« Il y a d'autres dancings ? » Demande le brun au videur.

-« Oui trois autres, voilà leur emplacement » Dit l'homme en lui donnant un plan.

Yuy peste et sort, il se rend dans le deuxième, après un rapide coup d'œil, il doit se rendre à l'évidence, il n'est pas là, déjà dix crédits partis pour rien. Au troisième c'est le bon. Duo est là sur la piste à se déhancher au rythme de la musique, de faire corps avec la mélodie, il attire irrémédiablement des hommes seuls ou accompagnés vers lui, comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel. Heero se retient de marquer sa possession. Ce qui le rassure c'est de voir que d'un regard et d'un simple signe de tête, Maxwell se retrouve à nouveau seul à danser.

Le brun se rend au bar et se commande un Liégeois.

-« Un quoi ? » S'étonne l'homme.

-« De la grenadine dans une orangeade ! »

-« Je vous fais ça tout de suite. »

Tout en sirotant sa boisson, il pose son regard sur son homme. Il aime le voir bouger, il voudrait tellement se joindre à lui, mais il n'a pas envie d'essuyer un refus comme les autres. Pendant trois bons quarts d'heure, le métis le regarde évoluer, il doit bien repousser des demandes pour danser, mais il ne veut pas s'afficher avec quelqu'un d'autres que Duo. Il veut Duo, mais il sait qu'il n'est pas le maître de la situation.

Le natté sort enfin de la piste de danse, mais c'est pour s'installer à l'autre bout du bar, Heero s'y attendait, il appelle le barman. Qui repart et dépose devant le châtain une piña colada, il connaît son homme et ses envies d'exotisme de temps en temps surtout quand il est dans cet état de nervosité.

-« C'est de la part du monsieur là-bas ! Vous voulez lui donner un message ? » Demande le barman.

-« Qu'il aille se faire cuire un œuf ! » Répond du tac au tac le natté.

-« Vous êtes sûr ? »

-« Certain ! » Affirme le châtain en buvant une gorgée de la boisson offerte.

Avec un soupir le barman retourne à l'autre bout de son espace de travail avec son message. Yuy en sourit.

-« Donnez-moi un œuf dur s'il vous plaît ! » Dit le métis en lui montrant les œufs au-dessus du bar qu'on sert avec certaines vodkas.

L'homme lui donne. Il paie ses consommations et se déplace pour retrouver son amant à l'extrémité du bar.

-« J'ai mon œuf, donc je peux venir ? » Demande le brun en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté de son homme.

Ce dernier reste le visage fermé, mais Heero peut y voir une étincelle d'amusement y danser.

Un slow langoureux s'élève dans le dancing, Maxwell soupire doucement, c'est une de ses musiques préférées. Heero prend leurs deux verres qu'il donne au barman. Puis il tend la main au natté.

-« Je veux juste que tu continues à profiter de ta soirée, viens ! »

Duo descend de son tabouret pour se rendre au centre de la piste, Yuy l'y rejoint et ils commencent à onduler les yeux dans les yeux, rendant jaloux tous ceux qui se sont fait évincer il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-« Je ne t'ai pas pardonné ! » Insiste par acquit de conscience le châtain.

-« Je n'y crois même pas, je sais que tu aimes cette chanson des Scorpions. Si tu préfères danser avec quelqu'un d'autre, je m'efface ! » Dit le brun en éloignant déjà un peu le corps de l'ex-02 du sien.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de me faire draguer ! » Avoue Maxwell suivant le rythme lent que lui impose Yuy.

-« J'irai dormir dans mon lit, je veux juste être un par feu, que tu profites de ta soirée. »

Le natté après une petite hésitation dépose sa tête sur l'épaule de métis, cela fera partir les dragueurs une fois la musique finie, surtout si Heero reste au bar pendant les autres rythmes.

Yuy se retient de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras, de lui embrasser la nuque. Duo lui faisait penser au jeune homme de leurs débuts, un animal apeuré qu'il fallait apprivoiser. Depuis quand le considérait-il comme acquit et que quelles que soient ses bêtises, Maxwell resterait son point d'ancrage. Le châtain n'a jamais fait que des changements pour son bien être à lui. Combien de fois a-t-il fait des sacrifices pour Duo ?

La dernière note du slow jouée, le rythme s'accélère. Le brun relâche la taille de son homme pour se rasseoir au bar et réclamer leurs deux boissons.

Duo a de nouveau l'air de l'ignorer, mais il vit seulement la musique.

Quand les rocks s'élèvent le lieutenant quitte la piste de danse pour s'asseoir au bar et finir sa boisson qu'Heero a surveillée !

Sans prévenir son gardien, Maxwell quitte le dancing. La rapidité de l'action étonne Yuy qui finit son Liégeois pour reprendre également le chemin de leur chambre.

Quand il y arrive, Duo sort de la salle de bain en boxer bleu. Pour se coucher dans son lit sans plus attendre. Cela fait un peu soupirer le brun néanmoins, il s'installe dans l'autre lit en sortant de la salle de bain où il s'est rafraîchi, comme il l'avait dit à son homme quelques heures plus tôt.

µµµ

Au matin, le châtain ouvre les yeux et tombe sur Heero endormi assis par terre, la tête sur le matelas près de son visage. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever, ni s'installer là.

L'ex-02 le scrute en soupirant légèrement. Sans le toucher, il parcourt d'un doigt les traits fins de son homme. Il voudrait lui pardonner, il voudrait l'embrasser, le cajoler pour chasser la tension qu'il voit sur son front froncé.

Seulement, Heero ne lui a encore rien prouvé, ni qu'il regrettait sincèrement, ni qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Il a bien dit des belles paroles, mais est-ce qu'il le pensait réellement ? Rien ne lui prouve qu'il a l'intention de changer cette fois, que ce n'est pas comme les autres fois des paroles en l'air pour l'amadouer. C'était décidé cette fois, il ne fera pas le dernier pas vers son amant.

Si Yuy est capable de trouver les mots qui lui font du mal, il n'a qu'à trouver les mots qui l'apaiseront.

Duo repousse les couvertures et sort du lit.

A suivre…

* * *

(1) réflexion de la lectrice 01 : « couché » Duo devrait plutôt parler aux hormones et non au cerveau.


	17. Je te reconquérais !

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Lady Une, Wufei.

**Bêta lectrice :** Arlia Eien.

* * *

**Je te reconquérais !**

* * *

Duo s'était étonné de trouver Heero endormi sur le devant de son lit, il avait eu très difficile de ne pas succomber et de l'embrasser. Il avait préféré se lever directement avant que ses gestes ne dépassent ce qu'il devait accomplir, que Yuy réalise le mal qu'il lui fait.

Maxwell soulève les couvertures, s'extrait du lit pour se rendre à la salle de bain et se préparer pour la journée. Quand il sort de la pièce d'eau, le brun est toujours assis par terre, mais dos à son lit en train de se frotter les yeux et de s'étirer pour s'éveiller.

Le natté s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour lui parler.

-« Heero tu devrais aller te mettre au lit, avec la fatigue de la mission, tu ne vas jamais récupérer à ce rythme-là ! »

Le châtain met sa main sur l'épaule du métis pour se relever et partir vers la terrasse pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Heero regarde la porte se fermer sur son homme, il ressent le vide. Ce n'est pas que Duo soit moins tendre, moins attentionné avec lui, il est différent ! C'est l'ami qu'il a en face de lui, alors qu'il voudrait l'amant. Le natté était toujours près de lui, qu'il avait l'impression d'être seul ! Comment vivrait-il la vraie séparation si elle devait arriver !

C'est le cœur lourd qu'il se lève pour se coucher dans son lit, ce n'est pas en étant aussi épuisé qu'il pourra reconquérir son homme et puis il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment l'amadouer, ni ce qu'il pouvait dire ou réaliser pour se faire réellement pardonner, puisque ses paroles d'hier n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir fonctionné, pourtant il les pensait sincèrement.

µµµ

A 10H30, la table du petit déjeuner commence à se dégarnir, Maxwell, qui s'était installé dans un coin à l'ombre avec le journal proposé par l'hôtel, voit que le service de table réapparaît pour retirer tout ce qui n'a pas été mangé. Duo se lève de sa place pour prendre une assiette à la fin du buffet et la garnir de viennoiseries ainsi que d'une tasse de café au thermos.

Il voit tout d'un coup une affiche proposant une promenade en ville à partir de 11H, autant y aller, cela va lui changer les idées, parce qu'il doit bien admettre qu'il ne pense qu'à son homme. Il voudrait pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, voir un sourire sur ses lèvres et pas cet air triste et coupable qu'il arbore depuis leur dispute.

Le natté se rend directement sur le lieu de rendez-vous pour s'inscrire et prévenir qu'il en a pour dix minutes le temps de prévenir son compagnon.

C'est d'un pas rapide qu'il retourne avec son assiette et sa tasse de café qu'il a toujours en main dans sa chambre.

-« Heero ! Ah tu dors, excuse-moi ! Je suis parti en ville avec un groupe, ne me cherche pas avant 15H. J'ai déposé ton déjeuner sur la table du salon. Passe une bonne fin de matinée. » Enumère rapidement le châtain.

Il se dirige en même temps vers leur valise pour prendre un peu d'argent dans une pochette cachée dans la doublure. Puis il quitte la pièce sur le regard ensommeillé et étonné de Yuy.

Plus il y pense, moins il a l'impression que cette situation touche le natté, il a même l'air plus joyeux et plein de vie que les derniers temps. Vivre avec lui serait donc un poids. Le métis lâche un soupir à cette constatation.

Après avoir une fois de plus frotté ses yeux, il sort des couvertures pour voir ce que son homme lui a ramené. Il serait parti avec lui, pour lui tenir compagnie, seulement Duo ne lui a pas laissé le temps de réaliser qu'il avait déjà disparu. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de la matinée ?

Manger ne le tentait pas plus que cela, néanmoins il doit se nourrir un minimum. Après s'être préparé pour le reste de la journée, Heero se rend à la piscine pour y attendre le retour du natté.

Plus le temps passe, plus il se rend bien compte que sa vie n'est rien sans le châtain, il a besoin de lui. Mais est-ce qu'il est aussi nécessaire à l'équilibre de Duo, rien n'est moins sûr quand il le voit agir et bouger, être toujours aussi souriant.

Il en est toujours là dans ses réflexions que justement le rire de Maxwell s'élève dans son dos. Cela lui fait vraiment mal. Heero a réellement l'impression qu'en voulant récupérer son homme, il fait encore une fois un acte égoïste, seulement Yuy sait qu'il ne sait pas vivre heureux sans Maxwell.

Le brun se lève du transat pour se rapprocher de son lieutenant qui est en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux coupés court de couleurs brun clairs.

-« Tu t'es bien amusé ! »

-« Oui, Heero, tu devrais aller à la prochaine visite, demain. Je te présente Karl qui était dans le groupe. »

Le métis tend la main, l'autre lui sert.

-« Enchanté, je te laisse Duo, on se retrouve après le souper ? » Demande Karl en mettant une main sur l'épaule du natté.

-« Oui comme promis, ça va me changer les idées. » Dit Maxwell avant de se retourner vers le brun qui attend toujours à côté de lui. « Et toi tu t'es un peu reposé ? »

-« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous ! » Avoue Yuy espérant que le châtain ne lui sort pas qu'il n'y a plus de nous.

-« Et quelles sont tes conclusions ? » Demande Duo en se dirigeant vers les transats.

Il tient à se reposer les jambes après la longue marche qu'il a faite en ville.

-« Cela reste les mêmes, je n'ai pas envie qu'il n'y ait plus de nous ! »

-« Je ne peux pas continuer comme on vit pour l'instant ! » Certifie le natté en se couchant puis fermant les yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait changer pour que cela puisse continuer ? Tu ne veux plus de nos rôles actuels ? » Questionne le brun.

Si Duo veut bien l'aiguiller, il deviendrait ce que son homme a besoin. Maxwell tourne lentement la tête vers le métis.

-« Heero si tu ne vois pas pourquoi on en est arrivé là, ça recommencera ! » Dit-il simplement avant de regarder vers la piscine.

Puis il se lève d'un bond pour enlever son short et son tee-shirt, il a envie de piquer une tête dans l'eau. Il a besoin de se dépenser à nouveau. Ce n'est pas possible que son homme ne progresse pas plus vite que cela.

Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir ce rôle ! Il avait besoin de lui, comme l'oxygène qu'il respire. Seulement, cela il ne pouvait pas lui dire, sinon rien ne changerait vraiment et il continuerait de le détruire.

Quand Maxwell sort de l'eau, Yuy est allé lui chercher un essuie qu'il lui tend avec un sourire.

-« Merci ! » Dit simplement le natté en partant vers la chambre.

Il doit rester éloigné de son ex-amant pour le faire réfléchir.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir avec Karl ? » S'informe le brun en emboîtant le pas à son lieutenant.

-« Il y a une soirée dans la cave de l'hôtel, je vais y aller avec lui ! » Répond le châtain en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

-« Je peux venir ? »

-« Heero, je n'ai rien à t'interdire, mais tu vas t'ennuyer c'est une soirée bingo. » Explique Duo avant de partir vers la salle de bain pour se doucher et se préparer pour le souper.

µµµ

Yuy avait hésité un moment, il avait regardé partir Duo, il sentait bien qu'il l'énervait à être tout le temps sur son dos, il essayait pourtant d'être le plus docile possible, seulement cela n'avait pas l'air de satisfaire non plus son homme.

Au souper, c'est à peine si Maxwell avait discuté avec le brun. Le lieutenant s'était servi une assiette et s'était dirigé vers une table de six où il y avait déjà deux personnes, un couple de quinquagénaire. Karl y était venu presque aussitôt, il s'était installé à côté du natté. Le métis n'avait eu d'autres solutions que de se mettre en face du couple, il se retrouvait ainsi en dehors du champ de vision de son amant.

Juste après le repas, Duo et Karl disparaissent vers le sous-sol de l'hôtel. Heero était rentré dans la chambre et après une longue hésitation, il avait fini par décider d'aller le retrouver, il ne voulait pas le perdre et ne laisserait pas ce Karl lui tourner autour.

Debout à l'entrée de la salle, Yuy cherche le châtain. Il le voit deux rangées plus bas, assis à une table de deux, face à la scène où un présentateur sort des balles d'une grande roue qu'un jeune homme tourne continuellement. Les numéros déjà sortis sont affichés sur un écran géant.

Le métis fronce les sourcils parce que son homme est seul à sa table. Où est Karl ? Il ne va pas se tracasser avec cela, il commence à descendre dans la salle pour se mettre accroupi à la hauteur du natté pour ne pas gêner les gens.

-« La place est libre ? »

-« Karl va revenir, il devait donner un coup de téléphone urgent, mais tu peux prendre sa place en attendant son retour ! »

C'est ce que fait Heero, il s'installe sur la chaise vide à droite du châtain et le regarde remplir sa fiche, puis une autre. Le tirage est rapide, Maxwell est un peu à la traîne à devoir compléter deux grilles à la place d'une.

-« Tu veux que j'en fasse une des deux grilles ? » Demande Yuy ne voyant pas Karl revenir.

Et puis son homme prend de plus en plus de retard. Cela enlève du charme au jeu.

Avec un sourire, le châtain lui glisse celle le plus à droite. Le temps passe, ils cochent chacun une sans se parler.

-« Duo ma grille est remplie ! » Dit le brun en la poussant vers son ami.

-« Crie Bingo ! »

-« C'est ta grille ! » S'indigne le métis.

-« C'est celle de Karl, allez crie sinon le troisième prix va lui passer sous le nez. »

C'est ce que fait Yuy, puis il se rend sur la scène pour aller chercher son lot, deux places dans un restaurant de l'île. Le jeu reprend, peu de temps après Duo remplit aussi sa grille et crie. Il vient de gagner un bon d'achat de cent crédits dans un magasin de vêtements de la ville.

-« Duo, je peux te parler ? » Accoste Karl au moment où Maxwell revient de la scène avec son lot.

-« Bien sûr ! » Répond ce dernier.

Et ils remontent jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle.

De sa place toujours assis à la table, Heero a le cœur broyé en voyant le châtain serrer le brun clair dans ses bras. Le présentateur ayant clôturé le jeu, Yuy se lève pour retourner à leur chambre. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à croire ce que ses yeux viennent de lui montrer. Comment en si peu de temps, Duo l'a-t-il déjà remplacé ? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans le caractère du natté de passer d'un mec à un autre ! C'est plutôt lui ça ! Avant d'avoir une relation avec Maxwell, il ne restait pas seul plus d'une semaine, s'il n'avait pas plusieurs personnes en même temps. Dire que son amant croyait qu'il n'est pas capable de le combler, depuis presque quatre ans, il n'avait plus ressenti le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs.

-« Je devrais peut-être lui dire ! » Murmure le brun perdu dans ses pensées.

-« Heero ! » Crie Karl en courant derrière lui. Etonné ce dernier s'arrête. « Duo m'a dit que tu avais mon lot ! »

-« Oui ! »

De sa poche revolver, Yuy sort les places de restaurant pour les tendre au jeune homme.

-« Merci, ho ! Elles ne sont valables que demain, je ne saurai pas y aller ! » Soupire Karl.

-« Il y a un problème ? » Demande Maxwell en arrivant aux deux jeunes gens.

-« Je vous les donne, Gary arrive demain, on a déjà d'autres projets ! » Propose avec un grand sourire le brun clair.

-« Merci, mais je ne sais pas si on va savoir plus les utiliser. Bonne nuit Karl, à demain pour le match de tennis. » Dit le natté en lui serrant la main.

Puis il repart vers sa chambre suivi par Heero.

-« Tu y vas à quelle heure ? » S'informe le brun déjà un rien rassuré par les propos de Karl.

-« Vers 11h, son copain arrive à 14h ! » Répond l'ex-02 en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

-« Duo ! Je voudrais te dire que je regrette sincèrement ce que je t'ai fait sous-entendre ! Sans toi, je ne suis pas heureux, j'ai besoin de toi ! Les autres ne m'intéressent pas et même pour réussir une mission, il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus envisagé la solution de coucher avec un autre que toi ! Tu es le seul que je veux ! »

-« C'est bien de le savoir Heero, mais rien ne me dis que ça va changer quelque chose à notre relation ! » Rétorque le natté en partant vers la salle de bain sans laisser le temps au métis de se défendre.

Cette attitude lui fait mal au cœur, plus le temps passe, plus Heero sent la distance qui se met entre eux. Tout en se couchant sur le lit, il continue de penser. Quelle est la solution pour que Duo ait de nouveau confiance en lui ? Heero se doute que le nœud du problème se trouve là. Cela ne sert à rien d'aborder son homme tant qu'il n'aura pas des propositions à lui présenter, ce n'est pas un pardon qu'il veut mais la preuve qu'il le veut vraiment et qu'il est capable de changer autant que le châtain a aussi changé.

Voyant une once d'espoir, Yuy s'endort rapidement, sans même passer par la salle de bain.

Duo s'étonne de le voir dormir quand il revient. Il soupire, secoue la tête ainsi leur couple n'a pas l'air fort important pour lui.

µµµ

Au matin, toujours un peu vexé, Maxwell part déjeuner sans réveiller Yuy qui dort toujours à poing fermé. Dire qu'il était satisfait par le début des réflexions du brun, mais il s'est arrêté en chemin. Dans deux jours, il pourra prendre une autre chambre et tourner une page de sa vie. Si Heero ne montrait pas un réel changement, il faudrait bien qu'il s'y résigne.

C'est le cœur rempli de rancune que Duo retrouve Karl pour évacuer ses tensions et son malaise dans un match de tennis.

Le brun est surpris de se retrouver seul dans la chambre à son réveil, il se mord la lèvre. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre le natté, il ne sait pas où sont les cours de tennis et puis il a encore besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il veut proposer au châtain, malgré lui, il sent que c'est la dernière chance qu'il a.

Yuy s'étonne de ne pas voir réapparaître l'ex-02 pour le repas, alors il décide de l'attendre à la piscine, c'est presque le lieu de rendez-vous, un passage obligé cet endroit.

Début d'après midi, le brun repère son amant qui revient vers 13H30 en tenue de tennis, un essuie autour du cou, il est en grande discussion avec Karl. Directement il vient vers le natté.

-« Je peux te parler ? »

Le châtain se dirige vers un endroit où il y a moins de monde, Heero le suit.

-« Je t'écoute ! »

-« J'ai bien réfléchi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai décidé de t'obéir aveuglement, si c'est nécessaire pour qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble. »

Le brun attend la réaction de son homme, le temps semble figer pour lui, il n'ose plus respirer de peur d'interférer dans les réflexions de Maxwell.

-« Aveuglément ! Je te veux en tenue de femme ce soir pour aller au restaurant. » Dit au bout d'un moment Duo en prenant son portefeuille dans son short.

Yuy le dévisage, l'air complètement ahuri. Quand il voit arriver le chèque cadeau, il ne tend pas la main pour le prendre.

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'as pas l'air de tenir beaucoup à moi, puisque quand je te demande quelque chose qui te dérange, tu tiques ! »

Avant que Duo ne puisse ranger le chèque, Heero l'a attrapé. Il fait demi-tour pour se rendre en ville. Maxwell le regarde partir avec un léger sourire. Il y a de l'espoir.

µµµ

Toujours à la piscine avec Karl et son ami, le natté voit repasser le métis avec deux sachets de courses. C'est la fin de l'après-midi, dans deux heures il sera temps de partir pour le centre ville.

Karl et Gary s'éclipsent après une grosse heure, Duo se dit qu'il est l'heure de retourner dans la chambre pour se préparer pour sa sortie.

Maxwell ouvre la porte de leur chambre et ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Heero assis sur le lit, en train de remonter un bas résille qu'il attache à un porte-jartelle noir. Déjà en temps normal, le natté trouve que Yuy est à couper le souffle. Il n'a jamais été attiré par les femmes mais là ! Le brun n'a pas fait dans le brut, mais dans les détails. Il y était allé de la tête au pied. Ses cheveux indisciplinés étaient retenus par un foulard bleu et blanc torsadé maintenant le plus court de sa franche sur son front, les mèches plus longues ressortait sur le sommet de son crâne, lui donnant un petit côté sexy et fou. Un peu de Khol autour de ses yeux pour les faire ressortir, un léger rouge à lèvres rosé.

Duo continue de l'effeuiller des yeux, la bouche un peu ouverte. Le métis a passé un débardeur noir avec quelques dessins asymétriques bleu roi, ce dernier moule le torse d'Heero, un peu de dentelle noir passe dans le col du débardeur échancré, vu la forme qu'a le dessus, le châtain a la certitude qu'il a un soutien-gorge un peu rembourré comme les femmes en mettent quand elles n'ont pas assez de poitrine. Le brun a mis par au-dessus un chemisier en soie bleu clair à manches larges et longues pour masquer sa corpulence masculine et ses biceps qui n'ont rien de féminin.

Pendant que le châtain continuait de le détailler, Heero s'était relevé, montrant le dessous, une jupe portefeuille noir au ras des genoux avec les mêmes motifs que sur le débardeur. Le brun avait poussé la perfection jusqu'à s'épiler les jambes, ça se voit à travers les bas bruns clairs. Ses pieds étaient glissés dans des chaussures à talons aiguilles de quatre centimètres.

Le capitaine attendait le verdict en regardant la pointe de ses chaussures noires.

-« Je me change et on y va ! »

Au fond de lui-même, Heero avait espéré ne pas devoir sortir dans cette tenue, que le simple fait de faire l'effort jusqu'au bout des ongles qu'il avait manucuré et vernis d'une rose pale, serait suffisant. Seulement, il s'était promis d'obéir à Duo quelques soient ses exigences.

Alors pendant qu'il attend que Maxwell se prépare, il circule dans la chambre pour apprendre à marcher avec des talons aiguilles. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'étale dans la rue ou au restaurant, se rendant encore plus ridicule qu'il ne se sentait.

Le natté ne met pas fort longtemps à ressortir de la salle de bain. Il a fait attention à ce qu'il a mis également, les tons vont avec la tenue de Yuy. Un jeans noir avec une chemise bleu roi, au moins ils seront assortis. De voir que l'ex-02 a fait attention à ce petit détail, lui réchauffe le cœur. Le métis sourit timidement au châtain, puis il suit ce dernier qui se dirige vers la porte pour partir.

En homme courtois, Maxwell ouvre la porte à Heero puisqu'il est censé être une femme. Sans se débarrasser de son sourire, le brun se dirige vers l'entrée d'un pas décidé, il ne reculera pas devant les difficultés pour satisfaire son homme.

A Suivre...


	18. Est ce que ce sera assez !

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

* * *

**Est-ce que ce sera assez !**

* * *

En homme courtois, Maxwell ouvre la porte à Heero puisqu'il est sensé être une femme. Sans se débarrasser de son sourire, le brun se dirige vers l'entrée d'un pas décidé.

-« Avant d'aller manger nous allons prendre l'apéritif au bar ! Les tickets sont à partir de 20H ! » Explique le natté en emboîtant le pas au métis.

-« Il est quelle heure ? » Murmure Yuy pour ne pas faire porter sa voix qui n'a rien de féminin.

-« Un peu plus de 19H ! » Répond le lieutenant en souriant à son ami.

Heero retient un soupir, ils vont rester presque une heure au bar, l'avantage du restaurant pour lui c'était qu'il ne connaissait personne. Même s'il n'a pas rencontré beaucoup de monde, Duo ne passe pas inaperçu lui. C'est à ce moment là que la cheville du brun se tord légèrement peu habituer à marcher avec des talons aiguilles. Maxwell passe son bras sous le coude de Yuy pour l'aider à circuler.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils consomment leurs boissons.

-« Est-ce que tu es déjà allé à la plage ? » Demande Duo tout en sirotant un cocktail de fruit de la passion avec sa paille.

Le métis secoue la tête. Il n'allait pas se mettre à parler, il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux maintenant, il voulait bien se sentir ridicule pour faire plaisir à Maxwell, mais de là à passer pour un drag queen !

-« Duo ! Tu ne devais pas aller au restaurant ? » Demande Karl en arrivant au bar.

-« Et tu ne devais pas rester enfermer dans ta chambre avec Gary ? » Sourit le natté en se tournant vers le brun clair.

-« On a soif, alors je viens chercher quelque chose que le service d'étage ne veut pas livrer. Mademoiselle. » Dit Karl avant d'ouvrir de grands Yeux. « Heero ! »

-« Diminue d'un ton ! » Murmure Yuy le regard partant à droite et à gauche pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des gens qui le regardait.

Le barman vient prendre la commande de Karl, puis le jeune homme s'éclipse avec ses boissons en souriant à Maxwell.

-« Finis ton verre, on va repasser par la chambre » Dit le natté en ouvrant son portefeuille.

-« Ha ! » S'étonne le métis.

-« J'ai oublié les tickets. »

De retour dans la chambre l'ex 02 s'appuie à la porte et commence à regarder son ami. Celui-ci ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal ?

-« Tu serais allé jusqu'où dans cette tenue ! » Demande le châtain.

-« Jusqu'au restaurant ! » Admet le brun sans vraiment comprendre où est le problème pour son homme.

-« Combien de temps vas-tu être capable de m'obéir sans rien avoir en retour ? »

-« Le temps qu'il faudra ! » Argumente simplement le métis.

-« Le temps qu'il faudra et quand j'aurai accepté, ce sera comme avant ! » Lâche froidement le natté.

-« Duo, crois-moi, j'ai besoin de toi, sans toi, sans ta présence, je vais recommencer à collectionner les amants sans jamais trouver ce que je cherche. Un amant dur, compréhensif, attentionné, capable de me freiner. Tu as aussi bien le rôle d'autorité qui me manque dans le privé, que l'amant que je réclame. »

De l'amour brille dans les yeux bleus aux reflets améthystes, Maxwell veut avancer la main vers la joue d'Heero, avant de la laisser retomber.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai rêvé de t'entendre dire ça ! » Avoue simplement le natté.

-« Tu m'aimes toujours, je le vois bien ! » Dit Heero.

Ce dernier était presque euphorique de s'en rendre compte, mais ne le laissait pas trop transparaître de peur d'effrayer l'ex 02 et qu'il reprenne ses distances.

-« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais plus ! Tu me détruis Heero. Je ne peux plus tout encaisser ! » Avoue d'un ton plus dur Maxwell.

-« Je serais obéissant ! » Dit Yuy en regardant la pointe de ses souliers à talon haut.

-« Tu es en sursis, on n'est pas encore ensemble. Je te laisse me prouver que tu veux aussi réaliser des efforts cette fois. Quand je serai sûr que tu n'essaies pas de me leurrer une fois de plus, tu reviendras dans mon lit. »

Le métis se mord la lèvre en entendant : « que tu n'essaies pas de me leurrer une fois de plus ». Il n'avait jamais réalisé que Duo prenait son repenti si à la légère. Comment pouvait-il avoir donné cette impression qu'il n'était pas sincère ! Mais c'est vrai aussi que d'avoir vu son amant lui céder presque tous ses caprices depuis des années. Qu'il avait accepté de prendre Trowa comme amant pour son bien personnel ! Qu'il avait accepté qu'il ait Trowa comme amant !

Lui avait fait penser que Duo lui était acquit, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le perdre. Hors il devait se rendre à l'évidence, cette fois, il avait failli le perdre, sans un revirement de ses positions, ils souffriraient tous les deux, mais Duo n'accepterait plus rien d'autres, plus aucune souffrance venant de sa part.

-« Bien, ça me va. Je ne veux plus te faire du mal pour tout le bien que tu me fais ! » Admet le capitaine après réflexion.

Maxwell s'autorise une caresse du pouce sur la joue du métis. Il espérait qu'Heero ferait de vrais effort, pas qu'il croit qu'il puisse changer de tout au tout, mais qu'il fasse des efforts constants.

-« On va aller au restaurant ! »

Yuy sourit au natté et se dirige vers la porte.

-« Ro', tu peux te changer, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu ne me répondes pas de la soirée parce qu'on pourrait te prendre pour autre chose que ce que tu n'es. »

Le capitaine s'étonne de cette proposition, puis il se dirige vers la garde robe pour en sortir un jean et une chemise au reflet bleu roi, la même que celle de Duo qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble lors de leurs dernières vacances. Yuy fait le plus rapidement qu'il peut pour ne pas faire attendre Maxwell.

Il n'avait déjà pas eu facile pour mettre tout ça, l'enlever n'est pas une mince affaire non plus. Les sous-vêtements lui posent un peu problème. Il doit encore se rafraîchir à l'évier pour enlever les traces du léger maquillage qu'il avait mis, pour ses ongles il ne sait rien faire, il n'a pas pensé à acheter du dissolvant.

Quand il sort de la salle de bain sentant bon l'after shave, Duo est assis sur son lit et l'attend, il lui sourit quand il voit Heero sortir. Il préfère son homme en homme qu'en femme. Tous les deux se sentent mieux à leur place après cette petite discussion.

Maxwell se lève du lit.

-« Tu as bien les places cette fois ? » Demande Heero.

-« Oui, on peut y aller. Demain, on ira faire de la plage ! » Dit le natté en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

-« Si tu veux ! J'aimerai pouvoir jouer au tennis contre toi ! » Propose le métis en le suivant.

-« Ça peut se faire ! » Sourit le châtain.

Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance, ils réapprennent à se parler et s'écouter, enfin surtout Heero réapprend à écouter plus son homme et les envies de celui-ci.

Pour Maxwell c'était pénible aussi de ne pas pouvoir serrer Yuy dans ses bras, de ne plus dormir avec lui, mais il ne devait pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, il devait se donner du temps pour reconstruire, que son amant se rende bien compte qu'il ne pouvait plus tout se permettre.

D'un autre côté, le natté réalise qu'ils ont joué le jeu de la domination, parce que c'était toujours le métis qui dictait sa loi mais de façon plus subtile. Heero n'était pas le seul responsable de ce qui était arrivé, l'amour rendait parfois Duo bien aveugle, il devra resserrer la vis que Yuy ne puisse plus recommencer, si l'envie lui prenait.

Au soir, chacun retourne dans son lit, tourné l'un vers l'autre malgré le vide entre les lits. Un peu au fond de lui-même le brun avait l'impression de se retrouver au début de sa relation avec Duo, quand il avait décidé de le séduire, à ce moment là, il écoutait son homme et agissait en fonction des besoins du natté et non des siens, il avait réussi à calmer sa soif de sexe, pour découvrir un océan de tendresse dans les bras de l'ex 02 et ça il ne voulait pas le perdre.

µµµ

Ça faisait deux jours qu'Heero et Duo ne se quittaient plus, ils faisaient tout ensemble, Yuy toujours un rien en retrait, attendant le bon vouloir de Maxwell. Petit à petit, l'oiseau s'était laissé approché, le natté avait repris ses caresses sur les mains, puis le visage.

Ils avaient passé la journée à la plage, à surfer sur les vagues, à nager. À la fin de la première journée, le châtain avait même embrassé le brun dans un long baiser tendre pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Puis l'ex 02 l'avait poussé vers l'autre lit.

Mardi, ils firent un tennis, pas seulement parce que Heero voulait en faire un, mais que c'était aussi un moyen de passer le temps.

Après leur match, les deux jeunes gens partent la main dans la main pour se promener les pieds dans l'eau. Karl les voit s'en aller et il sourit en se renversant sur le torse de son amant. Tout le temps que Karl a passé seul avec Duo, ce dernier ne lui avait que parler de son homme. Ça lui fait plaisir de voir que tout allait mieux entre eux.

Pendant le souper, Maxwell se pose beaucoup de questions. Ils étaient adultes, ils se connaissaient, ce n'était pas comme une première relation et en plus il avait envie de son homme, de lui faire l'amour, mais est-ce que c'était trop tôt ? Yuy était sage, ne demandait pas ce que le natté voulait bien lui donner, quoi que le châtain dise, le brun l'exécutait. Ce n'est pas que ce ne soit pas plaisant, mais Duo n'avait pas envie d'avoir un gentil toutou à sa mémère.

Son Heero lui manquait et Duo se rendait bien compte que tant qu'il ne le reprendrait pas dans son lit et qu'il ne referont pas l'amour. Yuy n'aurait pas l'impression d'être pardonné et il ne redeviendrait pas lui-même.

Quoi que le lieutenant n'avait pas envie de devoir se bagarrer tout le temps avant son amant, ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir vivre normalement. Pour l'instant il avait l'impression que leur relation était artificielle. Au cours du repas, Duo finit par prendre sa décision, surtout parce qu'il en a de plus en plus envie.

Pour la mi-séjour, l'hôtel offrait un feu d'artifice, c'est avec un réel plaisir que les pensionnaires se regroupent autour de la piscine pour le regarder. Duo s'installe sur un transat et appelle le métis pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir entre ses jambes, appuyé sur le torse du natté, Heero regarde les explosions multicolores dans le ciel. Les mains du châtain s'insinuent lentement sous le tee-shirt du brun.

Heero se mord la lèvre, il voudrait tellement plus que de simples baisers et des caresses, quoi qu'il comprenne aussi que Duo le mette à l'épreuve, il sait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas supporté un tiers de ce qu'il a fait subir à son amant depuis ces dix ans de vie commune.

Après le feu d'artifice, les deux jeunes gens retournent en direction de leur chambre. Yuy se rend à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir avant d'aller au lit.

-« Ro' fais ta toilette complète ! »

Le métis se retourne et voit briller les yeux bleus, ils ont la lumière de l'excitation. La respiration du brun s'accélère, alors il s'empresse de disparaître dans la salle de bain, avant que Duo ne change d'avis.

Quand Heero sort de la salle d'eau, en boxer, il se sent un peu gêné, comme un collégien lors de sa première fois. Il cherche des yeux Maxwell. Celui est également en sous-vêtement, le natté a déposé ses vêtements sur le lit, mais lui est debout près de la commode sur laquelle il y a un essuie de bain. Le châtain semble aussi nerveux que le brun.

Comme son capitaine ne bouge pas, Duo avance jusqu'à lui.

-« Avant qu'on n'aille plus loin, je veux mettre les choses au point. Il faut que tu te rendes compte que je ne te passerai plus rien, c'est fini de jouer avec mes sentiments pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Je ne te laisserai plus me faire du mal ainsi volontairement. »

-« Je serai docile. J'ai trop besoin de toi.» Admet Heero en n'osant pas trop affronter le regard de son homme. «Tu étais près de moi pourtant j'étais le plus malheureux des hommes parce que je croyais t'avoir perdu.» Rajoute le brun en venant caresser la joue du natté. « Je m'en fous des autres, tu es le seul qui peut me rendre heureux. » Dit Heero les yeux remplis de sincérité.

Maxwell se jette littéralement sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Ces mots il voulait les entendre depuis si longtemps que ça le rendait presque fou d'amour.

Tout en l'embrassant, le natté pousse à reculons le métis contre la commode. Les mains du châtain caressent les abdominaux afin de le retourner tout en douceur pour le coucher dessus.

Une main de Duo vient se poser sur la nuque du brun et la caresse tout en empêchant ce dernier de bouger, tandis que l'autre vient de lui écarter les jambes au maximum après lui avoir ôter son dernier rempart de tissus.

Le natté a repris ses baisers, en les donnant sur le dos et les omoplates, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de la peau basanée. L'excitation monte rapidement, ils sont tous les deux en manque de l'autre. La peur qu'ils ont eu de ne pas se retrouver, vient s'y ajouter.

La main de Duo prépare rapidement Heero, entre deux baisers passionnés. Le métis voudrait pouvoir rendre ce qu'il reçoit. Il cherche à pouvoir toucher également le châtain, mais une légère tape sur une main basanée fait qu'elle s'immobilise sur le bord de la commode. Le métis pensait qu'ils auraient une relation tout en douceur comme Maxwell les aime, c'était logique pour le brun après tout ce qu'il avait fait endurer à son lieutenant.

Yuy halète, il ne s'était pas attendu à sentir son homme si tôt en lui, ni avec si peu de préparation. C'était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu avoir, comme une libération, comme un aveu qu'il était pardonné.

-« Duo ! Tu n'étais pas obligé ! » Admet le brun quand il sent les vas et vient rapides de son homme se faire en lui.

-« Comme ça, tu sais ce que tu aurais pu ne plus avoir. » Vient lui dire Maxwell dans le creux de l'oreille avant de la mordiller pour reprendre ses mouvements de plus en plus fort sans oublier de lui caresser les flans, surtout parce que le natté aimait la texture de la peau de son homme.

A chaque mouvement, le brun lâche en mot mêlé à ses gémissements.

-« Ton amour, ta patience, ta gentillesse, ta force. Je ne suis rien sans toi, je ne te mérite pas. »

Tous ces mots excitent encore plus le châtain qui sent qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps à ce rythme effréné qu'il s'est imposé pour satisfaire complètement son amant.

Le natté cherchant plus de dominance sur le brun, attrape les cheveux d'Heero pour le tirer en arrière et l'embrasser fougueusement, le baiser dur, les mouvements de Duo ralentissent, plus pris par son plaisir que celui qu'il prodiguait.

Maxwell finit par relâcher le métis pour mettre ses deux mains sur les hanches basanées, les caressant en petits cercles réguliers avant d'avoir des mouvements encore plus amples, les gémissements de Yuy s'élèvent de plus en plus fort.

Sentant la jouissance venir, le natté prend la virilité de son amant en main pour le faire jouir en même temps que lui. Sa main sur la hampe dressée à le même rythme que ses vas et vient réguliers.

Duo s'écroule sur Heero, lui donnant de petits baisers dans le cou, lui mordillant l'oreille. Ralentissant ses mouvements pour ne pas briser leur plaisir trop rapidement.

Maxwell passe ses mains sur les hanches, remonte vers la nuque du métis pour la presser légèrement. C'est le moment que préfère souvent le châtain, pouvoir profiter du corps de son homme alangui sous lui.

Yuy sent la commode lui rentrer dans les hanches, mais ce n'est pas grave, il n'a pas envie que le natté bouge, il veut continuer à le sentir sur lui, en lui. S'il s'éloignait maintenant, il se ressentirait seul au monde à nouveau Il veut recevoir la pluie de baiser qui lui couvre le visage, preuve que Duo a éprouvé autant de plaisir que lui.

-« Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien, tu devrais essayer une fois ! » Murmure le métis quand le natté libère sa bouche d'un long baiser.

-« Même pas en rêve, jamais. Je n'ai pas envie, ça ne me tente pas ! » Susurre Maxwell en passant sa main sur la joue de son amant.

-« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques ! »

-« Peut-être mais je n'ai pas envie de savoir. » Sourit Duo en s'extirpant lentement de son homme, le faisant grogner de mécontentement.

Maxwell attrape la main de brun et le tire vers le lit à deux places qu'occupe Heero depuis le début du séjour. C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre, face à face qu'ils dorment comme des biens heureux. Ils ne dorment pas tellement, car le natté réveille plusieurs fois son homme pour qu'ils fassent l'amour, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, mais c'est beaucoup plus tendre, c'est rempli de mot d'amour et de gestes qui le prouvent.

µµµ

Il est presque 9h du matin quand les amoureux sortent de leur chambre pour se rendre sur la terrasse et prendre leur petit déjeuner. Qu'ils prennent dans le blanc des yeux !

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » Demande le brun en beurrant un autre pistolet.

-« Je dois aller à la réception pour qu'on reprenne le lit supplémentaire, dit Duo. Après on peut aller se promener au village si tu as envie ? »

-« Du moment que je suis avec toi, tout me va ! »

-« J'y vais, je te retrouve dans la chambre. » Annonce Maxwell en se levant de table.

Les deux jeunes gens partent chacun dans une direction. Comme l'autre jour il y a foule devant le comptoir de la réception ! Maxwell doit attendre presque une demi-heure avant de pouvoir parler au réceptionniste.

-« On viendra reprendre le deuxième lit dans l'après-midi et j'annule la réservation pour la deuxième chambre. C'est noté Monsieur Maxwell, il n'y a pas de problème. Bonne journée. »

Quand le natté pousse la porte de sa chambre c'est pour trouver Yuy assis sur le lit, son portable ouvert sur ses genoux. Le châtain vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et ouvre de grands yeux en constatant qu'il est en train d'effectuer un mail pour Mac Quannaly, pour savoir où en est l'enquête. Duo avait cru un moment qu'il regardait s'il avait reçu des mails personnels comme lui l'a fait il y a deux jours, mais un mail pour le travail. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Le lieutenant se lève du lit furieux.

-« Coupe-moi ça tout de suite, tu as voulu qu'on parte en vacances après notre mission. Tu leur as dit de s'adresser à Lady Une, assumes tes choix. »

-« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir s'ils ont trouvé une piste ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Je suis en vacances, en vacances contre mon gré, on ne peut pas dire que ces vacances soient une réussite totale en plus. Que tu regardes tes mails privés, je n'ai rien contre. Mais pour le boulot tu attendras qu'on soit rentré, si tu ne veux pas que je te le confisque jusqu'à la reprise du travail. » Lâche d'un ton glacial Maxwell en arrivant à la porte de la chambre. Toute sa bonne humeur s'était envolée en une seconde.

Le métis soupire légèrement, avant de fermer son portable, il l'avait sorti parce qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'occuper en attendant son amant. C'est aussi ce qu'il a l'intention de dire au natté, il n'a pas voulu le fâcher, juste ne pas s'ennuyer.

-« J'aurai dû venir à la réception avec toi, l'attente a été longue. » Dit en guise d'excuse le brun en venant rejoindre le châtain couché sur un transat au bord de la piscine. « Les vacances pourries c'est surtout ma faute. » Conclut le métis en passant sa main sur la joue de son homme.

-« On va jusqu'en ville ! » Dit le châtain en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

-« Je me suis permis de prendre de l'argent dans la valise, je ne t'ai pas vu le faire. » Dit Heero en se mettant à la hauteur du natté.

-« Tu as eu raison, j'ai oublié ! » Dit toujours énervé Maxwell.

Yuy met sa main sur l'avant bras de son amant.

-« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas que le travail me manque, c'est que je m'ennuyais. »

-« Tu aurais pu faire un solitaire, un free cell. »

-« Il n'y a rien d'amusant à ça ! » Lâche en grimaçant le métis.

La moue du brun finit par faire sourire le natté qui lui passe le bras autour de la taille. Ça rassurait un rien Heero mais il avait vraiment l'impression qu'à tout moment il pourrait fâcher définitivement Duo et le voir quitter leur appartement de fonction.

Ça le mettait mal à l'aise, ça lui faisait peur et il aimait ce nouveau défi qui se livrait à lui, obéir pour garder son amant. Il aimait ressentir cette pression sur ses épaules qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire, qu'il avait des limites, mais surtout il ne voulait plus jamais faire du mal à Duo, ne plus jamais voir son visage le regarder comme s'il était un collègue et non son amant.

Cette promenade dans la ville fait du bien aux deux jeunes gens. Ils sont à nouveau plus proches, ne pensent plus au travail, ils ont décidé de profiter de la dernière journée pleine. Vendredi soir il faudra penser aux bagages et reprendre la direction de l'île principale pour prendre la correspondance pour Sank.

µµµ

Et ce vendredi soir arrive beaucoup trop vite pour les deux tourtereaux qui viennent seulement de se retrouver vraiment. Les vrais vacances pour eux ont commencé il y a deux jours.

C'est avec des pieds de plombs que Maxwell refait les bagages, les deux ordinateurs dans les attachés cases qu'ils prennent avec eux dans l'avion, tout le reste est prévu pour la soute. Il y a de nouveau l'attente pour enregistrer des valises. Puis les heures de vols interminables, même si les deux preventers toujours en vacances dorment une partie du trajet.

Samedi dans le milieu de l'après-midi, le brun et le châtain attendent bras dessus et bras dessous que leurs valises passent sur le tapis pour pouvoir retourner à leur appartement.

Duo rêve de se relaxer dans un bain et Heero n'est pas contre l'y rejoindre après avoir préparé un souper léger.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, ils peuvent appeler un taxi qui va les ramener chez eux. Yuy est bien décidé à ne pas regarder le travail en retard avant lundi matin.

Dans l'ascenseur qui les mène à leur étage.

-« Quand est-ce qu'on récupère notre perruche ? » Demande Heero alors qu'il pousse sur le bouton pour indiquer leur étage. Le regard un peu triste en se rappelant qu'il n'avait justement plus qu'une perruche.

-« Collins a ramené la cage, en même temps qu'il prenait notre horaire de travail pour lundi. » Répond Duo tout en caressant tendrement la joue de son homme pour chasser sa tristesse.

-« On ne va pas la laisser toute seule ? On va lui racheter un compagnon ? » Questionne Yuy en poussant la porte de l'ascenseur de son dos, ses bras étant encombrés par une partie des bagages.

-« Je n'aurai pas envie de te remplacer ! »

-« Tu n'es pas un oiseau ! » S'indigne le brun en attendant que le natté introduise la clef dans leur serrure.

-« N'empêche qu'on ne trouvera jamais dans le commerce une vieille perruche, tu ne vas pas mettre un jeunot avec notre vieillotte. » Sourit le châtain en ouvrant enfin la porte.

-« Je ne pensais qu'à son ennui, mais tu as raison. Il sera toujours temps de savoir si on rachète des oiseaux plus tard. »

-« On en reprendra par après. Conclut le natté. Je dépose les valises dans la buanderie, je fais tourner une machine et je prends un bon bain. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le souper ? » Demande le métis en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-« Un truc léger, Collins devait racheter du pain et quelques aliments. Fais-nous des croque-monsieur et une salade. Prépare maintenant qu'il n'y ait plus qu'à les cuire après notre bain. » Dit Duo tout en vidant les valises et triant le linge par couleur pour faire tourner sa première machine.

Heero est heureux, il avait envie de prendre un bain avec son amant, mais il ne savait pas si ce dernier aurait apprécié. Sa demande le remplit de joie et de bonne humeur, c'est en sifflotant qu'il prépare avec du pain de mie, leur deux croque-monsieur et une salade de concombre. Le métis sort déjà les petits oignons et les cornichons.

Avant de rejoindre son homme dans la salle de bain. Le brun décide d'aller voir comment va la perruche dont il a entraperçu la cage en se rendant à la cuisine. Cette petite bête lui a manqué, il voudrait savoir si c'est réciproque, si elle va encore siffler et hocher de la tête en le voyant arriver.

-« Duo ! » Appelle Yuy.

Le natté arrive en boxer bleu foncé, étonné par le désespoir qu'il y avait dans la voix de son homme. Ce dernier tend un morceau de papier qui était accroché sur la cage vide.

_La perruche était morte mercredi matin._

_Nous n'avons pas voulu vous prévenir pour ne pas gâcher vos vacances_

_L'horaire de la semaine se trouve sur le meuble de la porte d'entrée avec le courrier que j'ai relevé pendant votre absence._

_Peter._

Maxwell attire Yuy dans ses bras et le serre fort. Ainsi 'petit couple' s'en est allé. Il laissera un vide. Après avoir embrassé le métis, le natté le tire jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sans eux, jamais leur couple à eux n'aurait vu le jour.

µµµ

Lundi matin, le brun s'en va au travail. Il sait qu'il aura une grosse journée. Tout le dossier Hawaï à compulser, reprendre contact avec l'équipe sur place pour voir l'avancée de l'enquête. Heero avait déjeuné seul, mais avait réveillé Duo au moment de partir selon ses désirs.

Ce dernier aurait aussi une grosse journée. Préparer la semaine de repas, faire les courses pour regarnir le frigo presque vide. Regarder le courrier arrivé pendant leurs trois semaines d'absence.

Ils ont tous les deux du travail sur la planche à différents échelons.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Maxwell qui n'a pas arrêté de courir d'un service à un autre, à cause de son nouveau dossier brûlant, passe par son bureau.

-« Ro' ce soir j'aurai un peu de retard ! »

-« Tu entends combien par un peu, que le repas ne soit pas carbonisé ? » Demande le métis sans relever le nez de son ordinateur.

-« Je ne dois pas avoir plus d'une demi-heure de retard. »

On frappe à la porte du bureau, c'est la secrétaire de Lady Une qui revient avec une autre série de rapport.

-« Le général vous veut dans son bureau Lieutenant ! » Dit la jeune femme en voyant le natté.

-« Je suis parti ! »

Quand le brun quitte le travail dans l'après-midi, il n'a plus croisé son amant. Heero rentre à l'appartement pour prendre connaissance des repas qu'il devra préparer cette semaine, mais surtout celui de ce soir. Boulettes de viande, haricots verts et gratin dauphinois.

Après Yuy se rend à la douche pour se détendre, il se masse convenablement les tempes sous le jet d'eau tiède. L'équipe d'Hawaï continuait les recherches qu'ils avaient commencées, mais il venait d'avoir une nouvelle disparition. Une jeune fille de seize ans.

Enfin un peu mieux dans sa peau, le brun s'attaque à préparer le repas, il veut se faire de l'avance. Il a une course à faire avant le retour de son amant.

µµµ

Duo rentre comme prévu avec vingt minutes de retard. Il pousse doucement la porte cherchant à surprendre son homme. Et non comme il fait souvent, en criant un : « C'est moi ! »

Maxwell ne sait pas ce qui a mis la puce à l'oreille de son amant, mais avant même qu'il n'enlève sa deuxième chaussure le métis arrive de la cuisine. Le natté cache rapidement la petite boite en carton qu'il avait en main dans son dos.

Puis il fronce les sourcils, Heero a l'air un peu mal à l'aise, le deuxième soulier enfin retiré, le châtain s'avance vers le métis en cachant toujours une main dans le dos.

Là c'est au tour de Yuy de froncer les sourcils. On dirait bien qu'ils ont tous les deux quelques choses à cacher ou une surprise à faire.

Duo prend le menton du brun entre le pouce et l'index pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis il lui remet la boite de carton dans les mains de son capitaine avec un petit sourire et surtout beaucoup d'affection dans les gestes et le regard. C'est à ce moment là que Maxwell remarque près du meuble TV que la cage qu'il avait nettoyée ce matin a disparu. Un cri strident en provenance d'un autre coin du salon l'intrigue. Le natté dépasse son petit ami pour aller voir.

Sur une nouvelle table basse, il y a une cage d'une soixante centimètres de largeur, de cinquante centimètres de profondeur, haute de facilement quatre-vingt centimètres. Dedans se trouve, deux oiseaux de couleurs vertes, d'environ quinze centimètres, avec des petites têtes rouges. Des inséparables constate le natté.

Duo retourne vers le hall pour voir Heero ouvrir délicatement un coin de la boite, puis sourire avant de partir vers le placard du hall d'entrée afin de sortir l'ancienne cage des perruches. Il s'accroupit et très délicatement après avoir ouvert la cage, il ouvre la boite, un couple de petits oiseaux qui ne doivent pas faire plus de six centimètres sortent pour se poser sur les perchoirs.

Toujours accroupi devant la cage, Yuy sourit aux anges en observant ces oiseaux bruns avec des petites plumes blanches sur le corps. Se sentant regardé, le métis se retourne pour trouver son amant debout dans la porte du salon.

Le brun se mord la lèvre inférieure en se demandant comment Duo allait interpréter son geste.

A Suivre…

* * *

Merci à Arlia Eien pour sa bêta lecture en direct qui m'a permis de rectifier quelques erreurs d'orthographe et de style.

* * *


	19. Est ce pour un mieux ?

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Lectrice 01** : Arlia Eien

* * *

**Est-ce pour un mieux ?**

* * *

Maxwell se rend dans le salon pour voir ce qui faisait du bruit et découvrir un couple d'inséparable.

Duo revient vers le hall pour observer son homme examiner les moineaux. Sentant un regard sur lui, le métis se redresse et se mord la lèvre inférieure en se demandant comment le natté allait interpréter son achat d'oiseaux sans en lui demander l'autorisation.

-« Tu as dit qu'on en rachèterait des nouvelles ! » Commence à justifier le métis en continuant de se mordre la lèvre.

Maxwell lui sourit tendrement.

-« Je sais que je l'ai dit ! Et je ne suis pas fâché. Je suis juste étonné qu'on ait eu la même idée en même temps. » Admet le châtain en s'avançant vers son amant.

Yuy se retourne vers la cage qu'il ramasse et met à hauteur de son visage.

-« Ils sont mignons ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande le brun en scrutant les oiseaux qui volent légèrement affolé dans la cage.

-« Des moineaux japonais. » Dit le natté en prenant la cage des mains de son homme pour la déposer sur la table basse qui a été celle des perruches pendant dix ans.

-« Le fait que tu mettes des japonais en cage, il y a un message ? » Questionne Heero un peu sur la défensive.

Le lieutenant vient passer son bras gauche autour des hanches de son petit ami pour le tirer vers la cuisine.

-« Et tes inséparables, il y a un message ? » Rétorque Maxwell en souriant avant de s'asseoir à table et attendre de se faire servir.

-« Il me semble qu'il est clair Duo ! Le tien un peu moins. » Répond le brun en déposant l'assiette du natté devant lui, avant de repartir au plan de travail pour se servir son assiette.

-« Ils étaient mignons et quand on m'a dit 'moineaux japonais', ça m'a fait penser à toi. Je partais pour acheter des perruches, pas eux. Mais si tu veux, on peut les lâcher dans l'appartement. » Dit le natté en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, une étincelle de plaisir dans les yeux. Mais au fond de lui-même, il espérait que son amant comprenne qu'il plaisantait et surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de message sous jacent à l'achat des moineaux japonais.

Heero revient et s'assied à table avec son assiette.

-« Non ça va. J'allais pour acheter des perruches aussi quand j'ai vu ce couple d'inséparables. » Avoue Yuy en commençant à manger.

-« Mercredi, il faudra prévoir plus pour le souper, on aura de la visite. » Dit le natté au milieu du repas.

Le brun sourit, il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus reçu et il appréciait la compagnie en dehors du travail.

-« Tu vas garder le même menu, parce que saucisse, compote et purée, ça ne fait pas gala. »

-« Non, tu as raison. J'irai acheter de quoi faire une raclette ou une pierrade, je ne sais pas encore. »

Voyant le métis commencer à chipoter dans son assiette, sans oser demander. L'ex-02 commence à sourire de plus belle.

-« Ro', il n'y a pas si longtemps tu m'aurais déjà posé la question. Tu peux m'interroger autant que tu veux, si je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, c'est mon droit, c'est tout. »

-« Un droit que je n'ai pas ! »

-« Un droit que tu n'as plus ! » Admet Duo sans répondre à la question sous-jacente.

-« Il y aura combien de personnes en visite. » Finit par demander Heero voyant que Maxwell ne le dira pas s'il ne pose pas sa question.

-« Juste une personne. »

-« Duo ! » S'indigne Yuy de le voir s'amuser à ses dépends.

-« Nous aurons la visite de Howard, il y avait une lettre dans le courrier. Il a quelque chose à me demander. »

-« Tu as prévu un dessert, que je sache si je dois le faire ? » Demande le métis en recommençant à manger de bon appétit.

-« Heu ! Je vais y réfléchir, je te préviendrais assez tôt, sinon je prendrais de la glace. »

Après le repas, les deux jeunes gens avaient regardé les oiseaux pendant un moment. Duo s'était installé dans le divan entre les deux cages. Heero était accroupi devant la cage des inséparables, un morceau de pomme dans la main. Il reproduisait le cri des oiseaux pour les attirer et faire connaissance.

-« La femelle est la plus grande ! » Explique le métis sans regarder le natté dans son dos.

Maxwell de sa position regardait également la cage mais des moineaux japonais, il avait fini par remarqué qu'un avait plus de blanc que l'autre. Le châtain avait tendance à préférer observer les animaux. Le brun aimait avoir un contact avec eux. Yuy se retourne en souriant vers son amant, la femelle vient de venir chercher le bout de pomme pour le partager avec son compagnon.

-« Les moineaux ne t'intéressent pas ? » Demande le natté.

-« Si, mais les inséparables comme les perruches on peut les dresser, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un moineau réalisant des tours. Tu sais lequel des deux est la femelle ? » Questionne Heero en passant son doigt sur la cage des inséparables. Le mâle vient le pincer.

Yuy retire sa main en la secouant.

-« Non, il m'a dit que c'était un couple. » Dit Duo en se redressant dans le divan. « Viens ici ! » Ordonne le natté en tapotant ses genoux.

Le capitaine se relève immédiatement pour venir s'asseoir face à son lieutenant tout en suçant son index douloureux. Les deux hommes se regardent dans les yeux. Duo caresse la joue du métis, pendant que celui-ci finit par poser ses mains sur le torse du natté.

Enfin de compte Maxwell attire Yuy à lui et l'embrasse avec fougue. Le brun sait qu'il sera encore une fois comblé, comme il l'est si souvent ses derniers temps.

µµµ

Heero se reposait dans le lit. Depuis leur dispute, chaque fois que le métis faisait plaisir au natté, ce dernier lui faisait l'amour avec force. Donnant envie au brun de rendre la pareille à Duo. Il ne manquait pas de lui dire qu'un jour il voulait faire découvrir cette sorte de relation à son homme. La réponse de Maxwell était toujours la même également, qu'il ne voulait pas tester.

Yuy passe son bras autour de la taille du châtain, ça aussi c'est presque devenu un rituel, après avoir tant reçu, Heero ressent le besoin d'avoir la tendresse du natté ou de lui en donner pour équilibrer leurs partages. Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour à chaque fois, mais ils finissaient toujours par dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

µµµ

Mercredi était là, en soirée, Howard serait chez eux. Heero était impatient. Un coup sur la porte de son bureau et elle s'ouvre sur l'ex 02.

-« J'ai pris de quoi faire une raclette, tu t'occupes de cuire des pommes de terre, de faire une salade. Et j'ai acheté aussi de quoi nous faire de la dame-blanche en dessert. »

Heero n'a rien le temps de répondre, que son homme a déjà disparu dans le couloir. La nouvelle mission sur laquelle le lieutenant est affecté lui prend tout son temps de travail et le rend aussi fort nerveux, ils ne se voient presque plus sur leur lieu de travail. Maxwell partant à tout bout de champ pour surveiller des entrepôts suspects dans la région de Sank, envoyant des hommes pour infiltrer ou détruire ce qui doit être démantelés, ils sont en train de remonter une filière de drogue.

Quand Duo rentre au soir, il a les traits tirés, il s'affale dans le divan.

-« Il vient à quelle heure Howard ? » Demande Yuy en arrivant dans le salon, un tablier bleu pâle autour de la taille.

-« Vers 20heures, je vais prendre une douche et je viens te donner un coup de main. » Répond le natté en se relevant péniblement.

-« Elle avance ton enquête ? » Demande le brun en suivant son homme.

-« Ro' » Gronde directement le natté.

-« J'ai juste envie que tu sois moins fatigué » Explique le métis en repartant vers la cuisine pour finir de préparer la salade.

La douche décontracte complètement le natté, qui se sent de meilleure humeur. C'est en sifflotant qu'il entre dans la cuisine pour venir prendre l'appareil à raclette et l'installer sur la table de la salle à manger.

En moins de vingt minutes, la table est dressée et tout est préparé, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre leur invité.

-« Tu as donné à manger à bis et tri ? » Demande le châtain.

Heero écarquille les yeux.

-« Oui, petit couple bis et petit couple tri ! » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Oui je l'ai fait directement en revenant, j'ai mis les bains une demi-heure. Comme pour les perruches auparavant ! »

-« Bien, il n'aurait pas fallu qu'elles réclament au milieu du repas. »

Dans la demi-heure qui suit, on sonne à la porte. Derrière celle-ci, Howard, tout bronzé avec son éternel chemise hawaïenne et ses lunettes de soleil qu'il a remonté sur ses cheveux blancs. Maxwell et l'homme se serrent chaleureusement dans les bras, alors qu'Howard tend simplement la main à Yuy.

L'apéritif est pris dans le salon. C'est au moment du plat de résistance, qu'Howard aborde le sujet de sa visite. Tout en mettant son fromage fondu sur sa pomme de terre chaude, l'homme se jette à l'eau.

-« Voilà, j'ai besoin de vos talents d'enquêteurs. G a caché une certaine somme d'argent. Je pourrais le chercher moi-même, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu voyages, tu peux bien enquêter dans les avions entre deux destinations ? » Argumente Maxwell en remettant une tranche de fromage à fondre, surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à faire des enquêtes après journée.

-« Je préfère me consacrer à ma nouvelle petite amie ! » Admet Howard.

-« Et tu as besoin d'argent pour l'entretenir et lui payer tous ces hôtels de luxe, des vêtements » Complète le natté la bouche pincée, se rendant compte que son ami se fait avoir par une personne qui n'en veut qu'à son argent.

-« Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Elle se contenterait d'hôtels basses classes après avoir vécu dans un cirque, mais j'ai envie de lui faire découvrir la belle vie, je sais que même sans les hôtels de luxe, elle serait avec moi ! » Rétorque en souriant Howard.

Yuy qui n'a pas encore vraiment ouvert la bouche depuis que le vieux Sweeper est là, regarde Maxwell droit dans les yeux, une interrogation clairement marquée dedans.

-« Ro', il n'y avait pas que Catherine à vivre dans un cirque avant. » Sermonne gentiment le châtain en souriant à son homme.

-« Elle s'appelle Catherine ! » Affirme l'homme aux éternelles chemises hawaïennes.

-« Pas Catherine Bloom quand même ? » Demande médusé Duo.

-« Vous la connaissez ? » S'étonne Howard.

-« Disons qu'on l'a rencontrée tous les deux pendant la guerre depuis on l'a un peu perdue de vue. » Admet Maxwell.

-« Et pour mon enquête, je vous donne dix pour cent de ce que vous retrouverez. » Propose le vieil homme pour essayer de les motiver, parce qu'il se rend bien compte que sans appât il n'aura pas l'aide qu'il souhaite.

-« Duo ! Si tu acceptes c'est du travail à faire en commun ! » Déclare un peu paniqué Yuy faisant froncer les sourcils de l'ancien Sweeper.

-« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le travail, j'aime enquêter avec toi. Mais pour le boulot ça n'arrivera plus, il y a conflit d'intérêt. » Concède Maxwell en passant une main rassurante sur la joue de son amant.

Howard fronce encore plus les sourcils. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'il les voit en couple. D'habitude il n'a toujours affaire qu'à Duo seul, c'est lui celui qu'il apprécie le plus, mais là, il a besoin du talent des deux jeunes gens pour retrouver l'argent de G.

En voyant Yuy se lever pour aller chercher un nouveau carafon de vin. L'ex-Sweeper réalise que c'est le métis qui a fait le service, qui s'est levé de table à chaque fois qu'il manquait quelque chose. Duo n'a pas eu besoin de lui demander, juste de faire remarquer qu'il manquait de pain ou de montrer son verre vide comme maintenant.

Qui aurait pu croire au moment de la guerre que Yuy serait le dominé dans cette relation quand on connaissait sa prestance naturelle au commandement ! Mais Howard devait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait de la soumission de la part d'Heero vis-à-vis de Duo, dans sa façon de s'adresser à lui, d'attendre pour parler.

En tout cas, l'ex Sweeper se devait de constater qu'ils avaient l'air heureux et bien dans leurs peaux et pour lui ça valait plus que tout l'or du monde. Lui aussi était heureux avec Catherine, et la jeune femme heureuse avec lui. Howard savait ce que pensaient les gens, mais Catherine n'était pas comme ça, elle aimait s'occuper des autres en général et des plus âgés en particulier. Enfin pour maintenir leur train de vie, il devait décider ces deux là à faire l'enquête.

Au moment où le vieil homme ouvre la bouche pour parler, Heero revient avec le pichet de vin et sert tout le monde.

-« Raconte-nous comment tu as découvert l'existence de cet argent ! » Questionne Maxwell en portant son verre à la bouche. Voyant une étincelle dans le regard de son homme, le natté lui sourit. Oui, il avait presque pris sa décision, surtout que l'enquête n'avait pas l'air trop compliquée.

-« Juste après la guerre, je suis retourné sur notre base lunaire pour reprendre tout ce que j'avais besoin et faire disparaître toutes les preuves. C'est dans une farde de G qu'il signale qu'il a mis tout ce qu'il avait dans un coffre dans une banque de L2. J'y ai été et j'ai trouvé ça ! » Dit Howard en sortant son portefeuille.

Après avoir ouvert le porte-monnaie, il tend une clef à Duo.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle ouvre ? » Demande le natté en la retournant dans tous les sens.

Heero tend la main et le natté l'y dépose, le brun commence à la scruter.

-« On dirait une clef de casier de consigne de port spatial. » Lâche Yuy après quelques minutes.

-« Il n'y avait pas d'autres indices ? » Demande Maxwell avec curiosité, autant être sûr d'avoir tous les éléments en main avant de commencer l'enquête, ce serait trop bête de trouver des indices qui existaient déjà.

-« C'est tout ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre de la banque ! » Déclare Howard en reprenant son verre de vin en attendant de savoir si les deux jeunes gens vont accepter la mission ou pas.

-« Tu crois pouvoir retrouver la provenance Ro' ? » S'informe le châtain en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Ca doit être réalisable ! » Reconnaît le brun en rendant la clef à son amant qui tendait déjà la main pour la récupérer. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais Heero était persuadé qu'en y consacrant du temps il pourrait retrouver la provenance de ce casier.

-« D'accord, on accepte, mais ce n'est pas un dossier brûlant pour nous, juste un loisir. » Affirme Duo en mettant la clef dans une bonbonnière sur la commode avant de venir se remettre à table.

-« J'ai encore de la marge avec mon argent personnel, ce n'est pas urgent ! » Dit Howard ravi.

-« Tu veux une dame blanche ? » Demande le natté au vieil homme, comme celui-ci acquiesce. « Ro' ! » Le châtain n'a pas besoin d'insister plus, le métis est déjà parti vers la cuisine pour faire fondre le chocolat et réaliser les boules de vanille.

L'ex-Sweeper est à peine parti que le natté vient retrouver le métis dans la cuisine, ce dernier est en train de ranger les restes du repas.

-« Tu as une idée de comment tu vas retrouver la provenance de cette clef ? » Demande l'ex 02 en déposant les coupes à glace dans le lave-vaisselle.

-« Il y a des numéros dessus, je vais chercher avec les fabricants de ses coffres, normalement chaque clef à son casier propre. »

-« Comment sais-tu ça ? » S'étonne Maxwell en s'appuyant sur le meuble évier pour observer son homme qui met la salade dans un tupperware.

-« J'ai eu une affaire avec une rançon à mettre dans un casier consigne. J'ai dû faire des recherches pour savoir comment il avait récupéré l'argent alors qu'on avait gardé la clef. Pour finir c'était un employé qui travaillait dans la conception de ses casiers, il faisait un double de certains casiers pour des affaires de chantage et donnait le lieu et le numéro de casier dans lequel on devait mettre l'argent. » Explique Yuy tout en emballant les morceaux de fromage et de viande qu'ils n'ont pas mangée, avant de les tendre à son amant pour qu'il les mette dans le frigo juste à côté de lui.

µµµ

Heero s'étire dans le lit, le réveil vient de sonner, il a une longue journée de travail qui l'attend. Avant de repousser les couvertures, il vient embrasser la nuque de son homme. Ce dernier grogne dans son sommeil. Yuy heureux de la visite du vieil homme avait voulu faire l'amour à Duo, et Maxwell avait accepté.

Le métis avait pris son temps pour combler son amant en lui donnant tout ce qu'il aimait, l'aimant jusqu'à ce que le natté perde presque connaissance de plaisir. De le voir dans cet état, Heero s'était encore une fois demandé si le natté n'aimerait pas un peu plus de violence quand il lui faisait l'amour, ça le tracassait, d'un autre côté quand il avait vu le bonheur sur les traits de son amant, il n'était pas persuadé, il n'était plus autant persuadé. Mais le métis en avait toujours autant envie ça c'était certain. Après un dernier baiser et une dernière caresse sur la tempe de son amant, le brun se lève.

En arrivant au travail, sur le bureau du capitaine, il y a le nom de la prochaine équipe qui va partir à Hawaï le lendemain. Viralit et Collins étaient les suivants en mission pour une durée de quinze jours. Si l'enquête n'était pas clôturée, Heero et Duo seront sûrement les suivants à repartir, si le général faisait comme pour les autres missions, mais Yuy ne voit pas pourquoi Lady Une changerait sa façon de procéder. Le brun se mord la lèvre inférieure, il n'est pas du tout persuadé que son lieutenant accepte. Comme le métis constatait que son couple marchait de mieux en mieux, il ne voulait surtout pas venir tout envenimer avec une nouvelle mission à deux.

Heero soupire, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il travaillait de front avec les agents sur place pour essayer d'activer l'enquête.

Le brun a déjà tout préparé quand Viralit et Collins entrent dans la salle de briefing. Après un rapide topo, expliquant ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur place ou en étaient l'investigation. Mac Quanally venait de lui signaler une nouvelle disparition, il y en avait eu trente-quatre. Cette fois c'était un jeune garçon de vingt et un ans, mais le corps n'avait pas encore été retrouvé.

-« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous pour vous préparer, l'avion décolle à 18H à l'aéroport de Sank. Collins, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ! » Demande Yuy quand Peter arrive à la porte et que Stephan est déjà sorti.

L'homme revient dans la pièce et ferme la porte pour faire face à son capitaine qu'il dépasse de vingt bons centimètres.

-« Si l'enquête n'est pas clôturée, ça ne te dérange pas de remplacer Maxwell et de rester un mois à Hawaï ? »

Collins fronce des sourcils devant la question et surtout le ton de non-commandement qu'a employé son capitaine, ce n'est pas un ordre, il n'a pas affaire à son supérieur là, mais au civil.

-« Il y a pire comme endroit pour rester un mois en mission ! » Finit par dire l'homme avec un léger sourire.

-« Je m'arrangerai pour que tu sois dédommagé. » Répond soulagé le métis.

-« J'en suis persuadé, je peux rompre mon capitaine. »

-« Oui et merci ! »

Collins se rend à la porte et sort. Heero respire mieux, ça lui retirait une fameuse épine du pied. Mais il allait quand même mettre tout en œuvre pour que la mission soit le plus rapidement finie.

Le métis reprend la direction de son bureau, il va certainement y retrouver Duo puisque ce dernier y est depuis ce matin en train de remplir des rapports en retard, avec toujours son air renfrogné qui ne le quitte plus depuis plusieurs jours.

µµµ

Comme le pensait le brun, Maxwell noircissait des feuilles de papier, ce dernier ne relève même pas la tête quand son capitaine pousse la porte du bureau. Pas une fois le natté ne lui adresse la parole pendant tout le temps qu'ils sont ensemble au bureau. C'est presque avec soulagement qu'Heero le quitte pour rentrer à la maison, laissant cette atmosphère lourde derrière lui.

Quand le châtain rentre à la maison, le brun lui fouettait dans une sauce blanche qu'il ne pouvait couper au risque de la rater.

-« Je suis dans la cuisine. » Dit-il en guise d'excuse de ne pas venir l'accueillir

Yuy sent des mains venir lui serrer les abdominaux et s'insinuer en dessous de son tee-shirt. Les lèvres de son amant se déposer dans son cou.

-« Ca sent bon, je sens que je vais me régaler, je vais mettre la table ! » Dit Duo en s'éloignant de son homme.

Le natté prend les assiettes et va mettre la table dans la salle à manger. Heero fronce des sourcils, ils mangent toujours dans la cuisine sauf quand ils ont de la visite. Duo est bien câlin aussi, il se réserve peut-être la table pour autre chose, réalise tout d'un coup le métis directement plus émoustillé.

A peine la table dressée, Maxwell revient dans la cuisine pour repasser ses bras autour de son homme, en soupirant, lui donnant des baisers dans le cou.

Le brun devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, son amant n'agissait pas comme les autres jours.

-« Tu as des soucis Duo ? C'est un problème avec ta mission ? » Finit par demander le métis constatant que le châtain le serrait de plus en plus dans ses bras, mais qu'il n'était pas excité.

-« Ro' » Gronde Maxwell sans toute fois relâcher son étreinte.

-« Duo ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un couple spécial que je ne peux pas t'épauler quand ça ne va pas ! » Argumente le brun sentant que son homme à vraiment trop à porter sur les épaules.

-« Le repas peut attendre ? » Demande le natté son nez dans le cou basané.

-« Bien sûr ! Tout est prêt, je peux mettre au four pour que ça reste chaud ! » Propose Heero.

-« Fais ça et vient me retrouver dans la chambre. » Ordonne le châtain en se détachant enfin du métis.

-« Je dois faire ma toilette ? » Questionne Heero en commençant à s'activer pour ne pas faire attendre son amant.

-« Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! » Informe Duo en quittant la cuisine. Oui, il n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour à son homme, il avait juste envie de pouvoir le caresser, le tenir dans ses bras, il y avait tellement de choses qui le tracassait pour l'instant.

En entrant dans la chambre, Yuy ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Il est un peu étonné de trouver le natté couché tout habillé sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête, qui scrute le plafond. Le brun se poste devant la couche et attend pour savoir ce que veut son lieutenant.

-« Mets-toi en boxer et vient te coucher là. » Dit l'ex 02 en tapotant le lit à côté de lui.

C'est donc un métis rosissant qui vient s'installer tout près de son amant, en se demandant ce qui allait se passer et de quoi ils allaient bien pouvoir converser que Duo ressente le besoin de cette position bien étrange pour une simple discussion.

A Suivre…


	20. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Lectrice 01** : Arlia Eien

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

* * *

Après s'être déshabillé comme le lui avait demandé Duo, Heero se couche sur le dos, en boxer, sur le lit. Il sent directement la main de Maxwell commencer à parcourir ses pectoraux. La main de son amant même un peu tendue, a des gestes souples et qui ne cherchent nullement à exciter son partenaire. Cette constatation faite, Yuy tourne la tête pour regarder le natté.

Celui-ci est couché sur le côté, sa main gauche calée derrière sa tête. Ses yeux aux reflets améthyste sont anxieux, mais suivent la main nacrée qui redessine les courbes des muscles du métis.

Le capitaine réalise en observant son homme que si Duo a instauré cette mise en scène, c'est simplement pour se créer une sphère rassurante, un petit cocon de plaisir des yeux. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher, il y a de plus en plus d'angoisse dans le regard de son Lieutenant, alors Heero se jette à l'eau et pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis un moment.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Demande tendrement Yuy.

Les pupilles du natté viennent se fixer dans le regard inquiet du brun.

Après un soupir, Duo lâche.

-« Où est-ce qu'elle en est la mission d'Hawaï ? »

Le métis n'en laisse rien paraître mais il est fort surpris c'est bien la première fois que Maxwell veut qu'on parle travail en dehors du QG.

-« Il y a eu une trente-quatrième disparition. Mac Quanally et Louis n'ont pas trouvé beaucoup plus d'éléments depuis que nous sommes partis. »

-« C'est ce que je craignais ! » Lâche en soupirant Maxwell tout en s'asseyant dans le lit, ramenant ses jambes dans ses bras. « Viralit et Collins viennent de partir, j'ai croisé Stephan dans les couloirs. Si je résume, quinze jours sans avancée. » Lâche de plus en plus désespéré le châtain en commençant à se balancer doucement.

-« Duo ! » Entame Heero en se redressant pour mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son amant, mais il est coupé dans sa réponse par un soupir presque inaudible. Le brun doit tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

-« La prochaine équipe à partir ce sera de nouveau nous ! »

-« La prochaine équipe à partir ce sera Collins et moi ! » Affirme tendrement Heero tout en lui prenant le menton entre le pouce et l'index.

-« Lady Une n'acceptera jamais. » Réfute Duo en secouant la tête pour se libérer de l'emprise du métis.

-« Je me suis arrangé avec Collins, ce sera comme ça. Duo à trop vouloir te tester, j'ai failli te perdre, je ne laisserai plus le travail se mettre entre nous. » Affirme avec affection le brun, se voulant rassurant pour une fois.

-« Ca ne marchera pas ! » Dit fermement Duo en posant sa joue sur son genou sans quitter son homme des yeux toutefois.

-« Et pourquoi ? »

-« Tu n'as pas entendu Lady Une parler de nous ! » Chuchote Maxwell de plus en plus désespéré devant la situation qu'il croit sans solution effective.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? » Demande Yuy en se noyant dans les yeux de son lieutenant, cherchant à le rassurer d'un regard.

-« Lady Une affirmait que dès qu'elle avait vu notre efficacité au travail, dès qu'elle a constaté qu'on découvrait des pistes sur une mission qui stagnait depuis des mois. Elle a dit clairement à sa secrétaire, qu'on était sa meilleure équipe ! Mais surtout qu'elle avait hâte que nous retravaillions ensemble sur d'autres missions. » Explique en soupirant une fois de plus le châtain.

Maxwell n'avait même pas envie de se redresser, au lieu de lui faire plaisir de savoir que son travail était l'objet d'éloge, ça le déprimait au plus haut point.

-« Duo pour Hawaï, ce sera comme ça ! » Affirme le brun, avant de se radoucir pour continuer. « Pour les futures autres missions, je suis peut-être trop en mode privé pour relativiser, mais c'est un problème qu'on réglera quand il se présentera. Travailler avec toi, j'aime beaucoup ! Du moment qu'on ne doive plus partir ensemble, ça reste envisageable sur certains dossiers. » Parachève le métis en passant sa main sur la joue de son homme.

Maxwell se redresse pour regarder plus aisément son amant, soupire en secouant la tête, toujours de la tristesse dans le regard.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de toi ! » Réalise déçu le natté. Il était loin le jeune homme qui avait toujours un plan d'avance, qui savait réagir au quart de tour, parce qu'il avait tout envisagé. Là Heero se laissait vivre, sans se soucier des lendemains. Est-ce que c'était vraiment pour un bien d'avoir créé cette situation de couple ?

-« Un homme heureux, bien dans sa peau. Par contre, je ne suis pas très fier de ce que j'ai devant les yeux pour l'instant. » Déplore le brun en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine devant la tristesse qu'il lit dans le regard bleuté.

-« Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal pour me rassurer. » Déclare Duo avec un piètre sourire.

-« Je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville pour ce qui est de te rendre heureux ! » Constate Heero pas du tout rassuré par l'attitude de son ami.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai. Te savoir heureux me rend heureux ! » Tente avec plus de conviction Maxwell sentant que Yuy se culpabilise de plus en plus.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire. Tu t'apitoies sur mon sort alors que tu m'as fait évoluer ! »

-« Si on allait manger, j'ai faim ! » Lâche le châtain ne voulant pas creuser plus le sujet litigieux et qui lui fait également mal au cœur.

-« C'est toi qui décide Duo ! » Répond Heero en remettant une mèche folle derrière l'oreille du natté avant de lui voler un baiser puis il se lève. « Je peux me rhabiller ? » Demande le métis en rosissant légèrement.

-« Oui Ro', tu seras plus à l'aise. »

-« Ca me manque de ne plus t'avoir toujours torse-nu autour de moi ! » Sourit Yuy en passant son pantalon.

-« Je ne vais pas m'exhiber devant toi, si tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher sans mon accord. Surtout que tu deviens entreprenant dans ces moments là ! Mais peut-être que de temps en temps on peut l'envisager. » Explique le natté en sortant du lit.

-« Ce que je voudrais c'est pouvoir te rendre aussi heureux que tu me rends heureux et j'ai pourtant l'impression de ne jamais y arriver. Tu as cru que je n'aimais pas tes moineaux japonais. C'est seulement qu'ils sont plus craintifs, je les habitue d'abord à ma présence en les soignants. » Indique Heero en ramassant son tee-shirt sur le sol pour fuir le regard de son amant posé sur lui.

-« Arrête de te culpabiliser. Tu me rends heureux ! » Affirme Duo un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'allait pas en rester là, il voulait continuer à le rassurer alors il vient prendre son homme par la taille.

-« J'aime ce que tu as fait de moi. Je ne serais pas si bien dans ma peau sans toi ! » Avoue Yuy en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

-« Je te crois et j'aime aussi ce qu'on est devenu ! » Sourit tendrement le châtain en le tirant vers la salle à manger pour reprendre les assiettes sur la table et les ramener dans la cuisine afin de passer à table.

Durant le repas, le brun aborde le sujet de leur enquête personnelle, celle qu'ils doivent faire pour Howard.

-« J'ai obtenu les adresses des seuls casiers qui pourraient correspondre à la clef ! » Dit Heero en commençant à débarrasser la table après avoir expliqué ce qu'il avait fait comme démarche hier dans l'après-midi.

-« Ha ! C'est bien et il y en a combien ? » Demande le natté en rassemblant les assiettes sales en une pile pour donner un coup de main à son amant.

-« Quinze, j'aimerai que tu regardes avec moi, tu connais mieux G, tu pourras sûrement éliminer des adresses totalement farfelues. »

-« Ok ! Quoi qu'on peut toujours envoyer aussi un mail aux adresses pour savoir si le casier en question est fermé, on n'aura pas à se déplacer pour rien ! »

-« Oui c'est une bonne idée ! Tu crois qu'il y a combien d'argent de caché ? » Demande tout d'un coup Heero en arrivant avec son portable dans le salon pour continuer leur discussion.

-« Je n'en ai aucune idée, ça ne m'intéresse même pas ! » Admet Duo en venant se mettre à côté de son homme, tout contre son homme.

-« Alors dis-moi ce qui t'a décidé à faire tout ça ? Si ce n'est pas pour l'argent ! » S'étonne le brun tout en surveillant l'ouverture de ses programmes d'ordinateur.

-« Le plaisir que je voyais dans tes yeux ! L'envie de m'amuser un peu ! De ne pas avoir une pression sur les épaules en effectuant une enquête, parce que bon, si on ne la clôture pas, il n'y aura pas mort d'homme ! » Admet le châtain tout en tirant à lui le portable pour mieux voir. « Tu ne trouves pas que quinze c'est un peu peu comme nombre de casier ? »

-« Il y en avait beaucoup plus, mais j'ai déjà éliminé certains. J'ai reçu un listing des emplacements prévus à l'origine. C'est une fabrication datant d'AC 180, Duo ! Beaucoup ont été remplacé par un repérage au code barre ! » Explique Yuy en tirant sur le portable également pour ouvrir un fichier.

Devant les deux jeunes gens, un page s'ouvre, cent adresses s'étalent.

-« J'ai retiré tous les casiers de L5, il ne doit plus en rester. Ceux de Sank, je sais qu'ils n'y sont plus avec mon enquête dernièrement, ainsi que ceux de L4 et des satellites plus fortunés, ils en restent quinze. Je voulais commencer par ceux là, ceux surligné en bleu ! » Complète le brun.

-« L'argent peut avoir explosé avec L5 ! »

-« Les dates ne correspondent pas ! Dans les documents qu'a remis Howard, il a caché l'argent après l'explosion de L5. »

-« Tu me donnes les documents que je me plonge dans le dossier parce que tu as fameusement de l'avance sur moi sur le sujet ! » Constate Duo en souriant à son amant.

Ce dernier se penche pour prendre une série de document qu'il avait mis dans la valise de son portable pour ne pas les égarer. Maxwell les prend et s'adosse au dossier du fauteuil pour en faire la lecture, pendant que Yuy se lève pour se rendre à la cuisine chercher à boire.

Le châtain sourit à son homme et prend le verre d'eau qu'il lui tend.

-« Pendant que tu étudies ça, je vais prendre un bain et me mettre au lit si tu m'y autorises ! »

-« Oui, va Ro' quand j'ai fini, je viens te retrouver. »

Le métis se fait couler un bon bain, il avait besoin de réfléchir à leur discussion de tout à l'heure et il savait aussi que son amant en aurait pour un moment à tout lire et comparer avec ce qu'il avait déjà fait sur le portable.

Après avoir rajouter un peu de bain moussant, Heero enlève ses vêtements pour se glisser dans l'eau tiède. Il avait besoin de se détendre, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit le visage de Duo durant leur discussion, son visage abattu, presque déstructuré.

Yuy ne voulait plus jamais le voir ainsi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que ça n'arrive plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le rendre heureux, parce qu'en réfléchissant il n'était heureux que parce que lui était heureux, ce n'était pas assez, Heero voulait que Duo soit heureux simplement heureux.

Le brun se laisse glisser plus dans l'eau, jusqu'à disparaître de la surface, puis il immerge en soufflant l'eau qui coule sur son visage.

La solution était simple, mais cette fois il devait s'y tenir, pas prendre de bonnes résolutions pour ruer dans les brancards. Oui cette fois, ce serait la bonne, il ne voulait pas perdre Duo, il voulait voir ses yeux pétiller de bonheur comme quand le natté avait constaté que son amant avait déjà bien travaillé sur ce dossier sans lui.

Se sentant mieux et bien relaxé, Yuy sort de l'eau, se sèche pendant que la baignoire se vide. Il n'aura plus qu'à la rincer quand il aurait passé son boxer de nuit.

Le métis ouvre la porte de la salle de bain.

-« Va te mettre au lit Ro', j'arrive. »

µµµ

Le capitaine devait bien constater que ce qu'il avait dit à son lieutenant, ne l'avait pas complètement rassuré, Duo était toujours aussi stressé sur son lieu de travail et en dehors. Au moins tous les deux jours, Maxwell lui demandait où en était le dossier hawaïen !

Heero ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir peiné du manque de confiance de son homme ou s'il devait admettre que c'était naturel, Lady Une avait parfois un caractère de chien et ce n'était pas évident d'appliquer ses méthodes ou ses exigences.

Maxwell avait de plus en plus besoin de tendresse en soirée, il la cherchait et il la demandait. Leurs nuits entre deux draps se faisaient de plus en plus torrides. Même si Heero n'était pas frustré comme au tout début de leur relation, son envie de faire découvrir sa sexualité à son amant ne diminuait pas. Ne recevant pas de refus catégorique, mais un refus tout en gentillesse, ça ne calmait pas le métis.

Et puis dans un coin de sa tête le brun gardait cette petite rancune : Duo avait pu tester les fessées avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'appréciait pas. Alors Heero trouvait logique que le natté teste l'amour violent avant de dire qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais avec la tension qu'avait son lieutenant, autant ne pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Surtout qu'Heero tenait à respecter la résolution qu'il s'était imposée.

Leur enquête personnelle avançait également, après une longue discussion les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé de commun accord d'envoyer des lettres à toutes les adresses où des casiers pouvaient encore être en fonction.

Tous les soirs, soit Heero, soit Duo supprime une adresse dans la liste, bientôt il ne leur restent plus que cinq adresses auxquelles ils doivent se rendre. Tout dépendait maintenant de leur emploi du temps et de l'occasion d'aller voir sur L2 et sur la Lune, les deux seuls endroits qui n'avaient pas répondu ou qui avait répondu que le casier était fermé.

µµµ

Plus que trois jours et Lady Une enverrait une enveloppe à ceux qui devraient partir en mission à Hawaï, du moins c'est ce que se disait le lieutenant Maxwell. Tous les matins, il faisait le décompte des jours qu'il restait avant de devoir partir.

Pour pallier à un éventuel appel, Duo avait demandé à partir en mission avec une équipe d'une autre section.

-« Lieutenant Maxwell dans mon bureau ! » Gronde le capitaine Yuy quand le natté arrive au travail.

Duo se mord la lèvre et suit son amant.

-« Fermes la porte ! » Vocifère le brun.

Un dossier vient s'écraser sur le bureau devant le châtain quand celui-ci se retourne après avoir verrouiller la dite porte. Un regard noir s'incruste dans les yeux de son homme.

-« Tu sais ce que c'est ! » Brame Heero en respirant profondément pour se calmer. Recevoir cette demande de la part de Lady Une l'avait mis de très mauvaise humeur, il était réellement peiné par la réaction de son amant et par le manque de confiance qu'il avait en lui.

-« Ma demande de mission pour le dossier 'Nosbau' ! » Répond simplement le châtain.

-« Elle a été refusée, mais Lady Une a voulu des explications. »

Maxwell soupire, regarde le sol, avant de sentir un doigt sous son menton qui lui redresse. Il tombe sur un regard bleu glacial, comme il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'a plus vu.

-« Je t'ai dit que tu ne partirais pas en mission avec moi à Hawaï, si je dois te faire confiance dans le privé, je te prierai d'avoir la même confiance dans le travail ! » Il n'y avait pas que le regard qui donnait des frissons dans le dos au natté, la voix y était aussi pour quelque chose, tranchante, glaciale. Même plus une voix de Capitaine, non ça allait plus loin, Duo sentait toute la déception qu'avait ressenti son homme en voyant arriver la demande de mutation provisoire.

-« Pardon ! » C'est tout ce qu'arrive à dire Duo.

La main sur le menton descend sur la poitrine et pousse le châtain contre la porte. Une bouche gourmande vient emprisonner les lèvres du lieutenant. La surprise lui fait écarquiller les yeux avant que deux mains nacrées cherchent à repousser le métis, elles sont emprisonnées par une main de fer qui les met au-dessus de la tête de l'ex-02.

Ce dernier ouvre la bouche pour ordonner que ça cesse. Mais les mots sont avalés dans un baiser avide. Un corps dur vient encore plus l'écraser contre la porte pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Quand Heero se recule, Duo explose.

-« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

-« Toi non plus ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Je suis ton supérieur ! »

-« Et Lady Une le tient ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qui peut tellement te faire peur dans une mission à deux ? » Questionne d'une voix radoucie Yuy en regardant son amant.

Maxwell baisse le regard. Le brun ne le laisse pas faire et le lui relève pour la deuxième fois.

-« Ro' Tu n'as pas à intervenir dans les décisions du privé ! » Argumente le natté sachant pourtant que ce qu'il sort n'a rien à voir.

-« Je ne veux pas intervenir, je veux comprendre ! » Affirme le métis sans reculer, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de son homme.

-« Mon cœur et mon amour ne résisteront pas s'ils doivent encore subir cette tension. » Admet dans un murmure le lieutenant.

-« Vivre avec toi est bien plus important que tout le reste. » Assure Heero. Pourtant il ne comprend toujours pas vraiment le refus de Duo, en mettant les limites, ça avait fini par fonctionner et Heero se savait capable de les garder et les accepter.

-« Je suis désolé ! »

-« Tu peux ! » Dit Yuy en s'éloignant enfin pour prendre la demande de mutation et la mettre dans la broyeuse. « On t'a demandé une analyse du secteur pour la mission 'Nosbau', mets-toi au travail ! » Ordonne le brun sans se retourner.

-« Bien Capitaine. »

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui »

-« La prochaine fois, Lady Une sanctionnera, tu seras déclassé. Alors si tu reçois ta convocation, préviens-moi ! »

-« Je le ferais ! Heero comment as-tu justifié ma démarche auprès de Lady Une ? » Questionne le châtain la main sur la porte de sortie.

-« C'est de l'ordre du travail ! » Répond Yuy en prenant le dossier suivant sur son bureau.

Maxwell ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, c'est le retour de l'ascenseur.

µµµ

Dès la fin de la journée, le métis devait bien constater que son Lieutenant était plus serein, comme si cette fois Heero avait vraiment réussi à le rassurer et ça le soulageait. Pour une fois, il voyait sourire son amant après une confrontation et non son visage renfrogné et triste.

Deux jours passent avant que Maxwell ne reçoive sa convocation de départ de mission. C'est quand même avec un poids au ventre qu'il se rend au bureau de son supérieur.

-« Ro' je viens d'être convoqué pour la mission d'Hawaï ! »

-« Je sais j'ai reçu la même ! »

-« Tu attendais pour être sûr que je me présente à toi ? » Demande le châtain en se sentant coupable.

Yuy regarde son homme, c'est vrai que c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas rendu directement au bureau de Lady Une, il voulait être sûr que son amant lui faisait confiance pour le travail et qu'il n'y aurait plus de clash pour ce genre de chose.

-« Tu peux reprendre tes recherches, je vais chez le général pour régler ce problème. »

-« Merci Ro' ! »

Arrivé devant le bureau de son supérieur, le métis n'en menait pas large, si tout était réglé avec ses collègues, il n'avait toujours pas obtenu l'autorisation de Lady Une pour ce changement.

-« Mon général ! » Commence le brun. « C'est à propos de la mission à Hawaï, le lieutenant Maxwell n'y va pas, je me suis arrangé avec Collins. Maxwell sera plus utile sur le dossier 'Nosbau' » Affirme le métis se voulant convaincant.

-« C'est vrai qu'il a l'air motivé par ce dossier. Il en sera peut-être encore plus performant. Collins est d'accord pour rester un mois sur place en déplacement ? » S'étonne quand même Lady Une.

-« Oui ! »

-« Comment allez-vous le dédommager ? » Demande sarcastique le général avec un petit sourire sadique aux coins des lèvres.

-« Je partirai sûrement en mission à sa place ou le lieutenant Maxwell le fera ! » Admet le Capitaine en se sentant rougir.

-« Je préfère que vous vous arrangiez entre vous et que vous restiez compétents que de devoir jouer au juge comme à l'époque du Lieutenant Barton ! Rompez ! »

Yuy claque ses talons et sort de la pièce soulagé que tout ce soit arrangé si facilement et de savoir qu'ils pourront toujours utiliser ce stratagème le cas échéant.

µµµ

Heero avait préparé son paquetage en rentrant du travail, demain il partirait pour quinze jours à Hawaï. Ca allait lui faire bizarre de se retrouver dans la maison de la plage sans Duo, mais il se rangeait aux raisons du natté, de toute façon il préférait le voir radieux comme pour l'instant que très mal dans sa peau comme il n'y a pas si longtemps.

En plus il se sentait gonflé d'orgueil d'arriver à rendre son homme heureux, il comprenait mieux ce qu'avait pu ressentir le natté en trouvant l'équilibre dans la relation amoureuse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le métis est surpris quand la porte s'ouvre à toute volée.

-« Capitaine vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau de Lady Une ! »

Le brun se lève directement pour s'y rendre.

-« Collins vient d'appeler, ils ont attrapé le coupable, vous partez immédiatement pour Hawaï ! Votre avion est dans trois heures. »

Yuy soupire, il aura le temps de prévenir Duo il va arriver au travail dans la demi-heure.

-« Je vous laisse vous préparer. »

-« Bien mon général ! »

-« Yuy ! C'est parce que vous êtes responsable du dossier que vous partez ! »

En sortant du bureau de sa supérieure, Heero tombe sur Maxwell qu'il tire jusqu'à son cabinet de travail.

-« Je pars maintenant, je vais clôturer le dossier Hawaïen. » Dit-il en sortant son sac de l'armoire où il était depuis son ordre de mission.

-« Donc tu ne sais pas quand tu rentres ? » Demande par pure confirmation le châtain.

-« Hn ! » Se tournant vers son amant, Heero lui sourit. « Tu vois de toute façon tu n'aurais pas dû partir ! » Lance Yuy en lui caressant la joue.

Sans rien n'ajouter, le Capitaine quitte la pièce pour attraper son avion. Duo reste là la main sur la joue. Le métis avait pourtant raison, que de tension pour presque rien.

A Suivre….


	21. De découverte en découverte

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Lectrice 01** Arlia Eien

* * *

De découverte en découverte.

* * *

Au soir, Duo tourne un peu en rond dans l'appartement. Il y avait un moment qu'il ne s'y était pas retrouvé seul, ayant travaillé au QG sur d'autres dossiers ou bien partant en mission de son côté en même temps qu'Heero.

Puis Maxwell doit bien se résoudre à s'activer, il doit préparer son repas, s'occuper des animaux et reprendre le cours normal de sa vie.

Le temps s'écoule lentement pour le natté, même s'il ne sait pas quand son homme reviendra, il prévoit le menu pour la semaine à venir. Clôturer une enquête n'est jamais aisé, on ne sait jamais le temps que ça peut prendre, Yuy pouvait être de retour demain comme dans plus de quinze jours, et quand la mission se passait sur un autre continent, l'équipe qui faisait la clôture ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des allers-retours pour vérifier un dernier point.

Le châtain ne voit pas d'un très bon œil le week-end arriver. Il ne travaille pas et n'a pas envie de se retrouver tout seul dans l'appartement. Il le trouve vide et froid sans son capitaine pour y mettre un peu de vie. Seulement, il se voyait mal s'inviter chez un collègue ou l'autre, il n'allait pas s'imposer. Après mûre réflexion, Duo décide de partir sur L2, il pourra y continuer l'enquête qu'ils doivent faire pour Howard, il y a trois adresses qui n'ont pas donné de réponses et il ira dormir chez Hilde pour voir ce que devient son amie avec sa société de recyclage, il y a plus d'un an qu'il n'a pas fait un saut sur son satellite natal.

C'est un peu fatigué, d'avoir visité avec la jeune femme les trois adresses, d'avoir discuté toute la nuit, en rigolant comme un adolescent tout en mangeant des paquets de chips, Hilde n'a jamais été une grande cuisinière, que Duo prend son service lundi matin. Heero n'étant pas là, il n'a pas pu faire l'échange de son service et prendre le sien qui était de jour. Le capitaine était parti depuis maintenant presque une semaine. Même si les deux jeunes gens avaient échangé des mails, Maxwell ne savait toujours pas quand son homme reviendrait pour lui tenir chaud durant la nuit.

µµµ

Jeudi matin, Lady Une fait appeler le lieutenant Maxwell dans son bureau.

-« Vous partez en mission de protection de Mademoiselle Peacecraft dès vendredi matin, c'est une mission de quatre à cinq jours. »

-« Bien ! »

-« Vous devez prendre des vêtements civils et classes, si vous n'en avez pas, vous pouvez aller en chercher aux «_ Galerie__s__Lawinguettes_ ». Vous les mettrez sur le compte de Mademoiselle Peacecraft, voici l'autorisation signée de sa main. » Explique le général tout en tendant un papier au natté.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois être bien habillé ? » S'étonne le châtain en regardant ce qu'on vient de lui donner.

-« Vous devez aussi vous faire passer pour son petit ami ! »

-« Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, je suis en couple, demandez à quelqu'un d'autre ! » S'énerve Duo à qui décidément ça ne réussissait pas de faire le matin.

-« Tout le monde a déjà joué le rôle une fois, vous n'êtes pas le premier, vous ne serez pas le dernier, il me reste un homme qui n'y est pas encore allé mais il est à Hawaï. Et ce n'est pas le capitaine Yuy, c'est le sergent Collins. Alors vous remplirez la mission comme vos collègues auparavant. Bientôt on ne me demandera plus d'hommes, elle les aura tous croqués ! » Bougonne entre ses dents Lady Une oubliant que son lieutenant est toujours là.

-« Et il faut aller jusqu'où ? » Demande Duo après avoir avalé sa salive.

D'un autre côté il avait aussi envie de savoir quand son homme était parti faire cette mission avec Relena, Maxwell savait que la blonde avait toujours eu un faible pour le métis. Alors pour la mission jusqu'où lui avait-il été ?

-« Du moment que ce soit crédible pour les gens, le reste c'est votre problème. Rompez ! »

Le châtain se dirige vers la porte puis s'arrête.

-« Mon général, quand est-ce que Heero est parti pour ce genre de mission ? » Questionne d'une voix mal assurée le natté.

Lady Une prend le dossier de Mademoiselle Peacecraft et regarde.

-« Il y a deux ans, il y a une tournante avec les sections preventers des autres continents suivant les déplacements de la demoiselle. Et il n'était pas plus emballé que vous de devoir la faire, si ça peut vous rassurer. » Répond gentiment la jeune dame ou vue de l'état de détresse du lieutenant.

-« Dernière question et je m'en vais. Relena doit approuver ma garde-robe ? »

-« Elle ne l'a jamais fait pour les autres ! »

-« Merci mon général ! » Dit Duo en claquant des talons avant de sortir de la pièce. Il n'a pas besoin d'aller faire des courses, il sait qu'il a des vêtements qui feront très bien l'affaire dans sa garde-robe.

Une petite mission de plusieurs jours va lui faire du bien aussi pour combler le vide de sa vie.

A 15H, Maxwell quitte son bureau pour retourner à l'appartement, il va préparer son paquetage et nettoyer les cages des oiseaux que tout soit prêt pour son départ, il doit dormir à l'hôtel durant toute la période. C'est aussi la première fois que les bêtes seront seules, le natté espère que tout se passera bien pour elles.

Il est un peu plus tard que 18H quand une clef tourne dans la serrure. Le châtain fronce des sourcils et quitte la cuisine dans laquelle il se trouvait pour mettre une pizza au four. Ses yeux s'illuminent quand il voit apparaître Heero. La même étincelle s'installe dans les yeux du métis. Ca faisait chaud au cœur du brun de se faire accueillir de cette façon.

Ils s'embrassent tendrement dans le hall avant que Duo ne demande

-« Tu as mangé ? »

-« Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps ! » Répond Yuy en défaisant ses bottes dans l'entrée pour passer ses chaussons.

-« Ok, je te rajoute une pizza alors. » Dit Maxwell en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, le métis prend son paquetage et se rend dans la buanderie pour le vider de son linge sale, il repasse par la chambre pour mettre quelques affaires dans son sac afin d'avoir un minimum dedans quand il sera rangé dans leur armoire au QG.

Comme souvent en revenant de mission, Heero se rend près des animaux pour leur dire bonjour.

-« Tu as nettoyé les cages ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Oui je pars en mission demain matin pour cinq jours. Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais, je n'allais pas les laisser dans leur crasse alors qu'on fait ça en général le samedi. » Explique Duo en revenant de la cuisine avec deux assiettes et des couverts.

-« Courte mission tant mieux ! »

-« Il paraît que tu l'as déjà fait cela. Surveillance spéciale de Relena. » Lance Duo en repartant vers la cuisine pour chercher deux verres et une bouteille de vin blanc déjà ouverte.

Le visage du brun s'éclaire avant qu'il ne dise un sourire dans la voix.

-« Tu vas au devant d'une belle surprise. »

-« Quel genre de surprise ? » Demande le châtain en se rendant dans le salon près de son homme toujours devant les cages.

-« Si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise. » Taquine le brun, il se sentait tellement bien quand il était à la maison. « Comment as-tu occupé ton temps en mon absence ? »

Duo était vraiment ravi de voir le métis aussi bien dans sa peau, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas senti aussi serein. Maxwell n'arrivait pas à définir à quoi c'était vraiment dû, mais il s'en foutait un peu, il préférait son homme comme ça. Alors autant lui dire et lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait pendant cette grosse semaine d'absence.

-« Je suis allé sur L2 ce week-end. J'en ai profité pour regarder les trois adresses, il n'y a rien là-bas, c'est sûrement sur la Lune qu'est le magot et je crois savoir dans laquelle des deux dernières adresses. » Dit l'ex-02 en s'installant dans le divan pour servir l'apéritif en attendant que la minuterie sonne. « Viens ici, on sera mieux pour discuter ! »

Maxwell tapote la place à côté de lui dans le divan, Yuy vient s'y installer directement, il prend le verre de vin qu'on lui tend avant de se mettre dans les bras de son amant qui n'attend que ça. Heero boit une gorgée et sourit, c'est bien le vin qu'ils ont acheté pour fêter leur anniversaire de leur mise en ménage il y a trois mois. Ils n'ont pas encore fini toutes les bouteilles qu'ils avaient achetées pour recevoir Quatre et Wufei et leurs familles. Ca lui fait plaisir d'en reboire une fois de temps en temps qu'en ils en ont l'occasion.

-« Et tu penses à quelle adresse ? » Questionne le brun en savourant le vin et son homme heureux que cette mission soit derrière lui et que le stress qu'elle a engendré n'ait plus de raison d'être.

-« Celle de la base lunaire sur laquelle on a été enfermé. Si les Mads pouvaient se balader suffisamment pour construire deux Gundams à l'insu de leurs geôliers, il a eu le temps d'aller planquer ça aussi. » Répond le châtain tout en caressant la nuque de son amant.

Duo était si heureux qu'Heero soit rentré avant son départ. Même s'ils avaient l'habitude des séparations. Avec le temps, ils appréciaient de moins en moins de le faire. Aucun des deux ne savaient si c'était dû à l'âge qui avançait ou à leurs sentiments qui grandissaient.

-« Hm, tu as peut-être bien raison. Il faudra aller voir c'est tout ! » Admet Yuy en se laissant aller encore plus contre le torse de son lieutenant.

-« Dis, je n'aurai pas le temps de voir le dossier Hawaï avant de partir » Lance tout d'un coup Maxwell après un long silence.

Silence durant lequel les deux jeunes gens en avaient profité pour redécouvrir le corps de l'autre du bout des doigts. Le natté avait fini par détaché les boutons de sa chemise preventers pour mieux sentir la peau de son homme quand l'ex-02 avait ôté le tee-shirt kaki sur le dos de son capitaine.

Heero ouvre la bouche pour commencer à répondre à son lieutenant quand la minuterie retentit dans l'appartement. C'est naturellement que le brun s'extirpe de la chaleur rassurante des bras du châtain pour se rendre dans la cuisine et ramener les deux pizzas. Duo est déjà à table avec leurs deux verres de vin remplis à nouveau, c'était de toute façon une petite bouteille de 75cl. Ils ne buvaient pas si souvent que ça non plus, une bière en soirée de temps en temps en regardant un film, mais ils préféraient les jus de fruits.

Yuy coupe en quatre les deux pizzas, une bolognaise et une hawaïenne. Il tend un morceau au natté qui avance son assiette, avant de se servir et de s'asseoir à sa place à table.

-« Tu te rappelles que tu croyais que la solution se trouvait dans le laboratoire ? » Demande le brun en mordant dans son morceau.

-« Bien sûr je suis toujours persuadé que le lien est là ! »

-« Et tu avais raison. Tu avais demandé à l'équipe qui nous a remplacés et particulièrement à Louis de monter un dossier en visant le laboratoire, quand il a quitté Hawaï, c'est Collins qui l'a complété. C'est un effet du hasard, mais il était chez le directeur à faire une recherche quand l'ordinateur a buggé. Collins a vu qu'on faisait une recherche pour trouver quelqu'un en introduisant un groupe sanguin, le directeur a voulu se lever pour la faire stopper que Collins puisse continuer son travail. Mais Collins a plutôt demandé de quel ordinateur ça partait et a attendu. »

-« Normalement, tu dois pouvoir faire des recherches sans interférer sur les données des autres ! » S'étonne le natté en se resservant un morceau de pizza.

-« L'ordinateur du directeur n'est pas prévu pour ce genre de recherches. » Jubile presque Heero devant la chance qu'ils avaient eue.

-« Et quoi, Collins sur cette simple présomption, l'a fait arrêter ? » Questionne le lieutenant, ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas aux méthodes du sergent Collins.

-« Non, deux jours plus tard, il y a eu une disparition. Le nom du disparu était familier à Collins sans savoir où il aurait pu l'avoir déjà vu. Puis ça lui est revenu, c'était dans la fameuse recherche. Ils sont donc descendus au domicile de la laborantine en chef qui était en maladie. »

Duo en oubliait de manger, pris dans le récit de son amant. Ce qui fait sourire ce dernier.

-« Ils sont arrivés au moment où le fils de cette dernière, un médecin des Etats-Unis quittait la maison avec un frigo box spécial transfert d'organe. »

-« Donc si Collins n'avait pas été là au bon moment, l'enquête ne serait pas encore clôturée ! » Lâche abasourdi le natté devant l'heureux hasard qui avait joué en leur faveur.

-« Voilà ! » Admet Yuy en reprenant un morceau de pizza sur le plat parce qu'à force de parler il n'avait pas le temps de manger.

-« Un médecin en plus ! Quelle pouvait être sa motivation ? » S'étonne de plus en plus le châtain, un médecin c'était pour sauver des vies pas en prendre.

-« Sauver ses patients, il a commencé pour essayer de sauver sa propre fille, tu avais raison aussi avec les reins du début. Mais sa gamine a toujours fait des rejets et a fini par mourir. »

-« Il a dit comment il pratiquait ? »

Le métis dépose son morceau entamé dans l'assiette et sourit à son homme avant de répondre.

-« Sa mère repérait une victime potentielle, elle l'enlevait relativement facilement parce qu'elle était très connue et appréciée de beaucoup de monde, elle oeuvrait dans nombreuses associations de l'île. Le lendemain, son fils arrivait et faisait le travail. C'est encore elle qui se débarrassait du corps. Tout se passait dans la cave, quand Collins et Viralit y sont entrés le cadavre était là, ils avaient toutes les preuves qu'il leur fallait pour les arrêter directement. » Conclut le brun en ramassant son bout de pizza pour le manger.

Maxwell sourit en voyant son homme dévorer son repas. Il se sentait si heureux, si bien dans sa peau, Heero irradiait de bonheur également. Quand tout fut mangé et le vin bu, les deux jeunes gens débarrassent la table. Le châtain tire son amant à lui et lui propose une douche à deux pour se préparer à une longue nuit d'amour avant son départ et leur séparation.

Sous le jet tiède, Duo savonne son capitaine, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de son corps, laissant courir ses mains sur les pectoraux, les abdominaux et les fessiers, descendant jusqu'aux chevilles. Quand Maxwell se redresse et vient s'appuyer dans son dos, Yuy sent le membre dressé du châtain venir le frôler juste en dessous des reins. Face contre la paroi glacée, le dos emprisonné par le corps fiévreux du natté. Le métis sent son corps parcouru par mille frissons.

Quand Heero sent une main commencer à le préparer, il voudrait déjà que son amant soit en lui. Yuy n'a pas longtemps à attendre, à croire que son homme est aussi impatient que lui. Tout en sentant le membre durci s'introduire en lui, une main vient lui tirer en arrière la chevelure, sa bouche se fait capturer sans aucune douceur par celle de Duo. Mettant ses deux mains sur la paroi vitrée pour ne pas s'effondrer sous la déferlante des sentiments qu'il ressentait.

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une relation, Heero pensait qu'il n'avait jamais reçu tellement de son partenaire ? Là il se sentait heureux en harmonie avec l'univers, plus son homme s'activait en lui, plus il se sentait épanoui. Maxwell le faisait monter au septième ciel en exerçant une pression sur son membre érigé à la même cadence de ses va et vient.

-« Duo ! Duo ! » Finit-il par gémir de plaisir.

-« Je suis là tu ne me sens pas ! »

-« Je veux pouvoir t'aimer ! »

-« Après, la nuit ne fait que commencer. » Lui susurre le natté à l'oreille en faisant des gestes encore plus amples du bassin, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus nombreux au métis.

L'explosion arrive rapidement, Duo diminue ses mouvements et embrasse Heero dans la nuque, le marquant d'un suçon. Heero se laisse aller contre la paroi froide, n'arrivant plus à soutenir le poids de son amant. Alors qu'ils récupèrent de leur effort toujours sous le jet d'eau tiède. Maxwell ne peut s'empêcher de câliner son homme, c'est comme ça qu'il aime l'amour lui, tout en douceur. Yuy se laisse faire, appréciant la légèreté des attentions de son homme, après être monté au paradis.

Le natté finit par couper l'eau et prendre une grande serviette éponge pour sécher son compagnon, en profitant pour embrasser toutes les parties qu'il vient de sécher. Quand celui-ci fut entièrement sec, Duo ouvre la porte de la douche et le pousse dehors.

-« Je me prépare, je te laisserai carte blanche. » Lâche Maxwell en refermant la porte pour se laver.

Pendant ce temps, le métis se rend tout souriant vers leur chambre, son lieutenant venait de lui donner carte blanche, il fallait qu'il prépare quelque chose d'inoubliable. Heero prend le couvre lit pour l'installer sur la table de la salle à manger, que Duo ne ressente pas le froid de celle-ci. Il repart chercher d'autres choses qu'il a besoin en attendant son homme.

Quand le natté arrive dans la salle à manger tout est prêt, une ambiance tamisée réalisée grâce à des bougies, Yuy l'attendant près de la table. Il passe ses bras autour du cou du châtain et tout en l'embrassant il l'attire vers le meuble. C'est avec beaucoup de tendresse que l'ex-01 le couche sur le ventre, les deux pieds au sol. Heero se trouve près de la tête de Maxwell pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement. Un dernier baiser, une caresse sur la joue et le brun vient se mettre derrière son homme, se couche presque sur lui pour l'embrasser dans la nuque.

Les deux mains du métis massent légèrement les omoplates, la bouche d'Heero vient remplacer les mains qui descendent en fines caresses plus bas. Duo frissonne devant tant d'attention et de douceur. Yuy arrive au postérieur de son amant qu'il embrasse alors que ses mains caressent les cuisses et descendent jusqu'aux mollets.

Un léger cliquetis fait froncer les sourcils du natté, mais ce dernier n'y fait pas plus attention sentant le brun remonter avec sa bouche et ses mains. Le métis se trouve maintenant debout juste derrière son homme, Duo sent son membre dressé venir frôler ses fesses, ça lui arrache un gémissement.

La main droite d'Heero vient se mettre à la base de la nuque sur la masse de cheveux, le natté savoure la douce caresse, puis écarquille les yeux quand la poigne se ressert sur sa natte et qu'il se sent tiré en arrière. La bouche de Yuy s'écrase sur celle de son lieutenant, alors que la main sur sa fesse gauche vient se mettre à l'entrée pour le préparer d'un doigt, puis d'un deuxième, il n'y a plus aucune douceur dans les gestes du métis.

Duo arrive à bouger pour se dégager et constate que ses pieds sont chevillés par des menottes à la table, lui faisant encore prendre plus peur.

-« J'ai déjà dit non ! » Baragouine Maxwell.

-« Tu m'as donné carte blanche ! » Répond Yuy tout en caressant la joue du natté de son pouce.

-« Détache-moi ! C'est un ordre ! » Hurle le natté qui a repris de l'assurance malgré le dégoût qui monte en lui.

Le métis sursaute et s'exécute immédiatement. Le châtain le repousse violemment, Heero en tombe le derrière sur le carrelage froid. C'est une bombe humaine qui se dirige vers leur chambre, Yuy n'a pas vraiment le temps de réaliser ce qui vient d'arriver que Duo revient. Le brun le voit passer dans le hall tout habillé ses chaussures noires à la main. Le métis se précipite, pour une fois ça ne le gêne pas de se retrouver tout nu devant son homme.

Maxwell se retourne et pointe son doigt sur son capitaine.

-« Tu ne me suis pas, on reparle de tout ça mercredi quand je reviens de mission. »

Et Duo part sans demander son reste en claquant la porte. Heero reste là, les bras ballants ne comprenant rien au comportement de son homme avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? C'en était fini de sa dernière chance !

Yuy se relève, passe une veste qui pend dans le hall et ouvre la porte pour se précipiter derrière son homme, mais une fois la porte ouverte, l'ex-01 arrête son mouvement, s'il part à la recherche de son compagnon, il peut tout perdre, ici Maxwell lui a promis une discussion mercredi, alors les épaules basses, le brun retourne vers la salle à manger pour souffler les bougies, il s'enroule dans sa couverture en chien de fusil et ne bouge plus.

µµµ

Duo en sortant de l'appartement ne savait pas trop où il allait se rendre. Mais il devait se calmer. Il avait eu tellement peur, les souvenirs étaient remontés comme une flèche. Jamais Maxwell n'avait cru qu'il pourrait encore se sentir aussi mal, se sentir aussi coupable pour un acte qu'il n'a pas commis.

Pour finir les pas du natté le conduise au QG, c'est de là qu'il partirait pour rejoindre la navette de Relena à 5h30 du matin, il ne risquait pas de croiser Heero qui était en congé demain. Le lieutenant savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, alors pour passer le temps il prend le dossier Hawaï aux archives pour le compulser. Dire qu'il croyait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps, s'il avait su !

Finalement le châtain avait dormi un peu dans son fauteuil, il avait pris une douche au QG avant de se rendre au port spatial pour commencer sa mission. Dans la navette, Relena lui explique un peu son rôle.

-« Tu dois te faire passer pour mon petit ami. Tu dois avoir l'air naturel, souriant et attentionné ! »

-« Je tiendrais le rôle Lena ! »

-« Je te fais la remarque parce qu'il me semble que tu es bien morose ! » Admet la jeune femme en posant son regard sur lui.

-« Je suis un professionnel. »

-« C'est ce que m'a dit Heero aussi. » Sourit la blonde. « Et à part le souriant, il a bien tenu son rôle ! »

µµµ

Comme l'avait dit Duo dès la sortie de la navette, il prend le bras de Relena et lui sert de cavalier servant pour ses déplacements, il s'installe au premier rang pendant les discours et mange à sa droite pendant les repas d'affaires. C'est le genre de mission qui est facile et qui ne demande pas énormément d'énergie. Encore une chance pour Maxwell qui n'avait pas dormi beaucoup sur la nuit.

Le soir venu, le couple se rend dans un petit hôtel, même si les deux jeunes gens rentrent dans la même chambre, Mademoiselle Peacecraft a réservé une suite attenante pour elle, pour ne pas devoir passer la nuit avec son garde du corps.

Le natté sort donc son portable pour occuper son début de soirée. Il reprend les recherches qu'il avait entamées durant l'absence de son amant. Des recherches qu'il aurait voulu faire, il y a déjà plusieurs semaines.

Il en a déjà consulté des forums et des sites, il y a passé au moins deux heures par jour depuis plus d'une semaine. A force de lecture, Duo a fini par se faire une petite opinion. Mais ce dont il était sûr maintenant c'est que si aucun des deux n'avaient pris du plaisir c'est parce qu'il avait très mal donné la fessée à Heero.

Pour une parfaite réussite, Maxwell aurait dû respecter plusieurs points, plusieurs phases. Il avait tapé les fesses de façon régulière sans laisser le temps aux réactions chimiques du corps d'Heero de se faire.

Il s'était même arrêté au plus mauvais moment, c'est quand son amant avait commencé à gesticuler que s'il l'avait immobilisé et continuer à le fesser, l'organisme de Yuy aurait sécrété des endorphines qui auraient fini par anesthésié la douleur pour en modifier la perception et en continuant Heero aurait fini par atteindre progressivement le chemin de la jouissance.

Mais le problème que rencontrait Duo c'était qu'il se sentait incapable de maintenir Heero pour aller au-delà de la deuxième étape, il aurait l'impression de le maltraiter et il se serait senti aussi mal dans sa peau qu'hier soir en quittant leur appartement.

Tout d'un coup, Maxwell met sa main sur son arme de service qu'il avait déposé à côté de son portable. De la chambre de Relena s'élèvent des gémissements. Il se mord la lèvre trop pris dans ses recherches, il en avait oublié sa mission ! Et si on agressait la blonde, là, juste à côté.

A pas feutrés, le lieutenant se dirige vers la porte, il sait qu'elle n'est pas fermée puisque c'est une des consignes de sécurité. Doucement il l'entrouvre et là, le châtain à presque les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui.

Relena, en tenue de cuir, étendue sur le lit les mains et les pieds attachés. Entre ses cuisses, Dorothy relève la tête pour le regarder avec un sourire taquin.

-« Tu veux participer ? Relena n'aime pas les hommes, mais moi j'aime les deux ! » Lui lance la blonde décolorée

-« Ca ne va pas la tête ! » Crie presque le natté en s'éclipsant. Mais il entend Relena rigoler.

-« Je t'avais dit qu'avec Duo c'était peine perdue, tout comme Heero ! »

-« Oui, mais de temps en temps, il y en a un qui participe. » Rajoute Dorothy avant que Duo ne referme définitivement la porte.

Ainsi c'était ça la surprise d'Heero, Relena n'aimait pas les hommes et n'avait jamais couru après le soldat parfait, si elle l'avait fait c'était pour une autre raison.

Venant se rasseoir devant son portable, Maxwell soupire, il ne voulait pas retenter les fessées, il savait trop bien que ça ne lui conviendrait pas, qu'il se sentirait trop mal dans ce genre de relation. Non, il ne parlerait pas de sa découverte à Heero, il aurait bien trop peur que ce dernier ne veuille tenter l'aventure. Autant le laisser sur une mauvaise impression.

µµµ

Le lendemain Duo reprend son rôle de garde du corps. Les journées sont bien remplies entre les meetings, les déjeuners d'affaires, il n'a pas vraiment le temps de penser à ce qui s'est passé juste avant son départ. Sauf en soirée, mais il préfère ne pas trop y réfléchir, parce qu'il ressent directement le malaise et la tension. De temps en temps des images du passé resurgissent devant ses yeux. Des images qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

µµµ

Quant à Heero il décompte les jours qui le rapprochent du retour de son amant, il n'en peut plus d'attendre, son angoisse augmente au fur et à mesure que les jours passent. Et si Duo ne revenait pas ! Et si Duo lui disait que c'était fini ! Il n'arrive pas à avoir autre chose en tête quand il rentre à l'appartement. Il ne comprend pas très bien la réaction du natté, mais ce qui l'effraie le plus ce sont les conséquences de ce départ en trombe.

Encore une chance pour le capitaine, il est surchargé de travail au QG, ça ne lui laisse pas le temps d'avoir l'esprit qui vagabonde sur un sujet qui ne le rend pas du tout professionnel.

Mercredi, Heero regarde sur le planning au travail à quelle heure, Duo est supposé revenir de mission. Sa navette atterrit à 16h30, il sera à la maison pour 18H au plus tard. En temps normal, s'il n'y a pas d'embouteillages, Maxwell sera au QG pour 17H, il ne lui faut pas une heure pour déposer son rapport, surtout pour ce genre de mission.

Dès 17h45, Yuy s'installe devant l'entrée, il a préparé le repas noté sur le planning et il l'a laissé dans un four tiède pour le maintenir chaud. Pour bien montrer qu'il est désolé, il s'assied sur ses genoux, les mains déposées sur ses cuisses et il reste comme ça à attendre son homme. Il lui demandera pardon. Il ne veut pas que ça se finisse comme ça entre eux.

A 18h30, les larmes commencent à couler lentement sur les joues du métis. Il a joué une fois de trop avec la patience de Duo. Il a tout gâché, il ne sera plus jamais heureux. Heero finit par se coucher en chien de fusil devant le hall de l'entrée. Sa vie n'a plus de sens, si Duo ne revient pas autant rester là et se laisser mourir.

A Suivre…


	22. J'ai eu si peur !

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Lectrice 01** Arlia Eien

* * *

J'ai eu si peur !

* * *

_A 18h30, les larmes commencent à couler lentement sur les joues du métis. Il a joué une fois de trop avec la patience de Duo. Il a tout gâché, il ne sera plus jamais heureux. Heero finit par se coucher en chien de fusil devant le hall de l'entrée. Sa vie n'a plus de sens, si Duo ne revient pas autant rester là et se laisser mourir._

Les minutes s'égrainent lentement, il est à peu près 18h45 quand Maxwell introduit la clef dans la serrure. Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, il sait qu'il va devoir expliquer son attitude à Heero, s'il veut que les choses ne se reproduisent plus, il doit lui expliquer.

Il ouvre doucement la porte comme s'il pouvait repousser par ce simple geste un peu la confrontation mais son paquetage lui glisse des mains d'étonnement.

Le bruit sourd fait relever un peu sa tête au métis qui écarquille les yeux, il a l'impression de ne plus être seul, mais n'en est pas certain, qui pourrait bien venir chez eux ? Pourtant il y a ces boots qu'il connaît. Lentement, il s'appuie sur un de ses coudes pour se redresser et vérifier qu'il ne s'est pas trompé, il bloque sa respiration de façon inconsciente, tellement il a peur d'être déçu.

Pendant ce temps, le natté s'est remis de sa surprise et s'avance vers Heero malgré le poids qu'il a sur le cœur, il ne pensait pas que son départ précipité aurait pu mettre son amant dans un tel état d'abattement. Il vient s'asseoir sur la marche du hall, il met sa main sur la joue d'Heero et la caresse tendrement.

-« Tu es revenu ? » Demande Yuy en ravalant un sanglot.

-« Heero, la navette avait une heure de retard ! Calme-toi ! Je n'allais pas t'abandonner. Je suis juste parti pour me calmer, j'ai eu peur tu sais, tu as fait remonter trop de choses en moi, je me sentais tellement sale et dégoûtant … » Duo s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer. « Je suis aussi fautif que toi ! J'aurai dû depuis longtemps t'expliquer pourquoi je ne voulais pas faire l'amour comme ça. J'aurais dû savoir que tes sentiments guident tes actes. Heero, si un jour on doit se quitter pour incompatibilité, je te donnerais les raisons de mon départ. Jamais je ne te laisserai ainsi dans le doute ! » Affirme le natté en passant inlassablement sa main sur la joue barbouillée de larmes.

-« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Si tu me quittes ! Ca me tuera ! » Répond le métis les yeux toujours humides.

Maxwell aide Yuy à se redresser, il passe ses mains sous les aisselles de son homme pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et ainsi le prend dans ses bras, il le berce pendant quelques minutes avant de se mettre debout. Il enlève ses boots qu'il jette sous le porte-manteau avant de tendre la main à Heero en lui souriant tendrement. Une fois qu'ils sont debout, c'est avec une main autour de la hanche du brun qu'il se dirige vers le salon. Ils seront mieux pour discuter. Le dîner attendra.

Duo assied Heero dans le divan, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de se tourner pour faire face à son capitaine qui le regarde comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau de sa vie.

-« C'est une chose dont je n'aime pas parler, mais tu dois savoir pourquoi je ne conçois pas l'amour physique de façon violente. »

Le brun attend la suite, en fixant son amant, oui il voulait comprendre pourquoi ce dernier avait pris la fuite.

-« Dès qu'on devient trop violent, qu'on veut m'attacher, j'ai l'impression de repartir vingt ans en arrière, de me retrouver dans cette salle avec des agents de Oz qui cherchaient à me faire avouer où vous vous cachiez et comment vous retrouver. J'ai subi des violences pendant une semaine avant que tu ne viennes me libérer. »

Heero écarquille des yeux, se mord la lèvre, une boule vient de se faire dans son estomac, il est honteux de ne rien avoir remarqué, honteux d'être passé à côté d'un fait aussi grave, scandalisé de ce qu'il avait fait revivre à son amant par pur caprice et pour se satisfaire personnellement. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux que Duo se soit suffisamment remis de ces viols pour faire l'amour comme ils le faisaient. Il se sentait horrifié de ne jamais l'avoir soupçonné ! Il savait que 02 avait subi des tortures sinon il ne l'aurait pas amené à l'hôpital pour un check-up, au vu de la façon dont il devait le soutenir, c'était sûr que le pilote du DeathScythe avait subi un véritable martyre. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'on l'avait torturé de cette façon.

-« Duo… » Commence Yuy.

-« Maintenant tu sais pourquoi nous ne coucherons jamais de cette façon et je ne veux plus que ça revienne sur le tapis ! » Lâche Maxwell en se levant, il devait s'éloigner, il se sentait à nouveau sale rien que d'y penser.

Pour se donner une contenance, le natté se rend dans la cuisine et sort le plat du four, c'était bien les boulettes de viande, riz et coulis de tomates qu'avait préparé son amant, mais il avait placé le riz dans le fond du plat, déposé les boulettes sur ce dernier et mouillé le tout du coulis. Heero avait mis la table dans la cuisine, alors il appelle son homme pour qu'il vienne manger.

Tous deux sont un peu mal à l'aise, Duo parce qu'il doit évacuer la tension qui est montée d'un coup en parlant son passé et Heero parce qu'il ne sait pas trop comment s'excuser sans faire plus de mal à son amant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il s'en était bien remis, non tout ça était déplacé. Et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ne lui allait pas non plus. Il restait là avec sa culpabilité et son impression de ne pas pouvoir aider son homme dans cette épreuve.

-« C'est très bon comme ça aussi ! » Finit par dire Maxwell. « Tu as eu raison de le maintenir au chaud de cette façon, le riz a fini de cuire dans la sauce tomate, ça en relève le goût. »

-« Merci. »

-« De rien ! » Sourit le natté. « On va clôturer cette histoire qu'on puisse tourner la page. J'estime que tu mérites une sanction, parce que je t'avais déjà dit plusieurs fois non et que tu as insisté, c'est pour ça que je vais sanctionner. Pour le mal que tu m'as fait. Pour la peur que j'ai eue, je crois que tu as déjà eu ta punition en croyant que je ne rentrerais pas, même si elle n'était pas intentionnelle. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu comme punition ? » Demande le métis pas très rassuré. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas de devoir dormir sur le canapé. Il avait envie de pouvoir tenir Duo dans ses bras, de le savoir de retour et qu'il lui avait pardonné. Sur le canapé il se sentirait rejeté, mais si c'était ce qu'avait prévu son amant, il accepterait la punition sans broncher, il ne voulait plus de cette tension entre eux, plus jamais.

-« Jusqu'à samedi soir, quand tu seras à l'appartement et que j'y serai, je veux que tu sois nu ! »

Maxwell avait débité ça d'une traite, sans quitter Yuy des yeux pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier cligne des paupières comme si ça allait changer quelque chose à ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il dépose ses couverts sur la table et se lève un peu médusé. Heero n'était pas persuadé que Duo ne punissait pas aussi pour le mal qu'il lui avait involontairement fait, parce qu'il allait se sentir fameusement humilié de se promener comme ça dans l'appartement. Enfin c'était de bonne guerre, et il préférait ça à dormir sur le canapé. Encore une chance qu'il n'y avait pas de grandes fenêtres et seulement dans la buanderie et leur chambre, le reste de l'appartement donnant sur le couloir de l'immeuble. Mais avant de se dévêtir, il penserait à tirer les rideaux, qu'on ne puisse pas le voir depuis l'appartement d'en face.

C'est donc avec le rouge aux joues que Heero revient dans la cuisine pour finir son repas. Il est gêné de se retrouvé en tenue d'Adam. Au moment de s'asseoir, il se crispe un peu quand ses fesses touchent le bois froid de la chaise. Puis il recommence à manger pour chasser sa gêne.

-« Relena était déjà avec Dorothy quand tu as fait la surveillance ? » Demande Duo quand il a fini de manger.

-« Oui, elles sont ensembles depuis presque dix ans ! » Admet Heero. « Tu l'as découvert comment ? »

Maxwell raconte la façon dont les choses se sont passées.

-« Je vois, elles n'ont pas changé de méthodes avec le temps. Je crois qu'elles aiment provoquer et en le faisant savoir à des personnes qui ne diront rien. » Complète Yuy en finissant son assiette,...

Mais il réalise après coup que si son assiette est finie ça veut aussi dire qu'il va devoir se lever pour débarrasser. Il sait qu'il n'y coupera pas, qu'il va bien devoir circuler dans la maison dans cette tenue, enfin plutôt absence de tenue, mais il voudrait pouvoir retarder le moment de se sentir vulnérable.

-« Duo, et si on a de la visite ! » Demande le métis en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le natté se penche un peu sur la table pour attraper les mains de son homme et il lui sourit.

-« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie que les autres te voient comme ça ! Si on a de la visite, tu pourras t'habiller, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'inviter. Je ne cherche pas à t'humilier en public. » Rassure-t-il tendrement.

Et ce n'était sûrement pas la semaine pour demander à Duo s'il pouvait inviter l'un ou l'autre de leurs collègues et il ne le ferait pas même s'il en avait eu l'intention avant la sanction, il aurait donné l'impression à son amant qu'il n'acceptait pas la punition et ce n'était certainement pas le cas, ajoute mentalement le brun.

N'ayant plus trop d'excuses pour ne pas se lever, Heero se met debout et commence à débarrasser le table pour tout mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il sent les yeux de son amant sur lui et ça le met de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il a l'impression que c'est presque ses mains qui le touchent, mais ça ne lui fait aucun effet sexuellement parlant.

Yuy vient de déposer la lavette dans l'évier que Maxwell se lève pour venir le prendre dans ses bras et lui donner un baiser sur le nez.

-« Viens, on va regarder un peu la télévision, puis on ira se coucher. » Lui dit le natté en le tirant vers le salon.

-« Ton sac est toujours dans le hall ! » Constate le métis quand ils passent dans le couloir.

-« Je m'en occuperai demain, je ne travaille pas. »

Le brun avale difficilement sa salive, ça veut dire qu'il devra se déshabiller dès son retour du travail, elle va être longue la soirée du jeudi.

-« Tu as combien de jours de congé ? » Demande Yuy en s'installant dans les bras du natté, il frissonne un peu au contact du cuir froid, mais se sent réchauffé quand son lieutenant dépose sa main sur la hanche nue.

-« Une seule journée ! Comme d'habitude ! » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Parce qu'il reste encore les adresses postales sur la Lune à vérifier. »

Duo sourit, vole un baiser à son homme.

-« J'irai dimanche, tu es de toute façon plancton de dimanche 0h30 à lundi 1h. » Rappelle le lieutenant.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Duo se lève vers 10h30, il s'occupe directement de son linge. Il fait tourner la machine avec les vêtements sales, il pourra sûrement faire tourner plusieurs machines, il y a du linge en retard.

Après il regarde le courrier qui est arrivé durant son absence, fait les paiements qui doivent être fait. Après s'être occupé des animaux, Maxwell n'a plus grand chose à faire. Pour donner un coup de main à son homme, il lui épluche déjà les pommes de terre, qu'ils puissent un peu profiter l'un de l'autre quand le métis reviendra.

Quand Heero rentre à 15h, le natté lui sourit, mais ne lui dit rien. Comme tous les jours en revenant du travail, la première chose qu'il fait c'est aller dire bonjour aux oiseaux après avoir embrasser son amant, même si ça il ne le fait pas tous les jours puisque ce dernier est souvent au travail.

Puis le natté le voit disparaître dans la chambre, pour le voit réapparaître nu comme un ver, c'est vrai que Duo s'était demandé quand il l'a vu venir dans le salon habillé s'il allait devoir lui rappeler la sanction et ça lui faisait encore plus plaisir, de le voir s'exécuter, que de le voir se promener dans cette non-tenue, même si c'est un plaisir des yeux de regarder les muscles bouger sous la peau, de les voir onduler. Maxwell ne peut s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, de se mordiller les lèvres ou de les humecter tout en le regardant circuler dans la maison pour faire sa part de corvées.

Quand Heero se rend dans la cuisine pour commencer le repas, il est ravi de voir les pommes de terre dans la casserole, il les coupe en lamelles pour préparer un gratin dauphinois, il sort la boîte de petits pois et prend les saucisses dans le frigo. Dans son dos, il sent arriver son homme, tout comme le rouge à ses joues monter.

La sonnerie du séchoir se fait entendre, c'est avec soulagement qu'Heero voit Duo quitter le chambranle où il était adossé pour le regarder cuisiner tout en discutant.

Les pommes de terre étant presque cuites, Yuy décide de commencer à cuire les saucisses, un grésillon saute de la poêle pour venir finir sa course sur le ventre du métis.

-« Ouch ! » Lâche le brun en se reculant au moment où le natté revient dans la cuisine, il avait fini de plier le linge qui ne devait pas être repassé.

Maxwell décroche le tablier qui pend au dos de la porte de la cuisine et le passe autour du cou de son homme en lui donnant un baiser sur la nuque.

-« Pendant que tu cuisines, tu peux mettre un tablier tu sais ! » Lui susurre-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Heero se laisse aller contre son amant, il se sent réagir alors que tout le reste de l'après-midi, il était bien trop gêné pour laisser son corps prendre les commandes.

-« Tu avais dit nu ! »

-« Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois brûlé. » Avoue Duo avant de s'éloigner un peu, parce qu'une drôle d'idée venait de lui effleurer la tête et que ce n'était pas du tout raisonnable.

Le métis soupire, il avait bien senti son homme se gonfler de désir pour lui, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter, déjà hier soir ils n'avaient rien fait. Il espérait ne pas être privé de sexe parce qu'il était sanctionné. Il en était là dans ses réflexions qu'il sent les mains de Maxwell passer sous le tablier. Heero avance déjà la main pour couper le bec de cuisson.

-« Laisse, je voudrais juste que tu te recules un rien que je puisse me mettre entre toi et la cuisinière. » Lui susurre-t-il dans l'oreille avant de la mordiller un peu. « Ne laisse pas brûler le repas. »

Mais qu'est-ce que son homme voulait faire ? Se demande Yuy en se sentant un peu tiré en arrière. Le natté s'agenouille devant les yeux écarquillés du brun. Il n'allait pas faire ça, lui donner du plaisir sans rien recevoir en échange.

-« Duo, je ne veux pas ! »

-« J'aurai mon heure après le repas ! » Justifie le châtain avant de partir à la recherche de ce qu'il convoite.

Le métis a toutes les difficultés du monde à rester concentré sur sa tâche et à ne pas laisser brûler les saucisses. Il finit par diminuer la flamme pour pouvoir laisser monter le plaisir en lui, cramponné à la cuisinière il attend la délivrance, mais surtout de pouvoir rendre la pareille à son amant après le repas. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait mériter un compagnon pareil avec tout ce qu'il lui en avait déjà fait subir.

Duo venant d'avaler la semence de son homme, il se relève pour l'embrasser, en passant la main sur la nuque du métis. Ce dernier en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, il serrait Maxwell le plus fort qu'il pouvait dans ses bras, il n'avait plus envie de le lâcher.

-« Il faut qu'on mange, Ro', ça va finir par cramer et ce ne sera plus mangeable pourtant ça sent très bon. »

-« Je pourrais te faire l'amour après le repas ? » Demande Heero en lâchant à regret le natté.

-« Non, tant que tu es puni, je ne veux pas ! » Admet Maxwell en s'asseyant à sa place à table et attendant que son homme le serve.

Le repas est savoureux, ils mangent tous les deux avec appétit. Heero est impatient de débarrasser la table pour pouvoir se mettre au lit.

µµµ

Le dimanche matin, Duo s'envole pour la Lune pour vérifier les deux adresses restantes. Heero avait circulé toute la journée de samedi en tenue d'Adam dans l'appartement, il ne s'était rhabillé qu'au moment de mettre sa tenue Preventer pour partir au travail, ravi également que la punition soit finie, même s'il l'était moins de devoir effectuer sa garde de 24h qui était stressante et fatigante. Lundi, Yuy serait en congé pour récupérer.

Pour l'instant, Maxwell descend de la navette et se rend à l'ancien Centre Lunaire. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle a été transformée en centre de revalidation, comme l'apesanteur est moindre sur la Lune que sur les Satellites, les Colonies ou la Terre, les personnes qui doivent suivre un traitement lourd sont souvent envoyées sur la Lune pour leur convalescence.

Le natté se dirige directement vers l'accueil pour exposer son problème et avoir l'autorisation d'investiguer les boîtes postales. Il avait prévu son coup et passé sa tenue Preventer, même s'il n'était pas de service. En montrant son badge, il se fait ouvrir l'accès sans aucun problème et cherche dans les milliers de casiers qui garnissent plusieurs pans de mur, celui qui correspondrait à sa clef dont il avait le numéro.

Au bout d'une petite demi heure, comme la chance lui sourit, il trouve son bonheur et peut introduire sa clef dans la serrure qui tourne difficilement depuis le temps qu'elle n'a pas fonctionné. Dedans le châtain à la joie de voir l'écriture de G, il avait le bon casier. C'est avec impatience qu'il ouvre l'enveloppe pour lire ce qu'elle contient et il reste avec la bouche ouverte par la stupeur.

Après avoir remercié la personne de l'accueil, Duo reprend la direction de l'aéroport pour prendre sa navette, puis il se rend à son appartement, il ne pourra même pas en parler avec Heero directement, il devra attendre lundi que lui revienne du travail. Ca allait être long, encore une chance que sa journée était remplie rien qu'en faisant l'aller-retour jusqu'à la Lune.

µµµ

C'est donc avec impatience que Maxwell rentre chez lui après sa journée de travail. Il y trouve son amant tout souriant qui l'accueille avec un tendre baiser.

-« Tu as laissé un mot pour me dire que tu avais trouvé le bon casier, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ? » Questionne presque aussitôt le métis.

Duo soupire et sort la lettre qu'il tend à Heero pour qu'il puisse la lire. Ce dernier la parcourt rapidement et relève son visage pour regarder son homme, il est tout aussi surpris.

-« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! C'est un fameux code. Il faudra qu'on y réfléchisse ensemble, ça ne fait pas partie des codes qu'on t'a donnés jadis ? » Finit par demander Yuy en repliant la lettre pour la rendre à son compagnon.

-« Si c'était un code courant, je l'aurai décrypté ! »

-« Je l'encoderai tout à l'heure dans mon ordi pour qu'il fasse une recherche, on verra bien ce qu'il peut déjà trouver. » Propose le métis pour essayer de remonter le moral de son binôme dans la vie.

C'est ce que fait le brun avant de préparer le repas, il commence à encoder la série de chiffres longue de plusieurs centaines de nombre avec l'aide de Duo qui lui dicte en cochant les numéros au fur et à mesure qu'il les donne ou bout d'un certain temps ils s'aperçoivent qu'il y a une redondance, ils sont soulagés également de voir que le code tient sur deux lignes.

Heero appuie sur 'enter' et l'ordinateur commence à analyser les chiffres

06 08 10 04 04 20 00 25 13 1**0** 12 21 07 20 04 14 25 24 13 1**0** 04 08 11 20 06 21 04 10 04

07 05 24 **0**4 08 20 00 17 14 24 25 23 14 20 20 21 22 04 21 13 00 07 06 20 08 20 (1)

-« Tu crois qu'il en a pour combien de temps avant d'avoir tout analysé ? » Questionne Maxwell en suivant son homme dans la cuisine.

-« Tout dépend du code qui a été utilisé. S'il ne trouve rien il faudra qu'on cherche par nos propres moyens. » Avoue Yuy en sortant les blancs de poulet du frigo.

-« J'espère qu'il trouvera tout seul ! » Râle le natté en prenant la salade pour la laver, il n'avait pas envie de rester sans rien faire. Heero avait fait plus que sa part pendant la journée, ça se voyait à l'état impeccable de l'appartement.

C'est quand le repas est fini que le portable sonne pour signaler qu'il a trouvé quelque chose. Devant les yeux des jeunes gens, il y a un tableau avec une correspondance de deux chiffres pour une lettre. Duo sourit à son homme, le travail sera moins fastidieux qu'ils ne l'avaient craint.

-« Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? » Demande le métis en s'asseyant déjà devant son ordinateur.

-« Non ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour la soirée, il y a un film humoristique à la télévision que j'aurai aimé revoir. »

Heero copie le tableau dans un document puis coupe son portable. Ce sera pour demain après le travail.

µµµ

La journée de travail, le lendemain, se passe sans véritable heurt, chacun est sur son dossier, ils se croisent dans les couloirs, même pas dans leur bureau, Maxwell travaillant sur une affaire concernant un trafiquant de stupéfiants qui exerce ses méfaits dans le centre de Sank et qui deale du crack à la sortie des écoles primaires.

Yuy complétait les dossiers en retard dont il avait la charge. Lady Une ne lui avait pas encore attribué un nouveau dossier depuis son retour d'Hawaï.

Au moment de partir, le brun aborde son lieutenant dans le couloir près de la sortie.

-« J'y vais, je peux décoder le message si j'ai fini mon ouvrage ? »

-« Oui bien sûr ! Amuse-toi, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère faire. » Ajoute Maxwell avant de disparaître pour rattraper Louis.

µµµ

Au soir, c'est un Heero radieux qui l'accueille.

-« J'ai décrypté ! »

-« Je n'ai pas droit à un bonjour ? » Demande Duo en enlevant ses bottes de service.

Yuy passe ses bras autour du cou du natté et l'embrasse.

-« Excuse-moi, j'étais tellement content de moi. »

Maxwell passe le revers de sa main sur la joue basanée.

-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il dit le message, qu'on avance dans cette enquête ! »

-« Trouver mon seul amour et vous aurez la clef du mystère. » Cite Heero qui a difficile de masquer un début de sourire devant la tête que fait son amant.

-« Ha bon, il savait aimer ce vieux fou ! » Finit par dire Duo, trop ahuri pour pouvoir dire autre chose de sensé.

-« Il faut croire, mais comment est-ce qu'on va trouver ? »

-« Il faudra questionner l'entourage de G, enfin ceux qui sont encore vivants, il ne doit pas y en avoir des masses. » Râle ferme le natté en se rendant dans la salle de bain pour enlever son uniforme et passer un jogging.

-« Et toi tu ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être ? » Questionne le brun qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

-« J » Lâche Maxwell

-« J il n'y avait que son travail qui comptait ! »

-« G aussi ça doit être pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Enfin je demanderai à Howard, il le connaissait mieux que moi et depuis plus longtemps. » Conclut Duo en tirant son amant vers le salon. Ca l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur qu'il y avait encore un message crypté derrière le code tout comme son enquête qu'on venait de lui retirer sans aucune raison.

µµµ

En arrivant au travail, le capitaine regarde les messages qui s'amoncellent sur son bureau, une note de service attire son attention et le fait voir rouge. Il prend la note et se dirige d'un pas rageur vers le bureau de Lady Une.

-« Je n'irai pas en mission en Roumanie avec le lieutenant Maxwell. » Commence-t-il quand il se trouve en face de son supérieur.

-« C'est un dossier brûlant, il y a des disparitions d'enfants depuis presque un an, vous avez fait des merveilles sur le dossier Hawaïen, vous allez partir avec le lieutenant Maxwell et reprendre cette mission depuis le début, me trouver un fil conducteur que les autres puissent la clôturer le cas échéant. » Argumente le général le regard de plus en plus noir sur son vis à vis.

-« Il n'en est pas question ! J'y pars avec n'importe lequel de mes hommes mais pas le lieutenant Maxwell. »

-« Donnez-moi une seule raison valable ! »

-« Si je risque de perdre Duo pour une mission, je la refuse. Il ne veut plus que nous partions en couple en mission. »

-« Qui porte le pantalon ? Vous êtes son supérieur, à vous de le faire changer d'avis. » Lance Lady Une déterminée à faire céder Yuy pour que sa meilleure équipe parte sur le terrain..

-« C'est comme ça que vous avez épousé Minor, étant son supérieur, il n'a pas eu son mot à dire ? » Lâche le brun sarcastique

Le cœur du général rate un battement, mais elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que le capitaine a quitté son bureau. Il avait mieux à faire. Avant que son amant ne vienne au travail, il devait avoir réglé ce problème.

La première chose qu'il fait s'est se rendre à la salle du tableau de service, pour voir où et sur quelle mission ses hommes sont en faction. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'on a retiré son enquête à son homme pour le libérer pour partir en Roumanie avec lui. Un petit sourire se fait sur le visage de Yuy, il a trouvé son équipier pour la future mission.

D'un pas décidé, il se rend au bureau de Viralit. Ce dernier soupire devant un dossier ouvert sur son pupitre.

-« Tu dois tout reprendre à zéro, tu n'étais même pas sur cette mission avant ? » Demande le capitaine en se retenant de sourire, ça allait être encore plus facile.

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi on me l'a attribuée. Surtout qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dessus avant moi ! » Affirme le jeune homme en soupirant une nouvelle fois devant l'ampleur de la tâche, des lieux à repérer, retrouver de nouveaux contacts parce que ce n'est pas dit que ceux du lieutenant Maxwell acceptent de collaborer avec lui.

-« J'ai un arrangement à te proposer. Je te décharge de ce dossier et tu viens avec moi, trois semaines en Roumanie. »

En voyant l'étincelle se faire dans les yeux bleus perçants de Viralit, Yuy sait qu'il a gagné.

-« Il faut partir quand ? Je préfère de loin être sur le terrain à l'étranger qu'à Sank. »

-« J'ai l'ordre de mission c'est dans trois jours. » Affirme le capitaine en quittant le bureau de son collègue.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner voir le Général et lui faire part de ses décisions. Il frappe au bureau et entre sur demande.

-« Mon général, je pars dans trois jours avec le lieutenant Viralit. J'ai attribué à nouveau le dossier trafiquant au lieutenant Maxwell. » Explique-t-il en faisant un signe militaire.

Heero voit bien qu'elle fulmine, mais ne peut rien y faire, elle ne le fera pas changer d'avis. Elle sait qu'il peut être déterminé et si c'est pour que les deux jeunes gens décident de se faire muter ailleurs, elle aura tout perdu.

D'un mouvement rageur, Lady Une lui montre la porte pour le faire disposer.

µµµ

Maxwell arrive à son bureau comme les autres jours vers 10h du matin, il vient regarder comme le font ses collègues ce qui a été déposé sur son pupitre. Il écarquille les yeux et secoue la tête.

-« Un problème ? » Demande Heero qui regardait son homme du coin de l'œil pour voir sa réaction.

-« On vient de me rendre mon enquête, on me l'enlève hier soir pour me la rendre ce matin. C'est du n'importe quoi. Mais je suis heureux, j'en rageais ! » Avoue en souriant Duo.

-« Lady Une voulait nous envoyer en mission en Roumanie, c'est pour ça qu'on t'avait retiré ton enquête. »

-« Voulait ? »

-« J'ai fait changer ça ce matin en arrivant au travail. » Admet le brun avant de reprendre son dossier, parce que maintenant il devait préparer sa mission.

-« Tu pars quand ? Et pour longtemps ? »

-« Je pars dans trois jours, pour trois semaines. »

-« Bien, j'essayerai de voir Howard pendant ce temps là pour notre enquête personnelle. »

Le natté se lève et vient l'embrasser. « Merci, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ? »

-« Je le vois dans tes yeux ! »

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Merci à Arlia pour avoir codé le message, pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai un document word avec le code de cryptage, il suffit de le demander.


	23. Merci !

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Lectrice 01** Arlia Eien

**Réponse impossible par mail** :

JTFLAM** :** Je n'ai pas su t'envoyer les codes de décryptage, avec l'adresse que j'ai, on m'a renvoyé le mail. Si tu veux toujours le code j'ai besoin de ton adresse.

* * *

**Merci !

* * *

  
**

Duo était vraiment heureux, parce qu'il savait tout au fond de lui-même qu'Heero aurait préféré partir en mission avec lui. Et il appréciait encore plus l'initiative de son amant, qui avait réalisé cette mutation de service sans qu'il ne doive la demander ou lui rappeler.

Malgré la préparation de la mission, Yuy était serein, il se sentait bien dans sa peau, de voir Maxwell sourire en revenant du travail, de le voir plus câlin, plus aimant, l'aidait à garder ses bonnes résolutions, parce que cette fois, il avait bien l'intention de les tenir jusqu'au bout.

Durant les trois jours de préparation de la mission, le métis n'avait pas chômé pour réunir le maximum d'informations qui lui serait nécessaire pour la réaliser. Le natté travaillant sur Sank avait des horaires moins stricts mais également beaucoup plus aléatoire, il vivait en fonction des heures de son dealer, il était en mission tout en étant chez lui. Si bien qu'au moment du départ du brun, son amant est sur le terrain à essayer de remonter la filière de contrebande.

Alors qu'Heero se démène avec son enquête en Roumanie, Duo fait de même à Sank, mais son coupable lui glisse continuellement entre les doigts, c'est une véritable anguille, utilisant énormément d'intermédiaires pour qu'on n'arrive pas jusqu'à lui. Mais le châtain prend quand même le temps d'aller retrouver Howard sur la terrasse d'un café pour pouvoir discuter de leur petite enquête qui stagne par manque d'indices.

Maxwell avait dû attendre quinze jours pour réaliser son entrevue avec l'ex-Sweeper. Le vieil homme voulait aussi venir sans Catherine, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ses affaires. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Howard et en même temps il surveillait un des revendeurs de son homme, il espérait bien que cette fois, il tomberait sur son dealer, qu'à force d'arrêter les autres, le boss doive sortir de sa tanière.

-« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, si ce bonhomme au coin de la rue se tire, je suis ! » Commence le natté.

-« Je comprends. Où est-ce que vous en êtes ? » Demande l'homme à l'éternelle chemise hawaïenne, avant de passer commande d'un perroquet comme pour Duo.

-« On a retrouvé le casier de la clef, mais on a une autre énigme sur les bras et j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à la résoudre. » Commence Maxwell en sirotant son perroquet tout en gardant un œil sur son dealer.

-« En quoi je peux t'être utile gamin ! » Demande souriant Howard.

-« Est-ce que tu te rappelles si G a eu une liaison avec quelqu'un ? »

L'ex-Sweeper recrache la gorgée qu'il était en train de boire, il tousse pour essayer de récupérer sa respiration.

-« G une amoureuse ? Whaaaaa, whaaaa. Gamin qu'est-ce qui peut t'avoir fait penser à une chose aussi grotesque ? » Rigole de plus belle Howard.

-« Le message trouvé dans la boite postale. 'Trouver mon seul amour et vous aurez la clef du mystère'. Donc j'en déduis qu'il a eu une ou un amoureux. »

-« Gamin ce n'est pas possible, il ne vivait que pour le travail, que pour sa base lunaire. Il n'y avait pas moyen de lui faire penser à autre chose et pourtant je t'assure que j'ai essayé, je ne concevais pas ma vie comme étant seulement le travail, même si je l'adorais. »

-« Oui mais tu n'étais pas continuellement avec lui. Tu peux être passé à côté de quelque chose également. » Affirme le natté, en espérant que ça fasse ressurgir des souvenirs à son ami.

-« Gamin, je ne suis pas certain qu'il n'est pas mort puceau ! » Eclate de rire à nouveau le vieil homme.

-« Ca ne m'aide pas du tout ! » Peste Maxwell. « Tu n'as pas des contacts avec d'autres personnes de l'époque ? »

-« Je vais me renseigner, mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'a jamais eu de relation amoureuse stable, peut-être un petit coup dans un coin. Mais pas quelqu'un qui avait toute sa confiance. »

Le natté voit son dealer disparaître de sa vue, il met sa main sur l'épaule de Howard.

-« Je dois y aller, tiens-moi au courant ! » Dit-il en suivant son homme.

Une fois encore, le lieutenant ne peut que constater que c'est encore un intermédiaire qui vient pour réapprovisionner son revendeur, ça le met en rage, il voudrait tellement mettre fin à ce trafic, mais pour ça il faut faire tomber la tête de la contre-bande, il sait bien qu'une autre branche repoussera ailleurs. Mais il lui faudra du temps pour que tout soit huilé comme pour l'instant et indémontable.

µµµ

Heero devait revenir d'un jour à l'autre, sa mission avait dû être prolongée puisqu'ils étaient bien trop près du succès pour laisser le dossier à quelqu'un d'autre.

Duo continuait à filer son bonhomme, il se donnait encore cette journée de filature, avant d'arrêter le dealer pour obliger le chef à se dévoiler.

Pour finir Maxwell arrête son homme vers 23h, il passe un moment à le questionner, mais rien ne fait, il tient sa langue. Le lieutenant le fait enfermer, peut-être demain matin quand il sera en état de manque, il en tirera quelque chose.

Il est 1h du matin quand il pousse la porte de l'appartement. Tout est noir, il n'y a pas les boots de Yuy dans le hall, c'est qu'il n'est pas encore rentré. Un peu au radar, le natté se rend dans sa chambre, en laissant tomber ses vêtements au pied du lit.

Il est passé deux heures du matin, quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre. Et un

-« Duo ! C'est moi ! » Est lancé avant que le bruit des souliers qu'on laisse tomber sur le sol ne se fasse dans le hall.

Le métis sait qu'il n'a pas réveillé son compagnon, mais s'il n'avait pas signalé sa présence, il se serait retrouvé avec une arme sur la tempe avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait. Après être passé par la salle de bain pour se laver rapidement, il se rend dans la chambre pour venir se mettre au lit. Il sourit légèrement car avec la lumière du couloir, il a pu constater que son homme dort au milieu du lit, ça va lui faciliter la tâche.

Heero se faufile dans la chambre, soulève les couvertures et vient se lover dans les bras du natté qui grogne dans son sommeil quand il sent Yuy venir se mettre en cuillère mais surtout sa peau nue. Le brun prend les mains de son homme et les dépose sur son ventre.

-« Ro' sommeil, debout à 6h ! » Baragouine dans un demi-sommeil le châtain.

-« J'ai juste besoin de tes bras, je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour, juste ta chaleur. » Supplie Heero en remettant les mains de Duo sur son ventre parce que ce dernier s'était un rien retiré.

Maxwell se rapproche, tend le bras pour allumer la lampe de chevet et retourne son homme dans l'espace de ses bras, lui soulève le menton pour l'obliger à soutenir son regard.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiète le natté complètement réveillé sur le coup de l'émotion de voir les traits tirés de son amant et son regard terrorisé.

-« Rien, il n'y a rien, je ne veux plus y penser, je veux juste me sentir en sécurité dans tes bras. S'il te plaît, éteins. » Implore Yuy avant de cacher son visage sur le torse de son lieutenant.

Le natté tend le bras pour couper la petite lumière et sert son compagnon contre lui, il lui donne un baiser sur le sommet du crâne et ne bouge plus.

µµµ

Le réveil est pénible pour le châtain, il a les bras ankylosés par leur position nocturne. Il n'aura pas beaucoup dormi, mais chaque fois qu'il s'est réveillé, c'était pour constater que Heero était toujours éveillé dans ses bras. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas lâché. Mais maintenant il doit partir.

-« Ro' il faut que tu essaies de dormir un peu ! »

-« Je ne peux pas dès que je ferme les yeux, il y a tout qui me revient. »

-« Ca te soulagerait peut-être de me le raconter ! » Tente Maxwell, même s'il sait qu'il est pressé par le temps, il n'a pas envie de laisser son homme dans cet état là.

-« Je ne veux pas, je veux juste oublier ! » Murmure le brun en se tournant dans le lit pour cacher son visage sur le coussin.

Le châtain lui caresse le dos pour l'apaiser avant de l'embrasser dans la nuque.

-« Essaye de dormir. Je ne sais pas quand je rentre, je n'ai pas fini mon dossier. » Lui dit-il à l'oreille avant de se lever.

Le natté passe rapidement sous la douche, avant de filer jusqu'au QG sortir son dealer du cachot Preventer afin de l'interroger. Malgré ses douleurs et qu'il se tortille sur sa chaise, il ne veut pas parler, au bout d'un moment, il n'en est même plus capable. Une ambulance vient le chercher pour l'emmener à l'hôpital ce qui n'arrange pas les affaires du lieutenant.

Il devait trouver une solution rapidement, c'est pour ça qu'il se rend à son bureau vers 9h30 et il a la surprise de trouver son capitaine à l'intérieur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Interroge directement Maxwell, un regard vers la porte parce qu'il cherche un de ses soldats depuis un moment et que ce dernier a été envoyé en commission dans le bâtiment.

-« Lady Une a sonné, le rapport n'est pas assez détaillé ! » Soupire Yuy.

-« Ro' tu te fous de ma gueule, tes rapports pas assez détaillé. » Gronde le natté en refermant la porte légèrement pour ne pas indisposer son supérieur.

-« Je n'ai pas assez décrit l'état des lieux à la libération des enfants. » Admet le métis, parce qu'il ne l'avait fait que dans les grandes lignes. « Lady Une dit que ça desservira le dossier quand il passera en justice. »

Du coin de l'œil, le lieutenant voit passé Louis dans le couloir, il ouvre la porte pour apostropher le blond.

-« Sergent, attendez-moi dans votre bureau, je vous y retrouve dans cinq minutes. »

-« Bien mon lieutenant ! » Dit Kay en faisant un salut militaire.

Rassuré d'avoir mis la main sur son collègue, Duo referme la porte et se dirige vers le métis.

-« Je veux une copie de ton rapport quand tu l'auras fini ! »

-« Lieutenant ! » Gronde le capitaine directement plus froid.

-« Il n'y a pas de lieutenant qui tienne, si ton travail se répercute… » Commence Maxwell avant d'être coupé par Heero.

-« Tu l'auras ! » Il n'avait pas envie de s'entendre dire que ça rentrait dans le privé, il n'avait pas envie de se battre, il avait juste envie de finir ce rapport et pouvoir oublier. C'était déjà pénible pour lui de devoir revivre ce qu'il avait vu pour le marquer sur son procès-verbal.

-« Je dois y aller, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir te consacrer plus de temps ! »

-« Travail avant tout ! »

µµµ

Après avoir expliquer sa mission à Louis : se faire passer pour un revendeur qui viendrait dealer sur le territoire de l'homme qu'il recherche. Après avoir monté la couverture avec plusieurs hommes, Maxwell revient vers le QG avec l'espoir de pouvoir soutenir un peu son compagnon. Mais il ne trouve qu'un cd-rom à sa place.

Le natté ouvre son portable et introduit le disque de données avant de commencer à lire. Plus il lit, plus ses traits se décomposent, ses yeux sortent de sa tête. Il comprend mieux l'état dans lequel se trouve son homme. Il ne comprend pas comment des hommes peuvent faire des choses pareilles à des enfants, pour certains valaient peut-être mieux qu'ils soient morts, les cinq enfants encore vivants, ne se remettraient pas facilement, surtout la gamine trouvée les deux jambes brisées à moitié morte de faim sur les cadavres de trois autres enfants. Et tout ça pour vendre des vidéos pornographiques à caractère pédophile.

C'est sans un remord pour son travail que le lieutenant quitte le QG pour revenir à la maison. Il espérait trouver Heero dans le lit, mais même s'il a repassé son dessous de pyjama, c'est dans le divan qu'il le trouve en train de feuilleter le revue sur les oiseaux à laquelle ils sont abonnés.

Maxwell vient passer sa main sur la nuque tendue de son ami, avant de faire le tour du fauteuil pour venir se mettre devant lui. Il commence à détacher sa chemise Preventer, puis enlève son pantalon et met le tout sur le dos d'une chaise, avant de prendre la main de son compagnon et de le traîner sans un mot vers leur chambre.

En voyant son amant le mettre au lit, Yuy prend un peu peur, il n'a pas envie de faire l'amour, il revoit continuellement son entrée dans le studio d'enregistrement et cette gamine se faire déchirer sous l'œil de plusieurs personnes.

Quand Duo se glisse dans le lit derrière lui, il le couche sur le côté et vient le prendre dans ses bras, tout en lui donnant des bisous dans le cou, il lui murmure.

-« Dis-toi que grâce à toi, il n'y aura plus d'enfants qui vont souffrir comme ça, que les responsables vont finir pendu au bout d'une corde. Remercie cette maman d'avoir pensé à ne pas téléphoner sur son portable qu'on puisse retrouver les ravisseurs quand ils ont enlevé sa fillette de six ans alors qu'elle avait son sac à elle sur le dos. Tu ne pouvais pas aller plus vite dans ton enquête, tu ne pouvais pas y arriver sans cet enlèvement. Tu as fait tout ce qui était dans ton pouvoir pour arrêter cette abomination. »

Tout en parlant tendrement, Maxwell caressait les abdominaux de son homme, petit à petit, il sent que ce dernier se détendre dans ses bras et que sa respiration se fait plus calme.

Duo lui laisse encore dix minutes avant de sortir du lit, il doit retourner travailler, il doit relever au moins un de ses hommes à la surveillance de Louis. Plus ils seront sur l'enquête, moins il y aura de chance qu'il ne se fasse repérer.

µµµ

Vers 18h, le lieutenant rappelle Kay et le renvoie dans ses quartiers, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'ils arriveront à faire sortir le renard du terrier. Et puis il ne faut pas trop jouer avec les nerfs de cet homme, autant venir plusieurs fois sur son secteur, si un revendeur restait trop longtemps ça attirerait également les soupçons.

En plus, il avait envie de savoir si son amant s'était un peu reposé en dehors de ses bras. C'est donc impatient qu'il pousse les portes de leur appartement, il fronce des sourcils, ça ne sent pas la cuisson d'un repas, alors silencieusement, il se rend à leur chambre pour voir qu'Heero dort toujours dans le lit, il est couché sur le dos maintenant et dort profondément, ça fait sourire le natté, il referme la porte doucement. Et il se rend au congélateur pour sortir deux pizzas, quand elles seront prêtes il réveillera Yuy, il a besoin de manger également, pas rien que dormir pour récupérer.

C'est l'odeur des pizzas bolognaises chauffant dans le four qui attire le brun, ce dernier arrive précipitamment en se frottant les yeux.

-« Je suis désolé ! »

-« Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu étais crevé ! » Sourit Maxwell en finissant de mettre les assiettes sur la table puisqu'ils ne mangeront pas au lit, et c'était mieux, ça n'aurait pas été très pratique. « Tu te sens mieux ! Installe-toi, pour une fois c'est moi qui fait le service. »

Heero ne se fait pas prier, il prend le pichet d'eau au centre de la table et remplit les deux verres avant de boire un peu au sien.

-« Tu as eu ton dealer ? » Questionne le brun en déposant son verre.

-« Non toujours pas ! C'est un roublard. »

-« Tu l'auras ! » Certifie Yuy en tendant son assiette pour que Duo lui mettre un quart de la pizza.

Ce dernier lui sourit. Son homme avait confiance en lui, ça faisait plaisir également. Il s'installe à table devant son assiette et commence à manger.

-« J'ai vu Howard pendant ton absence. » Commence le natté ne voulant pas rester sur le sujet du travail qui pourrait rappeler des mauvais souvenirs au métis.

-« Il a su te donner des noms de personne qui ont partagé sa vie ? » Questionne le brun en se resservant un morceau de pizza dans le plat qu'a déposé Duo au centre de la table.

-« Il m'a rit au nez, en me disant qu'il n'aimait que sa base lunaire. » Avoue dépité le natté, parce que ça l'ennuyait beaucoup que cette enquête n'avançait pas non plus.

-« Tu sais j'y ai réfléchi quand j'étais en Roumanie. Il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait jamais eu d'argent ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » S'étonne Maxwell les yeux exorbités, avant de déposer son morceau de pizza.

-« C'est une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Je me suis dit : s'il est aussi taré et roublard que Duo le dit, il peut avoir déposé le mot dans le casier sur la Lune, puis la clef dans ses affaires pour qu'on ne retrouve pas le vrai endroit où l'argent est caché. Ou plus vicieux, il n'y a jamais eu d'argent et pour qu'on ne sache pas qu'il a tout dépensé, il a inventé ce stratagème. Quoi qu'il peut aussi ne jamais avoir eu de l'argent et s'être endetté pour construire le DeathScythe et le reste. » Enonce le capitaine qui était renforcé dans son idée par le fait qu'Howard ne lui connaisse pas d'aventures.

Ce qui ennuyait le plus Duo dans ce que lui disait Heero c'est qu'il avait peut-être bien raison et si c'était le cas, il allait devoir le dire à Howard. Ca l'ennuyait pour son ami parce qu'il avait l'air d'attendre cet argent là, lui n'avait jamais pensé recevoir une partie, il n'avait pas de projet pour les dix pour cent.

-« On va encore un peu chercher avant d'adhérer à cette hypothèse ! » Finit par dire le châtain après réflexion en reprenant son morceau de pizza, mais ça lui avait coupé l'appétit.

-« Tu t'es occupé des petits couples ? » Demande Yuy voyant bien que son homme est mal à l'aise de cette découverte, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis ce matin, il n'avait pas envie de le voir si mal dans sa peau.

-« Oui pendant que les pizzas chauffaient dans le four. »

Après le repas, ils débarrassent la table à deux avant de s'installer dans le divan pour regarder un peu la TV. Mais comme ils ont tous les deux beaucoup d'heures de sommeil en retard, ils se dirigent rapidement vers leur chambre.

Quand le natté vient se glisser derrière son compagnon pour le prendre dans ses bras, celui commence à respirer plus rapidement, mais Duo se rend bien compte que ce n'est pas dû à l'excitation, ni l'envie, il est même complètement tendu. Tendrement, le châtain caresse les abdominaux contractés.

-« Ro', on n'est pas obligé de faire l'amour ! Calme-toi ! » Lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

-« Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est toi, mais je revois cette gamine continuellement. Ca me coupe les envies. » Soupire le brun sachant pertinemment qu'il y a presque un mois qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de faire l'amour.

-« Dors, ne pense plus à ça ! » Rassure le natté en resserrant ses mains autour du ventre du métis.

-« Duo ! Si tu as trop envie » Commence d'une voix mal assurée Heero

-« J'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour, pas de me vider en toi. J'ai ma main sinon pour diminuer la tension ! Dors ! » Tranquillise Maxwell en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de son capitaine.

µµµ

Heero avait repris sa place au QG, il rédigeait et vérifiait des rapports en retard. Trois jours qu'il était rentré et qu'il n'arrivait à dormir que dans la chaleur des bras de son homme. Duo lui accordait sans rien lui demander de plus. Quand il y pensait, il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il mérite un compagnon pareil. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, est-ce qu'il l'aurait accepté lui, de se faire repousser nuit après nuit ?

Il voudrait pouvoir lui montrer qu'il est reconnaissant, mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir au natté ? Tout d'un coup ses yeux s'illuminent, oui, il a trouvé ce qui fera plaisir à son homme. Soulagé, il se remet au travail son esprit reste concentré sur sa tâche au lieu de vagabonder du côté de son cœur.

µµµ

Quand Duo rentre à la maison, il s'étonne directement. De un : Heero ne vient pas l'accueillir et de deux : ça ne sent pas encore la préparation de repas dans l'appartement.

-« Heero ! »

-« Je suis désolé, j'ai du retard ! » Lance le métis du bout du logement.

Maxwell enlève ses bottines et se rend vers la cuisine. Il trouve le brun devant la table de la pièce avec son tablier qui coupe les carottes en carré, rien n'est encore sur la taque de cuisson.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir autant de retard, tu as glandé au quoi ? » S'indigne le natté sachant que son homme avait quitté le QG à 15h et que là il était passé 18h30.

-« J'ai fait des courses ! » Admet le brun en se retournant vers la casserole sur la cuisinière découvrant l'arrière du tablier et ses deux fesses à l'air, une ficelle noire montant vers le haut de ses hanches pour en faire le tour.

Le châtain se mord la lèvre inférieure en voyant ça. Il se rend vers le frigo et change le menu, il inscrit celui d'aujourd'hui à la date de demain.

-« Je vais commander chinois, range ce que tu as déjà fait ! » Ordonne l'ex-02.

Heero sent son cœur se serrer un peu, il voulait faire une surprise à son homme, son retard l'a mis de mauvaise humeur.

Debout à côté du frigidaire, le natté passe commande au restaurant chinois de quartier, son regard est ancré sur les mouvements de son homme qui s'active pour remettre les carottes non coupées dans le frigo, les autres dans une casserole avec un peu d'eau, quand il a fini, il regarde Maxwell pour attendre la suite des évènements. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui fait signe de venir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, une main sur une des fesses musclées de son amant.

-« Oui, Lee, si on ne vient pas ouvrir c'est comme les autres fois, je vous rapporte le caisson et je viens payer demain matin. » Après avoir raccroché Duo soulève le menton du métis pour l'embrasser et comme les derniers jours c'est un baiser tendre qui n'a rien de fiévreux.

D'un geste tendre, le natté détache le cordon du tablier et l'enlève pour le prendre à sa place.

-« Pourquoi as-tu acheté ça ? » Demande-t-il à son homme en revenant près de lui alors que ce dernier l'attendait toujours près du frigo.

-« J'ai bien vu que tu appréciais me voir circuler ainsi pendant ma punition, comme ça je n'ai pas l'impression d'être nu, ça ne me gêne pas trop ! » Admet le brun.

-« Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi ? »

-« Je voulais te remercier de tout ce que tu me donnes et te faire plaisir. » Répond Yuy en se noyant dans les lacs de tendresse qui le regardent en caressant sa joue.

-« J'ai envie de toi Heero ! Et te voir te balader dans cette tenue n'arrange rien à mon problème. » Finit par dire Maxwell la voix légèrement rauque de désir. Sa phrase se termine dans un baiser langoureux.

Quand le natté libère les lèvres du métis, celui-ci lui dit.

-« Je vais faire ma toilette, je viens te retrouver dans la chambre. »

-« Ro ! »

-« Je sais que tu seras tendre, il y a des jours que tu aurais pu l'exiger ! » Ajoute le brun avant de se rendre à la salle de bain.

Duo est pourtant mal à l'aise quand son amant vient le rejoindre dans le lit, c'est une situation à laquelle il n'a jamais dû faire face, Heero étant toujours plus excité que lui et plus demandeur. Alors avec d'infimes caresses sur le corps de son homme, le natté essaie de faire naître son désir, l'embrassant sur le torse, lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses.

En désespoir de cause, il s'étire pour ouvrir la table de nuit et sortir un tube de lubrifiant, il commence à préparer son compagnon, ajoutant assez de vaseline pour ne pas le blesser. L'excitation n'étant pas là, la peur en plus, même si Heero en temps normal aimait l'amour violent, ce n'était certainement pas le jour pour lui faire l'amour de cette façon.

Alors que Maxwell met les deux jambes du métis sur ses épaules, voulant au moins le voir et pouvoir l'embrasser, Yuy vient lui mettre sa main sur la joue tout en lui souriant, confiant dans l'amour de son lieutenant. Le natté pouvait sentir par ce simple sourire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, il en désirait encore plus le métis mais surtout il sentait son cœur se gonfler de tendresse pour ce don de lui.

C'est les yeux dans les yeux que Duo s'introduit lentement en son homme, il y va jusqu'à la garde avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, c'est dans ce baiser qu'il commence ses va-et-vient. Même si le baiser devient de plus en plus fiévreux, le natté ne sent pas de réaction dans le corps de son amant.

Les minutes passant Maxwell se sent mal dans sa peau et finit par arrêter de bouger pour regarder Heero qui l'observe avec amour, tout en lui caressant la joue comme lui le fait si souvent.

-« Je ne peux pas, je veux faire l'amour avec toi, on ne fait pas l'amour ! »

-« Laisse-moi me retourner, mets tes mains sur mes hanches et prends ton pied. »

Le métis ne laisse pas trop le choix à son compagnon, il se met lui-même à quatre pattes dans le lit et prends le sexe toujours gonflé de son amant pour le diriger vers son intimité.

Maxwell essaie encore de faire naître le désir chez son homme en lui caressant le dos, en l'embrassant dans le cou, derrière les oreilles, tout en s'activant doucement en lui, mais constatant que ça ne l'aide pas plus. Duo met ses deux mains sur les hanches de son capitaine pour effectuer des mouvements plus amples et s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui.

Le rythme devient effréné, le natté voulant arriver rapidement à la jouissance et arrêter d'utiliser ce corps pour son plaisir uniquement. Trop pris dans ses propres sensations, il ne remarque pas que l'accélération de la respiration d'Heero, ce dernier vient pour finir chercher une des deux mains sur ses hanches pour que Maxwell prenne son sexe gonflé par le désir enfin réveillé.

Un sourire aux lèvres le châtain reprend ses caresses pour amener son amant à plus de sensations. Juste avant de jouir, le lieutenant attrape les cheveux bruns et tire le visage d'Heero à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion, ce qui déclenche la jouissant de ce dernier avec un temps de retard sur le natté.

Enfin rompu du corps de l'autre, ils s'effondrent sur le lit pour reprendre leurs esprits.

Au bout d'un moment, Yuy demande en murmurant, parce qu'il se sentait bien comme ça et qu'il ne voulait pas briser le moment.

-« Tu as entendu Lee sonner ? »

-« Non à mon avis, il avait compris. J'ai faim ! »

-« De moi ou de la nourriture ? » Questionne en souriant le métis toujours écrasé par le poids de son amant.

-« Je vais chercher le repas, il faut bien que je te nourrisse si je veux pouvoir remettre le couvert. » Ricane le natté en s'extrayant de l'âtre chaud.

Tous les deux assis dans le lit, ils dégustent à même les boites de cartons les portions de pâtes, de riz et de porcs marinés. Duo reste un peu silencieux, ce qui inquiète le brun qui finit par le questionner.

-« J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

-« Je n'aurais pas dû te faire venir avec moi, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour ! » Admet après un moment de silence le natté.

-« Je vais te faire l'amour, j'aime te combler, te faire plaisir. » Avoue l'œil pétillant le métis.

Maxwell regarde Yuy en écarquillant des yeux avant de les cligner une ou deux fois.

-« Tu as vraiment évolué. » Finit-il par dire plus pour lui que pour son compagnon.

-« J'ai failli te perdre Duo, il fallait que j'évolue, tu l'as bien fait pour me rendre heureux. Je me rends compte du bonheur que tu as éprouvé à pouvoir me rendre heureux, je veux être capable de faire pareil pour toi. »

A Suivre…


	24. Qui aurait cru !

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Lectrice 01** Arlia Eien

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu, pour la première version, enfin ce qui en reste.

* * *

**Qui aurait cru !

* * *

  
**

_-« Je vais te faire l'amour, j'aime te combler, te faire plaisir. » Avoue l'œil pétillant le métis._

_Maxwell regarde Yuy en écarquillant les yeux avant de les cligner un__e__ ou deux fois._

_-« Tu as __vraiment__ évolué. » Finit-il par dire plus pour lui que pour son compagnon._

_-« J'ai failli te perdre Duo, il fallait que j'évolue, tu l'as bien fait pour me rendre heureux. Je me rends compte du bonheur que tu as éprouvé à pouvoir me rendre heureux, je veux être capable de faire pareil pour toi. »_

Emu par les révélations du métis, Duo lui prend le menton pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement. Il avait commencé par de petit baiser papillons avant d'approfondir tout en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

-« Et si je n'ai pas les capacités physiques de te faire l'amour, tu seras comblé Duo, je te le promets. » Affirme le brun quand son compagnon lui rend l'usage de la parole.

Les deux jeunes gens mangent les yeux dans les yeux, avec des gestes d'une infinie tendresse. Maxwell tendant de temps en temps, un scampi à Yuy alors que ce dernier présente des petits morceaux de porc marinés dont raffole son amant.

Quand tous les raviers sont vides, le brun se lève du lit pour aller les jeter directement dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

-« Tu as acheté autres choses à part les strings ? » Demande Duo quand son homme revient dans la pièce.

-« Non, je n'ai acheté que ça. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je devrais faire tant de magasins avant d'en trouver. » Dit Heero en venant se glisser dans le lit. « C'est pour ça que j'ai pris du retard. »

Le lieutenant se sentait un rien mal à l'aise parce que même si son compagnon était moins tendu en sa présence, il y avait toujours un certain malaise. Lui était émoustillé par la promesse de son homme, mais quand ce dernier était revenu dans le lit, Duo avait bien vu que pour sa part, il n'était pas excité.

Cherchant rapidement un sujet de discussion, Maxwell revient naturellement sur leur enquête personnelle.

-« Donc pour toi, tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a pas d'argent ? »

Le métis qui venait de se coucher sur le torse du châtain et passait sa main sur les pectoraux de son compagnon, relève un rien la tête et fronce les sourcils en se demandant de ce qu'il peut bien parler.

-« G, l'argent de G ! » Insiste Duo.

-« C'est une possibilité, mais ce n'est pas certain, on va continuer à investiguer encore un peu ! » Rassure Yuy en se reposant sur le torse de son homme, il avait autre chose en tête que ce genre de choses.

-« Parce que tu me vois devoir lui dire qu'il n'y a pas d'argent ! »

-« Duo, je lui dirai si ça te gêne, je l'apprécie mais sans plus. On en revient à nous ? » Questionne le métis en reprenant ses caresses sur les pectoraux nacrés.

-« Il ne faut pas te forcer ! Faire l'amour c'est un partage ! » Affirme le natté avec tendresse, parce qu'il ne sentait toujours pas son homme en bonne disposition, une fois ça lui avait suffit, il ne tenait pas à recommencer à s'assouvir sans que son compagnon ne prenne du plaisir également.

-« C'est aussi un don de soi ! » Répond le brun en venant embrasser tendrement son homme sur le nez.

Maxwell lui caresse la joue du revers de la main en lui souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

-« Tu sais que je peux exiger que tu portes dorénavant le string à la maison ? »

Heero relève la tête pour le regarder.

-« Oui, je le sais, comme je peux aussi l'enfiler quand j'ai envie de te faire une surprise. » Répond en souriant le brun, certain d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à offrir à son homme de temps à autre.

Le natté perd son sourire ce qui intrigue son compagnon.

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu vas utiliser ce moyen là pour obtenir quelque chose, je te connais. C'est moi qui décide quand tu en passeras un ! » Conclut Duo plus sèchement.

Yuy ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il marque le coup, un peu peiné de s'être encore une fois trompé sur la réaction de son homme mais en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que s'il avait eu envie de sexe, ça aurait été un moyen pour lui de l'obtenir rapidement en excitant son amant rien qu'en le passant.

-« J'attendrais que tu me demandes d'en mettre un ! Mais je peux au moins choisir lequel ? » S'informe le brun voulant régler le problème immédiatement.

-« Ca je suis d'accord ! » Sourit Duo avant de lui relever le menton pour l'embrasser et chasser les rides d'inquiétude qui étaient apparues aux coins des yeux du métis.

Heero s'était couché sur son amant.

-« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais que je te fasse ? »

-« Je sais surtout qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne veux pas que tu me fasses. » Dit Maxwell en s'étirant malgré le poids sur lui pour ouvrir la table de nuit et en sortir un œuf vibrant encore éteint.

-« Jamais plus je ne penserais à t'attacher. » Certifie le brun en écartant légèrement les cuisses voyant ce qu'à son compagnon en main.

-« Bien alors, tu as quartier libre. » Conclut le natté en souriant à son homme, alors que sa main se glissait vers le bas des reins, toujours l'œuf dans celle-ci. « Je préfèrerais que tu me fasses l'amour qu'un jouet, on peut toujours essayer de rallumer la flamme. » Susurre-t-il en tournant la petite manivelle du boîtier relié à l'œuf.

-« Le jouet a des avantages, c'est que je peux te faire une fellation en même temps ! » Argumente le métis alors qu'il sent que son amant déclenche les vibrations de l'œuf qu'il vient de mettre en place.

Le lieutenant prend le visage de son capitaine entre ses deux mains et l'embrasse passionnément, Heero se laisse faire, avant de reprendre un peu d'ascendant sur son homme puisqu'il avait quartier libre.

µµµ

C'est toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre que le réveil les surprend, depuis les insomnies d'Heero, ils avaient trouvé une autre façon de dormir. Puisqu'elle convenait aux deux, pourquoi en auraient-ils changé ? Cependant Duo se tracassait, est-ce que Yuy en avait encore besoin, si oui, comment allait-il faire en mission ou si lui devait quitter l'appartement. Ce soir il vérifierait, s'il devait toujours le tenir dans ses bras pour qu'il dorme ou si c'était juste pour le plaisir de la chaleur de l'autre.

Pour l'instant, Maxwell s'étire avant de sortir du lit, il a encore une longue journée à faire, il doit absolument trouver une solution pour faire tomber son dealer, Lady Une devient de plus en plus pressante. Elle veut des résultats.

Heero se dépêche de sortir également du lit. Pour une fois qu'ils vont au travail ensemble autant en profiter.

Ils ont presque le même horaire, Duo étant sur le terrain avec Louis, il se peut qu'il doive faire des heures supplémentaires, tout comme il peut rentrer plus tôt.

Alors que le capitaine doit préparer une nouvelle mission d'une semaine avec Mc Quanally. L'ordre était sur son bureau à son arrivée, pour l'instant il ne chôme pas, il n'a jamais fait autant d'extérieur d'affilée, mais c'est vrai aussi que Maxwell est bloqué à Sank avec son dossier depuis plus de deux mois. Etant donné qu'ils sont les deux plus haut gradés, ils se retrouvent souvent sur des missions importantes avec un autre Preventer.

Depuis 16h30, Yuy a mis le turbo, il n'aura pas fini de rassembler les données pour 18 heures et être à l'heure pour préparer le repas. Il lui reste la solution de prévenir son amant qu'il sera en retard.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvre sur le sergent Kay, rouge pivoine et en sueur, il dépose un dossier à la place du natté et veut repartir.

-« Louis ! Et Maxwell ? » Interpelle le métis.

-« Chez lui, pour ne pas faire un carnage qu'il a dit. Le dealer nous a encore filés entre les doigts. Je ne savais pas qu'il était capable de s'énerver comme ça. » Lâche Louis tout en refermant la porte.

-« Mc Quanally, ta femme est en vacances, ça te gêne qu'on finisse ça chez moi ? » Demande le brun après un court moment de réflexion, si Duo n'était pas de bonne humeur autant ne pas lui demander pour faire des heures supplémentaires au bureau.

-« Non, pas du tout, en plus si on fait des heures sup ici, le général peut allonger la liste. » Sourit Steve, ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas besoin de temps en temps d'heures supplémentaires pour mettre du beurre dans les épinards, mais bon, ils allaient déjà devoir partir en mission dans le fin fond du Canada, ce n'était pas pour faire des heures en plus maintenant.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'ils remballent tout.

µµµ

Tout en faisant le trajet jusqu'à son domicile, le Capitaine pensait déjà à la façon dont il allait gérer son temps, il pourrait toujours demander à Mac Quanally de faire certaines recherches pendant qu'il préparerait le repas pour eux deux ou trois suivant l'avancée du dossier préparatoire.

Quand Heero pousse la porte de son appartement, son collègue derrière lui, Duo apparaît, son regard se durcit.

-« Je ne suis pas en retard pourtant ! » Dit Yuy en regardant rapidement sa montre. Il n'était pas encore 17h30, son retour à la maison n'était prévu que dans une demi-heure.

-« Ce n'est pas ça ! » Lâche Maxwell en s'avançant. Vraiment ce n'était pas le jour pour que Heero enfreigne une loi bien connue avec la journée qu'il venait de passer en plus.

-« J'avais cette solution ou être en retard ! » Se justifie le brun.

Duo croise ses bras sur son torse, se mettant complètement à la sortie du hall empêchant Heero de rentrer plus loin dans l'appartement, Mc Quanally toujours dans la porte.

Yuy soupire quand est-ce qu'il arrêtera d'argumenter pour faire comprendre ses choix, plutôt que de demander directement ? Pourtant Maxwell ne lui demandait qu'une chose c'est qu'il respecte les règles, pour le reste il avait la vie qu'il avait toujours souhaitée. Un homme qui lui donnait ce qu'il avait besoin et plus qu'il n'avait besoin.

-« J'ai du travail à finir. Est-ce que Mc Quanally peut rester ? » Demande le métis, avant de regarder le sol.

-« Oui, mais la prochaine fois, travail ou pas. Si tu ne me demandes pas avant c'est non, tu es prévenu ! » Conclut sévèrement le châtain en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son torse.

-« Oui, Duo, merci. » Admet le brun en soupirant doucement, il sentait toujours la présence de son binôme dans son dos, ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, d'un autre côté, il savait où joindre son compagnon, il se savait en faute.

Le natté disparaît dans l'appartement, bientôt le bruit de la douche se fait entendre. Heero après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et demandé à Steve de faire pareil, il le guide jusqu'au salon et s'installe.

Mac Quanally n'en revient toujours pas, le jeune Louis lui en avait touché deux mots, mais il croyait que ce dernier avait mal interprété les gestes des deux amants. Au travail, le Capitaine n'a pas changé de façon d'être, il est toujours aussi professionnel, autoritaire avec ses binômes. Personne ne penserait à lui retirer son autorité, c'est dans la personnalité de Yuy, l'autorité fait homme, juste et loyal, n'en demandant pas plus qu'il n'en fait. Et de le voir ramper devant le Lieutenant alors qu'il pourrait le retourner presque d'une main l'étonne. Et que justement au travail, Maxwell se serait fait retourner et n'aurait pas osé affronter son supérieur de cette façon, étonnait encore plus Steve.

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrête, Duo sort de la douche torse-nu, s'essuyant les cheveux.

-« Dure journée ? » Demande Yuy sans lâcher son ordinateur du regard.

-« Exécrable. » Admet Maxwell en rentrant dans le salon.

Au son de sa voix, le brun se rend compte que son homme est un peu calmé, que la douche lui a fait du bien

-« Excuse-moi dans avoir rajouté ! » Reprend le métis sous le regard estomaqué de Mc Quanally.

Le natté arrive derrière son amant, se penche, le tire un peu en arrière pour l'embrasser.

-« Ce n'est pas grave et ne te tracasse pas du souper, je ferai livrer. »

-« Tu es un ange »

Même si le ton du Japonais est froid, c'est plus parce qu'il est concentré sur son travail qu'autre chose.

-« Mc Quanally, pizza à quoi ? » Demande le natté alors qu'il est debout devant un meuble un papier devant lui pour inscrire ce que veut leur collègue.

-« Hawaïenne. » Répond-il après un court moment de réflexion.

-« Tu veux une bière ? » Propose le châtain après avoir inscrit le nom de la pizza sur son bout de papier.

-« Heu ! Non, merci, un verre d'eau. »

-« Heero ! » Ordonne Duo du couloir.

Celui-ci se lève et se rend à la cuisine, pour revenir avec une bière pour Duo et deux verres d'eau. Steve va de surprise en surprise quand il voit le natté repartir vers la salle de bain.

-« Ca arrive souvent ça ? » S'informe Mac Quanally.

-« Quoi ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Que tu le sers alors qu'il aurait pu la prendre en allant à la salle de bain ! »

-« C'est mon rôle à la maison. Je suis à la maison, il est normal que je le tienne. » Explique calmement Heero beaucoup plus pris par ses recherches sur cette enquête que par ce qui tracasse son binôme.

-« Yuy ne me dit pas que ! » Lâche ahuri Steve.

-« Que quoi ! Je ne suis pas sa chose, il me respecte, il sait que c'est de ça que j'ai besoin, il me donne ce qui me convient, avec amour, avec tendresse. » Répond légèrement exaspéré le brun, il avait envie d'avancer sur son dossier pas parler de son couple, mais Steve ne se remettrait pas au travail sans réponses, il était connu pour ça aussi.

-« Il n'avait pas l'air des plus conciliant quand on est arrivé. » Répond Mac Quanally en jetant un œil vers le couloir, on ne sait jamais que le Lieutenant revienne.

-« J'ai fait des recherches, il doit en avoir fait aussi parce que ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'agir ainsi. Pour lui l'amour rime avec équilibre, partage, communion. Et moi, j'ai besoin qu'on me canalise, avoir des limites, que les sanctions tombent quand je ne les respecte pas. Duo m'aime, il se fait parfois violence pour me faire plier. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais la seule chose que je retiens c'est la force de son amour et ce qu'il fait pour me le prouver. » Explique en se redressant Heero. Espérant que cette fois son collègue s'intéresse plus à leur recherche pour la mission, qu'à cette analyse sur son couple.

-« J'ai difficile à comprendre. » Admet en secouant la tête Steve.

-« C'est Duo qui s'est rendu compte en m'analysant que c'était ça que je recherchais dans une relation de couple. Il me donne tout ce qu'il me faut pour me stabiliser. Je ne suis pas toujours fier de moi quand je vois tout ce qu'il a subi pour me rendre heureux, j'ai l'impression de lui être complètement redevable. J'espère qu'il a sa stabilité aussi dans cette relation. » Soupire Yuy alors que certains souvenirs reviennent en force comme leurs vacances à Hawaï.

-« Il est heureux ça se voit ! » Assure Mac Quanally, il avait vécu six mois avec Duo pour une mission, il y a de ça presque trois ans maintenant et là on pouvait dire que le Lieutenant était très mal dans sa peau. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté du mal être du natté, à croire que Steve était doué pour que les gens se confient à lui.

-« Oui, mais il est heureux parce que je suis bien ? Ou bien parce qu'il n'a pas d'autres choix ? » Interroge le métis légèrement inquiet. Parce qu'il doutait toujours des motivations de son compagnon et surtout il se demandait s'il le rendait heureux, s'il était stable ou s'il se forçait pour sa stabilité à lui.

-« Je suis heureux parce que tu es heureux, ton bonheur me rend heureux. Savoir que j'ai enfin réussi seul à te combler, me met du baume au cœur. Te voir te soumettre me plaît et m'excite maintenant Ro'. Ne sois pas trop sage, je me suis pris au jeu, restes-toi, c'est toi que j'aime. » Dit Duo en arrivant derrière son homme, ce dernier se lève afin de venir l'embrasser doucement, trop soulagé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

-« Remets-toi au travail sinon vous n'aurez jamais fini. » Ajoute Duo en se plongeant dans les yeux de son homme. Heero voyait bien qu'il ne mentait pas et qu'il resplendissait.

-« Je suis heureux que tout ça te convient autant qu'à moi ! »

-« Tu en doutais encore ? » Demande Maxwell tout en lui caressant la joue, alors que son compagnon passe ses bras autour de son cou. Ce dernier avait besoin d'être rassuré, aimé, son enquête était loin pour l'instant.

-« Parfois oui ! »

-« Je ne dois plus te partager, ça ne peut que me convenir. » Lui affirme l'ex-02 dans le creux de l'oreille.

Rassurer par tout ce qu'il vient d'enfin réaliser Heero finit rapidement son ouvrage, surtout quand Maxwell redemande à Mac Quanally s'il veut toujours une pizza hawaïenne.

-« Il ne t'a pas demandé ce que tu voulais ! » Réalise tout d'un coup Steve en s'étirant le dos après avoir rangé son portable.

-« Non jamais. » Admet Yuy en se levant pour mettre la table, il avait une dispense pour la préparation du repas ça ne le privait pas des autres corvées.

-« Ca ne te gêne pas ? » S'étonne Mac Quanally, parce que lui n'aimerait pas que sa femme ne tienne pas compte de son avis et de ses désirs du moment.

-« De temps en temps, mais ça a des avantages. Ce n'est plus à moi à me creuser la cervelle. J'ai droit à des surprises » Dit Heero en souriant avant de partir vers la cuisine.

µµµ

Le repas s'était déroulé, comme se passe une soirée entre copains. Steve n'était pas resté au-delà de 21 heures, les Preventers devant se lever à l'aube pour leur travail.

Mac Quanally sourit en repensant au couple Yuy/Maxwell au privé, alors qu'il est sur le chemin de son logement. Il doit bien être un des seuls à les voir comme ça, il s'étonne de la différence entre les binômes de travail.

Mais ce qu'il constate, c'est la différence pour Duo, il se rappelle le jeune homme tourmenté de la mission de Pékin. Beaucoup plus tracassé par ses soucis personnels que la complexité de l'enquête qui était surtout, rester sur place pour surveiller que les traités n'étaient pas bafoués. Leur présence avait suffit et ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de travail donc surtout eut le temps de discuter.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un homme resplendissant qu'il a côtoyé. Comme quoi le chemin du bonheur n'est pas toujours le plus court, qu'il faut se battre pour y parvenir, le mériter aussi. Tout en rentrant chez lui, Steve sourit, qui aurait pu croire il y a dix ans que ce couple tiendrait ? Personne !

µµµ

Au soir, Duo se couche dans le lit en se remettant à sa place. Heero retient un soupir en le constatant, mais s'installe à la place qui a été la sienne pendant des années. Il coupe la lumière. Avec la fatigue de la journée il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le métis glisse dans les bras de morphée. Rassuré Maxwell, vient se lover près du corps de son amant pour s'endormir également.

µµµ

Durant le reste de la semaine, Yuy finit de préparer sa mission avec Mac Quanally, deux jours avant le départ ils sont fins prêts. Pendant ce temps là, Maxwell avance bien dans son dossier dealer, à force d'arrêter des revendeurs et de laisser Louis sur le domaine du boss, il arriva ce qui devait arriver.

Le soir où le Capitaine devait embarquer pour sa mission au fin fond du Canada tout près de Yellowknife. Louis faisait sa dernière vente, quand un homme cagoulé s'arrête à sa hauteur et l'oblige avec une arme braquée sur lui à monter dans le véhicule. Le blond garde son sang-froid, il sait que le mouchard qu'il porte ne peut pas être repéré avec une simple fouille et surtout qu'il est surveillé. Son équipe sera bientôt là pour le sortir d'embarras.

L'équipe de surveillance prévient le Lieutenant, alors que celui-ci était à l'aéroport, les aux-revoirs furent brefs. Mais le métier avant tout. Et surtout la sécurité de ses hommes avant tout. C'est au triple galop que Maxwell revient au QG pour suivre la progression du mouchard et diriger l'équipe qui suit la voiture, ils ne peuvent pas laisser passer trop de temps avant d'intervenir, parce que rien ne dit qu'ils ne vont pas exécuter Louis dès qu'ils seront arrivés à destination.

Kay en sortant de la voiture n'en mène pas large, il est dirigé vers un entrepôt avec une sortie sur la mer, idéal pour faire disparaître les gêneurs. Dès son entrée, il se fait éblouir par un spot, une voix déformée se fait entendre.

-« Tu sais que tu es sur mon secteur ? »

-« Non, je deale pour pouvoir m'acheter mes propres doses, je préfère ça à la prostitution ! » Explique d'une voix tremblante le sergent et ce n'était presque pas de la comédie.

-« Donc tu ne sais pas me dire pourquoi mes revendeurs disparaissent tous ? » Gronde la voix, elle est si particulière que Louis ne parvient pas à déterminer si elle est féminine ou masculine.

-« Justement c'est parce que je trouvais le secteur fort démuni que je me suis mis là ! » Affirme Kay, il fallait qu'il gagne du temps pour permettre aux autres d'intervenir.

Pendant ce temps là, les hommes du Lieutenant se dispersaient dans la nuit pour entourer le bâtiment. Maxwell est un des derniers à arriver sur les lieux, avec des lunettes infrarouges, il regarde combien de personnes sont dans ce hangar. Après avoir touché à son oreillette, il signale qu'il n'y a que quatre personnes dans le bâtiment, ce qui est vraiment peu.

-« Méfiez-vous quand même, on investit dans dix secondes. »

Les portes explosent, Louis s'enfuit en courant en se tenant la tête, comme s'il avait peur, il crie. La lumière s'éteint et le sergent se jette sur le sol pour éviter les tirs des deux camps. Il passe un masque de chirurgien pour respirer le moins de lacrymogène possible. Le hangar se remplit rapidement de fumée irritante qui fait tousser tous ceux qui ne sont pas bien protégé.

Les portes près de la mer s'ouvre, les trois gangsters sautent dans une embarcation qui doit les ramener à un yacht amarré plus en haute mer. Seulement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le bateau ne démarre pas.

Duo arrive au-dessus du quai et montre une bougie.

-« Vous n'auriez pas plus facile avec ça ! »

Les deux gardent mitraillent le natté qui se couche rapidement sur le sol et vise les bras des deux tireurs, alors que ses hommes apparaissent pour maîtriser tout le monde. Le natté se relève en essuyant un peu de sang à la tempe, une balle était vraiment passée tout près, elle l'avait même frôlé. Il se dirige vers le hangar.

-« Louis ! »

-« Il est là lieutenant, on l'a mis sous oxygène, il a respiré un peu trop de gaz. » Signale Viralit.

-« Merci sergent. Merci aussi à toi Kay, tu as bien gardé ton sans froid. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'interroger en espérant que c'est la tête. Viralit reconduit le chez lui, il a droit à un jour de congé. »

µµµ

Après un interrogatoire des trois parties dans trois pièces différentes, Maxwell devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait enfin la tête du réseau. Depuis trois jours, il faisait son rapport et notait toutes les étapes qu'il avait dû mener à bien pour en arriver à l'arrestation du dealer, les petites mains avaient été relâchées quand leurs dépositions ont été prises.

Durant la même période, Howard revient à Sank pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles de l'argent de G. Duo doit bien admettre qu'ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à cette enquête, mais surtout qu'ils sont vraiment dans un cul de sac, s'ils ne trouvent pas une personne qui a réellement compté pour le professeur.

-« Je vais regarder dans les affaires qu'il me reste de lui et si je trouve ne fusse qu'un nom je te le signale. »

-« Merci, parce que là je ne vois pas où chercher ! » Admet le natté, il n'avait pas envie de lui donner la dernière hypothèse qui leur avait traversé l'esprit. Il voulait être sûr avant d'ôter l'espoir à son ami.

µµµ

Maxwell n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer de son homme que celui-ci était déjà de retour, beaucoup moins marqué que lors de sa dernière mission, heureusement que tous les dossiers ne sont pas aussi dramatiques. Ici c'était un problème de braconnage et de revente d'animaux protégés qu'on empaillait auparavant. Le plus gros de la mission se faisait à Sank avant le départ.

Yuy rentrait à son domicile, alors que le natté partait au travail.

-« Content de te revoir ! » Dit Duo en l'embrassant. « Ce soir tu me mets un string ! »

-« Tu rentres à quelle heure ? »

-« Pour 18 heures. »

-« Je serais prêt ainsi que le souper ! »

Tout en travaillant, le natté était impatient de rentrer, pas rien que pour voir son amant en string, mais de le savoir si près et de s'être seulement croisé, lui était pénible.

Vers 17h30, le Lieutenant s'étire sur sa chaise, il ouvre son portable pour regarder ses mails et trouve un d'Howard avec le nom de deux femmes.

_Danielle Bèze et Béatrice Raptor_

_Elles reviennent régulièrement dans ses documents, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est !_

Ca soulage le natté, il y a peut-être encore une piste à suivre. Ravi par cette bonne nouvelle, il remballe ses affaires pour rentrer à la maison. Déjà sur le palier, il sent qu'une bonne odeur de lasagnes maison s'élève dans l'appartement et le tableau qui l'attend quand il détache ses bottines est des plus excitants.

Heero est debout dans le hall avec un string ligné blanc et rouge, avec un coin bleu étoilé blanc, même s'il ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il doit faire de ses mains, il n'a plus du tout l'air gêné et mal dans sa peau comme il y a trois semaines.

Le châtain apprécie vraiment les efforts de son homme, parce qu'il comprend le message sous-jacent « ce qui est en dessous t'appartient » puisque L2 est considérée comme américaine. Duo est certain que tous les strings qu'a acheté Heero seront à son goût et qu'il n'a pas acheté les premiers venus, mais qu'il y a bien un réel désir de faire plaisir derrière chacun d'eux.

A suivre…


	25. C'est parti pour durer ?

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi. Séquelle de **« Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes »**

**Rating** : M

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Lectrice 01** Arlia Eien

* * *

**C'est parti pour durer !

* * *

  
**

Les semaines passent et recommence la danse des départs, Duo n'ayant plus de missions qui le maintiennent à Sank s'en va aussi régulièrement que Heero.

De temps en temps, Maxwell demande à son amant de passer un string, pourtant ce dernier doit bien constater qu'il n'y a pas de raison particulière qui fait qu'il doit en mettre un. Il n'a pas vu de fil conducteur, et il préfère presque, c'est l'incertitude totale et il ne sait jamais quand il va devoir obéir à son amant et pouvoir lui faire plaisir.

En plus son homme ne lui demande jamais de la même façon. Il peut tout aussi bien lui laisser un message sur le frigo qu'il trouve en rentrant à l'appartement. Que repasser en coup de vent par le bureau pour lui dire, comme il lui a déjà téléphoné pour lui demander parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le croiser dans les couloirs. C'est vrai qu'une fois Yuy n'était pas dans de bonne disposition pour le passer, il revenait de mission et s'était fâché avec son binôme d'enquête, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur ce qu'il devait être inscrit dans le rapport. Mais pas une fois, Heero n'a refusé de le mettre, il tenait à respecter les engagements qu'il avait pris avec lui-même.

µµµ

Après deux mois, Maxwell croit bien avoir fait le tour des strings que son homme a acheté, quand ce dernier remet un qu'il a déjà porté, le noir de la première fois. Duo sait qu'il demandera moins souvent à son amant d'en passer un. Il a assouvi sa curiosité. Mais Heero n'est pas au courant de ce qui motive son homme dans cette envie de le voir en string.

Malgré leurs vies mouvementées et les départs incessants, les deux jeunes hommes ont eu le temps de compléter leur enquête personnelle sur l'argent de G.

Pour le plus grand malheur de Duo, les deux noms n'aboutissent à rien. Maxwell et Yuy retrouvent rapidement Danielle Beze et cette dernière accepte de recevoir les deux jeunes gens dans sa petite maison en Provence.

-« Vous vouliez me parler du Professeur G. » Dit-elle en les guidant jusque sur la terrasse où elle a dressé une table à l'abri d'un parasol.

-« Oui, j'ai été son pilote de Gundam. » Commence le natté.

-« Oui, je me rappelle de toi ! »

Maxwell se sent un peu confus, il ne se rappelle pas du tout de la dame d'une septantaine d'années qui est devant lui, il jette un petit regard de soutien à son binôme dans la vie.

-« Ce que mon compagnon voudrait savoir c'est si vous connaissiez le Professeur intimement ! »

Un grand sourire apparaît chez la dame.

-« Bien sûr que non, j'étais mariée à l'époque et heureuse en ménage, mon mari travaillait pour le Professeur, il vivait dans notre maison, j'étais un peu près sa gouvernante ! » Explique en souriant toujours Danielle.

-« Et Béatrice Raptor ? » Demande dépité le châtain de voir encore une piste partir en fumée.

-« Béatrice est décédée, il y a de ça quatre ans. C'était la dame chargée de nettoyer les bureaux de G, il avait une entière confiance en elle, il savait qu'elle ne lui volerait pas ses travaux. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Insiste le Lieutenant soulagé d'avoir une bonne nouvelle.

-« Parce qu'elle en était bleue, elle est morte vieille fille et ne s'est jamais remise de son décès. Je l'entends encore dire sur son lit de mort. 'Je ne lui demandais pas grand chose, jusqu'il passe une soirée avec moi'. » Dit tristement Danielle en repensant à son amie morte de désespoir.

Heero met sa main sur la cuisse de son homme, il le sentait tellement abattu par cette nouvelle.

-« Vous ne connaîtriez pas quelqu'un qui aurait compter pour le Professeur ? » Questionne Yuy voulant clôturer cette enquête.

-« Pas quelqu'un, mais quelque chose, sa base Lunaire ! » Affirme la vieille dame.

Duo ne voulait pas de cette solution, il avait envie de trouver l'argent pas pour lui, pas pour les dix pour cent mais pour qu'Howard puisse en bénéficier.

-« Merci Madame et excusez-nous de vous avoir dérangée. » Dit le Capitaine en faisant signe à son compagnon de se lever, celui-ci s'exécute directement.

A l'extérieur, alors qu'ils attendaient leur avion pour rentrer chez eux, Maxwell avoue.

-« On ne lui dit pas encore tout de suite, on cherche encore un peu ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à chercher Duo ! » S'énerverait presque Heero.

-« On n'a peut-être oublié une piste. » Tente le natté.

-« Tu sais très bien au fond de toi, que c'est faux. Tu veux que je prévienne Howard moi-même ? » Propose le métis pour soulager son homme.

-« Laisse-moi encore chercher pendant quinze jours, si je ne trouve rien d'autres, alors je lui dirais ! »

-« Hn ! » Admet le brun, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec son amant, mais on était dans la partie privée, il attendrait les quinze jours avant de rappeler ses paroles au natté, il ne pouvait pas laisser Howard dans le doute, ni espérer de l'argent qui ne viendra pas.

µµµ

Les quinze jours passent sans que Duo n'arrive à trouver une nouvelle piste dans son enquête personnelle, il doit bien se résoudre à annoncer l'histoire à Howard. Juste avant de sortir, il apostrophe son amant.

-« Tu passeras en string pour mon retour ! » Lâche-t-il avant de partir avec des pieds de plomb vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Heero avait voulu l'accompagner, mais Maxwell préférait faire ça seul, sachant pertinemment que son homme pour lui faciliter la tâche aurait pu ne pas y aller avec le dos de la cuillère.

Howard n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, en voyant la tête que fait le natté sur la terrasse du café, il se doute que les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes.

-« Ton enquête est toujours dans un cul de sac ? » Questionne-t-il directement.

Maxwell se mord la lèvre inférieure.

-« D'après ce qu'on a conclu Heero et moi, il n'y aurait pas d'argent, tout nous ramène à la Base Lunaire, donc au premier indice, on tourne en rond. On n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait eu de l'argent, on croit même que c'est possible que tout ça soit un leurre. S'il y a de l'argent il est bien planqué et on ne saura pas le trouver parce qu'on n'a aucune piste pour mettre la main dessus. » Fini par avouer le natté.

-« Dommage, enfin je ne vais pas en faire une jaunisse, quand il n'y aura plus de sous au moins je te prouverai que Catherine m'aime pour moi et pas pour la belle vie ! » Sourit l'homme. Ce qui rassure directement Duo il s'est fait du mauvais sang pour rien.

Les deux amis restent à discuter une bonne heure avant que chacun reparte vers sa vie. Il est presque l'heure du souper, Heero part en mission dans deux jours, Maxwell est tout de même impatient de rentrer et profiter un peu de lui avant son départ.

En poussant la porte de la maison, le natté crie que c'est lui, Yuy apparaît directement de la cuisine. Le châtain reste là, les yeux lui sortant presque de la figure devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui.

Son homme est bien en string comme il lui a demandé, enfin si on peut appeler ça un string. Ca ressemble plus à un éléphant, il y a même les deux oreilles sur le côté. De beaux yeux noirs sur le dessus de la trompe qui sert de réceptacle à l'organe de son amant. Duo s'avance et lui passe la main sur la joue avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres, le mordillant tout en caressant la nuque particulièrement érogène du métis.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Maxwell constate que la trompe se lève sous l'effet qu'il fait à son homme.

-« Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir ! » Sourit le Lieutenant tout en caressant la joue de son homme.

-« Je me doutais que tu aurais besoin de t'amuser ce soir après ce que tu viens de faire, je le gardais pour un jour plus morose. » Admet Yuy en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son amant. « Il l'a bien pris ? »

-« Mieux que je ne croyais ! Je me suis alarmé pour rien ! » Admet Duo en décrochant Heero pour lui passer un bras autour de la taille et le traîner à la cuisine qu'ils puissent manger.

Tout en mangeant, Maxwell raconte sa rencontre et ce qu'ils se sont dit. Après le repas, ils se rendent dans le salon devant le poste de télévision. Tout en regardant une émission de variété, le natté s'amuse à exciter son compagnon pour avoir le plaisir de voir la trompe se soulever sans jamais aller plus loin. Le brun est couché dans le fauteuil sur le dos, le châtain est torse-nu pour pouvoir profiter de l'autre et que leurs peaux puissent se toucher. Il est couché sur le flanc de son amant, contre le dos du fauteuil pour savourer des yeux aussi la musculature du métis. Le Lieutenant passe sa main sur les pectoraux de son homme en descendant à la limite du string, pour attiser l'envie de son compagnon.

Heero le laissait faire, quoi qu'il avait de plus en plus dur d'accepter le petit jeu de son amant, il avait envie d'être satisfait de passer à plus sérieux, il se retient, mais il avait envie de lui en toucher deux mots, mais est-ce qu'il pouvait le faire ? Il ne s'était jamais gêné pour dire le fond de sa pensée, ça Duo lui avait toujours accordé, la décision finale était celle du natté.

N'en pouvant plus de la torture de son homme, Yuy finit par se lancer, il verrait bien où ça mènerait.

-« On pourrait passer dans la chambre ! » Suggère-t-il alors que la trompe se dresse fièrement.

-« L'émission n'est pas finie et ce n'est pas dit qu'on va aller plus loin que ça tu sais ! » Murmure Maxwell en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-« Tu as pourtant dit que tu ne me priverais jamais de sexe si je suis puni, tu m'en priverais quand je suis sage ! » Le brun répond de façon plus agressive qu'il n'aurait voulu, tellement il avait été surpris par la réponse de son homme. Il attendait un 'oui' ou un 'pas tout de suite' mais pas un presque non.

Ce dernier sort de son cou pour le regarder.

-« Tu me traites de menteur ? » Questionne le natté en se redressant complètement pour juger son compagnon.

-« Non, mais tu as presque l'air de dire que tu vas me laisser dans cet état ! Sans ton accord, je ne peux même pas t'aimer ! » Plaide le brun sachant que ses paroles avaient dépassé le fond de sa pensée, il n'avait jamais voulu traiter son homme de menteur, il se sentait seulement mal dans sa peau à subir ça ! Sans pouvoir participer, caresser Duo puisqu'il avait refusé quand il lui avait demandé.

-« Au fond de toi ! Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai aussi excité ? » Questionne Maxwell en passant sa main sur les pectoraux de son amant.

-« Non ! » Admet Yuy en se mordant la lèvre, il avait vraiment été stupide et trop pressé.

-« Bien, donc tu sais qu'il y aura une suite à tout ça quand je le déciderai ! » Dit sévèrement le natté en se remettant juste après sur le ventre de son homme.

-« Oui ! » Répond le brun, parce qu'il se doutait que s'il ne le disait pas, il vexerait son amant. D'un autre côté, il se doutait aussi qu'il venait de prolonger son calvaire de quelques minutes.

Duo attend la fin de l'émission pour entraîner son Capitaine vers la chambre et lui faire oublier tous ses tourments avec une infinie tendresse, avant de lui proposer de lui faire l'amour pour se faire pardonner.

µµµ

Heero était parti en mission, il était revenu, il n'avait fait que croiser son homme puisque ce dernier partait le jour où il rentrait. Ils avaient dû attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Deux jours plus tard, Duo réintègre son bureau, il y a un tas de dossiers à revoir tout comme son homme qui lui y est déjà attelé depuis presque cinq jours. Maxwell soupirait régulièrement tellement tout ça l'ennuyait.

La porte s'ouvre sur un soldat qui dépose une enveloppe de mission sur le bureau de Yuy avant de continuer à distribuer son courrier.

-« Arrête de soupirer, tu sais bien que tu vas devoir faire tous les dossiers qui sont devant toi ! » Peste légèrement le brun quand le soldat s'en va, alors qu'il ouvre le pli en même temps.

Il commence à lire sa future mission et hoquette. Duo relève son visage et voit les traits déformés de son Capitaine.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande Maxwell légèrement inquiet.

Le brun tend le document. Mais comment va-t-il faire pour se tirer de là ?

Le Lieutenant parcourt l'énoncé du déplacement de son homme, avant de se lever furieux !

-« Tu n'iras pas ! Je te l'interdis ! »

-« Duo comment veux-tu que je refuse ? »

Le châtain reprend la lecture de la double feuille.

-« Je vais bien trouver une solution, mais tu n'iras pas ! » Lâche-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Duo où vas-tu ? » S'inquiète le métis.

-« Je m'occupe de ça, tu t'occupes de mes dossiers ! » Gronde Maxwell en ouvrant la porte qu'il claque derrière lui. Ca le mettait en colère, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait se laisser faire comme ça ! Il n'en était pas question ! Mais pour trouver une réelle solution, il devait avoir plus d'éléments en sa possession.

Les recherches qu'il devait effectuer, il ne pouvait pas les faire sur son PC, surtout pas avec son amant en face de lui, c'est pour ça que le Lieutenant parcourt le couloir du QG pour se rendre à la salle des ordinateurs. Louis s'y trouve, il va pouvoir lui demander un coup de main pour une étude de secteur.

Au bout d'une grosse heure, Maxwell vient frapper à la porte du bureau de Mac Quanally, il espérait que l'homme serait là, c'était le seul vers qui il pouvait se tourner.

-« Oui ! »

Duo soupire de soulagement, il n'a même pas réaliser qu'il avait bloqué sa respiration.

-« J'ai un grand service à te demander ! Je vais t'expliquer en gros ce que tu devrais dire, mais surtout tu dois te faire passer pour le secrétaire de Lady Une ! » Commence un rien mal à l'aise le natté.

Steve sourit, cale son dos contre sa chaise et dit.

-« Vas-y explique-moi, ça à l'air amusant ! »

C'est ce que fait le châtain en s'installant à côté de son collègue, quand il a fini de le mettre au courant, il compose un numéro de téléphone et tend le cornet à Mac Quanally.

-« Bonjour, Lady Une m'a chargé de prendre quelques renseignements, parce que le Capitaine Yuy est pour l'instant sur une autre mission, c'était pour savoir si on ne pouvait pas vous envoyer un autre Preventer ? » Commence d'une voix monocorde Steve.

-« Non, parce que j'ai besoin d'un Preventer en qui j'ai entière confiance. Doué en infiltration avec de très bonne connaissance en informatique, il doit avoir le type asiatique ou métissé pour passer plus facilement inaperçu, si je ne peux pas avoir votre Capitaine directement, je vais essayer de repousser la mission. Il serait libre quand ? »

Au premier mot de son interlocuteur, Mac Quanally réalise pourquoi le Lieutenant est venu le trouver lui et pas un autre collègue.

-« Il ne sera pas libre avant une grosse semaine. » Répond Steve, Duo lui avait dit de donner un délai plus long, mais ce n'était pas réalisable, d'ici la fin de la semaine, son interlocuteur pourrait avoir la confirmation que le Capitaine Yuy se trouvait au sein du QG au moment du coup de téléphone.

-« Bien merci je reprendrais contact début de la semaine prochaine pour savoir si le Capitaine est revenu de mission. Merci ! » Le vide se fait dans le récepteur.

Duo met sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue et lui sourit.

-« Merci Steve ! Motus et bouche cousue. »

-« Je m'en doute ! » Répond l'homme avant de reprendre le dossier qu'il consultait.

C'est vraiment soulagé que Maxwell sort du bureau de Mac Quanally, il a encore un coup de téléphone important à donner et puis il pourra se rendre auprès de Lady Une pour lui faire part des modifications qu'il vient d'effectuer, c'est sûr qu'elle ne va pas bien le prendre, mais ça il s'en fout royalement.

µµµ

Heero a fini de consulter ce dossier, il regarde sa montre, il y a déjà plus d'une heure et demi que Maxwell est parti avec son ordre de mission. Il avait difficile de se concentrer sur les dossiers de son homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Comment pouvait-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Il fallait toujours qu'un élément perturbateur vienne les ennuyer quand ils étaient heureux ! C'était trop beau voilà tout !

En soupirant Yuy prend le dossier suivant pour regarder si tout est en ordre, s'il n'y a pas des éléments qui doivent être revus pour un futur procès ou si on peut le classer et l'archiver. C'est un travail de fourmi, mais qu'il faut bien faire de temps en temps.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, le natté est arrivé à la cafétéria qui est vide à cette heure-ci, il compose un numéro et commence à expliquer son problème.

-« Duo, je veux bien te faire plaisir, mais tu es certain parce que je ne tiens pas à prendre des risques, si ce que tu me dis est vrai et qu'il n'assure pas ma protection, tu vas avoir ma mort sur ta conscience ! »

-« Fais-moi confiance Wufei, avec les arguments que je vais lui mettre devant les yeux, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, même une égratignure, c'est la cour martiale assurée pour lui. Il en veut à Heero, il croit que ça peut lui servir, mais il n'a rien contre toi ! » Rassure le natté, alors qu'il a déjà presque une demi-heure qu'il argumente.

-« Alors je suis d'accord, dès que tu as les derniers éléments sur la mission, tu me les envoies. »

-« Merci, je te revaudrais ça ! »

-« C'est en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! » Répond Chang en raccrochant.

Cette fois-ci il peut s'attaquer à la partie la plus compliquée de son projet, il restera une étape, mais cela le fait déjà sourire, rien qu'en y pensant.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Maxwell retraverse une bonne partie du QG pour venir frapper à la porte du Général cette fois.

-« Oui ! »

Le Lieutenant ouvre la porte puis la referme avant de faire un salut militaire, autant mettre les formes.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous devriez être en train de vérifier les missions faites cette année pour qu'on puisse clôturer tous les dossiers en suspends avant la fin de l'année ! »

-« Je viens à propos de la mission à Tokyo… » Commence Maxwell.

-« Ce n'est pas à vous que je l'ai attribuée ! » Coupe Lady Une.

-« Je sais c'est à mon compagnon. Et je ne l'autorise pas à la faire ! »

-« Comment ça ! » Gronde la brune en se mettant debout. « Vous n'avez rien à lui interdire c'est votre supérieur ! »

-« Il n'ira pas, j'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant qui est tout à fait d'accord de partir à sa place, Wufei attend les dernières instructions pour partir sur Tokyo. Nous partons en vacances en fin de semaine en Tunisie, si Heero part maintenant il ne sera jamais revenu pour les vacances. Vous avez déjà autorisé ses congés, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on est consigné à Sank pour l'instant ! » Argumente le Lieutenant.

Ce dernier voit bien que le Général fulmine.

-« Qui vous autorise à faire toutes ses démarches ! » Gronde de plus en plus énervée la brune.

-« Moi et moi seul ! Je ne laisserais pas mon homme prendre des risques ! » Reprend plus agressivement le châtain en s'avançant vers le bureau pour montrer quelque chose à son supérieur.

Cette dernière regarde avec son Lieutenant et finit par approuver, forcée et contrainte, que les démarches n'étaient peut-être pas inutiles pour la sécurité du Capitaine. Parce que son idée première c'était d'envoyer Yuy en mission à son retour de vacances, pas avant.

-« Bon, je vais prévenir le responsable de la mission qu'il y a un changement ! » Dit Lady Une en prenant son téléphone.

-« Si vous me permettez, j'aimerai le faire personnellement, j'ai des mises en garde à lui faire parvenir ! » Dit radouci également Duo.

-« Faites-le, mais il y aura des sanctions, je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre façon d'agir Yuy et vous, vous vous permettez de plus en plus, il faut que ça cesse ! » Répond le Général en lui montrant la porte.

-« Je m'en doute ! Merci ! Et quelle que soit la sanction je l'accepterai, mais le Capitaine Yuy n'est au courant de rien ! » Dit Duo en faisant un salut militaire avant de quitter le bureau de son supérieur pour retourner dans le sien.

Heero est soulagé de le voir réapparaître et il espère qu'il va être mis au courant de ce qu'il a fait durant plus de deux heures d'absence. Devant le regard noir qui l'assassine, il se tait mais pas pour longtemps, ils sont quand même sur leur lieu de travail, il n'a pas à s'écraser de la sorte devant son Lieutenant.

-« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie demandé cette mission alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais responsable ! » S'énerve Yuy.

-« Continue mes dossiers, j'ai presque tout réglé. » Gronde le châtain en s'asseyant enfin à sa place après un profond soupir il compose un numéro. C'est vrai qu'il avait envie de le faire, mais d'un autre côté il y avait un goût de bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'avoir au téléphone.

A la troisième sonnerie, on décroche, le natté met le haut-parleur pour que le métis puisse bénéficier de la discussion.

-« Je téléphone de la part du Général Une… » Commence Maxwell.

-« Duo ! C'est bien toi ! » Coupe son interlocuteur.

En entendant la voix, le brun se crispe, il a envie d'arracher le cornet du téléphone des mains de son amant et de raccrocher.

-« C'est le Lieutenant Maxwell à l'appareil. Je vous téléphone pour vous prévenir… »

-« Ne soit pas aussi formel ! Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre, il y a quoi ! Un an ? » Coupe une nouvelle fois la personne.

-« Capitaine Barton, je suis là pour vous transmettre un message. » Répond plus sèchement le natté.

-« Allez vas-y donne-moi ton message qu'on puisse discuter un peu ! » Roucoule presque Trowa.

-« Le Capitaine Yuy ne viendra pas faire la mission, c'est le Colonel Chang qui viendra à sa place, il est asiatique, il est doué en infiltration, il a les connaissances en informatique nécessaires pour pirater le système central du bâtiment. Il a toutes les qualités que vous demandiez. Seulement il faudra assurer sa couverture, s'il lui arrive ne fusse qu'une égratignure. J'ai trouvé la preuve que vous n'aviez pas besoin du Capitaine Yuy pour faire la mission et encore moins du Colonel Chang. Que votre but c'était seulement de pouvoir éliminer le Capitaine Yuy dans l'espoir de pouvoir me consoler ! Si vous étiez le seul homme restant sur la terre, je préférais encore me tourner vers les femmes ! » Clôture d'une voix sèche Maxwell avant de raccrocher et de fusiller son homme du regard. Il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable, mais c'était plus fort que lui, tout ça c'était lui qui l'avait déclenché.

Quoi qu'à la réflexion, non ce n'était pas lui, c'était Trowa mais ça le mettait encore plus en colère de penser au brun-roux. Quand est-ce qu'ils en seraient débarrassé ?

-« Tu as vraiment la preuve ? » S'informe le métis, écœuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-« Non, mais la zone est à risque. Ce serait facile de te faire tomber sur des ennemis surtout si on dénonce l'infiltré. » Argumente Maxwell, il devait bien ça à son homme.

Un coup à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre sur un soldat chargé de transmettre les plis.

-« Voilà les documents à transmettre au Colonel Chang, voici vos nouveaux galons ! Le Général a ordonné que vous rentriez le plus vite possible vos autres galons. » Continue mal à l'aise le soldat en tendant la main.

Maxwell dégrafe ses galons à l'épaule et les met dans la main du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il y aurait une sanction, mais n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait si vite appliqué, ni qu'il serait rétrogradé.

-« Merci Sous-lieutenant ! » Fait-il en claquant du talon avant de quitter la pièce.

Yuy se lève et vient se mettre devant son amant.

-« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Duo, Sous-lieutenant ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il faut être Lieutenant pour former les nouvelles recrus, pour partir en mission avec un sergent ou un sous gradé. Dans moins d'un mois elle se rendra compte qu'elle a besoin de moi en tant que Lieutenant, je préfère ça à une mutation dans un autre service ! » Sourit le natté en se levant pour fermer la porte du bureau à clef.

Le brun le regarde faire intrigué, surtout quand il le voit revenir vers lui et lui passer tendrement la main sur la joue, avant de l'embrasser. Il est étonné par la douceur du baiser alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était persuadé que Duo lui en voulait personnellement.

-« Heero soumets-moi, j'ai besoin de relâcher les rênes, je n'en peux plus ! » Murmure le natté en s'éloignant un rien.

-« Tu es sûr ? » Demande le métis en sondant le regard de son homme.

-« Avant j'avais le travail pour me relâcher, ici j'ai l'impression de devoir les tenir jusqu'ici ! » Plaide le châtain.

-« Bien ! » Dit Yuy en se dirigeant vers son bureau. « Reprends tes dossiers et fais-les, j'ai assez avec les miens. » Gronde-t-il en lui écrasant sur la poitrine de son vis à vis.

Maxwell sourit avant de s'exécuter, ce n'était pas à ça qu'il pensait, mais ça lui convenait. Heero ouvre la porte et sort du bureau.

-« Transmet les informations à Chang ! » Ordonne le brun en refermant la porte. Il s'appuie dessus et soupire, c'est vrai qu'il avait tendance à ne plus se considérer comme son supérieur. A vouloir le rendre heureux, il s'en oubliait.

Ils avaient enfin trouvé la stabilité, ils avaient mis plus de dix ans pour l'obtenir et avec leurs caractères bien trempés ce ne serait pas tous les jours faciles, mais ils voulaient tous les deux que leur couple dure, alors Heero savait qu'ils feraient les efforts pour le maintenir, mais lui devait aussi garder son rôle au travail, il se rendait compte que Duo avait besoin d'autorité de temps en temps, surtout au niveau du travail, il préférait rester Lieutenant que gravir les échelons.

Quand Maxwell lui avait demandé de le soumettre, s'il s'était écouté, il aurait fait l'amour à Duo comme il lui faisait à Hawaï pendant la mission, pour juste assouvir et calmer leurs besoins sans tendresse. Mais il lui aurait fait du mal, il y avait tellement de haine en lui à cause de Trowa à ce moment là, qu'il se serait vengé sur son amant.

Ce soir, il demanderait l'autorisation de l'aimer et de lui prouver tout son amour pour l'attitude qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui. Il ne sait pas s'il aurait su gérer le danger aussi bien et aussi rapidement que son amant l'avait fait, quand il s'agissait de son couple, il n'avait jamais les bonnes attitudes.

Maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits, il pouvait se permettre de revenir finir son travail dans la même pièce que son compagnon, il lui restait deux heures à faire avant de rentrer. Encore trois grosses journées de travail et ce serait les vacances, une semaine rien qu'à eux deux sans les soucis des missions !

Ca faisait un peu bizarre à Heero de voir un simple galon sur l'épaule de Duo à la place des deux habituelles. Il espérait que prochainement, il les reverrait à leur place. Pris dans la consultation des dossiers, les deux jeunes gens ne voient pas le temps passer.

-« Il est l'heure ! Range ! » Ordonne le brun quand 15h sonne à sa montre.

Le natté se demandait s'il n'allait pas regretter sa phrase un jour, mais il hausse les épaules, ça lui faisait plaisir que Yuy reprenne de la prestance au travail quand ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, il la gardait bien avec les autres collègues.

En arrivant à l'appartement, Maxwell ouvre la boite aux lettres pour en sortir le courrier, d'habitude c'est le travail de Heero, mais comme il rentre en même temps pour une fois et que de toute façon se sera à lui de l'ouvrir autant éviter cette corvée à son homme. Et le brun ne lit que ce qui lui est adressé, depuis un moment les factures pour l'appartement arrivent au nom de Duo seul et le métis n'ouvre les factures que quand son homme est en mission pour être certain qu'il n'ait pas des intérêts de retard pour non paiement.

Assis dans le divan, le natté regarde les lettres et fronce les sourcils en voyant une missive d'une banque de Sank, il n'a jamais eu de compte dans cette société là !

-« Ro', viens voir ! » Dit excité le châtain après avoir ouvert l'enveloppe.

Celui-ci dépose son torchon et vient directement près de son amant. Il s'assied sur le divan et prend la lettre que Duo lui tend avec un grand sourire.

-« Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Questionne Maxwell quand il a laissé suffisamment de temps à son compagnon pour la parcourir.

-« J'ai la cuisine à laver. » Répond Yuy.

-« Tu le feras demain si tu n'as pas le temps aujourd'hui, j'ai encore le linge à faire. » Rappelle le natté en se levant.

S'il était autorisé à repousser ses corvées, alors oui, il avait envie de venir, surtout qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur ce dossier, et le direct c'était toujours mieux que le différé ou le raconté.

Les deux jeunes gens se rendent à la banque en question qui est de l'autre côté de la ville pour se faire, ils doivent prendre un taxi.

Avec sa lettre, Duo est vite introduit dans le bureau du directeur.

-« Asseyez-vous messieurs. J'ai quelques petites questions à vous poser pour être certain que j'ai bien le bon Duo Maxwell. »

-« Ha bon parce qu'il y en aurait plusieurs. » Lâche septique l'intéressé.

-« Vous avez déjà répondu correctement à la première question. » Sourit le banquier. « La deuxième où êtes-vous monté dans le bus du professeur G. »

-« C'était une navette et je lui ai toujours dit que je m'y étais introduit quand elle était venue se ravitailler sur L2. »

Heero écarquille un peu les yeux, comment ça ! Lui avoir dit ! Ce n'est pas là qu'il se serait introduit dans la navette, mais où alors ? Parce que même lui ne le savait pas ! Il faudra qu'il éclaircisse ça.

-« Bien, nous allons pouvoir continuer les formalités. J'ai un courrier à vous remettre de la part du Professeur mais il faudra le lire après quand vous serez rentré chez vous ou du moins quand vous serez sorti de mon bureau. Le Professeur a ouvert un compte et vous a mis comme légataire, s'il ne revenait pas changer les termes du contrat avant le mois de juin AC 215. »

Maxwell regarde son amant, il y a six mois qu'il aurait dû recevoir ce courrier alors.

-« Nous avons mis du temps à vous retrouver, surtout que vous n'êtes plus sur L2. » S'explique l'homme comme s'il avait pu lire dans le regard des deux jeunes gens.

-« Je peux vous demander le montant qu'il y a sur le compte ? » Questionne le natté parce que c'était ce qui l'intéressait, savoir ce qu'il pourrait donner à Howard, les dix pour cent, il n'en avait rien à faire.

-« Il y a un montant actuel de 36 017,09 crédits. C'est un compte qui rapporte deux pour cent d'intérêt par mois. » Répond fièrement le banquier après avoir vérifié l'état du compte sur son ordinateur.

La somme fait sourire le châtain et surtout les intérêts qui s'y ajoutent mensuellement, plus de 500 crédits.

-« J'ai besoin que vous me transmettiez votre numéro de compte pour vous faire le paiement prévu dans les modalités. » Reprend l'homme comme s'il était pressé d'en finir avec ce dossier.

Yuy regarde discrètement sa montre, il le comprend, il est presque 16h30, la banque va bientôt fermer. Duo pendant ce temps là à sorti son portefeuille pour remplir le document qu'on lui a adressé, il le signe.

-« Vous avez changé de signature ! » S'étonne le banquier.

-« Vous savez en vingt ans, elle doit avoir changé c'est un fait. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Pour moi tout est en ordre, voici le courrier que je dois vous transmettre. »

Les deux jeunes gens serrent la main de l'homme en face d'eux et s'en vont.

-« Où est-ce que tu es monté dans la navette de G si ce n'est pas sur L2 ? » Questionne le métis alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un banc dans un parc, ils chercheraient après un taxi pour rentrer quand ils auraient lu la lettre.

-« Je suis monté sur la Lune, j'étais venu là dans une navette qui transportait de la nourriture sur le satellite, je me suis fait choper dix minutes après m'y être introduit. » Sourit le natté. « Mais ça ne faisait pas bien sur mon curriculum vitae, je cherchais à me faire plus méchant que je ne l'étais. » Avoue-t-il en souriant toujours, il pouvait bien le dire à son homme ce n'est pas lui qui irait rapporter et puis avec le temps il y avait prescription.

Après avoir répondu, Duo se concentre sur la lecture de son document et puis il éclate de rire. Yuy fronce les sourcils et tend la main vers la lettre il voudrait comprendre. Son amant lui donne sans problème pour mieux tenir ses côtes.

Le métis commence la lecture.

_Comme je ne peux pas laisser de l'argent à ma base Lunaire et qu'elle n'en aura pas d'utilité, en dernier recours j'ai pensé à toi._

_Mais comme je ne veux pas que tu ne deviennes pourri, surtout que tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup d'argent devant toi, j'ai décidé de te verser la somme de 350 crédits tous les mois jusqu'à l'épuisement des fonds._

Heero commençait à comprendre l'hilarité de son amant. A croire que G n'avait pas réfléchi quand il avait rédigé son contrat dont le banquier avait une copie c'était certain. Il avait dû bien se marrer également.

Maxwell s'essuyait les yeux avec son mouchoir, avec un large sourire il se tourne vers son homme.

-« Tu sais la conclusion de tout ça au moins ! »

-« Je m'en doute. Tu vas verser une partie à Howard ou tu ne le préviens pas ? » Questionne le métis, parce que c'était encore une possibilité qui s'offrait à son amant.

-« Oui c'était dans l'accord au départ, je vais lui verser 315 crédits par mois, quand il sera mort nous aurons une rente plus importante c'est tout. En tout cas, je me réjouis de voir sa tête. » Rigole à nouveau le natté, il se redresse avant de se lever. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer à la maison, ils avaient encore beaucoup de chose à préparer avant de pouvoir partir pour six jours en Tunisie.

-« Tu sais quoi ? » Dit le brun en venant le rejoindre.

-« Je crois que je pense à la même chose que toi ! »

-« On va voir. »

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, le châtain compte sur ses doigts, un, deux, trois et ils disent en chœur.

-« Que G était bête ! » Avant d'éclater de rire, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

FIN

* * *

Merci à Arlia pour la correction, les recherches de codes, les calculs de la somme sur le compte de G

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire


End file.
